Naruto: Leyendas
by larjj
Summary: Tres chicos se reencarnan en el mundo de Naruto, sin ninguna habilidad ni talento en particular. Los tres juntos deben trabajar para mejorar, sobrevivir y cumplir sus ambiciones en un mundo lleno de peligros y guerra
1. Chapter 1

(Los personajes de las obras Naruto/Shippuden no me pertenecen, solo los personajes OC lo hacen)

**Capítulo** **1 **

EL COMIENZO.

La aldea escondida entre las hojas (Konoha) en la calle a un lado uno de los dos orfanatos de la villa se encontraba un grupo de 3 niños de la corta edad de 4 años. Bajo el sol eran casi las 15:30pm del domingo. Observaron a los lados, decidieron una dirección y se dispusieron a caminar.

Ellos eran, Yuusuke el más alto casi 112cmde altura su cabello color rubio oscuro de estilo puntiagudo, de piel bronceada y con un ligero sobrepeso que se notaba especialmente en su rostro regordete usaba remera de mangas cortas color verde y un pantalón negro.

Matsu de cabello color negro 103cm de altura delgado con la cara delgada y ligeramente ovalada cabello liso y largo echado hacia atrás y sujetado con una banda elástica, su piel era pálida pero no de forma enfermiza usaba un conjunto de remera de mangas largas y pantalones cortos color negro, su aspecto daba la sensación de un aspecto serio pero solo sutilmente ya que solo era una niño.

Por ultimo Nobu el más bajo del grupo con 101 cm también delgado y de cara delgada su cabello castaño su cabello puntiagudo y corto sin peinar era la disposición natural de su cabello y no producto de arreglos pues se encontraba más bien despeinado pero se veía natural en él, vestía una remera azul y pantalón corto negro.

Sus nombres producto de un sorteo en el orfanato más bien sonaban como apodos a excepción del de Yuusuke pero ya estaban acostumbrados a ellos.

Estos tres niños se encontraban saliendo del orfanato por dos razones, primero para salvar su vida y segundo buscar la forma de ingresar a la academia ninja.

"Vallamos hacia ahí", dijo Nobu indicando aleatoriamente y comenzó a caminar frente a sus amigos.

"¿Están seguros de que escapar a esta hora es lo correcto?, incluso si escapamos vamos a terminar aquí de vuelta si no conseguimos un lugar donde quedarnos", dijo Yuusuke con una sonrisa en la cara a pesar de lo pesimista ya que rara vez había salido del orfanato.

"No seas tonto Yuu si nos hubiéramos quedado aquí seriamos ratas de laboratorio antes de notarlo siquiera, es mejor arriesgarnos con esto", dijo Nobu quien observaba los alrededores para buscar un camino.

"Es cierto, además lo peor que podría pasar es que ninguno de nosotros pueda usar jutsu tal como Rock Lee, si entramos a la academia por lo menos vamos a aprender a defendernos", agrego Matsu mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de Yuu.

"Ciertamente, pero incluso sin ninjutsu podemos centrarnos en otros aspectos como el taijutsu", dijo Nobu.

Yuu solo permaneció en silencio a pesar de que estaba contento con salir del orfanato y tenía confianza de que iba a tener grandes habilidades como cualquier rencarnado de las historias que había leído, tenía miedo de ser capturado y usado como conejillo de indias.

"¿qué?", pregunto Nobu notando que Yuu habitualmente alegre parecía tenso.

"Solo estaba pensando que pasaría si ninguno tiene algún talento, o peor que pasaría si después de escapar del orfanato para no ser secuestrados nos terminan secuestrando en el camino, a pesar de que suena gracioso no creo que pueda reírme si algo como eso pasa", dijo Yuu con una sonrisa tensa.

"tcht, no actúes como un cobarde vamos a ser aceptados en la academia… con lo del alojamiento y dinero pues veremos cuando llegue la hora. Matsu di algo", dijo Nobu bruscamente él también sabía que este plan dependía de la pura suerte.

"Relájate un poco Yuu, Nobu tiene razón, entrar en la academia no va ser tan difícil en cuanto al dinero vamos a buscar trabajos pequeños como limpiar casas o ayudar a ancianos a llevar sus bolsas y esas cosas y nos la arreglaremos con eso sabes. En esta aldea hay personas bastante ingenuas y de buen corazón seguro alguien nos va a dar alojamiento un par de meses por lastima", dijo Matsu que venía pensando en cómo encontrar una casa.

Nobu asintió y cortando toda la tensión del ambiente dijo. "Así es, bueno hace rato caminamos a ciegas ja ya que vienen detrás mío me estoy comenzando a sentir culpable ya que estamos perdidos, ¿hacia donde creen que deberíamos ir?"

"Estamos perdidos!", Matsu/Yuu gritaron ambos con gotas de sudor formándose un sus frentes, un par de personas notaron al grupo de niños pero no le prestaron atención y siguieron sus camino. Los dos vieron a Nobu caminar confiados y solo lo siguieron sin pensar.

"Maldición, supongo que pasa por encerrarme en mis pensamientos, de todas formas busca a alguien para pedir direcciones", dijo Matsu

"Seguro", respondió Nobu.

El grupo se detuvo y comenzó a buscar a alguien para pedir direcciones Matsu y Nobu buscaban a alguien con un chaleco chunin y Yuu solo a alguien que parezca confiable. Pronto Nobu vio a un hombre enorme de casi 2mts no usaba chaleco ninja pero por su físico parecía alguien entrado. A pesar de su aspecto intimidante su expresión era agradable mientras saludaba a sus conocidos en el camino.

EL hombre de cabello color castaño claro llevaba varias bolsas y con herramientas en una mano y arrastraba un carrito con minerales con la otra. Se detuvo cuando noto que un niño con cabello color castaño se metió en su camino y se dirigía hacia él.

"Buenos días señor, etto ¿puedo saber su nombre?, pregunto Nobu.

Después de una pequeña risa incomoda hizo una pausa para que el hombre conteste el saludo. El hombre lo miro un segundo puso la bolsa de herramientas en el suelo y dijo

"Que tal niño, mi nombre es Gorou, no necesitas ser formal, entonces ¿que necesitas? ¿Están perdidos?", pregunto Gorou con una sonrisa. Era consciente de que su apariencia intimidaba a la mayoría de las personas, así que le pareció extraño que un grupo de niños se le acercaran.

Mientras se presentaba los otros dos niños ya se habían acercado

"Esta bien, yo soy Nobu mis hermanos son Yuu a mi derecha u Matsu a mi izquierda".

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y dijeron hola al ser presentados

"Gorou-san podría indicarnos el camino a la academia ninja?", pregunto Nobu.

"Si y también de casualidad ¿sabe cuándo son las inscripciones de este año?", pregunto Matsu aunque sabía que no habían comenzado no estaba seguro de las fechas. Yuu solo asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba las cosas que traía Gorou.

Cada uno hizo sus preguntas y a juzgar por las cosas que traía Gorou-san era dueño de un taller o algo por el estilo, por esa razón Nobu se acercó a él ya que tal vez podían obtener un trabajo. Si su taller quedaba cerca de la academia incluso podría compadecerse de ellos y dejarlos quedarse ahí a cambio de pequeños trabajos como limpiar el lugar y las herramientas entre otras cosas sencillas.

Gorou los miro extrañado pues a pesar de que no estaban cerca de la academia prácticamente todos conocen su ubicación ya que está cerca del monumento a los Hokage y de la torre del Hokage así que supuso que estos niños se le habían acercado por otra razón que solo direcciones pero como eran solo niños pequeños no más grandes que su hija decidió ignorarlo

Desconocido para el a pesar de saber dónde estaba la torre y el monumento de los Hokage realmente no recordaban que la academia estaba por esos lugares ya que rara vez salían del orfanato por las reglas estrictas que habían ahí.

"Claro que conozco donde está la academia", dijo Gorou y soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Las inscripciones son en 4 meses… no 3 meses pues ya estamos a fin de mes, por cierto ¿qué están haciendo niños tan pequeños como ustedes solos? Deberían volver a su hogar.

"Uhm… nosotros somos huérfanos y…" Matsu trato de dar una explicación lo más inocente posible por suerte Yuu salió y lo interrumpió.

"Acabamos de escapar del orfanato para cumplir nuestro sueño de ser ninjas, pero no solo ninjas comunes ninjas más grandes que los legendarios sannin e incluso los Hokages vamos a convertirnos en LEYAENDAS DEL MUNDO NINJA!", dijo Yuu.

Yuu no solo interrumpió a Matsu sino que a medida que hablaba lo decía más y más fuerte para rematar con lo que era casi un grito.

Para Gorou le resulto divertido ya que soñaba como un niño soñador expresando algo imposible para los oídos de cualquier persona que conozca a los sannin o a los Hokages, pero para Gorou un sueño tan ingenuo de tres niños huérfanos le pareció simpático y alegre. Después de pensarlo un momento decidió dejarles la habitación en el taller un par de meses hasta que ingresen a la academia, y en un par de días iba a volver al orfanato para avisar que los niños estaban alojándose en su hogar momentáneamente.

Gorou soltó una carcajada y dijo "Es un gran sueño bueno entonces síganme voy a indicar el camino a la academia y pueden quedarse en mi taller hasta que encuentren un lugar pero no va ser gratis van a trabajar por ello entendido"

"¡Si señor! ¡Muchas gracias!" dijeron los tres.

A pesar de que en las aldeas ninjas había conflictos, los tres tuvieron la suerte de estar en Konoha donde hay un número bastante grande de personas amables.

"Síganme entonces, de echo este año mi hija también está por ingresar a la academia tal vez sean compañeros, un recordatorio extra primero vamos a ir a mi taller para que ayuden a acomodar las cosas y luego a mi casa procuren parecer niños buenos para convencer a mi esposa de cocinar comida extra, vamos", dijo Gorou y comenzó a caminar.

"¡vamos!" Matsu/Nobu/Yuu.

Después de conseguir sorprendentemente fácil su objetivo de un hogar y trabajo estaban los tres más relajados y ayudaron a Gorou a llevar las cosas en sus manos hasta el taller donde iban a vivir hasta el comienzo de la academia.

La alegre caravana de un gigante y tres niños se movía en dirección a la torre Hokage con dos niños llevando una bolsa de herramientas y el otro más bajo caminaba desocupado haciendo preguntas al hombre de casi 2mts que empujaba un carro lleno de minerales.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

UN NUEVO HOGAR

Mientras venían caminando Nobu le pregunto a Gorou-san el nombre de su hija. Después de escuchar que la hija de Gorou era Ten ten los tres se sorprendieron pero no lo mostraron en sus caras pues ya estaban conscientes de que al vivir en konoha se podían encontrar con algunos de los personajes del anime.

"Uff", Matsu y Nobu dieron un suspiro de alivio. Tenían una ligera idea de la época donde se encontraban en la historia ya que actualmente Hiruzen Sarutobi el tercer Hokage pero también eran conscientes de que él fue el Hokage con más tiempo en el cargo, así que no podían estar seguros, ya que el orfanato en el que se encontraban era demasiado estricto con respecto a dejar a los niños salir afuera de las instalaciones y al vivir en el orfanato y nunca ver a Naruto no estaban seguros si era muy temprano o tarde en la historia. Por lo menos ahora sabían en que punto de la historia se encontraban y que estaban por ingresar a la academia un año antes de Naruto lo cual los aliviaba y los tranquilizo más aun sabiendo que el conocimiento de la historia que tenían de su vida pasada les resultaría útil y que eligieron la época adecuada para escapar del orfanato, antes de que algún loco como Danzo los secuestre y los use para experimentos humanos.

Yuu por otro lado seguía indiferente pues a pesar de decir que estaba inseguro de entrar en la academia o ser como Rock Lee sin poder hacer ninjutsu, en el fondo estaba confiado pues en todas las historias de rencarnación que había leído los reencarnados siempre tenían habilidades sobresaliente, por lo cual no le importaba en que momento de la historia se encontraban en su mente solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los tres sobrepasen a todos los ninjas de esta y cualquier época

A pesar de que Nobu y Matsu le advirtieron de no confiarse y de que no trate la vida y a las personas como parte de una historia ya que ahora ellos también eran parte de este mundo, eso había funcionado bastante bien aunque todavía tenía la alegría de ser parte de un anime muy conocido, y era particularmente difícil dejar de ver a los personajes principales solo como eso, como si fueran personajes y no personas.

"¿Gorou-san hay habitaciones en el taller o nos quedaremos en tu casa?" pregunto Nobu quien venía caminando desocupado a un lado de Gorou.

"oh solo hay una habitación en el taller y está ocupada, así que se van a quedar en la habitación de huéspedes en mi casa un tiempo hasta limpiar", dijo Gorou con una sonrisa "espero que no les moleste compartir una habitación entre los tres"

"je sin problemas en el orfanato compartíamos habitación con otros tres niños" respondió Nobu mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca para caminar.

"Es cierto no te preocupes por eso" agrego Matsu quien escuchaba la conversación desde atrás, mientras cargaba las bolsas de herramientas con Yuu.

"Okey entonces les tomare la palabra" dijo Gorou, estaba sorprendido pues los tres niños eran realmente alegres y siempre hablaban de forma muy expresiva, Yuu y Nobu siempre llevaban sonrisas en el rostro y Matsu a pesar de verse serio no tenía el ambiente melancólico que suponía que tenían la mayoría de los niños de un orfanato, más si son como estos que supuestamente habían escapado del orfanato. Pero como eran niños divertidos siguió charlado con ellos de camino al taller.

\- . -

"Yosh parece que llegamos al taller "dijo Gorou parado frente a una enorme puerta doble echa completamente de hierro. Con un enorme candado cerrándola.

"mmm no hay un cartel con el nombre" dijo Yuu con dudas al ver la puerta que parecía casi innecesariamente pesada. Incluso si la empujo junto con Matsu y Yuu no la moveríamos ni un centímetro, pensó el rubio.

"Esta es la entrada al taller, el cartel se encuentra en la tienda que está a un lado" dijo Gorou indicando el local a la derecha, mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos la llave del candado.

La tienda se veía muy bien desde afuera las paredes de color arena, tenía un enorme ventanal pero debido al reflejo de la luz no se podía observar las cosas en exhibición, todos también no pudieron evitar notar la puerta y lo normal que se veía a unos 4mts de la que tenían en frente, era una puerta de madera en su mitad inferior y con una parte de cristal arriba.

Mientras observaban la tienda, Gorou abrió las puertas de forma sorprendentemente sigilosa "bueno adelante, pasen y comencemos a ordenar el lugar" dijo Gorou sorprendiendo a los tres que ni siquiera escucharon un ruido pero respondieron al unísono con: "¡SI!".

"OH" exclamaron al entrar en el taller ya que las herramientas se veían sorprendentemente modernas con como pensaban, ellos imaginaron que se vería como una herrería tradicional donde se golpea y moldean metales con un martillo. Pero gracias a la repentina traición a sus expectativas terminaron dando una reacción muy infantil propia de niños de su edad.

"¿Qué les parece niños?" dijo Gorou sintiéndose satisfecho con la reacción de los niños "Las habitaciones están en el piso de arriba al fondo se las enseñare más tarde, por ahora vamos a guardar las herramientas nuevas, limpiar los pisos y a poner los minerales en su lugar"

"¡ENTENDIDO!" gritaron los tres "entonces voy a acomodar las herramientas" dijo Nobu rápidamente "Gorou-san podes indicarme el lugar donde se guardan"

"Si, podes ponerlas en el deposito que es la puerta al fondo a la izquierda, asegúrate de poner las del mismo tipo juntas, ¿crees que vas a poder hacerlos solo?"

"Sin problemas" respondió Nobu y se movió con una de las 3 bolsas rápidamente antes de volver a buscar otra, pues llevar más de una era pesado para él.

"Supongo que limpiare el piso" dijo Yuu con un tono perezoso antes de correr y agarrar la escoba y la pala como si temiera que alguien los agarre primero. Uff, me salve de mover ese carro lleno de metales, pensó.

Con un suspiro cansado Matsu dijo "supongo que acomodare los minerales" mientras maldecía en su interior por no haber corrido hacia la escoba, estaba seguro que era más rápido que Yuu.

"No te preocupes voy a ayudarte con eso pequeño" dijo Gorou mientras reía pues prácticamente se podía leer lo que pensaban los niños. Comenzó a empujar el carro hasta una puerta antes de la del depósito de herramientas donde se almacenaba los materiales de fabricación de las armas. Y comenzó acomodar e indicarle a Matsu que era cada material y donde ponerlo.

\- . -

"Haaa, al fin terminamos" exclamo Nobu con un suspiro, fue el primero en terminar demasiado rápido de hecho ya que luego tuvo que ayudar a Matsu y Gorou-san a acomodar minerales pues eran realmente demasiados. Como el taller era demasiado grande para que una persona lo limpie solo y Yuu ni siquiera había limpiado la mitad cuando el termino de acomodar las herramientas, incluso aun después de terminar con los minerales había mucho por limpiar así que termino siendo el único que realizo los tres trabajos.

"maldición, creí que si elegía primero iba a poder descansar al terminar pero termine siendo el que más trabajo hizo haaaaa" después de desahogarse Nobu se sentó en una silla ya que estaba exhausto.

"HA HA HA bueno por lo menos aprendiste una lección hoy, y ya no vas a tratar de tomar ventaja con decisiones rápidas y descuidadas." Dijo Gorou entre risas "voy a hablar con mi esposa para contarles sobre ustedes así que esperen aquí un momento" luego de decir eso se dirigió a las escaleras y después de subir entro a una puerta lateral.

"No puedo creer que estoy tan sucio después de solo limpiar el piso ah y ni siquiera trajimos un cambio de ropa del orfanato maldición" se quejó Yuu. Mientras sus dos amigos manchados de grasa de algunas herramientas y de polvo de hierro y carbón de la habitación de almacenamiento lo veían con caras feas por quejarse solo por el sudor.

Charlaron sobre algunas cosas triviales de sus planes en la academia hasta que escucharon a Gorou.

"HEY NIÑOS PUEDEN VENIR AHORA" se escuchó el grito de Gorou desde la puerta y los tres se dispusieron a avanzar después de sacudir un poco de la suciedad que traían.


	3. Chapter 3

**( La historia original o los personajes propios del anime/manga Naruto no me ****pertenecen, solo soy dueño de los OC)**

**Capítulo 3**

RECUERDOS

Después de que Gorou salió de la habitación.

"Bueno parece que tuvimos suerte y vamos a poder quedarnos aquí un tiempo eh" dijo Yuu.

"si, si Gorou fuese un hombre menos amable solo nos habría indicado y el camino y adiós, así que tenemos que ser agradecido con él y su familia" les remarco Matsu.

"Así es", dijo perezosamente Nobu que estaba desparramado en un asiento. "Pero ahora que tenemos un lugar y menos preocupaciones podemos pensar en formas de mejorar antes de la academia, recuerden que ese lugar el año que viene va estar lleno de los herederos de los clanes que deben tener más conocimientos del mundo ninja que nosotros"

"De momento podríamos entrenar haciendo levantamiento de pesas con los metales y algunas herramientas" dijo Matsu.

"je je pero sin exagerar eh no vamos a querer quedarnos como enanos en el futuro, verdad Nobu" dijo Yuu juguetonamente hacia el más bajo del grupo.

"Acaso busacas una paliza Yuu, además no soy bajo estoy en el promedio de altura y aunque fuese 10cm más bajo podría darte una paliza", dijo Nobu con un tono de voz irritado mientras gruñía y apretando un poco los dientes y sonriendo parecía que iba a saltarle encima en cualquier momento. Casi parecía que todo el cansancio de hace un segundo era fingido.

"…"

Yuu decidió guardar silencio mientras se paraba en posición de pelea. A pesar de ser el más alto, era el más débil del grupo pues en su vida pasada no había peleado ni una sola vez, ya que a temprana edad le diagnosticaron una enfermedad muy grave sus huesos eran frágiles y tenía mucho asma, a pesar de ser bajo, delgado y pálido de forma enfermiza, su familia era una realmente acomodada con muchas relaciones mercantiles y políticas, como era el hijo menor también era el más consentido y protegido por sus padres así que no tuvo problemas de bravucones ni nada por el estilo y su único arrepentimiento era que gracias a la sobreprotección de sus padres no pudo disfrutar prácticamente ninguna experiencia durante su corta vida, siempre había alguien a su alrededor para hacer todo por él. Al conocer su grave condición y las pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir más de 20 años, vivía de forma automática como un robot la única razón por la que estudiaba y asistía constantemente al hospital para revisiones de su estado era para no entristecer a sus padres que a pesar de estar constantemente ocupados con trabajo se preocupaban mucho por él, su única diversión era leer distintas historietas y mangas así como ver series y anime. Si no fuese por sus problemas de salud estaba destinado al éxito por desgracia a los 17 años el auto donde iba de camino a su escuela tuvo un accidente y murió con sus costillas fracturadas que perforaron sus pulmones.

A diferencia de él, Nobu se jactaba de haber estado en muchas peleas callejeras de su vida pasada. Y a diferencia de su apariencia en esta vida durante su vida pasada era alguien realmente alta, media casi 2mts a los 16 años y con un cuerpo bien ejercitado y bronceado. Vivió su infancia en un pueblo costero en Japón junto a su abuelo que era un inmigrante que se casó con una mujer japonesa, sin conocer a sus padres ni su abuela, su vida fue tranquila hasta los 12 años que un día al volver de la escuela encontró su casa rodeada de cintas policíacas que lo recibieron con la triste noticia de que su abuelo había sido asesinado durante un robo a su pequeña casa, después de eso vivió una vida dura. Fue expulsado después de darle una paliza a un niño, con el pasar de los años cada día se llenó de ira cada vez más profunda y cuando veía a un delincuente o alguien causando problemas no podía evitar sus impulsos y antes de darse cuenta ya había los había atacado de forma excesiva fue un milagro que nunca matara a nadie, a los 19 años su vida termino al ser apuñalado al ser apuñalado por la espalda y desangrarse.

"Suficiente, si pelean aquí el trabajo de limpiar habría sido en vano y Gorou podría reconsiderar si dejar que nos quedemos"

Dijo Matsu notando que la atmósfera parecía cambiar a una como las muchas peleas de práctica que tenía con sus dos hermanos.

"okey" respondieron ambos con un tono apagado como si alguien hubiera interrumpido su fiesta antes de comenzar. A pesar de parecer decepcionados por no poder pelear hoy siguieron charlando normalmente.

Después de soltar un suspiro Matsu comenzó a recordar cómo se conoció con sus hermanos.

\- . -

Después de ser reencarnado en un bebe estaba confundido y un poco deprimido.

Había vivido 33 años y murió conduciendo de camino a su departamento.

Había vivido una vida perfectamente normal, junto con sus dos padres, tenía un hermano mayor y una hermana menor una perfecta familia de clase media, durante la primaria, secundaria y universidad sus notas siempre fueron apenas superiores al promedio, no tenía pasión por ningún deporte y veía distintos programas y series por Internet para pasar el tiempo. Lo más destacable fue que al terminar sus estudios había entrado en una relación con su la chica de quien se enamoró en el su tercer año de su universidad. Fue aceptado en un trabajo donde el salario era decente y junto dinero para un auto propio.

Su auto no era un coche lujoso pero lo había comprado con su dinero y conducir era una de las pocas alegrías que tenía después de haberse casado a los 27 años su matrimonio solo duro un año, después de su divorcio entro en una profunda depresión y para evitarla sentía que solo tenía que comenzar a enfocarse en su trabajo por lo que trabajo como un esclavo y mejoro rápidamente en él. Cómo trabajaba como un investigador un centro de investigación de química, después de enfocarse en ser más proactivo, no hacía más mejorar constantemente y al ser reconocido por sus superiores y compañeros después de 4 años de duro trabajo sentía que estaba comenzando a superar su depresión y estaba listo para salir adelante.

Incluso comenzó a albergar la esperanza de comenzar su pequeño centro de investigación propio y ser su propio jefe en el futuro ya tenía suficientes ahorros y llevaba una vida austera un pequeño departamento de una sola habitación y el auto que había usado toda su vida.

Ese día al salir del trabajo se despidió de sus amigos con una sonrisa y se dirigió al estacionamiento, subió a su auto y comenzó a conducir, de camino a casa todo estaba tranquilo.

BANG BANG

Sintió a la distancia el ruido de disparos y considero detener el auto pero como había sentido el ruido y sonaba que estaba lejos siguió conduciendo además de que no era raro ya que la inseguridad aumentaba cada día en su ciudad.

Avanzo tres cuadras cuando llego a la esquina sintió el ruido de las sirenas de policía, como muchos autos se detuvieron, el también. Pudo ver que dos patrullas perseguían una camioneta negra pero no se preocupó y se estaciono para evitar causar problemas a los policías.

A medida que se acercaban no sintió ninguna clase de peligro o una premonición, y no siquiera noto cuando al tratar de doblar en la esquina la camioneta derrapo y perdió el control dirigiéndose a su auto. Ni siquiera sintió dolor antes de que todo en su visión fuera negro.

Sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo cuando pudo ver la luz de vuelta, sentía su cuerpo pesado e incómodo, su visión un poco borrosa cuando por fin se aclaró vio la puerta gigantesca en frente se abría cuando una mujer mayor se inclinaba para recogerlo.

La mujer dijo unas palabras que no entendía pero reconoció que el idioma era japonés, que frió pensó y noto que solo traía una manta encima, en el fondo de su mente ya había reconocido lo que había pasado pero por el shock y lo irreal no quería aceptarlo y termino notando que estaba desnudo incluso antes de aceptar que ahora era un bebe y que eso solo podía significar que había muerto.

Sentía que había descubierto algo impresionante la reencarnación era real, pero más aún se sentía triste y frustrado por haber muerto cuando sentía que había puesto su vida en marcha otra vez, comenzó a llorar de forma furiosa mientras la mujer trataba de calmarlo pero se negó a parar hasta que se cansó y finalmente cayo dormido.

Después de eso le tomo casi un año abandonar la frustración de sentir que su vida fue en vano, había vivido como un hombre mediocre toda su vida sin pasiones, sin tratar de salir del promedio y justo cuando comenzaba a superarse a sí mismo todo termino. Luego de forzarse aceptar la realidad reconoció que todo su vida había sido importante, que lo que vivió y experimento solo lo ayudo a ser una mejor persona y ahora podía rehacer su vida y ser mejor que antes con su experiencia previa, después de eso se calmó casi forzosamente y vivió normalmente en el orfanato mientras aprendía el idioma y la cultura de los pocos libros a los que tenía acceso aquí, también noto que los niños aquí se desarrollan más rápidamente que en su vida pasada lo que lo llevo a suponer que se había reencarnado en otro planeta a algo similar, hacia los ejercicios ligeros que indicaban los cuidadores para mantener a los niños en forma y como no era un niño al menos mentalmente nunca causaba problemas. Así se ganó la fama de un niño tranquilo y trabajador, al menos fue así hasta que comenzó a juntarse con los dos niños más raros en el orfanato.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo noto que este lugar donde se había reencarnado se parecía al anime Naruto el cual nunca había podido terminar ya que solo lo veía ocasionalmente en Internet, si lo fuera se sentiría raro ya que significaba que conocía la historia al menos hasta la pelea entre Sasuke Uchiha y Danzo, pero ni siquiera sabía quién había ganado esa pelea y si Sasuke había cumplido su dichosa venganza o Naruto lo había vencido y lo obligo a volver a la aldea.

Fue a los 3 años cuando al fin tuvo la certeza de que estaba en el mismo mundo de Naruto después de por primera vez salir del orfanato y poder ver la montaña con los rostros de cuatro Hokages.

También fue por esta época cuando comenzó a observar que dos niños del orfanato actuaban diferente a los otros, a pesar de ser infantiles con peleas y carreras lo hacían diariamente como si fuera una rutina de entrenamiento, pensó que también podría haber otras personas reencarnadas pero sentía que solo trataba de consolarse para no sentirse tan solo. Además "no es que sea raro ver a niños jugando a ser ninjas" pensó la primera vez que los vio pelear y correr pero unos días después noto que también hacían otros ejercicios como flexiones y abdominales a pesar de no ser mucho lo hacían diariamente lo cual hacia que deje de parecer solo un juego.

Después de notar este comportamiento decidió observarlos sin ninguna esperanza y aunque probablemente parecía un acosador, en sus ojos estos niños parecían más sospechosos. Y el realmente necesitaba aliviar su sospecha incluso si se delataba y no eran reencarnados solo serían niños y olvidarían eso con el tiempo o pensarían que esta loco.

Esto siguió así por casi un mes hasta que, mientras escondiéndose en el lugar desde donde los observaba habitualmente.

"¿Que estas mirando desde aquí? ¿Hay algo interesante?" le preguntó un niño desde atrás

"AHHHH!" grito sorprendido y se dio vuelta para ver quien lo sorprendió, cuando lo vio estaba más sorprendido aun pues era el más bajo de los dos niños que observaba quien hablo con él.

"hey no grites así" dijo Nobu con su voz un tono un poco exasperado.

"Lo siento me sorprendiste" después de notar la situación soltó un suspiro y estaba por dar una explicación "yo…"

"Da igual niño solo decime porque nos estabas espiando" interrumpió Nobu tratando de poner presión en el niño, que al igual que él era un reencarnado pero él no lo sabía en este momento.

"etto yo solo estaba tratando de acercarme a ustedes para poder ser amigos"

Con una sonrisa tímida que no coincidía con su cara siempre estoica tratando de parecer inocente Matsu dijo esto, pensando que podría convencer a cualquiera con su habilidad de actuación y también había notado que se había vuelto más infantil después de 3 años de ser un niño, era fácil convencer a cualquiera y nadie sospecharía que era un reencarnado.

"mmm je yo te conozco ¿tu nombre es Matsu cierto?, bueno no parecías un niño tan tímido las otras veces que te había visto" Dijo Nobu con un tono inquisidor.

Con esa risa incomoda Matsu supo que el problema no era su acto si no la inconsistencia de su acto y como actuaba normalmente.

"Quería unirme a su entrenamiento para poder convertirme un ninja", dijo Matsu esta vez sin forzar su expresión, con voz fuerte sonando confiado y sincero.

"Hm ¿es así?", dijo Nobu mientras le observaba a los ojos buscando rastros de falsedad. No es que desconfié de cualquier niño, es solo que en este lugar donde muchos son entrenados desde jóvenes no podía evitar sospechar un poco gracias a la primera mentira de Matsu.

"oh entonces puedes unirte a nosotros, cierto Nobu" dijo Yuu cortando la precaución de Nobu quien se había acercado después de ver a Nobu aquí.

Matsu suspiro aliviado conocía a Yuusuke de hecho él era conocido por todos por ser el niño de 3 años más alto en el orfanato con casi 110cm de altura.

"está bien" dijo Nobu exasperado "a partir de ahora vas a entrenar con nosotros, yo soy Nobu y este aquí es Yuusuke pero podes llamarlo Yuu" dijo señalando al niño alto a su espalda.

"Hola, entonces me presento soy Matsu"

Así después de casi 2 meses de juntarse con ellos a entrenar y charlar noto más cosas sospechosas de ellos, como por ejemplo que se detenían de hablar ciertas cosas o Nobu silenciaba a Yuu cuando este decía ciertas cosas que parecían relacionadas al anime pero no estaba seguro. Pero después de 2 meses de conocerlos y ver que eran más maduros que otros niños así como también parecían conocer otras cosas de las que él no tenía idea, decidió quitarse su más grande duda y después del entrenamiento diario mientras estaban sentado a la sombra de un árbol decidió arriesgarse no tenía nada que perder después de todo.

"Nobu, Yuu ¿ustedes creen en la reencarnación?", Matsu noto que habían enderezado sus espaldas por la pregunta repentina y siguió hablando. "Puede que no me crean esto pero yo he sido reencarnado, en mi vida pasada era investigador químico… ah y conducía un auto un Chevy modelo 2003" después de decir su oficio decidió decir otra cosa que indique su origen y así averiguar si ellos también habían reencarnado aquí desde el mismo mundo que él.

Se giró y vio a Nobu viéndolo a los ojos con la cara seria, así que le sostuvo la mirada con igual intensidad. Por lo general solo veían así antes de pelear para mejorar sus habilidades y Nobu era casi siempre el ganador.

"Realmente! WOW! No es genial Nobu, ahora podemos actuar normalmente frente a el genial, genial"

La vos sorprendida y alegre de Yuu les quito el ambiente y ahora ambos se sentían un poco tontos por su competencia de miradas.

"¿Es real?", le pregunto Nobu.

"Si, ¿entonces ustedes también?", había alegría contenida en la pregunta pues si los dos son igual que el ya no se sentiría tan solo.

"si ambos los somos" dijo Yuu con risas "ahora que somos tres vamos a poder formar un equipo de ninjas, uf es un alivio". La actitud de despreocupada de Yuu era realmente útil para estas situaciones que podían ponerse tensas entre alguien serio como Matsu y alguien predispuesto hacia la violencia como Nobu.

"Entonces, realmente reencarne" soltó un suspiro ya que al fin pudo aceptarlo. En su corazón siempre se sentía solitario pero al saber que no era el único aun sin conocer por mucho a los dos se sintió realmente cercano a ellos era como conocer a una persona del mismo país cuando estabas en el extranjero pero multiplicado 100 veces, trato de contener las lágrimas que tenía los ojos. Nobu y Yuu con tacto decidieron esperar que se calme ya que ambos sabían cómo se estaba sintiendo Matsu ahora.

Luego de eso hablaron sobre sus vidas pasadas después de asegurarse de que no había nadie escuchando y les pregunto cómo se conocieron. Resulta que Nobu escucho a Yuu preguntando si había un niño llamado Naruto a una de las cuidadoras lo cual fue un encuentro afortunado entre ellos. Hablando también descubrió de que a pesar de que los tres murieron en años distintos todas sus edades actuales solo tenían alrededor de un mes de diferencia siendo Nobu el mayor, luego Matsu y por último Yuu, habían muerto en el año 2024, 2016 y 2019 respectivamente. Ninguno había entrado en contacto con ninguna clase de dios, deidad o algún mensaje y solo habían sido puestos en este mundo de repente, también noto que solo el recupero los recuerdos de su vida pasada antes del primer año de vida, Nobu los obtuvo unos meses después de su primer año y Yuu un poco antes de cumplir dos años.

Después de hablar un rato sobre sus situaciones sin poder llegar a ningún tipo de conclusión por la falta total de datos o lógica comenzó a hablar sobre la historia de Naruto para saber que conocimiento tenía cada uno y como podía ser útil más adelante, hasta avanzaron a un tema más serio.

"Bueno entonces ahora que al fin nos conocemos realmente tenemos que pensar una forma de escapar de este orfanato", dijo Yuu

"¿Por qué escapar?", pregunto Matsu confundido

"¿No lo sabes?, es por la desaparición de los niños del orfanato", respondió Nobu un poco sorprendido. Ya que Matsu también conocía la historia del anime supuso que sabía de las cosas turbias que ocurrían en esta aldea.

"¿Desaparición?", Matsu haciendo memoria recordó que al final de mes siempre adoptaban a un grupo niños entre 4 y 10 años, pero como era algo que pasaba desde que tiene conciencia nunca le pareció extraño. Los miro esperando una explicación que resultó ser un poco turbia y aterradora.

Según lo que Nobu y Yuu dijeron sabían muchos chicos del orfanato eran adoptados y secuestrados por un hombre con poder en la aldea llamado Danzo para poder experimentar con ellos, los mas desafortunados terminaban muertos y los afortunados tenían el cerebro lavado para convertirse en esclavos de Danzo.

El también conocía que el mundo donde se encontraban era del anime Naruto pero como era un casual no había visto la serie hasta el final y cuando murió en el año 2016, había visto la serie muy por encima y no recordaba los detalles hasta que Yuu le hizo el favor de refrescar su memoria y recordarle que a pesar de que la serie siempre mostraba los puntos mas optimistas de la aldea también había cosas oscuras propias de un mundo que estaba en guerra constantemente.

Se dispuso a buscar una forma de no llamar la atención de Danzo y sugirió cortar los entrenamientos y actuar como niños normales y tontos a partir de ahora hasta que al cumplir 4 años puedan ingresar a la academia.

En el transcurso del ese año hasta ahora se volvieron realmente cercanos y a pesar de que en el orfanato siempre trataban de hacer sentir a todos como una familia el sintió que ellos tres se habían convertido realmente en hermanos.

\- . -

Mientras recordaba esto con una sonrisa en la cara escucho la voz de Gorou llamándolos

"HEY NIÑOS PUEDEN VENIR AHORA" se limpió un poco de la suciedad que traía encima y se dirigió con sus hermanos hacia la casa de Gorou

"Vamos" dijo Matsu

"Okey/andando" dijeron Yuu y Nobu que se había sentado a descansar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Entraron a la casa para ser recibidos por una mujer que los observaba con los brazos cruzados, su mirada era como tratando de juzgar su carácter. Ella era una mujer de alrededor de 1.65mts de altura, con cabello marrón atado en un moño en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y usaba un qipao largo hasta las rodillas de color rojo con un diseño de flores impreso a un lado. Tenía un aspecto hermoso pero su mirada en este momento la hacía parecer una mujer muy seria y de carácter fuerte.

Gorou-san atrás de su esposa les daba una sonrisa alentadora como diciendo, háganlo como lo planeamos.

"etto buenos días oba…cough"

Yuu miro enojado a Matsu que acababa de golpearlo antes de que pueda saludar, pero este solo lo ignoro se paró frente al grupo y dijo.

"Buenos días onee-san, mi nombre es Matsu" miro a sus compañeros como para indicarles hablar. "yo soy Nobu" dijo conteniendo un poco la risa, "yo soy Yuusuke, pero todos me llaman Yuu" se presentó con su voz alegre, pero se veía un poco molesto por el golpe de su amigo.

Después de escuchar a sus amigos presentarse Matsu siguió hablando con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y dijo "Muchas gracias, por dejarnos quedar en una de las habitaciones de su hogar, esperamos no causar molestias y si necesita ayuda con algo, estamos a su servicio".

Asintió con la cabeza y se relajó ya que tenía una hija pequeña si los chicos que su esposo trajo a casa eran problemáticos y resultaran ser un mal ejemplo, ella tendría que devolverlos al orfanato del cual según su esposo habían escapado.

"Mi nombre es Rongrong" dijo con una sonrisa antes de frotar la cabeza de Matsu que estaba frente a ella "pueden llamarme Rongrong-neesan" después de frotar la cabeza de Matsu noto que los niños estaban realmente sucios y le dirigió una mirada molesta a su esposo, por no avisarle al llegar sobre estos niños, era obvio que para convencerla de aceptar que se queden los había hecho trabajar hasta agotarse y ensuciarse, y de esta forma que ella sienta lástima y simpatía por ellos.

Después de notar la mirada de su esposa soltó una risita incomoda y dijo "niños el agua del baño esta lista así que límpiense antes de la comida, hay toallas y un cambio de ropa aunque tal vez sea un poco vieja, ya que es ropa de mi infancia".

"Si, gracias Gorou-san", dijeron los tres. Contentos por poder quitarse la mugre de sus cuerpos.

"No se preocupen, vengan les mostrare donde está el baño".

Después de salir del baño y cambiarse la ropa todos vestían pantalones cortos de color negros y algunas remeras que eran un poco demasiado grandes excepto para Yuu a quien le sentaban bien.

"La ropa de niño de Gorou-san es bastante grande como lo imaginaba" dijo Matsu mientras se ajustaba el cordón del pantalón.

"Pues se mantiene realmente bien" dijo Yuu quien no necesitaba ningún ajuste en su ropa pues le encajaba casi perfecto, miro a Nobu y dijo con una risita "no te preocupes Nobu tal vez la hija de Gorou-san pueda prestarte ropa".

Nobu solo le soltó un rugido bajo como el de un perro antes de morder y le dirigió una mirada penetrante mientras que se acomodaba la remera que le quedaba solo un poco grande que a Matsu.

"Hey no traten de comenzar una pelea, vamos a donde nos indicó Gorou-san" después de decir eso Matsu comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de estar.

"Ahí voy" dijo Yuu tratando de mantenerse cerca de Matsu pues realmente no quería una paliza después del baño

"Bien" fue lo único que se escuchó de Nobu mientras seguía tras ellos.

\- . -

Al entrar en la sala vieron a Gorou-san sentado en un sofá jugando con una niña quien era obviamente su hija sobre la que les había hablado con cabello marrón recogido en dos moños usaba una blusa de estilo de ropa china como el qipao de su mama y pantalones largos hasta unos centímetros bajo las rodillas. Todos la reconocieron como Ten ten, después de la charla que tuvieron mientras se bañaban donde Matsu les recordó a Nobu y Yuu quien era la hija de Gorou-san para que no se sorprendan al verla, pues después de un día tan ocupado ambos lo habían olvidado e incluso él casi lo olvidaba.

"Gracias por dejarnos usar el baño y por la ropa Gorou-san" dijo Yuu "me queda perfecta" agrego antes de voltearse a ver a Nobu con una sonrisa.

"no hay de que, Nobu y Matsu aguanta con eso un momento, olvide ver que era lo que tomaba y solo traje un poco de mi ropa vieja" dijo con risas al ver lo incomodo que se veía el niño con una remera que claramente no era de su talla.

"No hay problema" dijo Nobu después de disparar una mirada enojada hacia Yuu, miro hacia la niña que los veía como si estuviera ansiosa de presentarse a sí misma y dijo:"hola, soy Nobu".

"yo soy Matsu", "y yo me llamo Yuusuke pero podes decirme Yuu" se presentaron los tres.

"Hola mi nombre es Tenten, gusto en conocerlos, mi papa dijo que los tres iban a entrar a la academia ninja este año espero que nos llevemos bien" dijo con voz aguda alegre y una sonrisa en el rostro.

"espero que nos llevemos bien" dijeron los tres al unísono.

"Bueno conversen y diviértanse un rato mientras me limpio" dijo Gorou mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

Los cuatro jugaron un juego de mesa mientras hablaban y desde la cocina se podía escuchar a Rongrong cocinando y tarareando una canción. Matsu y Nobu no estaban acostumbrados a actuar como niños pero estaban comprometidos con su acto así que estaban comportándose lo más parecido a unos niños que podían, como excepción estaba Yuu que siempre disfrutaba las nuevas experiencias debido a su vida pasada y siempre actuaba naturalmente infantil a pesar de verse como el mayor del grupo.

\- . -

Después de jugar con Tenten, comieron la deliciosa cena hecha por Rongrong mientras les hacía preguntas sobre ellos y su vida en el orfanato. Como por que sus nombres sonaban como versiones cortas de nombres reales y más importante la razón por la que escaparon, con respecto a los nombres Yuu les conto que cuando niños que no habían sido nombrados llegaban al orfanato todos los encargados y niños que sabían escribir anotaban los nombres que les parecían buenos en un papel los mezclan en una bolsa y el nombre anotado en el papel que tocaba era el nombre del niño, luego de escuchar eso Rongrong se rio pensando que era una broma, pero después de que les contaron de nombres de otros niños se quejó de la forma descuidada de hacer las cosas.

Con respecto a por que se escaparon solo dijeron que a pesar de que había personas que trataron de adoptarlos, siempre era solo uno que nadie quería adoptar a los tres y como ninguno estaba dispuesto a irse solo ya que eran los tres o ninguno, decidieron escapar para no molestar en el orfanato ya que se habían ganado la mala fama de niños que no estaban dispuestos a ser adoptados. Como era probable que desde el orfanato se los inscriba a una escuela normal y ellos soñaban ser ninjas escapar era lo mejor para ellos.

Nobu respondió esta pregunta, pues Yuu seguramente se equivocaría y Matsu sentía que no podría mantener un rostro convincente durante todo el cuento inventado, como Nobu era quien generalmente hablaba más con los adultos en el orfanato estaba más acostumbrado a mentir y hoy tampoco fallo al sonar realmente conmovedor con la parte de no abandonar a sus hermanos y su sueño de ser ninjas.

\- . -

Ya había anochecido y después de comer y charlar un rato más con la amable familia que los alojaba, les indicaron la habitación y junto con Gorou-san la limpiaron rápidamente y tendieron los futones en el piso.

Ahora los tres estaban acostados hablando de sus, de momento, pequeños planes próximos.

"Bueno de momento tenemos un lugar para quedarnos, y trabajo a cambio de comidas, también vamos a entrar a la academia en 3 meses, todo va bien" dijo Nobu con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro.

"Si hay que buscar una forma de averiguar si nos están buscando desde el orfanato y si no lo hacen podemos descansar tranquilos, pero en general fue una buena idea salir a esa hora, si Matsu no estuviera tan atento habrían descubierto que escapamos mucho más rápido" dijo Yuu mientras recordaba cuando Matsu les dijo que noto que las adopciones masivas ocurrían últimamente entre las tres y las cuatro de la tarde varios chicos desaparecían del orfanato.

"Si, bien hecho Matsu, pensar que estuvimos de cobardes durante un año sin salir del orfanato para evitar ser secuestrados"

Dijo Nobu y soltó un suspiro mientras que pensaba lo descarados que se comportaban al hacer desaparecer huérfanos en medio de la tarde, pero esto de hecho era un buen indicador del poder que tenían esos malditos si podían hacerlo sin ser descubiertos o tal vez, el Hokage lo sabía pero no podía hacer nada o tal vez no le importaba lo suficiente, eran huérfanos y nadie iba a quejarse, soltó otro suspiro y agradeció haberse encontrado con alguien como Gorou solo 20 minutos después de salir del orfanato.

"Fue solo suerte que notara que los chicos habían estado desapareciendo a esa hora", dijo Matsu. "Solo me preguntaba si después de notar que no estamos ahí quemaran nuestros registros o algo así, si no tenemos registros podrían terminar sospechando de nosotros como espías" Matsu hablo con voz plana mientras pensaba en todos los niños que iban a ser sacrificados y el hecho de que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos, sabía que eso escapar solo con Matsu y Yuu era egoísta pero no podía arriesgarse y traer a otros. No, no es que no pudiera no quería arriesgarse y se sentía un poco asqueado de sí mismo por tomar esa cobarde decisión pero ya había muerto una vez y no quería volver a tener una vida corta, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era jurarse a sí mismo que cuando tengo poder en el futuro vengarse por los niños del orfanato.

Giro su cabeza y vio los rostros serios de sus hermanos que tal vez pensaban lo mismo que él, entonces ellos levantaron la cabeza y las miradas de los tres se cruzaron después de verse a los ojos un momento todos asintieron, no dijeron nada pero sabían lo que querían expresar y también sabían lo que tenían que hacer de ahora en adelante.

Hablaron de la Gorou, Rongrong y Tenten. Y también reconfirmaron que al entrar en la academia debían esforzarse. Todos habían muerto y querían poder disfrutar su vida, sabían que la única forma de estar tranquilos era fortalecerse. Después de la charla apagaron las luces y durmieron.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Era temprano en la mañana, un poco después de la 6am cuando Gorou abrió la puerta de la habitación.

"BUENOS DIAS! HORA DE LEVANTARSE" grito Gorou con una voz fuerte.

"AHHHH!" Yuu grito sorprendido por el repentino susto que recibió mientras tenía sus dulces sueños.

"Buenos días Gorou-san" dijeron Nobu y Matsu que estaban sentados contra una pared mientras miraban a Gorou-san con una mirada tranquila.

"Buenos días chicos", les dijo Gorou con voz incomoda al ver que su pequeña broma solo sorprendió a Yuu quien se veía enojado mientras se frotaba uno de sus ojos.

Gorou rio un poco y dijo: "solo les quería decir que se preparen, el desayuno estará listo pronto, ¿qué tal la remera Nobu?". Pensó que la remera que usaba a sus 3 años sería demasiado ajustada para el niño pero viéndolo no había preocupación.

"Está bien, gracias" dijo Nobu

"Okey, los esperamos en la mesa para el desayuno" cerró la puerta y se fue después de decir eso.

Llegaron a la mesa donde vieron a Rongrong, Gorou y Tenten sentados y los tres saludaron: "buenos días"

Rongrong y Tenten les devolvieron el saludo: "buenos días chicos", Gorou los vio y les dijo: "desayunen bien, vamos a tener un día ocupado hoy"

"si, provecho" dijeron los tres y Yuu agrego: "se ve delicioso Rongrong-neesan"

"es así, entonces come hasta estar satisfecho" respondió con una sonrisa.

Luego del desayuno se dirigieron al taller para limpiar el piso y las mesas, a pesar de que limpiaron ayer estos lugares tan abiertos se llenan de polvo rápidamente y les tomo casi 40 minutos limpiar todo había espacio eran las 7:10am cuando terminaron, había espacio para 10 a 13 hombres trabajen al mismo tiempo, tal vez 15 si estaban muy bien organizados.

Viendo que los niños no parecían cansados Gorou sonrío antes de hablar: "me alegra ver que están en buena forma después de ayer niños, faltan 20 minutos antes de que comiencen a llegar los muchachos así que tenemos tiempo para que les muestre la habitación donde se van a quedar", comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras con los niños tras él.

Los niños observaron el taller nuevamente, y las herramientas de las cuales el que reconocía más era Nobu ya que al haber abandonado sus estudios tuvo distintos trabajos a lo largo de los años uno de ellos fue en un taller donde había trabajado casi un año.

Mientras seguía a Gorou-san Nobu contaba las herramientas, en el taller había yunques, 4 enormes mesas de trabajo de casi 4 metros de largo por dos de ancho todas las mesas tenían cuatro tornillos de banco dos en cada extremo, podía ver máquinas para taladrar, taladros de columnas era su nombre si no recordaba mal, un par de máquinas de soldar y sus mesas de soldar, recordaba haber visto mascaras de soldar en la habitación donde se guardan las herramientas junto con otras mascaras para evitar las chispas al esmerilar pero no recordaba su nombre, también había 2 cortadoras metálicas y martillos neumáticos, martillo pilón creía que se llamaban pero no estaba seguro. Después de ver estas máquinas y las herramientas en la habitación donde las guardo ayer se sorprendió nuevamente al ver el nivel tecnológico, mientras veía la serie siempre lo había ignorado pero ahora que lo tenía en frente solo podía aceptar la realidad y sentirse raro por la pérdida del ambiente antiguo que hay en las calles.

Después de subir las escaleras estaba hacia la derecha la puerta para entrar a la casa y a la izquierda una mesa de trabajo vacía y con un par de sillas, y una habitación con una puerta y una ventana hacia el interior pero la vista hacia adentro estaba tapada por unas cortinas, Gorou abrió la puerta y dijo: "bueno, después del trabajo pueden a comenzar a limpiar esta habitación" abrió la puerta con un poco de esfuerzo ya que estaba trabada por el desuso y al abrirla se levantó mucho polvo.

Cough, cough tosió después de tragar polvo, y les dio espacio a los niños para ver la habitación. La habitación era enorme sobraba espacio para poner tres camas aquí, y aun así quedaría espacio para moverse.

Matsu fue el primero en pasar y encendió las luces, lo primero que noto fue el polvo que casi parecía arena esparcida en la habitación, luego vio unos libros también llenos de polvo en pequeño mueble como una biblioteca, había cajas un montón de ellas, planos de armas muchos enrollados y otros tirados hechos bolitas y cortados en pedazos así como algunos abiertos en una mesa de dibujo llena de reglas, escuadras, y oras herramientas de medición el armazón de una cama con cajas encima y también armas raras que parecían productos fallidos.

"Agh esto es un asco" dijo Yuu después de cruzar la puerta olfateo el aire. "Apesta a hierro y metal oxidado y como llego tanto polvo aquí si es obvio que esta habitación está cerrado desde hace años"

"Fiu" silbo Nobu después de ver la habitación dijo: "vamos a estar ocupados, ¿Gorou-san donde vamos a dejar las cosas cuando las saquemos de aquí?"

"Pueden tirar lo que claramente es basura como los planos rotos, algunas cajas y las armas que están arruinadas también, el resto sepárenlo hasta que venga les diré que hacer con eso. Bueno ahora bajemos les voy a decir que herramientas y materiales acomodar en cada mesa de trabajo"

Más tarde cuando los trabajadores llegaron comenzó el trabajo, los chicos ayudaron limpiando las máquinas que ya habían usado para tenerlas listas en caso de ser necesarias, pasando herramientas y trayendo del depósito las que necesiten, arrojando agua mientras perforaban para que no se rompan las brocas entre otros trabajos sencillos pero como solo eran tres estuvieron corriendo de un lado al otro por el taller todo el día. A la hora del almuerzo trajeron sillas del depósito y comieron en la mesa del segundo piso Tenten trajo el almuerzo de Gorou y los chicos también. Ella le dijo a su padre: "papa quiero ayudar en el taller", a lo que él solo respondió "esto no es un trabajo para niñas pequeñas, además no tienes tu entrenamiento para antes de entrar a la academia" Tenten solo lo miro con mala cara y se fue después de dejar el almuerzo y refunfuñar un poco. Así los chicos descubrieron el por qué Tenten siempre hacia énfasis en que las kunoichis eran iguales que cualquier ninja y no le gustaba ser tratada diferente por ser mujer.

Después del almuerzo el trabajo siguió hasta las 16:30pm cuando comenzaron a guardar las herramientas y limpiar el taller, después de un día de trabajo aun con la ayuda de todos duro casi una hora. Al terminar, a pesar del cansancio limpiaron un poco la habitación en la que se quedarían, se bañaron tuvieron la cena y cayeron dormidos casi instantáneamente.

Ni siquiera recordaron tratar de entrenar del cansancio en sus cuerpos infantiles pero se conformaron con el ejercicio que era mover materiales y herramientas mientras corrían por el taller de un lado al otro.

Siguieron con esa rutina durante tres días hasta que al fin el jueves terminaron de limpiar la habitación, Gorou-san les dio un colchón para la única cama y acomodaron dos futones en el piso, después de arreglar todo Matsu le pregunto a Gorou si podían leer los libros en el estante y aunque el creyó que no los entenderían les dio el permiso de todas formas.

Su vida diaria se resumía en despertarse, desayunar, limpiar el taller, ayudar en el taller, almorzar, ayudar en el taller, limpiar el taller, bañarse, leer algún libro, jugar y conversar con Tenten y sus padres, cenar y dormir se turnaban para ver quien dormía en la cama cada día. Los sábados ya que solo trabajaban durante la mañana podían entrenar en las tardes, practicaban peleas y ahora el arrojar kunais junto con Ten ten, kunais que habían sido fabricados por Gorou-san.

Una o dos veces al mes, dos o los tres de ellos acompañaban a Gorou al lugar donde se abastecía de materiales de trabajo, de herramientas y piezas que se descomponían de las maquinas. Como por el camino pasaban cerca del orfanato las primeras veces se sentían incomodos pero al notar que nadie parecía buscarlos tal vez era como decía Matsu y habían quemado sus registros, lo cual era incomodo el por el simple hecho de ser indocumentados significaba que no existían en los registros del orfanato pero esperaban que el Hokage tenga registros guardados de todos los habitantes y así no ser confundidos por espías.

A todo esto Gorou que se supone que debía notificar al orfanato que los chicos se hospedaban en su casa lo olvido totalmente después del primer día.

Así pasaron 3 meses y por fin mañana era el día que ingresarían a la academia, aunque después de trabajar aquí se habían acostumbrado un poco al ritmo, aún estaban cansados y se durmieron temprano esa noche.

La noche antes de dar su primer paso en el mundo de los ninjas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

INSCRIPCIÓN

El primer día de clases, el aula era realmente grande había tres filas de mesas con 4 mesas en cada fila y un pasillo entre cada una de ellas, las mesas eran largas y tenían el espacio para que se sienten tres personas, había un atril sobre una pequeña plataforma de no más de 20cm y una pizarra en la pared, en el aula también había 2 puertas corredizas una en la parte lateral del frente y otra en el fondo, del otro lado había ventanas que permitían ver el frente de la academia.

Yuu estaba sentado con sus hermanos en una mesa la cuarta de la fila derecha cerca de la puerta de atrás, se giró a la izquierda para ver a Matsu, quien tomaba notas sin dejar de prestar atención a nada en la clase, solo de verlo se sentía cansado y luego giró a la derecha y vio a Nobu quien también escuchaba la clase y anotaba en su libreta pero no tan fervientemente como Matsu ya que era una clase de historia en las clases ninjas se comportaba igual que su estudioso hermano. Y el solo pensaba "cuando van a comenzar las clases prácticas", estaba aburrido en este momento y mientras dormitaba recordó con alivio lo que paso durante el día de inscripción.

\- . -

Los tres comenzaron su rutina diaria igual que cualquier día se levantaron a las 6am algunos con más facilidad que otros, desayunaron y limpiaron el taller. Rongrong acompaño a Tenten a la inscripción ya que Gorou tenía trabajo, se sentían un poco culpables por que no iban a poder ayudar a tiempo completo en el taller pero Gorou dijo que no se preocupen por eso. Los tres ya sabían que era muy probable que después de la inscripción sean obligados a volver al orfanato en el mejor de los casos.

Al llegar a la academia Rongrong miro a los niños y pregunto por tercera vez: "niños están seguros que necesitan mi ayuda para la inscripción, puedo estar con ustedes después de inscribir a Tenten"

Como entendían las buenas intenciones de Rongrong y realmente no querían implicarla si terminaban teniendo un problema con sus papeles, Matsu la miro y con un tono de vos confiada dijo: "no hay de qué preocuparse neesan, podemos encargarnos".

Nobu agregó: "es verdad, si terminan con Tenten temprano no hace falta que nos esperen", comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar donde se anotaban los niños de familias comunes y sin un ninja en la familia, se dio la vuelta y les dijo: "nos vemos más tarde, buena suerte Tenten"

"Si, buena suerte" dijo Tenten mientras se despedía agitando su mano, se dio la vuelta y se fue sosteniendo la mano de Rongrong.

\- . -

Habían esperado casi tres horas, el aula de inscripción era un aula común de la escuela donde se inscribían el grupo conformado de personas que no pertenecían a ningún clan, sin ninjas en su familia y huérfanos. Estaba llena de niños junto con sus padres, aunque también había pequeños grupos con solo niños como ellos. Como Rongrong era una kunoichi retirada, Tenten podía inscribirse en un aula normal. Las aulas estaban separadas alfabéticamente según el apellido para los clanes y personas con ninjas como familiares, las mesas estaban separadas en una de ellas desde la A hasta la H, de la H a la O, de la P a la Z y por último la mesa de los parias en la que ellos se encontraban esperando.

Las mesas estaban separadas de esta forma ya que los superiores de la aldea creían que los niños que ya tuvieron relación con ninjas ya sea en su clan o su familia tenían más posibilidades de adaptarse al ambiente de entrenamiento de la academia. Tenten y Rongrong se fueron hace dos horas después de pasar a despedirse, pero no sin antes de ofrecerles ayuda de nuevo para inscribirse en otra aula.

"Al fin nuestro turno" pensó el grupo cuando vio salir a 4 niños y sus padres del aula, "siguiente grupo" se escuchó y los tres se levantaron para entrar junto con un niño y su madre que estaban adelante ellos.

Cuando pasaron vieron 4 mesas y cada uno se sentó en la silla frente al maestro que anotaba los datos de la encuesta, tal vez todos eran chunin que trabajaban como maestros.

La entrevista avanzo con normalidad, entonces después de saber que eran huérfanos les preguntaron de cuál de los dos orfanatos de la aldea provenían y después de responder les pidieron esperar mientras alguien va a buscar los registros, pues ellos dijeron que por los nervios habían olvidado traerlos y podían perder la inscripción si tardaban demasiado en volver a buscarlos.

El niño y su madre que pasaron junto con ellos terminaron y se retiraron, hicieron pasar a otra persona y está también término rápidamente, mientras esperaban Yuu y Matsu se comenzaban a ver un poco nerviosos por las miradas serias de sus entrevistadores se veían cada vez más llenas de impaciencia, en la imaginación de los dos. Nobu estaba más tranquilo incluso si alguien había eliminado sus registros, como Matsu había sugerido, no creía que alguien sospeche que niños tan jóvenes como ellos sean espías.

Después de esperar un tiempo, un ninja con una máscara llego y le dijo algo al oído a un entrevistador. Después de escuchar el maestro los miro y les dijo a ellos con una sonrisa y una voz suave para tranquilizar a los niños: "parece que ya encontraron sus papeles, pueden acompañar a este chico a otra sala y él les va a ayudar a terminar sus inscripciones", mientras decía esto vio las expresiones de los niños, los dos que parecían nerviosos dieron un suspiro de alivio y el otro niño se levantó de la silla y dijo: "Matsu, Yuu vamos", se giró para mirar a ver al entrevistador y continuo: "muchas gracias y disculpe haberlos molestado, no debimos olvidar los registros" sus dos amigos dijeron "muchas gracias" y se retiraron. Al ver a los niños el maestro se preguntó si había algún problema serio, ya que era raro que un ANBU se encargara del asunto, pero ignoro sus pensamientos y continúo con la inscripción para los siguientes grupos.

"Síganme"

"si" respondieron y lo siguieron hasta una habitación en el 2do piso. Mientras seguían al ANBU estaban calmados, lo cual podía confundir a la gente haciéndoles pensar que era porque su problema estaba resuelto pero en realidad era calma por que las cosas pasaron más o menos como lo habían discutido antes, ahora solo podían rezar para que en la oficina del Hokage se guarden registros de todas las personas en la aldea y así aliviar sus sospechas.

-POV Yuu-

Nos separaron en tres habitaciones, pero a pesar de eso me sentía extrañamente emocionado y solo podía pensar en lo listos que es Matsu, cuando hablamos de lo que podía pasar hoy Nobu y yo proponíamos diferentes cosas y situaciones, pero al final todo paso casi como Matsu dijo.

Según Matsu ahora vamos a recibir preguntas de la vida diaria y lo mejor era responder con la verdad, obviamente exceptuando la razón por la que nos escapamos que es la mentira habitual que les contamos a todos.

Matsu también dijo que si nos forzábamos a ser infantiles todo momento podíamos terminar pareciendo falsos así que deberíamos actuar normalmente, también dijo que de todas formas ahora éramos más infantiles tal vez una combinación de que nuestra alma rejuveneció ya que antes de recuperar recuerdos de nuestra vida pasada éramos solo niños normales, lo que "es incomprobable" según Nobu, Matsu también dijo que las hormonas que regulan muchas cosas de la conducta así que eso también influye en como actuamos. Eso sumado al hecho que actualmente a pesar de tener los recuerdos de nuestra vida anterior al actuar como niños tanto tiempo para evitar desentonar con el ambiente comenzamos a auto percibirnos como niños aunque solo un poco, después de que Matsu explico eso, Nobu pregunto: "¿entonces estas diciendo que enloquecimos… solo un poco?".

Después de eso hubo un silencio, "pero tal vez si enloquecimos" pensé "solo un poco", agregue para sentirme mejor.

"Entonces dime tu nombre", pregunto el Anbu sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Yuusuke" después de eso hubo un silencio y agregue "eso es todo solo Yuusuke"

"Edad" dijo. Yo me preguntaba si estas preguntas tenían sentido al no tener un registro no había donde comprobar si decía la verdad, bueno tal vez trajeron a una cuidadora del orfanato a observar las preguntas.

"4 años" silencio otra vez, maldito anbu "4 años y 3 meses no estoy muy seguro".

"Dime todos los nombres que recuerdes de personas en el orfanato"

"Nobu, Yuu,…, Katsu, Hirihage y Kappa…" No podía ver la expresión detrás de la máscara pero seguro se ve exasperado pensando que le di nombres falsos, pero no pueden culparme por eso solo recuerdo los nombres de los niños en mi habitación, un par de cuidadoras y de los niños con los nombres más graciosos, recordar esos nombres me hace sentir afortunado de llamarme Yuusuke.

"¿Son esos todos los nombres que recuerdas? Si es así háblame de tu vida en el orfanato", respondió el ANBU. Tal y como esperaba de un ninja de elite no se inmuto después de escuchar ninguno de los nombres que mencione.

"Si son todos, historias bueno entonces cuando tenía 2 años Kappa vomitó en la cama de Hira-han fue muy divertido ese día habíamos comido… … …HA HA HA es muy gracioso verdad" No es mi intención presumir pero soy un gran orador aun así anbu-san permaneció serio. A diferencia del comienzo del día, ahora mismo estaba completamente relajado ya que es como dijo Nobu incluso si de alguna forma terminan pensando en nosotros como culpables de algo es más probable que traten de usar métodos que no tengan nada que ver con la tortura física.

Después de eso le conté más historias durante casi media hora hasta que me detuvo y dijo: "Niño voy a ser claro, hemos ido al orfanato del que dicen provenir pero no hemos encontrado ningún registro de ustedes, para comprobar si es real que vivieron ahí trajimos a una cuidadora del orfanato y comprobar si tú y tus amigos mintieron ¿tienes algún problema con si la hacemos pasar?"

"Ningún problema", qué caso tiene decirme eso hombre, bueno tal vez quería ponerme nervioso, no lo sé.

Hicieron pasar a una de las cuidadoras a la habitación, para preguntarme si la reconocía y después de responder y recibir el regaño de ella por huir, se retiró.

El ANBU pregunto la razón y el momento en que escapamos del orfanato, después de responder con las mentiras rutinarias, ya no tenía nada que preguntar. Como ya no decía nada y tampoco me permitía salir del aula, hice un par de preguntas al anbu frente a mí como de donde había comprado su máscara y de que animal es ya que no lo reconocía, pero no me contesto, tcht que tacaño anbu-san pero si piensas que quedarte en silencio me va a impedir hablar contigo entonces… te equivocas. Después de treinta minutos más de hablar con este muro de piedra otro anbu llego y dijo en voz alta: "encontramos los registros, puedes completar la inscripción ahora" después de escuchar eso me alegre y podría jurar que escuche al anbu suspirar y decir en voz baja "al fin".

Termine la inscripción y me encontré con Nobu y Matsu afuera, nos dirigimos a casa almorzamos y ayudamos en el taller durante el resto del día, una semana volvimos a la academia para revisar en el tablón si habíamos sido aceptados en la clase de ninjas, estaba realmente feliz al encontrar nuestros tres nombres pero mi mirada se agrio al ver que entramos en la clase B de la cual no conocía ni siquiera su existencia y Tenten tenía la clase A. Eso solo significaba que a pesar de entrar acabábamos de entrar en una clase llena de extras.

\- . -

Y ahora estamos aquí recibiendo una lección aburrida, por suerte cuando comencé a despertar la clase estaba por terminar y con los apuntes de Matsu no voy a tener problemas para estudiar luego, aunque no estoy seguro porque el profesor me está dando una mirada fea sin razón alguna, realmente me aburren las clases básicas ya que enseñan cosas que ya había estudiado antes.

Entre el ruido de los niños del salón y lecciones aburridas termino nuestro primer día de la academia ninja, espero que comencemos las clases prácticas pronto.

\- FIN DEL POV-

Era el día de las inscripciones en la academia, y Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba llenado papeleo un su oficina hasta que: "Hokage-sama, nos informaron que unos niños sin registros trataron de inscribirse en la academia ninja, espero sus órdenes"

Niños sin registro pensó "si no tienen registro, sepárenlos del grupo y háganles preguntas de interrogatorio rutinarias, pero no ejerzan violencia en ellos solo son niños después de todo, voy a observarlos desde aquí, tráiganme las encuestas de inscripción que hicieron", como un hombre en la edad de ser un abuelo realmente no creía que niños pequeños actuarían de forma maliciosa al menos no por su propia voluntad. Pero como el Hokage tenía que asegurarse de incluso de los posibles problemas más pequeños, además de que su experiencia le decía que había algo raro detrás de esto ya que si fueran espías plantados por otras aldeas al menos tendrían una fachada, para ocultarse.

"Si, aquí están las encuestas que hicieron", dijo el ANBU y le entrego los datos registrados por el chunin a cargo de entrevistar a los ingresantes.

"Matsu, Yuusuke y Nobu" leyó los nombres en las encuetas en su mente, y se los paso a uno de los dos ANBU a su espalda antes de mirar al frente y decir "diríjase al orfanato a buscar a alguien que pueda identificar a los niños" cuando el chunin salió de la habitación Hiruzen pensó: "si no los interrogaron antes de informarme significa que la información dada por los niños es verídica, algo apesta detrás de esto"

"Zorro, Lobo" después de decir eso 2 ANBUS tras él se movieron al frente y se inclinaron sobre una rodilla: "a sus servicios, lord Hokage". Hiruzen asintió con la cabeza antes de ordenar lideren a un grupo de trabajadores para buscar los registros de los niños en la oficina de inteligencia de la aldea.

Buscar en los registros iba a tomar un tiempo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que había algo siniestro tras esto, para aliviarse fumo su pipa mientras observaba en su bola de cristal como iban los interrogatorios de los niños. El niño más bajo ,Nobu, respondió todas las preguntas con normalidad, el niño de aspecto serio Matsu se veía como un niño tratando de parecer maduro por lo que después de ver un rato su entrevista se sentía más tranquilo, para terminar vio la entrevista del niño más alto del grupo Yuusuke, justo cuando comenzó la parte de contar historias en el orfanato, escuchándolo no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas, siguió escuchando casi por 40 minutos hasta que sintió que un anbu llegaba a la oficina y volvió a tomar un aspecto habitual severo.

"Lord Hokage encontramos registros que coinciden, con los niños en descripción y edad"

"Bien hecho, léelos", dijo entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa.

"Yuusuke sin apellido fue dejado en la entrada del orfanato hace casi cuatro años y medio, no hay registro de sus padres, pero el cabello rubio y piel bronceada junto otros datos coinciden como los lunares en el antebrazo coinciden con los registrados de cuando se hizo el censo durante ese año en el orfanato, no tiene ningún registro en el hospital así que se presume que nació fuera de la aldea antes de ser dejado en el orfanato", después de decir eso hizo una pausa.

"Continua", Hiruzen instó a seguir.

"Matsu, sin apellido está registrado en el censo y en el hospital, se desconocen los datos del padre pero su madre de nombre Mirai provenía del mismo orfanato que él y falleció al darlo a luz, sin herencia ni nada fue entregado al orfanato medio mes después de su nacimiento, sus rasgos físicos cabello negro y piel pálida también concuerdan lo más destacable es la marca de nacimiento sobre su ombligo que comparte con su fallecida madre, pero si tiene dudas se podrían realizar exámenes médicos para asegurarnos"

"No, no hace falta dame el informe del ultimo niño"

"Nobu, sin apellido está registrado en el censo de la aldea de hace cuatro años y el informe ninja de una misión realizada por dos miembros de las fuerzas especiales ANBU"

"Quienes" pregunto Hiruzen con dudas al escuchar esto.

"el informe es de dos ANBU de nombre clave gato y jabalí del escuadrón de asesinato. Para resumir su misión se trató de la persecución de dos ninjas registrados en el libro bingo Jirocho un ex integrante de los siete espadachines de la niebla hasta que fue derrotado en una pelea en la que perdió un brazo y una pierna, razón por lo cual termino perdió el puesto y Kagura "la lanza del juicio" famosa por su habilidad en jutsu de afinidad rayo, especialmente por la técnica que le da su apodo. Ambos prófugos de kirigakure, después de que jirocho se recuperó y usando prótesis ambos atacaron varias aldeas protegidas de kirigakure, fueron perseguidos y heridos pero lograron huir, una vez llegaron al país del fuego causaron algunos problemas y robos pero ningún delito mayor aun así se desplegaron varios escuadrones especiales de asesinato para tratar con ello"

El anbu tomo aire y continuo: " fueron perseguidos sin mucho éxito un par de meses pero siempre lograron escapar, hasta que fueron encontrados por gato y jabalí y eliminados, según el informe Kagura se encontraba debilitada, a pesar de no tener una autopsia su estado de debilidad se atribuye a un parto prematuro, por lo que fue eliminada fácilmente y Jirocho sesgado por la ira perdió la oportunidad de retirarse y al ser asediado por los dos ANBU termino muriendo después de ser apuñalado por un kunai envenenado, antes de retirarse gato escucho un ruido proveniente de un hueco en un árbol y ahí encontraron un bebe que es el que está registrado en el informe, como un nacimiento prematuro se encontraba en una situación delicada después de tratar su salud fue dejado en el orfanato y sus registros coinciden con los de Nobu y la edad también."

Después de escuchar el informe del último niño sinceramente le dolía la cabeza, Nobu era prácticamente un niño secuestrado por la aldea y si kirigakure se enterara podría haber problemas más tarde, tenía ganas de llamar a gato y regañarla, pero entendía el motivo si él bebe era devuelto a kirigakure lo más probable era ser ejecutado por las leyes del loco mizukage actual. A ese hombre no le importaría castigar a un niño por los pecados de los padres.

"Uf, está bien, terminen la inscripción de los niños y jabalí te encargo que modifiques los registros de Nobu a los de un niño huérfano nacido en la aldea".

"Entendido", dijo el ANBU con voz plana.

"Antes de retirarte también voy a darte una misión especial, investiga si hay otros niños registrados en nuestros censos de ambos orfanatos y revisa si sus registros también han desparecido de los orfanatos, centra la investigación en niños de entre 4 y 13 años".

"Entendido", repitió pero esta vez su voz era más profunda pues entendía la seriedad de este asunto.

"Retírate", Hiruzen solo podía suspirar mentalmente y rogar que todo sea parte de su imaginación, si no pasaba esto cuanto tiempo iba a tardar hasta notar las desapariciones seguía incluso después del exilio de Orochimaru.

BAM

Hizuzen golpeo en la mesa para aliviar mi ira y con un suspiro soltó un suspiro y fumo de su pipa para lamentarse.

"Minato si tan solo no hubieras fallecido hace tres años", suspiro profundamente. "Ya estoy viejo para encargarme de estas cosas".

Más tarde ese día Hiruzen después de enterarse sobre el lugar donde se quedaban actualmente los tres niños, hizo llamar a la kunoichi retirada Rongrong y su esposo Gorou para aclarar la situación, como Hokage Hiruzen tenía mucha autoridad en la aldea pero aun así no podía regalar un hogar a tres niños pequeños sin razón alguna y a pesar de que iban a vigilar el orfanato, aun no tenía confianza en detener a alguien si quería actuar sobre ellos por alguna razón. Si la persona de la que estaba sospechando era realmente el culpable incluso con su autoridad no podía detener todas sus acciones, así que después de hablar con Gorou y Rongrong acordó junto con ellos que los niños iban a permanecer en su hogar hasta graduarse de la academia o aclarar por completo el caso y que su familia recibiría una compensación a cambio como si se tratase de una misión.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Estaban en el mes de vacaciones de la escuela, por estas fechas ya eran nuevamente las inscripciones para entrar, eso significaba que ya casi había pasado un año entero desde que entraron a la academia ninja, Yuu, Matsu y Nobu se encontraban descansando en su habitación, como eran vacaciones ayudaron todo el día en el taller, los tres estaban interesados en aprender un poco de forja de armas pero sabían que no tenían la fuerza necesaria, así que desistieron de pedir a Gorou que les enseñe, lo máximo que les había permitido hacer por si mismos era trabajar con madera para fabricar otras dos camas para su habitación y un tres sillas para estudiar en la mesa de dibujo de la habitación. Estaban conscientes de que le debían mucho a esta familia, pero también de que en este momento no podían pagarles así que no pensaron mucho en ello para no sentirse culpables.

Matsu se levantó, saco una silla se sentó en un lado de la mesa, miro a sus amigos y ellos también se sentaron: "entonces comencemos la discusión previa al inicio de nuestro 2do año en la academia ¿alguno quiere centrarse en un tema en específico para comenzar?"

Yuu miro a Nobu quien parecía que no iba a señalar nada, levanto la mano y dijo: "puedo ir al baño antes"

"HA HA HA" La risa de Nobu sonó en la habitación, tenían la puerta y las ventanas cerradas por suerte o habría hecho eco en el taller.

"Puedes ir", respondió Matsu mientras aparecían líneas negras en su frente.

"No hay porque enojarse es típico de él" dijo Nobu y cambio de tema: "el año paso realmente rápido, y escuche que los entrenamientos de ninja más serios solo comienzan en 3er año así que va a ser un año aburrido otra vez". Suspiro al sentir que su primer año en la academia no había sido nada interesante, la única cosa significativa que le paso a Nobu este año fue la paliza que recibió Neji Hyuga, cosa que preferiría olvidar, a pesar de que peleaba mucho en su vida pasada solo era amateur no tenía ningún entrenamiento marcial, por el contrario Neji pertenecía al clan Hyuga, recibía entrenamiento de artes marciales y de control de chakra por lo que toda la pelea fue a su favor. De hecho si Nobu no hubiera alcanzado a darle un cabezazo directo en la nariz, entonces Neji no habría exagerado y lo hubiera hecho polvo.

Viendo la expresión en la cara de su hermano, Matsu pudo notar lo que estaba pensando y decidio esperar en silencio hasta que Yuu regreso y tomo asiento en su lugar.

"Bueno ahora que estamos todos aquí comencemos por lo más urgente. Nuestras reservas de chakra son bajas, probablemente de las más bajas incluso entre los niños que no pertenecen a los clanes" miro con seriedad a sus hermanos y dijo: "yo no recuerdo con claridad, pero si alguno conoce técnicas para aumentar o mejorar el control de chakra que ha visto en el anime menciónelas ahora".

"Podríamos escalar arboles" menciono Yuu y asintió con confianza como si hubiera dado una idea realmente genial, notando el silencio miro a sus hermanos y noto que lo veían como si fuera un tonto: "etto, hay algún problema".

"Si, el problema es que no podríamos dar ni medio paso en el árbol", dijo Nobu y después agrego, "deberíamos seguir con el entrenamiento de atraer hojas con nuestro chakra y luego aumentar a cosas un poco más pesadas pero no creo que solo vaya a tomar un año para alcanzar al resto y cuando comiencen con las prácticas de los jutsus básicos vamos a estar realmente atrasados"

"Uf, si es tal como yo pensaba" respondió Matsu con los hombros caídos. Recordaba que el protagonista tenía demasiado chakra y no podía controlarlo con precisión para los jutsu básicos y ellos por el contrario casi no tenían chakra así que tenían que aprender a ser precisos con lo poco que tenían.

"¿Entonces cuando creen que nos pongamos al día con los otros?" pregunto Yuu sabiendo que el algún momento iban a ponerse al corriente del grupo pudo evitar que se derrumbe su fantasía de que todos los que reencarnan son siempre poderosos. Bueno casi pudo hasta que escucho a Matsu responderle.

"Hmm, creo que a los 9 años si lo hacemos diariamente, suponiendo que las reservas de chakra aumentan naturalmente con la edad y el entrenamiento influye en ellas, pero…"

"pero, pero que dilo rápido"

"pero si solo depende de la suerte y el talento… estamos fritos"

"Ya veo", dijo Yuu con calma antes de gritar: "Mi vida como shinobi se termina antes de comenzar, no me gusta este jugo Dios yo siempre eh preferido Bleach quiero comenzar de vuelta".

Matsu y Nobu solo vieron como su exagerado hermano gritaba como un loco, y se dispusieron a calmarlo.

"Ahem, no te preocupes Yuu a pesar de que el talento influye no es algo definitorio, estoy seguro que el trabajo va ayudarnos a ponernos al día, tal vez tome incluso menos de lo que dije… además todavía somos jóvenes vamos a llegar a los 9 años incluso antes de que lo notes"

Cuando Matsu dijo la primera parte fue ignorado pero al hablar de la edad Yuu se calmó y Nobu decidió rematarlo diciendo: "es cierto Yuu, no solo eso apuesto que si usamos bien nuestro conocimiento incluso podemos encontrar una manera de obtener eso que siempre dijiste que funciona para todo etto… si, las células del primer Hokage, o incluso podemos poner una trampa a Kisame y diseccionarlo para ver el secreto de su gran cantidad de chakra e incluso robar su espada".

Puras mentiras pensó Matsu, si ninguno tenía chakra era imposible que obtengan esas cosas pero lo que él dijo tampoco fue mejor, así que se calló.

Después escuchar esto Yuu se calmó, en realidad no estaba tan ansioso pero sus expectativas sobre la reencarnación bajaban cada vez más, sin nacer en un gran clan, sin un kekkei genkai, sin un talento abrumador. Pero era cierto que todavía eran jóvenes y había formas atípicas y poco ortodoxas de mejorar como venderle su alma al diablo (Orochimaru/Danzo), suspiro: "ahem, tienen razón, ja ja casi pierdo la calma por un momento".

¿Casi?, pensaron sus hermanos pero prefirieron no decirle nada y seguir la charla.

"Bien, algo más que decir con respecto al chakra" pregunto Matsu.

"Si, a pesar de la poca cantidad de chakra que tenemos creo que sería útil trabajar en la transformación de la naturaleza del chakra, incluso si no tenemos papel de chakra para determinar nuestra afinidad deberíamos probar con cual es más fácil conectarse y tratar de manejarlo, además la energía natural es uno de los primeros pasos para ser un sabio, y a pesar de que eso está lejos aún si alguno de nosotros se convirtiera en sabio eso compensaría la falta de chakra" dijo Nobu

"Es cierto, además de que cuando se transforma el chakra se puede usar jutsus especiales sin necesidad de sellos de mano", dijo Yuu entusiasmado al escuchar sobre el modo sabio antes de preguntar: "entonces ¿ya comenzaste a practicar la transformación?, ¿te fue bien con algún elemento?".

"Bueno manteen la calma Yuu, solo estoy tratando de ver con que elemento tengo afinidad, es difícil con la poca cantidad de chakra que tengo, además no te entusiasmes para entrar al modo sabio hay que armonizar la energía natural, la física y la espiritual, a pesar de que también me gustaría probar eso recuerda que es peligroso así que no lo hagas una locura".

"Bien ¿entonces has tenido resultado con algún elemento?" preguntó Matsu.

"Solo una ligera familiaridad con el agua, pero eso es todo, además como ya dije es algo muy complicado y más aun cuando mi chakra es poco", Nobu comento de su pequeñísimo éxito con un tono cansado.

"Bien, entonces a partir de ahora vamos a tratar de aumentar nuestra afinidad elemental", dijo Matsu. "para el siguiente punto vamos a hablar de nuestras interaccione con personajes de la serie y como tratar con ellos, yo personalmente creo que debemos actuar con normalidad y sin forzar encuentros con ellos" dijo eso ultimo mirando a Nobu.

"tcht, no me mires así, lo de Neji fue solo un accidente ¿de verdad crees que comencé una pelea con un niño? Nos encontramos casualmente y él dijo algunas estupideces así que le conteste y el choco contra mí para provocarme, como se la paso despreciando todo se terminó saliéndose de mis manos incluso yo no estoy seguro cuando comenzamos a pelear, no se puede decir que fue totalmente mi culpa" después de decir su excusa con voz plana, lanzó una mirada amenazante a Yuu que parecía querer abrir la boca para burlarse de él como ya lo había hecho después de enterarse de su derrota.

"Ahem, entonces no vamos a forzar ningún encuentro, lo acepto… espera ¿las inscripciones de este año ya ocurrieron?" mientras Yuu hablaba recordó un incidente que pasaba antes de las inscripciones, no era algo que en su mente era totalmente necesario pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba interesado en el futuro.

"Hm, si fueron ayer" dijo Matsu y lo observo preguntándose para que necesitaba saber eso.

"… ha…" soltó un pequeño grito y se dejó sobre su cama con una expresión de derrota.

Nobu y Matsu notaron que hoy Yuu tenía muchos cambios de humor y sus miradas se cruzaron instando al otro a preguntar qué pasaba.

"Que pasa Yuu, ¿algo importante ocurría hoy en la academia?" pregunto suavemente Nobu mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su hermano.

"… mo... pud…haber...ida…e… edia",un susurro de frustración fueron lo único que salió de su boca.

BAM!

"¡me duele! qué haces Nobu"

"Que te pasa, cuéntanos porque estas así", dijo Nobu con un voz amenazante.

"EH, etto no es nada importante" dijo Yuu, estaba un poco avergonzado de contarles a sus hermanos.

Lo que ocurría es que hoy era el día que Hinata se inscribía a la academia ella iba a ser molestada por unos brabucones al ser ayudada por Naruto, y así el protagonista iba a conseguir ganar la atención de la heredera del clan Hyuga, atención que más tarde se convertiría en un enamoramiento. El plan de Yuu era robar el trueno de Naruto, no por que estuviese enamorado de Hinata pues ella todavía era una niña, pero en el futuro sería una kunoichi realmente hermosa, y en su vida pasada nunca había experimentado con el amor aparte de amor familiar. Como ya era tarde solo podía llorar sobre la leche derramada.

"Bien, entonces estás de acuerdo con no forzar encuentros con personajes clave en el anime" aclaro Matsu.

"Eh, claro si" dijo Yuu sin prestar atención, en su mente se alentó a sí mismo. Mi momento va llegar solo tengo que dejar que todo fluya.

Despues de eso discutieron otros temas hasta que se hizo tarde.

"Bien, solo esforcémonos en mejorar el siguiente año", Matsu dijo bostezando y pensó: Tener cuerpos infantiles era realmente molesto por la poca resistencia.

"Ya es tarde y mañana vamos a levantarnos temprano para ayudar en el taller" dijo Matsu para terminar la discusión, apagaron las luces y fueron a dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Los tres estaban almorzando en el patio de la academia, sentados a la sombra de un árbol, lamentándose por lo difícil que había sido todos estos años, ingresaron a la academia con 4 años y ahora ya tenían 9, estaba en su quinto año, es decir les faltaban 3 años antes de terminar la academia y recién habían podido ponerse al día con el promedio de los niños. Aunque aún eran superados por los mejores de su año, no solo Neji y Tenten sino también otros chicos habilidosos. Y no hablar de los niños un año menores, los 9 de la edad del protagonista los superaban en cantidad de chakra y a pesar de que podían ganar una pelea mano a mano, solo bastaba para que Shino los envenene con un insecto, Chouji los aplaste después de convertirse en una esfera gigante y los más habilidosos como Sasuke ni siquiera necesitaba quemarlos con su jutsu bola de fuego, con su habilidad física mejorada por el chakra bastaba para aplastarlos.

Nobu se veía más frustrado ya que pelear es su fuerte, Matsu era más listo que el e incluso Yuu lo era a pesar de su personalidad. También sabía que solo a puños a excepción de Sasuke y Neji podía dejar a cualquier otro en el piso, pero realmente no podía sentirse orgulloso de eso. No solo había vivido 2 vidas sino que estaba claro para el que los jutsus y el chakra representaban también una parte de la fuerza y como esa era la realidad eso significaba que él era más débil que todos ellos.

Para Yuu lo peor no era que solo después de cinco años de esfuerzo hayan logrado estar al día con sus compañeros, sino el hecho que cuando comenzaron las clases sobre jutsus básicos él año pasado tanto él como sus hermanos al fallar estrepitosamente se habían ganado muy rápidamente la fama de inútiles y a medida que esta fama crecía en la academia, cayeron sus esperanzas de impresionar a todos con sus habilidades, ya hace un año acepto que no existía tal cosa como un potencial oculto y al notar que entre sus hermanos era el que tenía mejor control del chakra se enfocó en eso parece que estaba destinado a cumplir el papel de apoyo de medico cuando se gradúen, pero un papel de apoyo iba contra su ideal de destacar.

Matsu a pesar de ser el más lógico del grupo también era el más optimista, todavía quedaban 3 años de academia y como planeaban entrar a los exámenes chunin el mismo año que el equipo de Tenten tenían 4 años para prepararse, definitivamente al terminar la academia iban a ser de los mejores en el grupo de su edad y con un año de experiencia práctica sin contar que al llegar a su adolescencia iban a entrar en su etapa de crecimiento rápido, el futuro se veía bien en sus ojos. Por lo menos no serían peces en un barril listos para ser atrapados.

Lo que más le preocupaba era que solo bien no parecía suficiente para sus hermanos, sabía que Yuu quería brillar y que a pesar que Nobu parecía calmado estaba ansioso por mejorar y pelear con gente más fuerte. No, no era realmente lo que quería Nobu era como un volcán y si continuaba acumulando frustración e ira podía explotar en cualquier momento. Como Nobu y Yuu y él eran un grupo, tarde o temprano iban a meterse en problemas.

Después de leer en la biblioteca sobre las distintas especialidades y características de los ninjas Matsu había decidido presionar un poco a Yuu para centrarse en el control y la precisión de su chakra tal vez convirtiéndose en un ninja médico en el futuro, Nobu iba a ir por el taijutsu y manejo de armas, y él se enfocaría en jutsus y sellos a pesar de que había solo información básica en la biblioteca de la academia cuando se gradúen iban a poder usar la biblioteca general y si no era suficiente ingresaría a las fuerzas especiales anbu para robar sus técnicas, después de que cada uno estudie y comprenda su especialidad se la enseñaría a sus hermanos y así podían mejorar un poco en cada área, ya todo estaba decidido en sus ojos.

Mientras los tres almorzaban en silencio pensando en sus asuntos un niño bajito de cabello rubio y puntiagudo se acercó a ellos, este niño era Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto al ser siempre discriminado y maltratado desde su infancia era sensible a las emociones de las personas los vio un segundo y sintió que los tres estaban tensos por alguna razón, después de eso sonrío listo para cortar el ambiente: "Yuu-nichan buenos días, Matsu y Nobu también buenos días".

"Oh, Naruto buenos días, siéntate y almuerza con nosotros" dijo Yuu con voz alegre, como si su rostro seria hace un segundo fuera una farsa.

Matsu solo dijo: "buenos días" y Nobu solo asintió con la cabeza y continuo comiendo.

"¿Hay algún problema con Nobu hoy?, por lo general es más… gruñón", preguntó Naruto a Yuu en voz baja ya que Nobu siempre lo saludaba con un coscorrón o un apodo extraño.

"Eh, no creo que le esté pasando nada", respondió Yuu ignorando el estado de Nobu, y después pregunto: "Que tal tu Naruto, has practicado con los ejercicios de chakra que te recomendé"

"Etto bueno veraz ayer fue un día realmente corto cierto, también fui con Iruka-sensei a ichiraku y antes de notarlo ya estaba durmiendo en casa ja ja ja" Naruto soltó su excusa y abrió el ramen que traía para almorzar, dijo provecho y comenzó a comer.

Yuu solo se rio de la excusa y dijo: "es tu elección Naruto, yo no puedo obligarte, solo no te arrepientas más tarde de no haber dado lo mejor". Yuu sabía que aunque Naruto era un poco vago, pero también se esforzaba mucho por mejorar sus aptitudes físicas y a pesar de que el control chakra era su punto débil él no podía enseñarle nada como trepar árboles o caminar en el agua ya que con la boca floja de Naruto tal vez lo cuente sin darse cuenta y luego iba a ser el quien este en problemas por conocer cosas que nadie le habían enseñado.

"Bien Naruto como te está yendo con la chica que te gusta, me dijiste que se llamaba Sakura cierto"

"Si, Sakura-chan es la chica más linda de la clase, solo necesito darle una paliza al idiota de Sasuke para que todos habrán los ojos y luego voy convertirme en Hokage y todos van dejar de subestimarme, no se preocupen sé que todos ustedes son débiles así que cuando me convierta en Hokage les voy a dar misiones sencillas para que no mue… auch porque me golpeaste Yuu-nichan"

"Pequeño mocoso, a quien llamas débil nosotros solo estamos… ocultando nuestras habilidades para sorprender a la aldea ya veras, puedes convertirte en Hokage en el futuro pero yo voy a ser más grande que cualquiera de los Hokage".

"Eso suena como un buen objetivo nichan, pero lo siento yo voy a convertirme en el Hokage más fuerte de la historia y nadie me superara, pero te reto a intentarlo", dijo Naruto confiado, antes de tomar sus palillos y seguir comiendo su remen dijo: "cuando sea el Hokage, voy a devolverte el favor que te debo nichan"

"No hables de eso, solo te invite un tazón ramen ya que parecías estar muerto de hambre si hubiera sabido que te obsesionarías con eso te habría ignorado"

"Como te dije que te debo un favor, entonces lo voy a recordar y pagar en el futuro"

El favor al que se refería Naruto para Yuu probablemente no era nada especial más invitarle un remen, pero para Naruto quien solo era tratado normalmente por Iruka-sensei y el viejo Teuchi, el acto de Yuu de invitarlo era solo una parte de la razón por la cual Naruto lo respetaba, realmente era el acto de hablar y tratar con él normalmente se había ganado su respeto por eso se refería a él como un mayor, y aunque tanto Nobu como Matsu eran amables no le causaron tanta impresión, como Yuu. Si Naruto podía describir a Yuu como alguien amable entonces Matsu y Nobu serían personas indiferentes, si Yuu no se los hubiera presentado, Matsu y Nobu ni siquiera se molestarían en conocerlo.

"Bueno, la hora del almuerzo está por terminar así que…" mientras Matsu hablaba otra voz lo interrumpió.

"Parece que tengo que llegar temprano al salón hoy, adiós" dijo Naruto y salió corriendo como si huyera.

"…Bueno da igual, hagamos un ejercicio ligero y unos estiramientos" termino de decir Matsu.

Después del ejercicio vino la parte que aterraba a Naruto, los estiramientos todavía recordaba el dolor que sintió cuando Nobu lo obligo a extender las piernas lo más que pudo y luego empujo sus hombros hacia abajo, ese día grito tan fuerte que lo escucho toda la ciudad. En su casa estiraba ya que Yuu le había hablado de la importancia de los estiramientos, pero lo hacía gradualmente si exagerar.

Sentados en la clase de ninjutsu los tres escuchaban a Mabuchi-sensei, quien estaba a cargo de la clase B, era un hombre promedio 1.75mts y cabello negro bien peinado, sujeto con gel tal vez. No destacaba por nada tal vez excepto la mancha de un tono más oscuro en su piel, debajo de su ojo izquierdo con forma de media luna. Mabuchi termino su explicación y dijo:

"Bien niños, esa es el jutsu de transformación uno de los tres jutsus fundamentales que todo shinobi debe conocer, ¿alguno quiere pasar al frente y probarlo?" pregunto y al ver que nadie se acercaba decidió llamar a alguien. "Yuusuke pasa y trata de hacer el jutsu"

Por lo bajo se escucharon unas risas y susurros de los niños, pero Yuu solo se levantó sin prestar atención y se preparó para hacer el jutsu, fu exhalo e inhalo se paró en posición y también puso la posición de manos: "[Jutsu de transformación]" una nube de humo y después de despejarse apareció otro Mabuchi-sensei enfrente a pesar que no era perfecto era más alto que él por unos centímetros y más pálido y su marca en la mejilla no era exactamente igual , el profesor se sorprendió un poco después de todo la primera vez que lo intento el año pasado ni siquiera hablar de fallar, no pudo ni juntar el chakra necesario para transformarse en algo sencillo como una caja lisa.

"Bien he…" antes de poder terminar muchos niños comenzaron a reírse de Yuu por haber fallado, Mabuchi-sensei miro a los niños y grito un poco irritado "silencio", después de ver el salón siguió: "Bien hecho podes sentarte Yuusuke, ustedes deben saber que transformarse en personas y hacerlo en objetos es totalmente diferente no solo en el consumo de chakra sino también en los detalles y la velocidad necesaria para captarlos a todos antes de transformarse, si tratan de disfrazarse para infiltrarse en un grupo shinobi de otra aldea fallar en un solo detalle significa LA MUERTE así que en vez de perder tiempo burlándose de otros deberían practicar más, hoy como examen sorpresa todos trataran usar el jutsu de transformación para parecerse a mí. Comencemos por Asakura pasa al frente"

"Bien hecho Yuu", "si muy buen trabajo" dijeron Nobu y Matsu a su hermano él había sido el que más había mejorado gracias a su control cada vez más preciso casi no desperdiciaba chakra, luego Matsu y Nobu ambos venían casi a la par, Nobu era el mejor de los tres en taijutsu y el mejor de la clase B pero era superado por Neji, Rock Lee y un niño del clan Akimichi todos en la clase A, y Matsu era el que más conocimiento tenia, también solo él estaba estudiando sellos en la biblioteca de la escuela y practicaban en la casa pero era solo el conocimiento más básico al que podía acceder antes de graduarse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

PROGRESO

Habitación del taller. 1am

"Uf, hoy fue un día agotador cierto chicos", comento Yuu quien estaba acostado en su cama mientras veía a Nobu y Matsu practicando sellos. "Entonces, ¿creen que van a terminar pronto?, ya es tarde."

"Si solo faltan un par de trazos", respondió Nobu sin mirarlo, mientras observaba el trabajo de Matsu que no podía darse el lujo de responder.

Matsu dibujo lentamente el ultimo trazo, soltó el pincel, tomo aire y puso un kunai sobre el sello recién dibujado, inyecto su chakra y un segundo después el arma desapareció. "Bien ahora viene la parte importante" dijo antes de volver a poner su chakra en el sello y con una pequeña nube de humo el kunai apareció. Un segundo después probaron con una barra de hierro 10cm más grande que el kunai y el sello no reacciono sin importar cuanto chakra agrego, soltó un suspiro de decepción. "Bueno eso es todo por hoy, Apaguemos las luces y vamos a dormir"

"No hay por qué estar triste, ya casi nunca fallas con ese sello a diferencia de antes que 4 de cada 5 salían mal, lo único que falta hacer ahora es crear un espacio más grande con el sello" dijo Nobu mientras apagaba las luces y volvía hacia su cama para dormir.

"Ya lo sé, solo me falta practicar más" dijo Matsu mientras soltaba un bostezo. "No puedo creer que el examen final sea en una semana, el tiempo realmente vuela"

"Si, 8 años pasaron realmente rápido", dijo Nobu mientras pensaba un poco en el pasado.

Ya había pasado mucho desde su paliza contra Neji Hyuga y había llegado a aceptarla no solo como un indicador su fuerza si no también como recordatorio de que incluso si en su vida pasada podía considerarse como alguien fuerte en esta vida eso no significaba nada. Decidió abandonar su orgullo y como había decidido entrenar en taijutsu y armas, no solo se había centrado en la práctica sino que también se volvió un habitual de biblioteca junto con Matsu para estudiar los distintos tipos de estilos y técnicas de taijutsu. Aun así como su contextura física era pequeña tenía que hacer movimientos amplios y dinámicos para transferir la mayor cantidad de peso a sus golpes aunque esto le quitaba versatilidad a sus movimientos.

"En una semana al fin podemos comenzar a hacer misiones", dijo Yuu entusiasmado, a pesar de las limitaciones que tienen los Genin al fin iban a poder comenzar realmente a desarrollar sus fuerzas.

Yuu había visto y leído muchas historias de personas que volvían en el tiempo o se transportaban a otros mundos e instantáneamente eran genios que podían realizar cualquier actividad fácilmente, pero cuando experimento una reencarnación por sí mismo recibió un gran golpe de la realidad, el orfanato donde comenzó su segunda vida era un lugar de donde se secuestraban niños para experimentos humanos, su talento era mediocre de hecho si él y sus hermanos no conocieran ningún método para mejorar, entonces en la actualidad serian lo peor de la clase y no de los mejores, e incluso conociendo el futuro no podían cambiar ningún hecho importante como por ejemplo la masacre del clan Uchiha. El hecho de la masacre del clan Uchiha lo molestaba, a pesar de que no empatizaba con el clan repleto de locos la realidad era que la mayoría de las personas que murieron eran inocentes que ni siquiera sabían la razón por la que fueron asesinados y no quedo ni siquiera un bebe. Pero Yuu solo podía sentirse impotente en silencio hasta aumentar su fuerza. Si rebelara que tiene conocimiento de cosas que no debería sin fuerza para apoyarlo, le haría más mal que bien.

"Vamos a dormir temprano hoy", dijo Matsu y apago la luz de la habitación para sacar a sus hermanos de sus pensamientos.

Matsu se recostó en su cama e hizo un repaso de lo mucho que habían mejorado con sus hermanos, ahora ya tenían 12 años y manejaban los ninjutsus básicos de la academia, el jutsu de transformación, jutsu de clones, jutsu de remplazamiento, jutsu: capa de invisibilidad, jutsu: escape de cuerdas. También habían mejorado en el taijutsu y el lanzamiento de armas, actualmente la única persona que debería superarlos en taijutsu era Neji Hyuga. Con respecto a genjutsu realmente no era el fuerte de ninguno y en la academia solo había un par de genjutsus inútiles así que se concentraron en practicar formas de contrarrestarlos en lugar de mejorar en ellos.

En cuanto al entrenamiento fuera personal fuera de la academia, ya hace un par de años podían caminar en los arboles e incluso sobre el agua, Actualmente su cantidad de chakra que comenzó siendo de muy bajo nivel, era de nivel chunin inferior esto era decepcionante ya que entrenan desde los 4 años en incrementar mediante ejercicios físicos y de chakra aun así era mejor que nada y por suerte para ellos ninguno había encontrado su límite. Con respecto a la transformación de la naturaleza del chakra, cada uno de ellos había encontrado cuál era su afinidad al estar en contacto con los elementos en la naturaleza, la afinidad de Nobu era el agua, la de Matsu el viento y la de Yuu era la tierra, pero solo el encontrar su afinidad les llevo alrededor de un año entero y comenzar a transformarla a sus respectivos elementos les llevo más de un año ya que no podían hacer cientos de clones como Naruto para acortar su entrenamiento.

De hecho después de dominar lo básico de la transformación de chakra Yuu fue más allá de la transformación del chakra normal y trato de armonizar su energía física, espiritual y natural, pero no solo no logro convertirse en un sabio sino que casi muere ese día, de alguna forma después de esa experiencia había despertado su habilidad como ninja sensor, y ahora podía detectar presencias cercanas a él a través de las vibraciones y chakra que se transmitía a través de la tierra aunque solo a 11mts, por suerte el radio parecía aumentar a medida que mejoraba su conexión con la tierra. A pesar de que comenzó siendo el más débil de los tres en taijutsu actualmente era el segundo después de Nobu, esto se debía a su gran constitución física y a que su entrenamiento físico que era el más duro entre sus hermanos. Ya que era probable que en el futuro se convierta en un ninja medico pero aun así no estaba dispuesto quedarse atrás del grupo escondido y estaba decidido a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder romper las 3 restricciones de los ninjas medico establecidas por Tsunade Senju.

Matsu, había aprendido exitosamente a escribir dos sellos el sello de almacenamiento para cargar objetos cotidianos y el sello de invocación de armas. No se debe subestimar estos dos sellos no solo por su practicidad sino por el hecho de que aprender sobre sellos era de las habilidades más difíciles para los ninjas, una persona no solo tiene que memorizar una gran cantidad de caracteres sino que también necesita el chakra suficiente y la comprensión de lo que se está transcribiendo en el sello. Si una persona escribe el sello de forma perfecta, pero sin comprensión de lo que está haciendo entonces no es diferente de solo gastar tinta sin sentido ya que el sello no producirá ningún efecto. Los dos impedimentos más grandes de Matsu actualmente son la cantidad de chakra insuficiente para los sellos más complejos y el hecho de que los sellos son un secreto de cada aldea por lo que es difícil acceder a ellos. Con respecto a su afinidad con el chakra de viento, su práctica se basaba en cortar objetos pequeños como hojas y aumentar el tamaño constantemente después de mejorar en eso tratar de cubrir shuriken y kunai con su chakra y arrojarlos, al principio los lanzamientos eran inestables y débiles pero a medida que aumentaba su capacidad de transformación la fuerza era abrumadora al punto de atravesar arboles a pesar de que no contaba con tanto chakra sumado a su forma precisa de lanzar era una capacidad abrumadora para un genin. Debido a concentrarse en los sellos, su taijutsu era el peor del grupo pero no por esto significaba que no fuera hábil, de hecho era mejor que el promedio. Solo que comparado con Nobu o Yuu se quedaba corto.

Nobu, era el que actualmente era actualmente el miembro más fuerte en pelea del grupo. Se había dedicado a las bases del taijutsu y al manejo de armas de corto y largo alcance. Gracias a que Gorou amablemente le prestaba las armas que habían pasado mucho tiempo en la tienda sin ser compradas tenía experiencia manejando sables, katanas, kodachi, espadas, lanzas y diferentes tipos de kunai, para las armas de largo alcance tenia kunai y shuriken los cuales manipulaba hábilmente con cables, incluso había llegado a practicar con al arco y flecha. Pero aun probando tantas armas prefería el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el uso de espadas de doble filo. A pesar de que tenía buena afinidad con el agua no podía evitar sentir que su afinidad con el elemento rayo era mejor y fue una lástima que tardara demasiado en descubrirlo, ya que lo había aprendido solo un año antes de terminar la academia. Aun así los jutsus de Raiton eran raros y no había ninguno al que un estudiante pueda acceder, así que solo se dedicó a la transformación de la naturaleza de chakra al rayo durante su último año de academia, e incluso trato manipulación de la forma pero a diferencia de Naruto y Sasuke que tenían un método para el rasengan y el chidori el no conocía ninguno, así que solo pudo avanzar a través de la prueba y error lo que dio como resultado que sus manos estén cubiertas de pequeñas quemaduras y cicatrices que junto con los callos resultado del entrenamiento de espada daban la impresión de trabajo excesivo. Algo para recalcar era el hecho de no haber quedado lisiado por el uso imprudente de chakra de rayo era la mayor prueba de su gran afinidad con el Raiton (estilo de rayo).


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

EXAMEN

-POV 3er Hokage.-

En una habitación oscura donde solo había una mesa en medio y sobre ella una bola de cristal varios jonin y chunin, estaban reunidos mirando al único hombre sentado.

"Buenos días a todos, hoy es el día de el examen final para esta generación de la academia, espero que todos aquí presten atención y me ayuden a determinar los equipos que se formaran después de los exámenes" Dije con voz alta, bueno lo más alta que me permitía mi vejez, mientras miraba a los jonin que podían quedar a cargo de los equipos y a los chunin encargados de examinar a los futuros genin en los exámenes y también van a decidir los cómo se formarían los grupos.

Por suerte este año era sencillo había solo unos cuantos niños talentosos y pocos miembros de los clanes, mientras pensaba la suerte que tenía este año, ya comenzaba a sentir el dolor de cabeza por el próximo año y soltó un suspiro.

"Si, Lord Hokage" dijeron todos en la sala.

"Entonces, los encargados de los exámenes pueden retirarse"

"como ordene" después de inclinarse los seis chunin salieron de la habitación, mientras salía pude escuchar la voz un cierto peliblanco entrando.

"Lamento llegar tarde, Lord Hokage tuve un inconveniente el camino hacia aquí, pero no me gustaría aburrirlos con la historia" dijo con una voz cansada y risueña.

"Busca un lugar Kakashi, espero que observes bien no quiero que termines expulsando equipo tras equipo como los años anteriores", le dije al peliblanco.

Era un hombre que había vivido muchas tragedias y realmente lo único que esperaba de él era tome un equipo y recupere la llama de la esperanza que había perdido hace tiempo y use sus habilidades guiando a las nuevas generaciones.

"Voy a dar lo mejor de mí", podía sentir la falsa de sinceridad en su tono y decidí no decirle nada, mientras veía como Gai-sensei se acercaba a él para hablar.

Mientras solo espere a que todos los niños lleguen para comenzar el examen de graduación

\- Fin del POV -

El grupo de tres y Tenten iban de camino a la academia, Yuu iba emocionado y era regañado por Tenten cuando comenzaba a gritar. En el camino se cruzaron con Rock Lee y una cuadra después con Neji.

"Que tal Lee, ¿cómo te sientes para el examen de hoy?" pregunto Nobu que caminaba con Lee a su derecha. "¿nervioso?"

"No, me he preparado y estoy listo para dar lo mejor, no solo lo mejor hoy voy a dar mi 120 por ciento, estoy seguro de que hoy será el día que me convertiré en un genin", dijo Lee en voz alta mientras apretaba sus puños frente a su pecho, sonaba realmente confiado.

"Es inútil no imp…" Mientras Neji hablaba con evidente desprecio en su voz, Yuu lo interrumpió cuando grito en voz alta. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA", Neji lo miro con disgusto porque sabía que lo había interrumpido a propósito, en sus ojos estos tipos solo alientan a Lee a pesar de su falta de talento solo porque ellos también son inútiles, eran como perros lamiéndose sus heridas.

"No grites en medio de la calle, nos haces parecer fenómenos", le dijo Tenten a Yuu después de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

"Auch, lo siento acabo de recordar que no traje mis calcetines de la suerte" dijo Yuu, tal vez la excusa más estúpida que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

Tenten también entendía que quería interrumpir a Neji por las muchas habían interrumpido a Neji y a ella misma de desalentar a Lee, para ella que creía que uno tiene que poner sus esfuerzos donde está su talento creía que apoyar a Lee a ciegas a la larga le iba causar más daño que el que podía causarle si lo detenían ahora. Si uno solo pudiera seguir sus sueños a ciegas no se iba a dirigir a ninguna parte, ella creía que si Rock Lee cambiaba su sueño ahora todavía estaba a tiempo de encontrar otro, y no podía estar de acuerdo con la forma optimista en que Nobu, Matsu y Yuu veían las cosas.

"Solo un montón de inútiles sin esperanza ayudándose entre ellos", dijo Neji fríamente y se adelantó.

"No soy un inútil, voy a probar que se puede ser fuerte dependiendo solo del taijutsu" le grito Lee a Neji quien se adelantaba por el camino.

"No te preocupes, Lee lo único que importa es que no te arrepientas de no haberlo intentado", le dijo Yuu con una sonrisa. "Hoy demos nuestro 120 por ciento

"Si" dijo Lee y siguió hablando con Yuu de camino a la academia.

Tenten que vio esto desde atrás solo suspiro y le dijo a Nobu, "no sé por qué hacen eso, deberían pensar en el futuro y no alentar a alguien a ciegas" luego le lanzo una mirada exasperada.

"Es su vida, ni tu ni nosotros podemos elegir por él, si en el futuro no se arrepiente de nada o se arrepiente de todo, eso es algo que depende de él mismo y nadie más" pensó Matsu, él y Yuu eran extremistas del pensamiento de que si alguien desea hacer algo entonces deberían probarlo para no arrepentirse. Obviamente este pensamiento se debe a como vivieron sus vidas y no pretendían explicárselos a un par de niños.

Después de cambiar de tema siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a la academia, se desearon surte y se separaron cada uno a su salón.

Al entrar al salón los tres se ubicaron en sus asientos habituales, el mismo salón de siempre excepto que el atril había sido quitado y en su lugar había una mesa donde entraban tres personas. Después de que todos los estudiantes llegaron, Mabuchi-sensei entro se paró frente a su clase y dijo, "como saben hoy es el examen que determina si van a convertirse en genin, el examen consta de las siguientes etapas, lanzamiento de armas, taijutsu, genjutsu y ninjutsu" observo las reacciones de la clase y continuo. "Levántense y síganme de forma ordenada al patio para el primer examen" después de terminar salió caminando del aula y rápidamente los niños lo siguieron.

Patio de entrenamiento Nº2

Cuando los tres llegaron, se ordenaron detrás de los niños del grupo anterior y esperaron la explicación de la prueba.

El sensei con la cara tapada dijo. "Presten atención, la primera prueba es la de lanzamiento de armas, la primera parte consiste en arrojar 10 kunai a los troncos frente a ustedes y la segunda en lanzar 10 shuriken a los blancos de madera dispersos entre los árboles, van a realizar la prueba de tres en tres entendido" después de escuchar la respuesta de la clase siguió. "comencemos por Akabane, Asakura y Bitou".

El primer grupo termino, y llamaron al siguiente grupo, no todos los estudiantes eran buenos con el lanzamiento pero el promedio de la clase había sido 7 kunai en el blanco pero casi ninguno dio en el centro exacto y los que lo hicieron fue más por suerte que por habilidad, mientras que el promedio de estrellas ninjas era 5 pero esto era entendible los objetivos eran más pequeños, estaban más lejos y estaban dispersos en todo el árbol, había cinco objetivos lo que significaba 2 tiros por objetivo era normal que hayan más fallas.

"Siguiente grupo Matsu, Matsushita y Nobu" después de que el profesor llamo a los tres realizaron en el examen, en el lanzamiento de kunai Matsu dio 8 tiros en el blanco y uno en el centro, Nobu acertó 8 pero ninguno en el centro exacto. Luego con las estrellas ninjas Matsu dio 7 en el blanco y Nobu 8, al terminar volvieron con el grupo para ver las demás pruebas.

Pasaron dos grupos más hasta que llamo "último grupo Tejima, Watanabe, Yuusuke"

Yuu se paró frente a su objetivo se lo veía confiado, tomo su posición y arrojo su primer kunai "justo en el centro" exclamo en su mente después de tirar, tomo otro kunai y realizo otro tiro perfecto, con orgullo giro la cabeza para ver al grupo con arrogancia, y entre ellos pudo ver dos pares de ojos que lo veían como si estuvieran por matarlo, se sobresaltó un poco del susto y recordó lo que Nobu le dijo antes de desayunar: "recuerda Yuu es habitual que al separar los grupos pongan al mejor y al peor estudiante en el mismo equipo, así que todos deberíamos ser solo un poco mejores que el promedio, como los maestros saben que nos llevamos bien siempre que no destaquemos lo más seguro es que terminemos en el mismo equipo, ¡ENTENDIDO!". Después de recordar eso, trago audiblemente y tiro el resto de los kunai que tenía fallo 2 tiros muy ligeramente pero si exagerar y después en las estrellas ninja dio 6 tiros al blanco, después de terminar volvió al grupo.

Como Yuu era del último grupo al terminar pasaron a la siguiente prueba.

"Bien hecho ahora síganme a campo abierto para la prueba de taijutsu" dijo Mabuchi-sensei.

Cuando llegaron a un espacio abierto en el bosque el maestro con un pañuelo en la cabeza dijo, "Escuchen mocosos porque solo lo diré una vez, la prueba de taijutsu consiste en pelear mostrando lo mejor de su habilidad, los enfrentamientos van a ser al azar y cada uno va a pelear dos veces incluso si pierden ambas peleas si son considerados por mi o los otros maestros como habilidosos pueden ser aprobados, entendido"

¡Si! respondieron todos

"entonces comencemos" vio la lista en su mano y llamo al azar. "Primer enfrentamiento Yuusuke contra Nobu"´

Todos los estudiantes abrieron un circulo y ambos fueron los únicos que quedaron, se miraron a la cara y los ojos de Yuu decían "hombre, déjame esta victoria por favor" y los ojos de Nobu decían "Voy a ir con todo, es decir voy a contenerme, pero aun así voy a ir con todo lo que pueda" ninguno de los dos fue muy contundente ya que se estaban controlando, tal vez en el pasado hayan sido los peores cuando se trataba de ninjutsu, pero los tres siempre fueron los mejores con taijutsu ya que entrenaban en el todo el tiempo desde los 3 años y sumado al hecho de que al entrar a la academia tuvieron al fin entrenamiento en técnicas de pelea eran mejores que nunca, intercambiaron golpes hasta que Yuu tratando de agarrar a Nobu desprevenido golpeo con el dorso de su mano derecha hacia su mejilla derecha mientras puso su pie derecho del lado izquerdo para hacerlo tropezar eso tomo a Nobu por sorpresa pero de todas formas gano cuando al ser derribado apoyo la mano izquierda en el piso y estando de cabeza le dio una patada a Yuu en el abdomen, luego Nobu tuvo su segunda pelea que gano con facilidad y para Yuu fue igual, varias peleas más tarde llamaron a Matsu y también gano sus peleas dejando que sus oponentes puedan mostrar su habilidad.

"Vamos al salón para las últimas dos evaluaciones" dijo Mabuchi-sensei mientras asentía para sí mismo y tomaba notas, junto a los otros maestros caminaron al frente del grupo. Cuando entraron se les dijo que vayan a sus lugares habituales y Mabuchi-sensei comenzó la explicación.

"La siguiente prueba es de genjutsu, así que escuchen atentamente voy a lanzar un genjutsu sobre todos ustedes, tiene un tiempo determinado para liberarse de él, cuando lo hayan hecho levanten una mano y su tiempo será registrado" vio que la clase parecía esperar que el compruebe si habían entendido como lo hicieron en las pruebas anteriores pero en vez de eso lanzo el genjutsu de repente, vio como los ojos de todos sus estudiantes se ponían vacíos como si estuvieran inconscientes, después de 5 segundos una niña levanto la mano, luego otro y en tercer lugar Matsu, quinto y sexto fuero Yuu y Nobu casi al mismo tiempo y luego de un segundo siguieron varios más los dos que más tardaron les tomo casi 2 minutos.

"Bien ya que todos terminaron, vamos a avanzar a la última prueba la prueba de ninjutsu, para esta evaluación los vamos a evaluar con los tres jutsu básicos de la academia, jutsu de clones, jutsu de remplazamiento y por último el jutsu de transformación, después de que todos terminen nos vamos a tomar unos minutos para calcular su puntaje total e informarles si están en condiciones de convertirse en genin" cuando Mabuchi-sensei termino de decir eso tomo asiento en la silla de en medio y llamo. "El primero es Akabane" después de él siguió Asakura, Bitou, Bouya,…, Matsu, Matsushita, Nobu,…, y por ultimo Yuusuke.

Cuando la prueba termino los maestros no se veían sorprendidos ya que al entrenar a los niños desde su infancia tenían claro quién iba a aprobar el examen, y a menos de que alguien haya mejorado de la noche a la mañana la estimación de los maestros siempre seria correcta.

"Bien esperen en silencio mientras calculamos el puntaje" los tres maestros se sentaron y comenzaron a anotar en las libretas y a susurrar durante 15 minutos, entonces Mabuchi-sensei se puso de pie y dijo " voy a pasar lista de los aprobados, si no escuchan su nombre no se decepcionen aún pueden probar suerte el próximo año después de entrenar, entonces voy a comenzar estén atentos, Asakura, Bitou, Bouya,…, Matsu, Nobu,…, Watanabe y Yuusuke" sonrio y dijo, "felicidades a partir de hoy todos ustedes son genin de la aldea de la hoja, formen una fila y retiren su protector de frente".

De los 33 estudiantes de la clase B solo 15 aprobaron el examen es decir menos de la mitad a diferencia de la clase A donde es probable que sol fallen, pero era de esperarse ya que incluso con entrenamiento había personas menos capacitadas o determinadas para convertirse en ninjas y todas esas personas terminaban en la clase B.

\- POV 3er Hokage-

Una hora después de terminar los exámenes cuando acabábamos de decidir los escuadrones de 3 de la clase A y quien iba ser su jonin a cargo, así que para terminar esto dije: "Bien los chunin a cargo de la clase A y los jonin que ya tengan asignado un escuadrón pueden retirarse"

"Si" exclamaron antes inclinarse y salir de la habitación, mire a 5 jonin que quedaba y los 3 chunin que habían realizado la evaluación de la clase B y pregunte, "tienen los escuadrones de 3 decididos ya"

"Si, lord Hokage", dijo Mabuchi el encargado principal. "Como de costumbre el mejor de la clase va a ser emparejado con el peor eso hace a Bitou en el mismo equipo que Matsushita casi nunca entran en contacto pero con Watanabe y su personalidad alegre para mediar creo que funcionarían como equipo número uno, el equipo con el que hemos tenido más problemas para decidir ha sido el equipo numero dos Matsu, Nobu y Yuusuke ellos…" antes de que termine su explicación Hoshigi un jonin con vendas en la cabeza lo interrumpió.

"Mabuchi por que los tres en un mismo equipo, de las evaluaciones pudimos ver que los tres son mejores que el promedio aún a pesar de estar un poco por debajo de Bitou No veo razón para ponerlos en un mismo grupo".

Después de escuchar lo Hoshigi dijo asentí con la cabeza y dije, "explica tus razones Mabuchi-kun"

"Si Lord Hokage, la razón para integrarlos en un mismo equipo es que los tres son muy unidos y trabajan bien en equipo, además a pesar de haber sido mejores al promedio creo si los separamos y ponemos en un grupo cada uno con dos miembros menos habilidosos, ellos mismos no cuentan la fuerza para levantar esos equipos y en vez de terminar con tres equipos mediocres es mejor formar los mejores equipos que podamos".

Después de escuchar su razón lo considere durante un tiempo, formar los equipos así es algo atípico pero por lo general todos los grupos de la clase B son eliminados en la segunda prueba, aunque ya había aceptado en mi mente decidí preguntar la opinión a los jonin que observaron la prueba.

Sorprendentemente el primero en hablar a favor fue Kakashi que dijo, "porque no, si son amigos y trabajan bien en equipo lo mejor es tenerlos juntos, es tal como dijo Mabuchi un equipo fuerte es mejor que tres débiles".

Después de lo que dijo Kakashi otro Jonin expreso su opinión, Hirose un jonin de casi 30 años y 1.80 de altura y cabello negro lo único característico en él era su permanente sonrisa en la cara, dijo: "todos los años solo un equipo los aprobados de la clase B pasa la prueba, dos si ha sido un buen año, si juntamos a esos tres en un grupo tal vez este sea un buen año, también estoy interesado en estar a cargo de su equipo" después de eso nadie protesto y para sentenciar el fin de este asunto dije "entonces el equipo número dos será Matsu, Nobu y Yuusuke, puedes continuar Mabuchi-kun"

Después de informar los equipos discutimos sobre el jonin a cargo de cada grupo y se decidió que Mishima quedaría a cargo del equipo Nº1, Hirose del Nº2, Kakashi del Nº3 y Yoichi y Torune a cargo de los equipos Nº4 Y Nº5 respectivamente.

Después de despedir a todos volví a mi oficina a completar más papeleo.

Mientras estiraba mi vieja espalda recordé el incidente de desapariciones que ocurrió hace ocho años en el orfanato, luego de que descubriéramos la falta de registros en el orfanato trate de hablar con Danzo sobre el asunto, el solo alego que no estaba enterado e incluso se ofreció a buscar información sobre eso, debido a la falta de pruebas no pude acusarlo así que solo pude dejar descansar el asunto. Aun así desde hace ocho años se han revisado estrictamente los registros de los hospitales y orfanatos para encontrar discrepancias sobre el número de niños pero no parece haber ninguna. Solo espero que al fin se haya asentado un poco la situación interna de Konoha.

Tal vez sea hora de al fin dejar a esos niños su propio hogar, como al fin se van a convertir en ninjas podría asignarlos a alguna habitación conjunta. Ya le he causado muchas molestias a la familia de Rongrong al dejarlos ahí durante casi 8 años.

Suspire una vez y decidí a continuar con las interminables pilas de papeleo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Salón de la clase B, todos los genin de la clase B esperaban a sus instructores jonin que eran los encargados de liderar los equipos.

"Crees que nos toque alguien, conocido como Asuma, Kurenai o Kakashi" dijo Yuu emocionado susurrando al oído de Matsu que estaba en el asiento del medio.

"No lo creo, es probable que Asuma y Kurenai ni siquiera hayan solicitado ser instructores este año, ya que si lo fueran es probable que tuvieran un equipo el próximo año ya que ambos son bastante amables no creo que rachasen a un equipo a menos que sean pésimos", dijo Matsu en voz baja. "Kakashi, por otro lado debe haber elegido un equipo débil para poder rechazarlos este año también, nosotros somos buenos con el trabajo en equipo así que seguro no hemos sido elegidos por él".

"Que aburrido, no quiero un jonin random en el equipo solo vamos a tener misiones aburridas y quiero algo como la misión en…" mientras Yuu se quejaba, Nobu a la izquierda de Matsu lo interrumpió.

"Tcht, no te quejes sin sentido es mejor si comenzamos un jonin aburrido y misiones sencillas, antes de hacer misiones más difíciles necesitamos aprender otros ninjutsus además del de sustitución, transformación y el de cuerpo parpadeante además incluso si somos buenos con ellos no olvides que solo pudimos entrenar seriamente por tres años cuando al fin nuestras reservas de chakra aumentaron al promedio".

"Ah, ya lo sé pero durante el primer año el instructor jonin no enseña ninjutsu a su equipo, a menos que seas un ninja de un clan al que su familia le enseña técnicas, este año solo va a ser para mejorar en el trabajo en equipo, control de chakra y taijutsu, las únicas áreas donde somos mejores que los demás" dijo Yuu quejándose como un niño.

"No te preocupes, ahora que somos genin podemos ir a la biblioteca y buscar los jutsus más comunes de dominio público", dijo Matsu luego bajo la voz y dijo al oído de Yuu. "también hemos entrenado desde hace mucho con la transformación de la naturaleza y tenemos un manejo decente en eso, el año pasado comenzamos con la manipulación de la forma y como este año va a ser tranquilo si nuestras reservas de chakra siguen aumentando vamos a poder tratar crear uno o dos jutsus o imitar jutsus como el rasengan que solo dependen de las reservas de chakra y la manipulación de la forma".

Después de escuchar eso la expresión de Yuu cambio de un rostro aburrido a la emoción de pensar en el genial jutsu que iba crear en el futuro. Aun así ignoro la palabra clave "Tratar", ya que crear un jutsu no era algo fácil muchos ninjas que dominan la transformación de la naturaleza y la manipulación de la forma del chakra no tienen éxito en la creación de jutsus poderosos incluso en toda su vida, ellos a lo sumo iban a conseguir dar forma a algún jutsu rang siendo optimistas.

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y no había señales de los instructores, cuando Yuu fue golpeado por un rayo (no literalmente), noto que el equipo Nº3 Y Nº1 charlaban entre ellos y el equipo Nº4 y Nº5 también pero nadie parecía tener nada que decirles a ellos. "Tal vez piensa que somos tímidos" dijo en su mente antes de preguntarse a sí mismo, "con cuantas personas he interactuado aquí" se tomo un tiempo y conto. "Matsu, Nobu… diablos nunca he charlado con nadie de esta clase solo recuerdo el nombre de Bitou, malditos personajes de fondo. Espera y respira no hay forma de que me haya convertido en un antisocial, de los graduados de este año también conozco a Tenten hemos vivido en su casa y nos vemos todos los días no hay forma de que no seamos amigos, después Rock Lee desde que lo conocimos hace 2 años siempre me lleve bien con él y… también he charlado con Neji bueno no fueron charlas realmente pero él no me cae mal así que lo voy a incluir también, entonces 5 personas maldición solo 5 personas".

Matsu y Nobu vieron la cara seria de Yuu y decidieron no interrumpir sus pensamientos ya que era raro para verlo pensar las cosas en profundidad. Pero si supieran que solo pensaba si los tres de ellos se habían convertido en antisociales aislados, en lugar de estar pensando una forma de sacar provecho del próximo año seguramente le darían una paliza.

"Solo 5 persona, pero también he hablado con chicos menores como, Naruto y nos llevamos realmente bien a veces vamos a comer ramen juntos, también tuve un par de charlas con Shino en un par de ocasiones, bueno en realidad solo era yo hablando pero aun así cuenta, trate de hablar con Sasuke pero solo me saludo pero seguro ignora a la mayoría de las personas así como regreso mi saludo también voy a contarlo y… ¿no hay nadie más? Una vez vi a Chouji y Shikamaru en un puesto de comida pero solo estábamos en la misma fila ¿eso no cuenta cierto?..."

Mientras Yuu pensaba en esas cosas sintió una mano en el hombro y Matsu dijo. "Presta atención", levanto la mirada y vio a su instructor jonin, era alto tal vez 1.80, más bajo que Gorou quien sabían que tenía 1.96mts, su instructor tenia cabello corto a los lados y un poco más largo arriba, de color negro y bien ordenado, no parecía alguien con mucha musculatura pero el chaleco jonin tal vez lo cubria, tenía una sonrisa suave en la cara y dijo "nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento en 10 minutos"

"Vamos" dijo Nobu mientras se levantaba y caminaba frente al grupo el único equipo que quedo el salón fue el equipo Nº3 del cual solo Yuu se despidió al salir.

\- Campo de entrenamiento Nº2-

"Bueno ahora que estamos solos voy a presentarme nuevamente, Mi nombre es Hirose Kouichi pueden llamarme Hirose-sensei, para comenzar a conocernos hoy por que no se presentan y me cuentan en par de cosas sobre ustedes, que les gusta, que les disgusta y cuál es su sueño", dijo Hirose con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientas veía a los niños en frente. "Qué tal si eres el primero" dijo señalando a Matsu.

"Bien, mi nombre es Matsu, me gusta leer libros y me disgustan las personas malvadas, mi sueño es desarrollar jutsu y sellos para el bienestar de la aldea", dijo Matsu con voz plana, no dio ningún dato de importancia, pero lo única cosa falsa en su informe fue hablar sobre el bienestar de la aldea.

"Entonces sigo yo" dijo Nobu. "Mi nombre es Nobu no tengo un apellido, me gusta pelear con taijutsu y armas, me disgustan los… las estaciones frías y mi sueño es juntar mucho dinero para retirarme, casarme y tener 7 tal vez 8 hijos", Nobu sentía algo mal proveniente Hirose pero también algo familiar aunque no podía entender que era lo que le causaba esa sensación, aun así actuó normal ya que de lo contrario Hirose podría darse cuenta de que pensaba mal de él sin ningún motivo. Lo que dijo Nobu tampoco podía decirse que era mentira ya que realmente le disgustaba el frio y para su sueño dijo algo que es bastante común el volverse un ninja para ganar dinero, lo único falso era lo de una enorme familia.

"Bien parece que eres el último" dijo Hirose sensei mirando a Yuu

"Bien, mi Nombre es Yuusuke pero todos me llaman Yuu, me gustan muchas cosas, las comidas deliciosas, los días soleados, ayudar en la fabricación de armas,…(muchas cosas)…, y por ultimo sentarme a descansar después de un dia de trabajo duro, lo que me disgusta etto también me disgustan muchas cosas como…"

"Está bien si solo dices la cosa que más te disgusta Yuu", interrumpió Hirose-sensei, mantuvo su voz normal pero el borde de su labio tembló un poco ya que escucho casi 10 minutos de hablar de gustos triviales.

"Solo lo que más me disgusta, bien entonces… odio las esperas largas y la gente que hace perder tiempo a otros" dijo con disgusto como si no supiera que el acababa de quitar 10 minutos de la vida de todos aquí, incluso sus hermanos lo miraban feo, pero lo ignoro y siguió. "En cuanto a sueños, entonces mi sueño es conseguir todo lo que me proponga en esta vida" cuando termino su presentación estaba sentado recto y sacando pecho con la frente en alto con una postura casi exagerada.

"Bien ahora que terminaron su presentación, pueden retirarse por hoy mañana a las 9am nos encontraremos aquí mismo para comenzar con su entrenamiento y algunas misiones, Adiós", dijo esto y se desvaneció dejando al grupo solo.

"Vamos a dar una vuelta por la villa", dijo Yuu y comenzó a caminar afuera del campo de entrenamiento seguido por sus hermanos.

Después de dar una vuelta por la aldea decidieron pasar a comer en un restaurante, se sentaron en la mesa más apartada y pidieron su comida antes de comenzar a discutir.

Nobu abrió la conversación diciendo lo que le molestaba, "No me siento bien con Hirose-sensei, él no me dio una buena impresión, me da una sensación parecida a la que me dio Mizuki el maestro en la clase de Naruto cuando lo conocí en persona".

"En realidad, que me parezca sospechoso no quiere decir que tenga malas intenciones hacia nosotros pero no puedo decir si es que solo es una mala persona en secreto o alguna otra cosa", dijo Nobu.

"Bueno, yo no he notado nada pero es mejor no confiarnos", dijo Matsu, quien tenía los sentidos más planos, así que tenía que confiar en las sensaciones de sus hermanos. "Que tal Yuu, ¿notaste algo al estar cerca de Hirose-sensei?"

Yuu quien ya estaba comiendo, limpio su boca y dijo tranquilamente, "Bueno mi especialidad como sensor no es analizar las emociones de las personas, aun así su chakra era un poco más oscuro que el promedio". Después de decir eso, continúo comiendo.

"Es verdad que no podemos decir nada con solo eso, en el mejor de los casos tal vez solo tuvo un mal día y su chakra reacciono así, o tal vez algún prejuicios personal con los huérfanos si es alguna clase de loco, aun así no podemos hacer nada hasta que nos demuestre alguna clase de mala intención" dijo Matsu quien estaba determinado a conocer si Hirose era solo un hombre falso para todo el mundo o alguien que apuntaba específicamente a ellos.

"¿Si esos los mejores casos que hay acerca del peor caso?", pregunto Nobu.

"Bueno, en el peor de los casos Danzo lo envió para asesinarnos o secuestrarnos, pero aun así lo dudo", dijo Matsu y tomo un trago de agua antes de continuar explicando. "No recuerdo la personalidad de Danzo, pero incluso si es un hombre que guarda rencores tratar de hacer algo contra nosotros incluso después de tanto tiempo sería exagerado, lo entendería si hubiéramos actuado como talentos únicos pero hemos nos hemos ocultado demasiado bien como para que alguien note nuestras habilidades".

"De todas formas debe haber una forma de comprobar, si nos quiere joder" le dijo Nobu mirando a Matsu a los ojos.

"Seguro la hay, trata de recordar que antes de que Mizuki le tienda una trampa a Naruto, siempre actuó especialmente amable con el e incluso le mostró una forma de robar el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos de la aldea de la hoja, siempre actuó amable con todos pero a Naruto le ofreció un trato irrechazable, bueno creo que a pesar de que nosotros dos mentimos en nuestros sueños, aun así sonamos bastante codiciosos tú con el dinero y yo con conocimiento, Yuu podría haber parecido como un chico confiado, pero normal y crédulo así que tal vez trate de aprovecharse de eso", contesto Matsu mirando a los ojos de Nobu que brillaron con comprensión.

"Entonces estas diciendo que si quiere específicamente nuestra confianza, nos podemos beneficiar de eso, pero ese es el problema porque querría específicamente algo de nosotros no tenemos nada útil y nunca hemos dado signos de algo especial" dijo Nobu con duda.

Para Matsu era obvio que lo que Nobu estaba implicando era que nunca habían demostrado habilidades sobresalientes y más importante aún nunca dieron señales conocer el futuro hasta cierta parte de la historia. Él que más conocía la historia y les había hablado de ella hasta el cansancio era Yuu que había seguido el anime y había visto hasta el comienzo de la 4ta guerra ninja, después de eso ya que su salud empeoro y viajaba constantemente al hospital, no pudo ver todo pero aun así conocía cosas muy puntuales de las que se enteró a través de spoilers en Internet. Madara y la cuarta guerra, Kaguya y los Otsutsuki, las etapas del sharingan y sus técnicas injustas, entre otros que eran siempre discutidos en grupos de anime como la muerte de Neji, o Boruto y su historia. Habían hablado y repasado la historia tantas veces que Matsu podía sentir que el mismo la había visto, si Yuu hubiera olvidado algo entonces era algo que nadie sabía, y solo esperaba que no haya olvidado nada importante.

"Tal vez no hayamos mostrado nada especial, pero tal vez como dije en el peor de los casos esa persona puede que tenga algún rencor contra nosotros", dijo Matsu mirando a Nobu y esperando que cierto loco en la aldea no los culpe específicamente por algo que hicieron hace más de 8 años.

"Como podría…" dijo Nobu antes de recordar y tomar un respiro profundo. "Teníamos 4 años en ese entonces porque recordaría un incidente tan pequeño, además hicimos parecer todo como un accidente en el dia de la inscripción"

"No lo sé, tal vez en las sombras paso algo más grande de lo que nos esperábamos, por el momento hay que tener cuidado y sacar provecho ahora que ya hemos llamado su atención su atención no importa si somos unos inútiles o habilidosos, siempre que no nos considere peligrosos para la aldea, Danzo no va a hacer nada con nosotros", cuando Matsu termino él y Nobu asintieron y se prepararon para comer, pero lo único que vieron fueron a Yuu terminando su tercer plato que claramente había sacado de sus hermanos.

"Estuvo delicioso" dijo Yuu antes de limpiarse la boca, se giró y vio las miradas amenazantes de sus hermanos y se las devolvió con un evidente desafío ya que sabía que ni iba a causar problemas en la tienda.

Después de eso pidieron más platos y cuando terminaron volvieron al taller de Gorou-san justo a tiempo para ayudar a limpiar después de la hora de trabajo.

\- oficina central de la sede de Root -

"¿Qué piensas de ellos?", pregunto un hombre sentado con la cara cubierta por la oscuridad solo uno de sus ojos entrecerrados podía distinguirse en la oscuridad.

"Solo genin promedio, si han sido un poco mejores es porque la aptitud de los ninjas es cada año más baja" respondió el hombre inclinado sobre una rodilla frente a él.

"Ya veo, pero aun así son la causa de que se frustrara uno de mis planes, por el momento solo obsérvalos de cerca y al estar agrupados en un equipo va a ser más fácil, retírate" dio la orden y el otro ninja se retiró.

En la mente del hombre solo pensaba que ya que gracias a estos tres perdieron muchos peones para investigar y para tropas si se daba la oportunidad podía usarlos a ellos. Tenían que criarlos bien y si demostraban un buen desarrollo estaba listo para cobrarles por la pérdida que le ocasionaron usándolos como peones y si no tenían talento entonces podían convertirse en sujetos de prueba.

Extendió tres hojas con informes de cada uno de ellos con la fotografía de Matsu, Nobu y Yuu. Y en su mente leyó la conclusión del informe "de niños sin talento a en chakra a los 7 años a mejores que el promedio a los 12, tal vez sirvan como unos buenos peones en el futuro".

* * *

Según lo que eh inventado para la academia los primeros 2 años, desde los cuatro a los seis años solo se da educación general, es decir, se les enseña a leer, matemáticas básicas, historia, educación física normal, etc. A partir de los 7 años de edad comienza el entrenamiento en todo lo que sería artes ninja: taijutsu, ninjutsu básicos que no requieren chakra o requieren muy poco como el [jutsu: capa de invisibilidad], [jutsu: escape de cuerdas], [jutsu de remplazamiento], Genjutsu y Fuinjutsu sobre estos dos es practicante teoría para reconocerlos y evitar trampas donde sean usados contra ellos y no sobre su aplicación. También teoría de cosas que son útiles para los ninjas como disfraces o actuación, como cambiar su voz, los distintos rangos en la aldea genin, chunin, jonin, jonin especiales (tokubetsu jonin), Kage y sus funciones, etc.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 **

Campo de entrenamiento Nº2, eran casi las 9am. Nobu, Matsu y Yuu estaban esperando la llegada de Hirose, ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de si la prueba de todos los instructores era como la de Kakashi, pero después de hablar llegaron a la conclusión de que la prueba en si misma podría ser diferente pero el objetivo debía ser el mismo.

Mientras esperaban, Hirose-sensei salió caminando del bosque, se sacudió las hojas que traía encima y los saludo, "buenos días, veo que llegaron temprano acérquense para que les diga que vamos a hacer hoy". Cuando los tres estaban frente a el continuo hablando. "Hoy van a completar una carrera de obstáculos que prepare, en el bosque tienen que recoger los cascabeles de los 3 puntos de control, hay 2 cascabeles en cada punto de control y uno en la meta, esto no solo es un campo de obstáculos también es una carrera y el que obtenga más cascabeles al terminar" tomo una pausa y dijo, "será el único en convertirse en un genin"

Fue justo como lo suponían pero si nadie decía algo podían parecer sospechosos.

"Espere, ayer tomamos el examen y nos convertimos en genin que quiere decir con que 2 de nosotros vamos a ser regresados a la academia" dijo Matsu con el ceño fruncido. Para ayudar un poco en el acto Nobu frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho, mientras Yuu miraba fijamente el rostro de Hirose-sensei como si quisiera atravesarlo.

Después de ver las reacciones de su equipo, Hirose dijo con la misma cara sonriente, "esas son las reglas y no necesito darles más explicaciones" les arrojo un pequeño mapa a cada uno y saco un silbato de su bolsa y dijo. "Cuando suene el silbato es la señal para comenzar"

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Los tres corrieron casi por instinto sin abrir los mapas, ninguno se adelantó a otro y después de solo unos metros de entrar en el bosque, todos abrieron sus mapas, el recorrido no era muy largo de tal vez unos 5 kilómetros en forma triangular, esa distancia la podían correr en menos de 10 minutos en un terreno plano y podrían tardar menos aun si usaban el shunshin (jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante), eran especialmente buenos en shunshin no jutsu ya que si alguna vez necesitaban escapar esta era su mejor arma.

Matsu vio la poca distancia que cubría el recorrido, así que supuso que la dificultad eran las trampas que Hirose-sensei había colocado, "estén atentos a las trampas", grito. Un segundo después Yuu salto a un árbol pero nada más apoyar un pie otra rama se movió hacia el como si se hubiese soltado un resorte y casi lo golpea hacia atrás, después de esquivarla y volver al suelo hablo, "mejor vayamos por el suelo" dijo Yuu", Matsu y Nobu asintieron y prestaron atención al camino.

Solo hubo trampas sencillas y avanzaron fácilmente había una flecha señalando dos cascabeles en el hueco de un árbol sobre un sello.

"¿Sabes que sello es este?" pregunto Nobu, quien trato de sacar un cascabel pero había una barrera transparente en el hueco, trato de usar un kunai para romper el sello pero no pudo, lanzo el kunai a la copa del árbol y quedo clavado así que parece que el sello cubre solo la base del árbol.

Después de ver las acciones su compañero, Matsu se acercó al árbol para tratar de averiguar algo. "Parece que para romper el sello se necesita un sello especial que de acceso, no es muy difirió de descifrar solo usa el conocimiento más básico si tuviera tiempo trataría de hacerlo pero aun así me tomaría medio día, así que el sello debe haber estado en el camino" en la biblioteca de la escuela solo había información general de los sellos sin profundizar en ninguno excepto el sello de almacenamiento básico, tipos de soporte de corto, medio y largo alcance, defensivos, ofensivos y sellos especiales. Solo se explicaba las generalidades y cosas en común entre cada tipo y cosas en común entre los tres tipos y métodos comunes para romper los sellos más simples.

Después de volver por el camino encontraron el sello en una trampa de pozo si hubieran caído la primera vez lo habría encontrado desde el principio.

Para llegar al segundo punto de control no avanzaron tan rápidamente ya que prestaban atención a cosas que pudieran ser útiles incluso trataron de activar la mayor cantidad de trampas que pudieron, pero fue en vano ya que los dos cascabeles desprotegidos colgaban de una rama al aire libre, incluso un niño podría tomarlos.

Después de eso la tercera parte del recorrido estaba llena de trampas pozos, ramas, troncos que caía, rocas que explotaban, no había trampas mortales pero necesitaban mucha destreza. Esta parte del recorrido fue más fácil para Nobu que tenía un estilo de pelea muy dinámico que constaba de muchos movimientos, pero para Yuu y Matsu que eran más estables y acostumbraban a tener los dos pies en la tierra fue más difícil. Como cuando se abrió un pozo y una rama de árbol los golpeo al mismo tiempo Nobu equilibro su cuerpo y uso sus manos para impulsarse sobre la rama, mientras que Matsu decidió caer al pozo para evitar la rama y Yuu retrocedió un paso para no caer y termino siendo golpeado en el estómago. No podían pararse en los costados de los árboles y ahorrarse las molestias, ya que Hirose-sensei seguramente los observaba y no podían explicar cómo sabían algo que nunca les habían explicado.

Llegaron tomaron ambos cascabeles y ahora tenían 2 cada uno, la última parte del recorrido era una recta casi sin árboles donde parecía que lo importante es la velocidad, aun así corrieron juntos y se aseguraron de volver al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegaron Hirose-sensei los vio y dijo "felicidades, pasaron la prueba"

Para no cortar el acto fingieron sorprenderse y preguntaron "¿qué hay del séptimo cascabel?". A lo que Hirose-sensei respondió que nunca hubo un séptimo cascabel y si alguno de ellos hubiera sido egoísta y hubiera tomado más de dos cascabeles para sí mismo hubieran fallado.

"Bueno, era obvio que iban a pasar esta prueba ya que escuche de Mabuchi-sensei que están muy unidos desde el primer año de la academia", dijo Hirose-sensei con un tono confiado como si nunca hubiera tenido dudas de que aprobarían. "Bueno entonces ahora deberían volver a descansar y preparase ya que mañana vamos a ir por su primera misión"

"Eee, entonces eso es todo por hoy, ¿no vamos a entrenar ni nos va a enseñar jutsus geniales para usar en las misiones?", dijo Yuu de forma infantil, sabían que a los genin no se les enseña ningún jutsu, ni otra técnica, pero como tenían que comprobar si Hirose-sensei quería ganar su confianza, habían acordado preguntar por estas cosas.

"Hm, bueno a los genin novatos no se les enseña jutsus ya que no los van a necesitar debido a que las misiones que se toman son de baja dificultad", dijo Hirose-sensei.

Durante un momento ellos pensaron que se habían equivocado al juzgarlo, tal vez habían pensado demasiad, después de todo sería ridículo que alguien actué específicamente a ellos cuando nunca habían hecho nada destacable.

"No es habitual pero que tal esto les daré una prueba especial", luego se acercó al árbol más cercano y comenzó a caminar verticalmente sobre él y dijo. "Si pueden lograr hacer esto en tres días entonces voy a enseñarles algunos ninjutsu y fuinjutsu agregaría genjutsu pero ese no es mi fuerte, les parece bien" dijo con una sonrisa.

Los tres fingieron sorpresa al verlo caminar verticalmente.

"Como hizo eso Hirose-sensei, nunca nos enseñaron esa técnica en la academia" dijo Yuu con voz de sorpresa.

"Lo único que tienen que hacer para conseguir eso es distribuir chakra por las plantas de sus pies y mantenerlo en la cantidad adecuada, entonces me retiro no olviden reunirse mañana a las 8am en la torre del Hokage", después de decir eso despareció en un segundo.

Después de que Hirose-sensei desapareció, se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, no dijeron nada sobre el hecho de que al parecer tenían razón sobre su sensei ya que todavía era muy pronto para estar seguros y comenzaron a hablar sobre trepar el árbol como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, en el pasado cuando su chakra alcanzo el umbral mínimo para ser útil en jutsus y pelea, pasaron de levantar hojas a ramas y luego piezas metálicas antes de tratar de caminar por las paredes de su habitación, a Yuu solo le tomo una tarde, a Matsu 3 días y a Nobu 4 días.

Como pensaban que Hirose-sensei los observaba lo intentaron un par de veces fallando a propósito hasta que en su tercer intento Yuu lo consiguió, luego de eso Yuu fingió explicarles como lo hizo y después de 3 horas Matsu logro hacerlo y 40 minutos después de él, fue el turno de Nobu. Los tres realmente deseaban alabarse a sí mismos ya que estaban completamente comprometidos con su actuación, de hecho lo hicieron tan mal al principio ,para convencer a cualquiera que estuviera mirando, que Matsu cayó desde la cima del árbol y se golpeó la cabeza, y Nobu también hizo algo parecido varias veces.

De hecho si alguien supiera que ya sabían cómo caminar por los árboles la actuación de Matsu y Nobu les parecería exagerada, pero como nadie lo sabía y ni siquiera podrían imaginarlo, el verlos solo les daría una pequeña y extraña sensación de incongruencia, que sería fácilmente ignorada.

Poco después de terminar se recostaron ya que estaban realmente agotados por su actuación, Matsu y Yuu esperaron a Nobu que se recostó 20 minutos y después eso se levantaron volvieron a casa a duras penas ya que muchos golpes que se dieron fueron reales para que todo se sintiera más convincente.

Al volver ayudaron a Gorou en el taller, repasaron las cosas que sucedieron, hicieron un poco de entrenamiento personal y se acostaron a dormir.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

En una habitación oscura Danzo, leía un informe que el hombre frente a él le había dado. Después de terminar arrojo el pequeño informe y pregunto, "Que piensas de ellos, son material para tropas o meros materiales para experimentación".

"Creo que todavía es muy pronto para juzgarlos, pero tienen potencial tal y como dice el informe Yuusuke tiene grandes habilidades de control de chakra si es entrenado adecuadamente podría convertirse en un gran apoyo para cualquier escuadrón, Nobu es hábil si lo templamos en el campo de batalla y sobrevive puede convertirse en el eje de cualquier escuadrón de ataque y Matsu es estable no tan buen control de chakra ni tan versátil en las peleas, pero es alguien con la intención de aprender y está particularmente interesado en fuinjutsu, según el informe de la academia puede escribir el sello de invocación de armas lo cual es impresionante para alguien tan joven, creo que si le damos las herramientas para aprender los sellos y estamos dispuestos a invertir en aumentar incluso forzosamente su cantidad de chakra, podría convertirse en un maestro de fuinjutsu, en la aldea después de la muerte del 4to Hokage los únicos que tienen el conocimiento para ser llamados maestros de fuinjutsu actualmente son Jiraiya uno de los legendarios Sannin, el 3er Hokage, Kakashi Hatake a duras penas y por ultimo usted mismo Lord Danzo." Dijo el shinobi inclinado sobre una rodilla.

"Eso que dijiste puede ser cierto pero el potencial solo es incertidumbre, además por lo que me dijiste todos suenan como ponis de un solo truco y eso no me interesa. Si entrenas a un niño desde joven para pelear al crecer se volverá un experto, si le enseñas conocimientos desde joven puede convertirse en un erudito. Es decir que si te concentras en una sola cosa, más tarde o más temprano vas a volverte hábil en eso, todavía no han demostrado lo suficiente así que solo observa, y acércales los instrumentos para mejorar por sí mismos".

"Entendido" dijo y se desvaneció de la habitación

Solo en la habitación Danzo ya había decidido cómo iba a manejar las cosas, iba a dejar que crezcan con los entrenamientos y adquieran un poco de experiencia con las misiones. Obviamente después de darles las herramientas iban a necesitar una evaluación, si salían vivos estaba dispuesto a esperar a que se conviertan en chunin para recomendarlos para unirse a las fuerzas especiales anbu y una vez ahí ya no tendrían otra opción que unirse a Root, podía prometerles dinero, conocimiento y la capacidad de cumplir sus ambiciones y después de atraerlos solo bastaba con poner su sello sobre ellos para unirse a su ejército de peones sin voluntad, solo capaces de obedecer sus órdenes. Mientras pensaba eso una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su rostro cubierto de vendas, pero la quito rápidamente ya que lo más probable era que terminen fallando y muriendo. Casi todos los niños secuestrados para unirse a Root terminaban de mala forma, los niños bajo el estricto entrenamiento sucumbían y terminaban con sus voluntades rotas lo cual estancaba su potencial, mientras que los usados en experimentos o para probar jutsus experimentales no resistían y terminaban muertos o lisiados. A pesar de que no tenía profundas esperanzas en esos tres chicos tenía que aceptar que ya tuvieron el golpe de suerte de sus vidas y si lo tenían de vuelta podían servirle más adelante.

* * *

Eran las 10am acababan de terminar su 1ra misión que consistía en limpiar las canaletas de un anciano de la aldea, los tres estaban lavándose las manos para quitar el olor a lodo y agua estancada.

"Bien hecho, vuélvanos a la torre del Hokage para retirar la recompensa y entrenemos hasta la hora del almuerzo" dijo Hirose-sensei quien estaba perfectamente limpio ya que no ayudo en nada.

"¿Ha sido una actividad interesante verdad?, debiste haber participado sensei", dijo Yuu alegremente mientras se secaba las manos en sus pantalones. Nunca había hecho algo como esto y solo tomo dos horas con los tres trabajando juntos, para él fue algo refrescante romper la rutina habitual.

"No gracias, pareces alegre Yuu habitualmente los genin se quejan de lo tediosas que son las misiones de rango D" dijo Hirose-sensei estaba un poco sorprendido ya que ninguno se quejó de la misión Matsu olfateo el dorso de sus manos, frunció el ceño y miro el grifo como si quisiera volver y limpiarse nuevamente, a Nobu parecía desagradarle la idea de limpiar las canaletas al principio pero nunca se quejó y al llegar y saludar a los ancianos en la casa, pareció haber cambiado y de hecho fue quien más trabajo hizo.

"Bueno al llegar me dijeron que habían dominado el caminar escalar en los árboles, después de retirar la recompensa voy a comprobar si es cierto, andando" dijo Hirose-sensei y guio al grupo por la recompensa y después de eso al campo de entrenamiento Nº2

"Está listo para sorprenderse sensei, abra bien los ojos y observe" dijo Yuu y camino con calma hasta llegar a la cima del árbol, luego Nobu y Matsu también lo hicieron pero no olvidaron temblar un poco para que no parezca algo impresionante.

"Bien hecho lo consiguieron, para su siguiente prueba entonces…", dijo Hirose-sensei mientras los veía bajar hasta que fue interrumpido.

"Que no recuerdo nada de una segunda prueba, de donde salió eso", dijo Yuu quejándose.

"Es verdad sensei a que se refiere con otra prueba", pregunto Matsu con el ceño fruncido pensando en que estaba tratando de conseguir su sensei con esto.

Nobu solo miro a Hirose esperando una explicación.

"Cálmense, lo que pasa es que no pensé que lo lograrían tan rápido así que no prepare nada para enseñarles, ese fue mi error por subestimarlos, pero antes de aprender jutsus necesitan más control sobre su chakra síganme, para mostrarles que quiero que hagan esta vez y también voy a darles una recompensa por poder trepar el árbol". Después de decir eso saco unas hojas en blanco y le dio una a cada uno de ellos. "Esa es una hoja de papel de chakra una vez que inyecten su chakra en el dependiendo de la reacción del papel van a poder saber con qué elementos tiene afinidad, adelante"

Los tres vieron las hojas en sus manos y no necesitaron fingir que estaban emocionados desde hace mucho tiempo tratan de identificar su afinidad y a pesar de que han tenido un poco de éxito, nunca estuvieron seguros si tienen otra afinidad además de las que practican actualmente. Hoy por fin van a confirmar sus afinidades elementales.

Todos inyectaron chakra en sus hojas, la hoja en la mano de Nobu se arrugo y se mojó, la hoja de Matsu se partió al medio y se mojó igual que la de Nobu y la hoja en la mano de Yuu se partió en dos una de las mitades se desmorono y la otra se prendió fuego. Durante todos los años anteriores Nobu conocía sus dos afinidades aunque era más experimentado con el agua y Matsu solo conocía su habilidad en la transformación de la naturaleza de su chakra al viento y Yuu a la tierra, hoy al fin fueron conscientes de nuevas posibilidades.

Después de felicitarlos por conocer sus afinidades especialmente a Yuu que tenía tres afinidades cuando la mayoría solo tenía una, y en ocasiones dos. Hirose-sensei los guio a un lago en el bosque donde les mostró como caminar en el agua y los dejo para que practiquen.

Luego de que se fue, volvieron a realizar el acto de fingir practicar y fallar al final del día incluso agotaron su chakra y el único que actuó como si lo lograra ese día fue Yuu, el día siguiente Matsu y un día después de él Nobu.

Como acababan de convertirse en genin y estuvieron ocupados fingiendo aprender cosas que ya sabían Matsu nunca tuvo tiempo para ir a la biblioteca y después de que todos completaran las pruebas de Hirose-sensei, este decidió comenzar a entrenarlos después de realizar las misiones que hacían cad días, durante los días de descanso Yuu y Nobu ayudaban en el taller de Gorou-san por las mañanas e incluso este les había comenzado a enseñar algunas cosas de la forja, Matsu ayudaba con la limpieza y luego salía a la biblioteca para aprovechar los nuevos conocimientos a lo que tenía acceso por la tarde se explicaban sus métodos e ideas sobre las técnicas, jutsus y sellos para mejorar en todos los aspectos y no solo en su especialidad. Así se estabilizaron sus horarios durante un par de meses.

Después de 5 meses de la graduación, habían entrenado duro y Hirose-sensei les pregunto si estaban interesados en participar en los exámenes chunin, cosa que rechazaron.

Un mes después obtuvieron por primera vez una misión de rango C.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Después de que pasaron ambas pruebas de control de chakra Hirose comenzó a enseñarles, las cosas básicas para saber antes de comenzar las prácticas de jutsu.

Para comenzar decidió explicarle a Nobu y Matsu el elemento agua y a pesar de que Yuu no tiene afinidad se sentó a escuchar ya que no tener afinidad no significa que no pueda usar jutsu de ese elemento.

"Para comenzar a practicar jutsus primero deben estar conscientes del elemento que van a manejar supongo que ya lo vieron en la academia pero de todas formas presten atención", Hirose se aseguró de que lo estemos escuchando y continuo. "El agua es uno de los elementos más comunes con el que puede nacer una persona y también el elemento más compatible ya que puede combinar con los otros cuatro elementos, pero no se entusiasmen con eso para combinar dos elementos es necesario haber nacido con un kekkei genkai o ser un genio tanto con el control de su chakra y conocer perfectamente ambos elementos que van a fusionar y en que va resultar esa fusión. Supongo que esto es obvio para ustedes pero el agua es débil contra el elemento tierra y fuerte contra el fuego pero si el fuego es poderoso va a evaporar el agua", les dio un tiempo para digerir lo que dijo. "Bien para terminar hay que remarcar la diferencia entre alguien que usa jutsu de estilo agua (suiton) y un experto en este elemento, por lo general este elemento solo puede usarse al máximo si están cerca de un cuerpo de agua pero los expertos pueden convertir su propio chakra en agua, para esto se necesita una tremenda cantidad de chakra y al fluir del cuerpo de la persona es fácil predecir la trayectoria pero es mejor que no poder usar tus mejores jutsu solo porque no hay un río o un lago cerca"

"Para terminar tengan en claro que el agua no es un elemento considerado para el ataque si no para soporte, transformarla en niebla para bloquear la vista, encerrar rivales en una prisión de agua, crear olas para interrumpir los movimientos del oponente, si se cuenta con la cantidad de chakra necesario y es bien utilizado puede usarse para controlar multitudes, obligarlos a cambiar de posición con olas y corrientes de agua o encerrarlos en agua para que un compañero lo remate, bien vamos a tomar una pausa para asimilar y después vamos a seguir con el elemento viento", dijo Hirose-sensei y se sentó sobre una roca.

Matsu se acercó a él con una libreta donde anotaba las cosas que Hirose explicaba y le pregunto, "sensei usted dijo que el agua podía combinarse con los demás elementos entonces ¿que resulta de la fusión de ellos?". Hirose no creía que esto sea útil ya que como dijo si no naciste con un kekkei genkai es prácticamente imposible fusionar elementos pero de todas formas contesto con una sonrisa en la cara. "Bueno si los fusionas con fuego es elemento vapor, con tierra puede dar como resultado elemento barro o madera, con rayo elemento tormenta y con viento se forma elemento hielo." Después de escuchar Matsu le agradeció y volvió a sentarse.

Después de un descanso de 10 minutos volvió y explico el elemento viento para Yuu y Matsu. Siguió con explicar el rayo a Nobu y para finalizar la tierra y fuego para Yuu.

Hirose les pidió que después de escuchar que consideren que elemento querían enfocarse como principal y que se lo digan después de la próxima misión. También les indico que ahora que eran genin había jutsus comunes que podían aprender de la biblioteca.

Después de escuchar eso Yuu pregunto, "¿No es peligroso poner jutsus al alcance de cualquiera genin en la aldea?"

"Los jutsus en la biblioteca solo están disponibles para genin de la aldea y además son los jutsus más comunes que existen en todas las aldeas, en la academia se enseñan jutsus de rango E, ahora que son genin pueden acceder a jutsus de rango D si van a la biblioteca. Las técnicas de rango C son de nivel chunin y es el instructor quien las enseña normalmente, pero si después de volverse chunin quieren estudiar jutsu medico las técnicas de rango C son impartidas por sus mayores o quien los tome por discípulos. Si quieren aprender jutsus de rango B primero tienen que aprobar el examen jonin o unirse a las fuerzas especiales ANBU y al ascender en ellas van a obtener acceso a jutsus de rango A, y con los de rango S pues dudo que alguien se los enseñe, yo mismo solo conozco un jutsu de rango A y nunca he visto uno de rango S ya que las personas que los crean rara vez los usan. Incluso si alguien se ofreciera a enseñarme no podría usarlo ya que mi reserva de chakra es normal", cuando termino la explicación Hirose soltó un suspiro y dijo, "bueno pueden irse, recuerden pensar que elemento va a ser el que aprendan primero".

"Se fue" dijo Nobu después de verlo desaparecer, "bien voy a volver y ayudar a Gorou-san en el taller por el resto del día así que mejor discutamos por la noche"

"Yo también últimamente me estoy volviendo bueno en fabricar kunai ya casi no se parten al medio después de arrojarlos a un árbol", dijo Yuu mientras recordaba con una sonrisa que a pesar de que la forma no resulto equilibrada todavía, sus kunai eran cada vez más sólidos y definidos.

"Yo voy a ir a la biblioteca a ver que clases de jutsus de rango D hay en cada estilo, y tal vez tomar notas también voy a investigar técnicas de pelea de rango D, nos vemos más tarde".

Nobu y Yuu llegaron a cas justo después del almuerzo y ayudaron a los trabajadores y cuando estuvieron un poco libres practicaron forjar armas después de limpiar el taller volvieron a insistir a Gorou para que acepte una parte del dinero de la misión, como agradecimiento por ayudarles todos estos años dejándolos vivir en su casa y alimentándolos gratis. Después de insistir Rongrong los interrumpió y tomo el dinero con una sonrisa en la cara, diciendo "ahora que son hombres ya era hora que comiencen a traer dinero a esta casa", a lo que Nobu y Yuu asintieron pero por distintas razones, para Nobu era cuestión de orgullo él sabía que a pesar de que Gorou goza de buena salud y nunca les falta trabajo alimentar tres bocas extras durante tanto tiempo es mucho gasto, quería devolverles la amabilidad de todos estos años, para Yuu era una forma de demostrarles que estaba agradecido, limpiar el taller, ayudar a Rongrong con las compras y con la tienda, charlar con Gorou y Rongrong sobre sus pasatiempos y cosas de su vida diaria escuchar sus historias y todo esas cosas eran cosas que disfrutaba y quería mostrarles el aprecio que sentía por ellos.

Después de que su esposa acepto el dinero Gorou puso sus manos sobre sus cabezas y les sacudió el cabello los niños que en cierto sentido se podría decir adopto ilegalmente. Ya habían crecido para él aunque su hija y su esposa siempre iban a ser el primer lugar en su corazón, lo cierto es que también había llegado considerar a estos niños como parte de su familia. A pesar de que Matsu y Nobu eran niños muy maduros y casi no necesitaban ayuda siempre estaban ahí cuando los necesitaba y siempre se ofrecían con lo que podían Matsu era más del tipo estoico nuca se reía a carcajadas solo sonreía cuando estaba contento y fruncía el ceño cuando algo le molestaba, Nobu era más expresivo con su rostro y hacia muecas desde burlas hasta de molestia por lo general acompañadas de pequeñas risas o sonidos, Yuu por otro lado era más torpe e ingenuo, siempre disfrutaba en aprender nuevas cosas el al igual que Nobu marcaba sus gestos pero era más del tipo de persona que habla sobre lo que siente, si algo le molesta o lo divierte tiene ponerlo en palabras. Muchas de esos gestos y actitudes de los tres se habían suavizado con los años pero aún tenían la esencia de ellos en sus acciones.

"Han crecido mucho" dijo Gorou, justo cuando termino de desacomodar su cabello Matsu entro al taller y cuando se acercó para dinero a Gorou este también le desacomodo el cabello.

Nobu tenía una sonrisa entre incomodidad y molestia mientras Yuu dijo "Tcht, anciano ahora voy a tener que arreglar mi cabello otra vez" con falsa molestia. Matsu vio a Nobu preguntándole con los ojos "que está pasando" y él solo se encogió de hombros respondiendo "no lo sé"

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la sala Tenten entro y así la enorme mano de Gorou cobro su cuarta víctima quien al igual que Yuu se quejó pero fue ignorada, luego todos entraron a la sala y hablaron de su día antes de cenar y después de limpiar el comedor se despidieron y volvieron a sus habitaciones.

Cuando estuvieron en su habitación decidieron comenzar su charla, tenían 2 días antes de volver a realizar una misión y tenían que decidir con que elemento iban a comenzar su entrenamiento.

"Bien entonces tienen si tienen preferencia por algún elemento en particular, pueden decirlo pero quiero sugerir que ninguno de nosotros practique el mismo elemento que otro y si es posible que vamos a tratar de formar un equipo bien balanceado, actualmente solo hemos sido genin por una semana y todavía no somos fuertes nuestro chakra es superior al promedio de genin y va a crecer más en el futuro, pero por ahora deberíamos enfocarnos en crecer como equipo hasta que podamos valernos individualmente", dijo Matsu seriamente mientras esperaba las respuestas de sus hermanos.

"Tiene sentido, este año no va a ocurrir nada especialmente importante así que deberíamos tomarnos las cosas con calma y no buscar beneficios inmediatos", respondió Nobu.

"Ya que ya lo han decidido entonces que vamos a elegir, entre los tres tenemos las cinco naturalezas básicas" dijo Yuu con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos esperando a que Matsu y Nobu piensen todo el plan.

"Vamos a elegir una naturaleza ofensiva una defensiva y una versátil", dijo Matsu después de pensar un poco dijo. "Ya que Nobu es el atacante principal es incómodo para nosotros cambiar esa disposición pero después de leer en la biblioteca prácticamente no hay jutsus de rayo y como dijo sensei casi todos los ninjutsu de rayo son de corto y medio alcance, por otro lado la debilidad de los jutsus de agua es evidente y es que actualmente no contamos con el chakra para transformar más de un par de cubetas y no podemos garantizar que siempre vamos a tener agua alrededor, El fuego de Yuu es mucho más fácil de convertir pero Yuu no es tan decidido a la hora de las peleas y el viento es bueno para ataques de larga distancia y puede aumentar el filo de las armas así que también sirve a corta distancia".

Nobu y Yuu asintieron esperando que Matsu llegue al punto.

"Lo que quiero decir es que el viento va a ser nuestro elemento versátil, ya que Nobu no tiene esta afinidad y ninguna de sus afinidades es compatible con la defensa en el grado que puede usarlas", después de decir eso miro a Nobu a los ojos.

"Entonces soy el atacante principal usando elemento rayo, realmente hacía falta que expliques tanto para solo decir eso, además aunque casi no haya ninjutsu de elemento rayo de largo alcance puedo compensar eso con el manejo de armas, eso es en lo que más he entrenado junto con mi taijutsu", dijo Nobu soltando de exasperación por la manía de Matsu de dar explicaciones innecesariamente largas.

"Asi es, vas a ser el atacante usando rayo (raiton) y compensando la distancia con el lanzamiento de armas, Yuu te vas a encargar de la defensa con el elemento tierra (doton) y yo voy a apoyar con jutsus a corta, media y larga distancia con el aire (futon). ¿Esto les parece bien? Yo considero que esta es la mejor distribución pero si alguno quiere cambiar esta bien, vamos a pensar en otra formación". Después de decir esto Matsu espero las respuestas de sus hermanos.

"Eso está bien para mí", dijo Nobu.

"Es una lástima que mi papel principal sea defender pero estoy de acuerdo", contesto Yuu.

"No te preocupes Yuu esta formación es solo provisoria ya que has practicado tu afinidad con la tierra desde hace tiempo y tu control de chakra seguramente vas a ser el primero en dominar los jutsus de rango D después de eso puedes pedirle a sensei que te explique el elemento fuego y asi combinarlo con mis ataques para potenciarlo". Dijo Matsu que ya comenzaba a ver claras las cosas. "Estimo que dentro de 5 meses en la época de los exámenes chunnin ya voy a estar acostumbrado a los ninjutsu de viento y Yuu para esa época debería conocer los de tierra y un par de fuego, Nobu para ti será más difícil ya que el rayo es un elemento que has comenzado a practicar hace poco tiempo y con el cual ya te has herido a ti mismo, pero confió en tu destreza"

"No te preocupes, no creo poder hacer algo como la armadura del raikage de la que Yuu nos contó pero en cinco meses voy a manejar ninjutsu de rayo con una destreza más que aceptable". Contesto Nobu con una pequeña sonrisa de confianza en el rostro.

"Descansen bien estos días ya que a partir de la próxima misión, vamos a comenzar con el entrenamiento" dijo Matsu y después de escuchar a sus hermanos asentir apago las luces de la habitación y se acostaron a dormir.


	15. Chapter 15

Doton= estilo de tierra.

Futon= estilo de viento.

Raiton= estilo de Rayo.

Suiton= estilo de agua.

Katon= estilo de fuego.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Una vez tuvieron los planes hechos, aprovecharon los días de descanso antes volver a encontrarse con su sensei. Los tres ayudaron en el taller y la tienda por la mañana y por la tarde Yuu seguía tratando de conseguir forjar kunai y Nobu quería forjar una espada corta. Gastaron el dinero que tenían comprando kunai y shuriken para entrenar.

El jueves se encontraron con Hirose y después de realizar la misión que consistía en reparar los techos del hospital de la aldea, fueron al campo de entrenamiento donde Hirose les enseño un jutsu a cada uno del tipo que eligieron. Para Yuu fue el [Doton: jutsu cazador de cabeza] un ninjutsu suplementario de corto alcance que consiste en hundirse bajo la tierra y hundir a tu oponente hasta el cuello, para Matsu fue [Futon: ruptura] un jutsu ofensivo y de soporte de corto y medio alcance de hasta 10 metros en el que se junta chakra en el estómago y se lo expulsa por la boca en forma de corriente de viento y para Nobu la técnica [Raiton: descarga eléctrica] un jutsu de corto alcance que consiste en expulsar chakra del cuerpo para electrocutar a los que estén cerca de él.

Después de explicarle los primeros jutsu que tenían que aprender comenzaron su entrenamiento. Como había dicho Matsu, Yuu aprendió rápidamente en solo 2 días antes de que Hirose le enseñe otro ninjutsu esta vez uno de barrera, Matsu tomo 7 días antes de comenzar con otro jutsu.

A Nobu le tomo un mes y medio entre adaptar y mejorar la cantidad de electricidad que su cuerpo podía manejar, Hirose le explico que él no usa ningún jutsu de elemento rayo pero cuando le pidió a un amigo cual sería bueno para comenzar le recomendó el jutsu descarga eléctrica ya que le permite al usuario no solo aumentar su afinidad con el rayo sino que también ayuda a templar el cuerpo para poder integrar naturalmente el chakra a sus puños, pies y armas.

Tal y como dijo Hirose-sensei después de adaptar un poco el jutsu y poder manejarlo Nobu podía cargar sus brazos, pies e incluso su cerebro con electricidad, pero solo podía mientras estaba quieto, le tomo medio mes para poder cargar partes de su cuerpo mientras realizaba movimientos sencillos y un casi dos meses más hasta poder usarlo mientras peleaba a pesar de que solo había aprendido un jutsu después de cuatro meses, estaba realmente satisfecho porque tenía un nintaijutsu decente, si aplicaba el rayo en sus manos podía paralizar a sus oponentes, si lo hacía en sus piernas era más rápido y cuando lo usaba en su mente aumentaban sus reflejos todavía no estaba cerca de aplicarlo en todo su cuerpo pero iba en camino a ello, a diferencia de la técnica del raikage la suya no le daba nada de defensa así que contaba solo con su capacidad de esquivar. Al principio el jutsu era realmente inconveniente y en los cuatro meses lo que más le había costado era adaptar el jutsu para sí mismo, de hecho el jutsu que actualmente manejaba era casi totalmente diferente al que Hirose le había enseñado aun si exteriormente se veían iguales el recorrido interno del chakra hacía notar que no se trataba del mismo jutsu, así que Nobu decidió renombrarlo como [Raiton: overdrive] cuando lo usaba parcialmente y [Raiton: full overdrive] cuando lo usaba en todo su cuerpo, pero todavía no podía usarlo en ese nivel ya que su cuerpo quedaba en estado de coma por un par de horas.

Mientras estos cuatro meses pasaron Yuu aprendió varias técnicas de barrera y encierro de estilo tierra y comenzó con el fuego con el que ahora solo sabía el jutsu bola de fuego, su radio de percepción también había aumentado de 11mts a 37mts y su control de chakra se volvía más preciso cada día.

Matsu también aprendió varias técnicas del estilo viento, mientras que también se concentró en aprender los sellos que le entregaba Hirose, quería probar la creación de sellos y el único en el que había tenido éxito era un sello que al ser activado expulsa una ráfaga de viento que te empuja varios metros atrás.

Todos también mejoraron sus técnicas básicas de taijutsu y estudiaron formas de resistir genjutsu. Su avance con el nivel de chakra también se veía bien y en promedio su nivel era de chunin medio.

Yuu sugirió comenzar a crear un jutsu propio entre los tres pero Matsu dijo que podían desarrollar el concepto antes, pero antes tenían que practicar más en el control de la forma, para rematar la dificultad Yuu dijo que debería ser un jutsu basado en la vibración o el sonido, todos trabajando juntos desarrollaron un jutsu de rango C, al que nombraron [jutsu: rugido de león]. Esto les tomo un mes y ya casi habían pasado 5 meses después de convertirse en genin y Hirose sensei les pregunto si querían participar en el examen chunin, Matsu y Nobu estaban tentados para inscribirse este año, Matsu pensó que podían agilizar su crecimiento y Nobu después de poder usar el elemento rayo estaba ansioso de una pelea real, pero Yuu los convenció diciendo que si esperaban un año podían consolidar su bases y que si participan el año próximo van a poder pelear con mejores oponentes y también tenían la ventaja de conocer las pruebas que se van a tomar dentro de un año, así que terminaron rechazando la propuesta de Hirose.

Sede de ANBU Root.

"¿Qué tal accedieron a ingresar a los exámenes chunin?" pregunto Danzo al hombre de rodillas frente a él.

"No, rechazaron unirse al examen diciendo que querían asentar las bases y afirmar sus conocimientos", dijo el ninja y espero las órdenes de su maestro.

"Ya veo, creo que si entran este año tienen grandes posibilidades de ser aprobados, pero es una decisión inteligente solo han sido genin unos meses y poder realizar las técnicas que aprendieron es diferente a dominarlas, aun así estoy sorprendido con el progreso de todos ellos, ya que estas a cargo de su vigilancia ¿qué opinas de ellos?"

"Son mucho mejores de lo que había estimado en los cinco meses después de entrenar Yuu logro aprender 6 ninjutsu de estilo tierra y 2 de estilo fuego. Gracias al aumento sustancial de chakra y su manejo preciso del mismo puede usarlos de forma práctica en una pelea sin agotarse y su mejora no termina con eso sino que gracias a su físico también su taijutsu mejoro gracias a su constante entrenamiento, creo que este niño podría ser uno de esos genios de crecimiento tardío, es bueno en todas las áreas pero se destaca en el control", dijo el ninja, incluso el a pesar de haber visto todo el proceso estaba sorprendido por lo mucho que había mejorado después de un par de meses.

"Si, se ve bien si tan solo Lady Tsunade estuviera aquí podríamos presionarla para aceptarlo como discípulo después de le pongamos un sello de root", dijo Danzo con lastima. "continua con los otros".

"Matsu solo consiguió dominar 4 jutsus del estilo viento, es el peor cuando se trata de taijutsu pero ya consiguió integrar su chakra de viento con armas para aumentar su filo y su alcance, su chakra no pierde contra el de Yuu y estimo que ambos están en el nivel chunin medio pero muy cercano al superior, según lo que vi de sus entrenamientos ya ha dominado el sello de almacenamiento básico, el sello del dedo grabador, barrera de etiqueta de sellado , los sellos defensivos: barrera cristalina, barrera de cinco sellos y ha mejorado sello de invocación de armas que había aprendido durante la academia. Es u niño realmente inteligente ya un sello no solo requiere de altos requisitos en chakra, sino también en conocimiento. Si no comprendes lo que estas grabando en el sello incluso si lo escribes perfectamente el sello resultaría completamente inútil y él ya puede grabar 6 sellos cuatro de apoyo y dos defensivos. A pesar de que los sellos son versiones un poco simplificadas modificadas por miembros de Root, el solo tiene trece años, con su talento seria apreciado en cualquier aldea", después de terminar espero que Danzo asimile lo que le dijo. Él ninja de rodillas sabía que a Lord Danzo no le importaba realmente su opinión solo quería escuchar a otro para confirmar lo que estaba pensando.

"Escuchándote hablar y leyendo los informes puedo confirmar que no sacarlos antes del orfanato fue un gran error, si los hubiéramos entrenado en root desde el inicio ahora serian mejores que cualquier heredero de los clanes actuales", después de decir eso exhorto al ninja a continuar.

"Solo queda Nobu y debo decir que es el con quien estoy más sorprendido. La técnica que le entregamos a pesar de que cualquiera puede realizarla ha sido catalogada como un ninjutsu prohibido ya que muchos de nuestros ninjas se han freído el cerebro usándola, es una técnica creada basada en la armadura de rayos del raikage y a pesar de que no posee la capacidad defensiva, los otros efectos son comparables a la técnica de rango A mientras más chakra puedas integrar más beneficios pero también el riesgo de sobrecargarse aumenta por lo que su requisito de compatibilidad con la transformación de chakra de rayo es algo casi imposible de lograr, al agregar esta técnica al taijutsu de Nobu y su manejo de las armas creo que en solo un año de entrenamiento más estará en condiciones de integrarse directamente a las fuerzas especiales ANBU. En una pelea real, incluso antes de que cualquier otro genin o chunin promedio comience a formar sellos de mano él ya estaría en rango para comenzar un combate cercano y basado en lo que vi de sus técnicas de pelea solo el niño Neji Hyuga puede competir con él en taijutsu, el byakugan le permitiría ver los ataques y el puño suave es un buen contador para el estilo de pelea de Nobu, pero si Nobu logra controlar la técnica en todo su cuerpo y no solo parcialmente no tendría competencia entre incluso los chunin más experimentados ", dijo el ninja.

Cuando decidió darle esta técnica a Hirose para que la impartiera al niño tenía sus dudas, no recordaba cuantas víctimas se había cobrado ese ninjutsu experimental incompleto y al ver no solo el cómo este niño se adaptaba sino mejoraba en su uso, estaba conmocionado.

"Si, hiciste bien en ver el potencial de este chico recuerdo que hace seis meses dije que no necesitaba ningún poni de un solo truco, pero si esa técnica es el truco supongo que no puedo quejarme", Danzo con una sonrisa en la cara, pensando que pronto tendría en su poder a una máquina de matar. "Por ultimo dime, que piensas de Hirose"

"… Hirose es un hombre pequeño con grandes ambiciones es resentido con los talentosos y egoísta, me sorprende que alguien con su personalidad no haya tratado de matar a su equipo cuando comenzaron a mostrar talento, a pesar de que lo aceptamos en Root hace años hasta ahora su mejora ha sido poca, Hirose ya ha explotado todo su potencial está destinado a ser un jonin de clase baja el resto de su vida a menos que estemos dispuestos a ayudarlo con nuestros recursos. Aun así no todo en él es malo, es un hombre tenaz que ha sobrevivido a misiones donde hombres más fuertes habían fallado", al principio dudo de la razón de la pregunta pero la contesto de todas formas.

"Bien, ya que no van a unirse a los exámenes chunin tengo que ponerles una pequeña prueba para probar sus habilidades, necesito que coloques una misión especial para ellos será una misión de rango B en la que se enfrente ninjas, pero la vas infiltrar como una de rango C", dijo Danzo mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazaba sus manos frente a su nariz. "Durante esta misión informa a Hirose que solo se van a enfrentar a unos bandidos de poca monta que se esconden en el bosque y que un poco antes de llegar a la guarida de los bandidos debe matar a su equipo y luego matar a los bandidos haciendo que parezca que fueron ellos quienes mataron a su equipo. Después de eso encárgate de informarle que Root va a invertir algunos de sus recursos en él y vamos a retirar el sello de su boca".

Después de escuchar el plan de Danzo el ninja se quedó quieto, normalmente habría aceptado y salido a cumplir las órdenes pero necesitaba sacarse las dudas y pregunto, "Lord Danzo incluso si son talentosos un equipo de genin nunca podría con un jonin y ¿cuál es el sentido de falsear la información para Hirose quiere que sea asesinado también junto con ellos?"

"Hm, si son chicos listos van a saber usar los medios que tengan a la mano estas encargado de que el contenido de la misión suene un poco anormal, además no estoy pidiendo que maten a Hirose sino que usen el entorno y a los oponentes para distraerlo y escapar hacia la aldea. Ese día envía un par de ANBU a monitorear la escena de todas formas, si Hirose vive le pediré un informe y si es alguno de ellos cuando los tenga en root voy a sacarles la información de cómo fue que sobrevivió".

"Disculpe por haber dudado, voy a buscar una misión que coincida con los requisitos", dijo antes de desvanecerse.

Unos 29 días después la consiguió. 2 ninjas renegados escondidos en las inmediaciones de una montaña el lugar que convirtieron en su guarida está cubierta de árboles y a un kilómetro de distancia corre un río. Cambio los datos de la misión y la integro con las misiones normales como una de rango C, se comunicó con Hirose para informarle que misión tomar y su papel en ella, como donde matar a los niños. Al escuchar que al fin iba a poder deshacerse de su equipo e integrarse a Root, r Hirose soltó una risa espeluznante mientras imaginaba la cara de sorpresa de esos niños al saber que su sensei quien les enseño tanto estaba a punto de matarlos.

Danzo también fue informado y solo asintió satisfecho mientras esperaba a ver los resultados de sus planes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Matsu, Nobu y Yuu se reunieron frente a la torre del Hokage con Hirose, mientras discutían que misión iban a tomar Hirose sugirió una misión de clase C, diciendo "creo que después de tanto entrenamiento, están listos para un reto más grande", lo dijo con la misma voz y sonrisa que siempre tiene, Yuu acepto enseguida con emoción y Nobu también acordó, luego frunció el ceño y miro a los ojos de Matsu como tratando de decir algo, Matsu no pudo entender su mensaje pero por la expresión en el rostro de Nobu supuso que no se trataba de nada bueno.

La misión que recogieron consistía en capturar o eliminar a unos bandidos que se esconden en una montaña rodeada por un bosque a un día y medio de distancia de la aldea a velocidad normal pero solo doce horas si se apresuraban, si salían en este momento llegarían entre las 12 y las 2 de la mañana.

"Sensei creo que deberíamos volver a preparar nuestras herramientas y salir por la tarde", dijo Nobu.

Hirose lo miro un segundo antes de preguntar la opinión de Yuu y la de Matsu, acordaron juntarse en la salida de la aldea a las 12pm después de eso avanzarían hasta el pueblo más cercano a la guarida que según el mapa está a 8 horas a pie. Después de escuchar eso Matsu se sintió dudoso pero asintieron con el plan y se separaron.

Al llegar a casa le informaron a Gorou y Rongrong sobre que iban a salir en una misión por 2 días tal vez 3, después de eso volvieron a su habitación a preparar las cosas y apenas entraron Matsu dijo: "hay algo mal con esta misión"

"¿Qué?" dijo Yuu con sorpresa tanto en su rostro como en su voz.

"También lo notaste, ¿cierto Nobu?", ignorando a Yuu le pregunto a Nobu que pareció haberlo notado antes que él.

"No, no me di cuenta de la misión hasta que hablo del pueblo más cercano a la guarida de los bandidos, lo que quise decirte es que algo parecía raro en Hirose-sensei", dijo Nobu.

"Algo raro, yo no sentí nada se veía como siempre y su chakra era igual de turbio como otros días", dijo Yuu. Después de escuchar eso Matsu frunció el ceño y le pidió que explique más en detalle.

"Yo tampoco estoy seguro de que era pero… ¿parecía enojado?, me daba esa sensación", explico Nobu con duda, la sensación de familiaridad con Hirose era más fuerte que lo habitual pero no tenía otra forma de ponerlo en palabras además de las palabras "enojo e ira".

"Hey de qué demonios hablan, que está mal con esta misión explíquenlo claramente", dijo Yuu con evidente molestia por ser excluido.

"Yuu porque los bandidos pondría su guarida a 8 horas a distancia del pueblo más cercano, si está a 8 horas eso quiere decir que los bandidos están seguros de poder recorrer esa distancia en poco tiempo, según el informe son un grupo de bandidos de 7 todos de poca monta, como podrían recorrer esa distancia para realizar robos, tampoco pueden usar caballos o carretas, no hay caminos señalados en el mapa y es un bosque realmente denso", explico Matsu con calma para que Yuu pueda entender todo.

"¿Entonces… hay un error en los datos de la misión?", pregunto lentamente Yuu con dudas.

"Eso también creí al principio, pero después de escuchar a Nobu cambie de idea", dijo Matsu puso su mano en su rostro cubriéndose la boca y el dedo índice sobre su nariz y continuo. "Hirose-sensei sabe que esta misión no es de rango C, parece que después de todo van a hacer algo con nosotros hoy, pero eso no tiene ningún sentido si nos dieron tantas técnicas para mejorar en taijutsu, ninjutsu y sellos significa que querían usarnos para algo. Que traten de matarnos u otra cosa ahora sin razón no tiene ningún sentido"

"Es cierto, si nos dejaron aprender técnicas para matarnos entonces podrían habernos matado cuando éramos más débiles y ahorrarse el tiempo", dijo Nobu con el ceño fruncido su pie derecho estaba apoyando solo el talón y la punta chocaba con el suelo a un ritmo constante y rápido mientras pensaba. Tenían 2 horas para pensar y preparar sus herramientas y antes de salir. Escapar no tiene caso si realmente era Danzo detrás de esto entonces podía desquitarse con la familia de Gorou, tampoco podían contárselo a alguien no tenían pruebas y acusar a alguien con tanto poder en la aldea era como firmar una sentencia de muerte.

Nobu y Matsu destrozaban sus cabezas pensando en la razón por la que Hirose los atacaría y una forma de evitarla.

"Tal vez sea algo así como una una prueba" dijo Yuu dudoso, mientras asentía como si se diera la razón a él mismo. "Es decir piensen en esto, nos dieron las técnicas y tiempo pero solo viéndonos entrenar no basta para decir que tan buenos somos nunca estuvimos realmente al límite y además es justo un mes de los exámenes chunin, ¡SI ASÍ ES COMO ES! … Ahem lo siento me emocione, lo que quise decir es que para remplazar los exámenes nos dieron esta prueba para probar nuestras habilidades, ¿tiene sentido no?", después de decir esto levanto la cabeza y miro a sus hermanos.

"Tiene… si tiene un poco es decir parece algo posible ¿verdad?", dijo Nobu sin creerlo del todo y miro a Matsu

"…"

"... Bien pensado Yuu" dijo Matsu cuando su ceño fruncido, tampoco estaba seguro pero como no tenía nada decidió escuchar a Yuu y se relajó. "¿se te ocurre algo más?"

"eh… bueno, tal vez ni siquiera haya bandidos al lugar donde vamos y solo sea Hirose-sensei quien trate de matarnos, si lo que dijo Nobu es verdad entonces es posible que le hayan encargado a él atacarnos, secuestrarnos o tal vez matarnos en el peor de los casos y además parecía ansioso por salir ya que Nobu fue quien tuvo que sugerir recoger provisiones y acomodar el horario", dijo Yuu con dudas.

"Yuu, estas realmente muy listo hoy, ¿qué demonios comiste en el desayuno?" Nobu que estaba sorprendido mientras más escuchaba más sentido tenia esta explicación para él. Es decir Nobu no pensaba en Yuu como alguien tonto ya que no lo era, pero pensaba en Yuu cómo alguien disperso que no se molestaba en planes ya que siempre se lo dejaba a Matsu y a él.

"Es verdad Yuu, eso podría ser cierto, es solo que si es una prueba realmente creen que podamos hacerlo. No hablo de vencer a Hirose-sensei sino tan solo escapar, él es un jonin si esto es una prueba debe haber alguna desventaja para él, a pesar de que no sabe todas nuestras habilidades. Hay que formar nuestro plan con una suposición de cuál es el objetivo de la prueba, personalmente creo que la prueba es escapar de Hirose-sensei aprovechando los elementos del entorno el bosque y el rio, pero eso no parece suficiente". Dijo Matsu pensando que podía estar faltando.

"…", Nobu y Yuu también pensaron pero no se les ocurrió nada.

"Tal vez… tal vez Hirose-sensei tampoco conoce todos los datos de la misión", Dijo Matsu en voz baja casi un susurro.

"A que estás diciendo, ¿eso realmente es posible?", Yuu pregunto con dudas.

"Hirose-sensei es un jonin en una pelea justa no podemos ganar y en una persecución si los tres vamos en diferentes direcciones dos podrían salvarse en el mejor de los casos. Para que sea una prueba como dijiste Hirose tiene que tener una desventaja, eso significa que hay 60 o 70 por ciento de posibilidades que los bandidos si existan"

"Pero si todo está mal enfocado y es solo Hirose el que perdió la cabeza y quiere matarnos", pregunto Yuu

"No lo creo, Hirose no tiene el poder para poner una misión falsa sin que nadie lo note, es un hecho que nosotros estábamos ahí cuando Hirose eligió la misión, eso significa que alguien más grande está involucrado", dijo Nobu para eliminar las dudas de su hermano, miro a Matsu y dijo. "Entonces si hay bandidos podemos usarlos para escapar, pero ya que tenemos la certeza de que van a tratar de matarnos o algo, no deberíamos matar a Hirose en el camino cuando lleguemos al pueblo más cercano a dormir, solo cortarle el cuello de repente y volver a la aldea".

"No podemos", dijo Matsu. "Lo más probable es que haya ANBU vigilándonos e incluso si no los hay si matamos a Hirose sin razón, a ese hombre no le costaría nada convencer a los altos mandos de la aldea que somos culpables. El mejor escenario para nosotros es que al llegar a la guarida haya ninjas enemigos y que peleando con Hirose se maten entre ellos y el peor escenario es que al llegar no haya nadie y solo seamos nosotros contra Hirose."

Después de tomar una larga respiración Matsu dijo, "Vamos a prepararnos, lleven todas las armas que puedan tomen sellos de mi cajón, asegúrense de prepararse para cualquier situación que se les ocurra".

"Bien" dijeron Yuu y Nobu y sacaron todas las cosas de su bolsa para poder saber si algo les faltaba.

Nobu se agacho a buscar algo bajo su cama y saco dos pequeñas espadas de doble filo, la más larga de 50cm y 64cm con la empuñadura y la más corta de 30cm y 44cm con su empuñadura. Las dos tenían el mismo diseño una empuñadura gris de madera cubierta por piel de algún animal que no conocía, la guarda era pequeña hecha de cobre, ambas hojas eran de doble filo estaban hechas de acero forjado y templado. Las había comprado de la tienda de Gorou eran bastante caras pero ya que casi no gastaba el dinero de las misiones, junto suficiente y las compro Rongrong insistió en darle un descuento de trabajador, que el rechazo y después de ser golpeado en la cabeza, decidió aceptar humildemente. Abrió un cofre al pie de la cama de Matsu, el cofre tenía al menos 100 sellos dentro, el solo tomo un sello para guardar ambas espadas, un sello de liberación de aire y 4 barreras de etiqueta de sellado, ya tenía algunos kunai con papel bomba adherido a ellos así que no tomo ninguno.

Después de tener casi todo listo Nobu se acercó a la mesa donde Yuu revisaba sus cosas y le dijo. "Yuu dame una píldora de alimento"

"Solo una, ¿no necesitaras más que eso?", Le pregunto Yuu mientras agarraba una píldora y se la arrojaba a Nobu.

"No ya tenía dos antes, la que te pedí es solo de respaldo", respondió mientras agarraba la píldora y la guardaba en una bolsa de tela que guardo en su bolsa de herramientas.

Mientras que Nobu arreglaban sus cosas Matsu tomo dos mochilas y las lleno de sellos, los únicos que eran útiles si una pelea comenzaba de repente eran el [sello de liberación de aire] puso 10 en cada mochila, [sello: barrera de etiqueta de sellado] puso 24 en cada mochila, también y el papel bomba puso 20 en cada mochila.

"Yuu toma la mochila, pergaminos rojo son papel bomba, los verde sellos de liberación de viento y los grises barrera de etiqueta de sellado" Dijo Matsu antes de pasarle la mochila a Yuu.

"Okey", Yuu tomo la mochila y se la cargo en la espalda en su bolsa traía solo kunai, shuriken, un par de kunai con papel bomba en ellos y 13 pildoras de alimento para reponer chakra ya que al pelear confiaba en su ninjutsu más que otra cosa.

"Bien, ¿tienen todo listo?, ya casi es la hora de que nos encontremos, compremos un bento de camino a la entrada de la aldea y recuerden no comer ni beber nada que les ofrezca Hirose", dijo Matsu.

"Fuuuu, no voy a mentir estoy un poco nervioso pero también emocionado" dijo Yuu después de tomar una respiración profunda.

"Solo nos queda esperar para ver si nuestras suposiciones son correctas, y además siempre supimos que podíamos morir incluso si no nos convertíamos en ninjas", Nobu tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara entre confianza y emoción, apretaba y aflojaba los nudillos de sus manos.

"No se emocionen demasiado solo vamos a pelear si no hay opción o si la situación nos favorece. En caso contrario vamos a tratar de escapar, vamos" Dijo Matsu para ponerle los pies en la tierra a sus hermanos luego se puso la mochila en la espalda y salió de la habitación seguido por sus hermanos.


	17. datos de personaje

**Datos de los personajes hasta el capitulo actual.**

Estos son los datos completos de los personajes ya que tanto Danzo como Hirose desconocen si todos los jutsus que les mostraron al grupo han sido aprendidos.

Esto se debe a que a pesar de recibir los jujtsus de ellos no les informan sobre su progreso en todo, solo en algunos aspectos.

**Yuusuke**

Edad: 13 años 4 meses

Altura: 1.61mts

Peso: 55kg

Características físicas: Cabello de color rubio actualmente corto a ambos lados y largo arriba peinado hacia la derecha, usualmente usa remera de manga corta color verde oscuro o rojo bordo y pantalones largos o cortos de color negro. Su tipo de cuerpo es mesomorfo triangular con hombros anchos para un chico de trece años y cintura delgada sus músculos del abdomen apenas están definidos, tiene cuatro lunares en el antebrazo de su mano derecha si se unen con una línea forman un zigzag, tiene una cicatriz en su palma izquierda debido a un error que cometió mientras aprendía a forjar armas y una quemadura debajo de la rodilla por la misma razón. Su apariencia es más cercana a la de un joven de 15 años. Usualmente tiene una sonrisa alegre en su cara redonda. Su mano dominante es la mano derecha pero también puede usar la izquierda para casi todas las mismas actividades excepto escribir.

Chakra: Nivel chunin inferior casi nivel medio, pero gracias a su buen manejo de chakra da la impresión de que es nivel chunin medio casi llegando a nivel superior._ Naturaleza de chakra: tierra, fuego viento_

Taijutsu: Nivel chunin medio. Su estilo es ortodoxo sin movimientos exagerados, prefiere mantener ambos pies en el suelo. Maneja un tipo de estilo del puño fuerte basado en golpes de puños, derribos y patadas rectas. Es de los genin más fuertes en fuerza física siendo superado por Rock Lee y Choji Akimichi.

Bukijutsu:

**Bojutsu (técnicas de bastón)**: nivel chunin inferior.

Genjutsu: Nivel academia. Nunca ha realizado práctica de genjutsu, pero ha entrenado su resistencia y también ha estudiado distintos medios para liberarse de genjutsu.

Fuijutsu: Nivel academia (teoría). No puede realizar fuinjutsu ya que estos requieren no solo de mucho conocimiento sino de la comprensión de lo que se busca realizar, no obstante conoce los caracteres que se usan para el sello de almacenamiento básico.

Ninjutsu: Nivel chunin superior. Muy hábil, maneja distintos ninjutsu, de sus tres tipos de naturaleza se centra en el elemento tierra, pero también comprende en menor medida al fuego y muy poco del viento. Gracias a su gran control de chakra realiza ninjutsu casi sin desperdicio de esta forma no se agota rápidamente.

Lista:

**Doton: jutsu cazador de cabezas**\- el usuario se entierra en el piso y se mueve hasta la ubicación del oponente, en el momento que está debajo lo toma por los pies y lo hunde para dejarlo enterrado a excepción de su cabeza. **Jutsu suplementario.**

**Doton: jutsu de ocultación como un topo**\- el usuario al transmitir su chakra al suelo puede convertirla en arena fina, permitiéndole de esa forma viajar bajo la tierra como si fuera un topo. **Jutsu suplementario**

**Doton: jutsu agitador de tierra**\- el jutsu consiste en golpear la tierra con la palma contra el suelo produciendo un potente temblor en el terreno cercano, con la aparición de picos de tierra y rocas que saltan se puede lastimar a los oponentes. Es mayormente usado para desorientar al oponente antes de atacar o huir. **Jutsu ofensivo.**

**Doton: ataúd de rocas**\- permite al usuario controlar distintas secciones de roca y puede moverlas alrededor de su oponente, encerrándolo o aplastándolo. **Jutsu ofensivo.**

**Doton: bastón de roca**\- permite al usuario convertir un trozo de piedra en un bastón para utilizarlo como arma o arrojarlo como una lanza**. Jutsu ofensivo**.

**Doton: escudo de tierra**\- después de golpear el piso con las manos, levanta una pared de tierra delante del usuario, solo bloquea ataques frontales. **Jutsu defensivo**.

**Doton: domo de tierra**\- el usuario se rodea a sí mismo y sus compañeros con roca en forma de cápsula total o parcialmente, defensa multidireccional. **Jutsu defensivo**.

**Katon: jutsu fuego de dragón**\- consiste en que después de inmovilizar al enemigo, el usuario moldea su chakra y lo concentra en su pecho para después expulsarlo por la boca en forma de llamarada que es controlada para que siga un hilo hasta la ubicación del enemigo**. Jutsu ofensivo.**

**Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego**\- esta técnica consiste en almacenar una gran cantidad de chakra dentro del cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en fuego para poder expulsarlo por la boca en forma de una gran esfera de fuego, el alcance depende de la cantidad de chakra**. Jutsu ofensivo.**

**Futon: manipulación de chakra de viento**-mediante el control de chakra de viento puede infundirlo en sus armas para aumentar su filo, alcance y la velocidad de lanzamiento. **Transformación de la naturaleza del chakra.**

**Jutsu: shuriken manipulada**\- mediante el uso de hilo elástico y duradero que se une al shuriken se puede modificar la trayectoria después de lanzarlos. **Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu: cuerpo parpadeante (shunshin no jutsu)**\- técnica de movimiento instantáneo que consiste en mover el cuerpo a altas velocidades, permitiéndolo recorrer cortas o largas distancias a una velocidad casi imposible de ver. Se logra usando chakra para vitalizar el cuerpo temporalmente, la cantidad de chakra depende de la distancia, elevación hasta el lugar de destino, el chakra también puede integrarse con algún elemento. **Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu de parálisis temporal**\- provoca al oponente parálisis como si hubiera sido atado con cuerdas de acero invisibles, su intensidad varia con el nivel del usuario, debilita al oponente permitiendo al usuario atacar o huir. **Jutsu suplementario.( ES CASI UN GENJUTSU)**

**Jutsu: rugido de león (ORIGINAL)**\- consiste en acumular chakra en el pecho y expulsarlo por la boca en forma de ondas sonido, debido a la vibración que se le da, suena como un rugido de león. Aturde y desorienta a los oponentes para poder atacarlos o huir. **Jutsu suplementario, ofensivo.**

**Jutsu de transformación**\- es un jutsu básico que permite al usuario adoptar la forma de otra persona, animal u objeto. Requiere la constante liberación de chakra manteniendo mentalmente la forma, también permite al usuario imitar la voz de la persona en que se transformó.** Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu de clonación**\- el usuario crea copias de sí mismo pero solo son espectros, no cuerpos reales y por lo tanto no son capaces de utilizar chakra.** Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu de sustitución**\- el usuario cambia de lugar o sitio con otro objeto generalmente un tronco u animal a su alcance, de esta forma esquiva y confunde a su rival. Solo puede usarse si el ninja no está atrapado o inmovilizado.** Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu de capa invisible**\- técnica en la que el usuario utiliza una capa o un pedazo de tela que tenga la misma apariencia de otro objeto con el objetivo de volverse "invisible" a simple vista. La eficacia de esta técnica es directamente proporcional a la capacidad que tiene el usuario con ella.** Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu escape de cuerdas**\- Es una técnica empleada para escapar de una situación difícil, que básicamente consiste en liberarse al momento de ser atrapado o imposibilitado. Consiste en desatar el nudo o dislocar las articulaciones del cuerpo para escapar de las ataduras.** Jutsu suplementario.**

**Matsu**

Edad: 13 años y 5 meses.

Altura: 1.54mts

Peso: 43kg

Características físicas: Cabello color negro, su cabello es actualmente con un flequillo que no llega hasta las cejas peinado hacia el lado izquierdo. Su cara es del tipo triangular con una barbilla afilada, es un chico mayormente serio y sus expresiones son siempre sutiles, tiene un lunar bajo el ojo derecho, sus manos tienen varias pequeñas cicatrices debido a las fallas al diseñar el sello de liberación de aire y también varios callos por escribir sellos. Su tipo de cuerpo es ectomorfo es delgado pero no lánguido, su silueta es rectangular pero por el ejercicio sus hombros son un poco más anchos. Suele vestirse con remeras de manga larga color gris o azul oscuro y siempre usa pantalones largos de color negro. Su mano dominante es la mano izquierda pero lo único que puede hacer con la mano izquierda y no con la derecha es escribir sellos.

Chakra: Chunin superior (apenas), de sus hermanos es quien más chakra posee debido al constante uso y agotamiento del mismo al escribir y practicar sellos_. Naturaleza de chakra: Viento, agua_

Taijutsu: Nivel Chunin medio (apenas). Su estilo es un tipo de combate basado en kickboxing con distintos golpes característicos del boxeo y patadas a altura media y baja tanto laterales como de frente. En taijutsu puro es el más débil de sus hermanos, pero gracias a la implementación inteligente de chakra de naturaleza de viento puede dar pelea a sus hermanos.

Genjutsu: Nivel genin. Solo tiene conocimiento de un genjutsu con el que se ha entrenado y a lo ha usado para entrenar la resistencia de sus hermanos, también ha estudiado distintos medios para liberarse de genjutsu.

Fuijutsu: Nivel chunin medio. Conoce, comprende y puede inscribir 7 sellos distintos. Actualmente no posee maestría en ninguno de ellos, por lo que tiene que dibujar símbolo a símbolo cada parte del sello.

**Sello de almacenamiento básico**\- sellos que se inscriben en pergaminos con el objetivo de almacenar distintos tipos de armas, la cantidad o tamaño de armas que se puedan almacenar depende de la cantidad de chakra infundida en el sello. **Tipo suplementario.**

**Sello de invocación -**sellos usados para invocar desde la distancia armas especiales o almacenadas en otro espacio, a diferencia del jutsu de invocación no se requiere un contrato para invocar armas. **Tipo suplementario.**

**El sello del dedo grabador**\- es un jutsu que se trata de concentrar el chakra del usuario en su dedo permitiéndole escribir en cualquier superficie como la piel de los animales e incluso el acero debido al calor producido. Esta técnica requiere de una concentración constante de chakra. **Sello suplementario.**

**Barrera cristalina**\- Es un sello que al ser colocado en una superficie crea una barrera de cristal que puede envolver una caja o una habitación dependiendo de cuanto chakra se haya usado para confeccionar el sello, bloquea el paso de objetos físicos y del sonido, para poder ingresar se necesita un sello de acceso pero también se puede forzar la entrada si es atacado con un jutsu que supere el chakra usado en el sello. **Sello defensivo.**

**Barrera de tres sellos (versión degradada de barrera de cinco sellos) **\- Es un jutsu que crea una barrera alrededor de un lugar mediante la colocación de cinco "sellos" con el kanji 禁 (prohibido). Las etiquetas se sitúan en diferentes lugares circundantes, sobre la ubicación que desea proteger. Las marcas se colocan en superficies planas, y están conectados con el chakra del usuario. Esta técnica convierte todo el espacio rodeado por las etiquetas en una barrera, y en la cavidad, la destrucción material esta "prohibida". El uso de cualquier tipo de ataque físico para tratar de destruir la barrera no dará lugar ningún daño. Para cancelarla, es necesario buscar las tres etiquetas y retirarlas de forma simultánea.** Sello defensivo.**

**Barrera de etiqueta de sellado**\- es un jutsu de barrera en el cual se colocan muchas etiquetas de sellado alrededor de un área específica y se ocultan para que no las noten, si una persona llega a pisar aunque sea una sola etiqueta, es sellado. La forma de cómo se sella es que primero aparecen pequeñas telas que rodean a la persona, para luego causar una pequeña explosión que deja a la persona sellada. **Sello suplementario.**

**Sello de liberación de viento (Original)**\- Es un papel que guarda una cantidad de chakra con naturaleza de viento almacenada en su interior. Puede usarse como una mina poniéndolo en el piso y cuando alguien pase por arriba libera el viento almacenado, empujando e hiriendo a la persona o puede ser arrojado y se activara apenas entra en contacto con una superficie puede usarse para empujar al oponente o para amortiguar una caída. **Sello suplementario, ofensivo**.

**Sello explosivo**\- son trozos de papel con el kanji "Explotar" (爆, _Baku_). Estos papeles tienen una infusión de chakra que explotan después de un tiempo determinado, de forma automática, o después de ser encendido por una llama. Las etiquetas se pueden unir a una superficie o estar envueltas alrededor de un arma para ser lanzada contra un enemigo. Son muy versátiles, se suelen emplear para disponer trampas ante el enemigo, y en combinación de una emboscada en forma de falsa retirada o como sistema de alarma. **Sello ofensivo**

Ninjutsu: Nivel chunin inferior. Maneja jutsu de sus dos naturalezas de chakra, pero centrándose en el viento.

**Futon: transformación de la naturaleza**\- al igual que Yuu, Matsu puede usar la transformación de la naturaleza de su chakra, puede infundirlo en sus armas para aumentar su filo, alcance y velocidad al ser lanzadas. También puede infundirlo en su jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante para aumentar aún más su velocidad.** Jutsu ofensivo.**

**Futon: danza de corriente de aire**\- es una técnica en la cual el usuario es capaz de controlar poderosas corrientes de aire que son desplegadas de las palmas de sus manos. Esta técnica tiene la habilidad, fácilmente, de levantar el polvo que se encuentra en el área circundante y cegar al oponente como una fuerte tormenta de arena.** Jutsu ofensivo.**

**Futon: golpe de tornado**\- es un ninjutsu con el cual el usuario libera una corriente de viento infundida con chakra de su boca que toma la forma de un tornado para atacar al enemigo.** Jutsu ofensivo.**

**Futon: balas de aire**\- Con esta técnica, se puede disparar una ráfaga de pequeñas esferas de aire, las cuáles van a una alta velocidad e impactan al enemigo causando heridas graves. **Jutsu ofensivo.**

**Suiton: jutsu de ocultación en la neblina**\- consiste en crear una espesa neblina que se expande por el área con el fin de reducir a cero la visibilidad del objetivo dejándolo vulnerable, el espesor dependerá de la cantidad de chakra que se utilice. Este Ninjutsu puede anular los sentidos de la vista y olfato a excepción de las personas que tienen sentidos más desarrollados, como los poseedores del Sharingan y del Byakugan.** Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu: cuerpo parpadeante (shunshin no jutsu)**\- técnica de movimiento instantáneo que consiste en mover el cuerpo a altas velocidades, permitiéndole recorrer cortas o largas distancias a una velocidad casi imposible de ver. Se logra usando chakra para vitalizar el cuerpo temporalmente, la cantidad de chakra depende de la distancia, elevación hasta el lugar de destino, el chakra también puede integrarse con algún elemento. **Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu de parálisis temporal**\- provoca al oponente parálisis como si hubiera sido atado con cuerdas de acero invisibles, su intensidad varia con el nivel del usuario, debilita al oponente permitiendo al usuario atacar o huir. **Jutsu suplementario. ( ES CASI UN GENJUTSU)**

**Jutsu: rugido de león (ORIGINAL)**\- consiste en acumular chakra en el pecho y expulsarlo por la boca en forma de ondas sonido, debido a la vibración que se le da, suena como un rugido de león. Aturde y desorienta a los oponentes para poder atacarlos o huir. **Jutsu suplementario, ofensivo.**

**Jutsu de transformación**\- es un jutsu básico que permite al usuario adoptar la forma de otra persona, animal u objeto. Requiere la constante liberación de chakra manteniendo mentalmente la forma, también permite al usuario imitar la voz de la persona en que se transformó.** Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu de clonación**\- el usuario crea copias de sí mismo pero solo son espectros, no cuerpos reales y por lo tanto no son capaces de utilizar chakra.** Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu de sustitución**\- el usuario cambia de lugar o sitio con otro objeto generalmente un tronco u animal a su alcance, de esta forma esquiva y confunde a su rival. Solo puede usarse si el ninja no está atrapado o inmovilizado.** Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu de capa invisible**\- técnica en la que el usuario utiliza una capa o un pedazo de tela que tenga la misma apariencia de otro objeto con el objetivo de volverse "invisible" a simple vista. La eficacia de esta técnica es directamente proporcional a la capacidad que tiene el usuario con ella.** Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu escape de cuerdas**\- Es una técnica empleada para escapar de una situación difícil, que básicamente consiste en liberarse al momento de ser atrapado o imposibilitado. Consiste en desatar el nudo o dislocar las articulaciones del cuerpo para escapar de las ataduras.** Jutsu suplementario.**

**Nobu**

Edad: 13 años 5 meses. casi 6 meses.

Altura: 1.50mts

Peso: 42kg

Descripción física: Nobu tiene el pelo castaño claro y un cabello que se acomoda naturalmente con forma puntiaguda, su largo es suficiente como para cubrir sus orejas, como nunca peina su cabello se ve siempre un poco desordenado. Su cara es de tipo ovalada con facciones sutiles, es alguien muy expresivo con su rostro mostrando a través de él sus emociones, pero puede falsear muy bien sus reacciones, tiene un corte horizontal 2 cm debajo de su ojo izquierdo debido a que una vez se cortó con una pieza de metal trabajando en el taller. Su cuerpo es mesomorfo y su silueta corporal es un trapecio con hombros ligeramente más anchos que su cadera. Sus manos están cubiertas de callos por el entrenamiento con armas que realiza con regularidad y cicatrices por usar transformación de la naturaleza de chakra de rayo sin guía. Usualmente viste remeras de manga corta negras o azules y pantalones cortos o largos de color negro. Su mano dominante es la mano derecha, pero puede realizar las mismas actividades con la mano izquierda excepto escribir.

Chakra: Nivel chunin medio (pico), su chakra aumento en bastante cantidad debido su constante uso y agotamiento al entrenar el [Raiton: descarga eléctrica sobrecarga (overdrive)]. _Naturaleza de chakra: Rayo, agua_

Taijutsu: Chunin Superior. Su estilo de combate es un tipo de puño fuerte basado en el dinamismo y consta de muchos movimientos rápidos, golpes rápidos en secuencia y patadas a cualquier altura, al ser ligero no tiene problemas para saltar y voltearse en el aire para dar golpes es un estilo fuertemente ofensivo. Debido a su tamaño está acostumbrado a poner correctamente la mayor cantidad de peso en sus golpes y patadas. Es hábil con la utilización de armas para combate cercano y para arrojarlas a sus objetivos.

Mediante la utilización del jutsu [_Raiton: descarga eléctrica_] que el adapto a si mismo cambiando su nombre a [_Raiton: sobrecarga completa (full overdrive)_] ha logrado un estilo de **nintaijutsu** que consiste en sobrecargar alguna parte de su cuerpo con electricidad para aumentar ciertas características de su estilo. Por ejemplo si lo emplea en sus piernas aumenta su velocidad, si lo aplica a sus brazos sus golpes son más rápidos y producen un efecto paralizante, si lo aplica en su cerebro todos sus reflejos y el envió de señales a sus músculos son acelerados. No tiene problemas con la duración de este nintaijutsu siempre que lo use en solo una parte de su cuerpo si lo aplica en dos el uso es solo 12 a 15 minutos y si lo aplica a las tres la duración es entre 10 y 12 segundos. El tiempo se expande al doble si consume píldoras de alimento, pero solo puede comer tres antes de herir su cuerpo.

Bukijutsu:

**Bojutsu (técnicas de bastón)**: nivel chunin inferior.

**Kenjutsu (técnicas de espada)**: nivel chunin medio

**Kyujutsu (técnicas de arco): **nivel chunin inferior.

**Yarijutsu (técnicas de lanza): **nivel genin inferior. (no las usa en combate directamente solo las arroja)

Genjutsu: Nivel academia. Nunca ha realizado práctica de genjutsu, pero ha entrenado su resistencia y también ha estudiado distintos medios para liberarse de genjutsu

Fuinjutsu: Nivel chunin inferior. Puede escribir 2 tipos de sellos. Que aprendió bajo la guía de Matsu

**El sello del dedo grabador**\- es un jutsu que se trata de concentrar el chakra del usuario en su dedo permitiéndole escribir en cualquier superficie como la piel de los animales e incluso el acero debido al calor producido. Esta técnica requiere de una concentración constante de chakra. **Sello suplementario.**

**Sello de invocación - **sellos usados para invocar desde la distancia armas especiales o almacenadas en otro espacio, a diferencia del jutsu de invocación no se requiere un contrato para invocar armas**. Tipo suplementario.**

Ninjutsu: Nivel chunin inferior. Maneja pocos jutsu elementales y como está centrado en el taijutsu casi nunca los utiliza.

**Raiton: descarga eléctrica**\- Jutsu que consiste en liberar chakra de rayo por todo el cuerpo para electrocutar todo lo que este cerca de él. Este jutsu ha sido diseñado por root para que el usuario pueda emular la armadura de rayo del raikage, su uso templa el cuerpo del usuario y aumenta su compatibilidad con el elemento rayo, pero debido a su requisito demasiado alto de compatibilidad con el elemento rayo todos los usuarios anteriores frieron sus cerebros antes de beneficiarse de ella.

**Raiton: full overdrive**\- Derivada de jutsu descarga eléctrica consiste en enviar el chakra de rayo por partes especificas del cuerpo produce diferentes tipos de aumentos dependiendo de a que parte del cuerpo se envíe, elimina la debilidad de tener que permanecer fijo en el suelo y puede fusionarse con el taijutsu para formar un estilo de _nintaijutsu_.

**Suiton: jutsu de ocultación en la neblina**\- consiste en crear una espesa neblina que se expande por el área con el fin de reducir a cero la visibilidad del objetivo dejándolo vulnerable, el espesor dependerá de la cantidad de chakra que se utilice. Este Ninjutsu puede anular los sentidos de la vista y olfato a excepción de las personas que tienen sentidos más desarrollados, como los poseedores del Sharingan y del Byakugan.** Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu: shuriken manipulada- **mediante el uso de hilo elástico y duradero que se une al shuriken se puede modificar la trayectoria después de lanzarlos. **Jutsu suplementario**.

**Jutsu de la Shuriken de Cuerpo Gigante** \- consiste en arrojar una Fuma Shuriken hacia el enemigo para luego hacerla crecer mediante una inyección de chakra, haciendo que tenga más fuerza de impacto, enviando al oponente a volar.

**Jutsu: cuerpo parpadeante (shunshin no jutsu)**\- técnica de movimiento instantáneo que consiste en mover el cuerpo a altas velocidades, permitiéndole recorrer cortas o largas distancias a una velocidad casi imposible de ver. Se logra usando chakra para vitalizar el cuerpo temporalmente, la cantidad de chakra depende de la distancia, elevación hasta el lugar de destino, el chakra también puede integrarse con algún elemento. **Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu de parálisis temporal**\- provoca al oponente parálisis como si hubiera sido atado con cuerdas de acero invisibles, su intensidad varia con el nivel del usuario, debilita al oponente permitiendo al usuario atacar o huir. **Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu: rugido de león (Original)**\- consiste en acumular chakra en el pecho y expulsarlo por la boca en forma de ondas sonido, debido a la vibración que se le da, suena como un rugido de león. Aturde y desorienta a los oponentes para poder atacarlos o huir. **Jutsu suplementario, ofensivo.**

**Jutsu de transformación**\- es un jutsu básico que permite al usuario adoptar la forma de otra persona, animal u objeto. Requiere la constante liberación de chakra manteniendo mentalmente la forma, también permite al usuario imitar la voz de la persona en que se transformó.** Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu de clonación**\- el usuario crea copias de sí mismo pero solo son espectros, no cuerpos reales y por lo tanto no son capaces de utilizar chakra.** Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu de sustitución**\- el usuario cambia de lugar o sitio con otro objeto generalmente un tronco u animal a su alcance, de esta forma esquiva y confunde a su rival. Solo puede usarse si el ninja no está atrapado o inmovilizado.** Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu de capa invisible**\- técnica en la que el usuario utiliza una capa o un pedazo de tela que tenga la misma apariencia de otro objeto con el objetivo de volverse "invisible" a simple vista. La eficacia de esta técnica es directamente proporcional a la capacidad que tiene el usuario con ella.** Jutsu suplementario.**

**Jutsu escape de cuerdas**\- Es una técnica empleada para escapar de una situación difícil, que básicamente consiste en liberarse al momento de ser atrapado o imposibilitado. Consiste en desatar el nudo o dislocar las articulaciones del cuerpo para escapar de las ataduras.** Jutsu suplementario.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Aclaración**

"entre comillas" dialogo en voz alta.

[Entre corchetes] pensamientos o nombres de jutsu

**Capítulo 17**

Llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, y vieron a Hirose-sensei esperándolos ahí.

"¿Qué tal niños, han preparado todo lo que necesitaban?" pregunto Hirose-sensei.

"Estamos totalmente preparados sensei", respondió Yuu con una sonrisa confiada. Matsu y Nobu solo asintieron.

"Bien, entonces vamos tenemos que llegar al pueblo Taruka antes de que oscurezca", se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr. (Nombre de pueblo inventado)

Los tres corrieron atrás de Hirose-sensei a un ritmo estable para no agotarse, tres horas después pararon para almorzar. A la sombra de un árbol del camino.

"Sensei, ¿puedo leer el pergamino de la misión?", pregunto Matsu, después de terminar su comida.

"Claro, espera un segundo", Hirose-sensei busco el pergamino en su bolsa de herramientas y se lo paso.

Después de leer el pergamino se lo pasó de vuelta a Hirose y le dijo, "Sensei tengo un par de dudas con esta misión"

"¿Dudas?"

"Solo digo que el lugar donde se esconden parece demasiado lejos del pueblo para que bandidos comunes lo recorran constantemente, pero no se preocupe solo fue una duda".

"Ya veo, no hay de qué preocuparse creo que deben estar ahí. Tal vez solo querían esconderse en el lugar más seguro posible"

Mientras ellos charlaban, Nobu y Yuu solo los escuchaban pero desde la forma en que estaban sentados Nobu podía ver la cara de Hirose perfectamente. Terminaron su comida y Nobu se puso de pie y dijo: "Sensei, deme su caja de bento para que lavemos todas en el río aquí cerca".

"Está bien, gracias", dijo Hirose y le paso la caja.

Después de que la tomo los tres caminaron hacia el rio.

"¿Notaste algo?", pregunto Yuu mientras se inclinaba para lavar su caja de bento

Matsu también comenzó a limpiar, mientras escuchaba. No podía parecer atento al rostro de Hirose cuando hablaron, ya que temía que Hirose note sus acciones.

"Si, solo fue un segundo cuando dijiste que tenías dudas de la misión pero perdió esa sonrisa hipócrita en su cara", dijo Nobu. "También pude notar por su que parecía estar seguro de que hay bandidos y que están en ese lugar".

"Bien hecho, a pesar de que no podemos confirmar si van a haber bandidos o ninjas al llegar por lo menos sabemos que vamos a encontrar a alguien", dijo Matsu y asintió para el mismo. "Regresemos".

Se pusieron de pie y volvieron a la sombra del árbol, no pasaron más de 3 minutos ya que fueron a hacer algo sencillo. Pusieron las cajas al sol y descansaron 20 minutos antes de seguir con su camino. Alrededor de las 19:30 llegaron al pueblo, donde iban a descansar antes de ir a la guarida de los bandidos. Alquilaron dos habitaciones en una posada cenaron y se prepararon para pasar la noche.

"Descansen bien chicos. Hoy casi no hablaron durante todo el viaje, ni siquiera Yuu, entiendo que estén nerviosos pero solo es una misión de rango C y estoy aquí para ayudarles, Buenas noches", dijo Hirose y entro a su habitación.

Entraron a la habitación. Y extendieron los futones para dormir.

"Fue un día agotador" dijo Matsu mientras saco un pergamino en blanco y escribió en el: mañana deberíamos actuar menos sospechosos.

"Si, ni siquiera note lo nervioso que estaba hasta que sensei lo menciono", respondio Nobu.

"Si yo tampoco, pero mejor relajémonos un poco mañana", dijo Yuu y tomo el pergamino y escribió en el: todavía tenemos su caja de bento, ¿deberíamos poner veneno en ella?

"No, deberíamos relajarnos ahora pero mañana tenemos que estar atentos", respondió Matsu.

Nobu escribió en el papel: Si no hay nadie capaz de matar a Hirose ahí pero muere de todas formas, va a ser fácil acusarnos a nosotros incluso si destruimos el cuerpo.

"Entendido, confiemos en nuestra preparación para mañana", dijo Yuu.

"Si, vamos a dormir ahora mañana salimos temprano y tenemos que estar al cien por ciento", Nobu se levantó a apagar las luces y los tres se acostaron a dormir.

En la habitación de alado Hirose estaba sentado contra la pared, escuchando a la habitación de su equipo. Estuvo atento hasta que escucho el sonido de la respiración dormida.

"Parece que pensé demasiado, solo estaban nerviosos", dijo con el rostro serio. En su mente pensaba: "es una lástima que las ordenes sean matarlos lo más cerca de la guarida de los bandidos", Luego su sonrisa se amplió de lado a lado y susurro. "Tantas oportunidades desperdiciadas". Después de escuchar la pregunta de Matsu, pensó que algo había fallado y lo habían descubierto y eso sumado a que hoy su equipo actuó muy silencioso al contrario de lo habitual donde Yuu encuentra cualquier oportunidad para iniciar una charla lo hizo sospechar, pero después de escuchar su conversación acepto que la razón eran los nervios y tranquilo se acostó a dormir.

La noche pasó, se levantaron con el sol a las 6 am. Desayunaron y le pidieron al dueño de la posada que prepare un bento para ellos. Pagaron y a las 7am salieron.

Después de ver lo confiado que estaba Hirose al recibir el bento de él, Matsu pensó: si tan solo fuera chunin podría haber comprado un veneno de acción lenta y al llegar hasta el bosque huir hubiera sido más fácil.

"Andando", dijo Hirose

Comenzaron el viaje otra vez, esta vez Yuu y Nobu trataron de parecer más tranquilos y hablaron de algunas cosas, después de 5 horas de correr decidieron parar a comer. El lugar estaba lleno de árboles pero se podía escuchar un rio no muy lejos.

"Ya estamos cerca del lugar, deberíamos comer un poco", dijo Hirose, miro alrededor para buscar un lugar para sentarse. "Deberían disfrutar esta comida", soltó una pequeña risa al decir eso.

"Ya estamos cerca del lugar entonces" dijo Yuu, los pelos de su espalda estaban erizados y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, giro para ver a sus hermanos y no parecían mucho mejor que él. Esas palabras tuvieron una implicación siniestra en sus oídos.

"Usted también debería disfrutar esta comida, sensei", dijo Nobu mientras apretaba y relajaba los nudillos de su mano izquierda.

Matsu, se estaba arrepintiendo de no envenenarlo a pesar de que sabía que era inútil como genin solo podían comprar el veneno más común, y todos los ninjas de la aldea tenían el antídoto además de que en la academia les dijeron que cualquier jonin tiene que estar capacitado para reconocer si ha sido envenenado antes de verse afectado para decidir si huir o pelear, solo un veneno muy especializado podía funcionar en Hirose.

El primero en terminar el bento fue Hirose solo espero sentado apoyando la espalda en un árbol, miro al cielo y la sonrisa en su rostro era más pronunciada que la habitual. Matsu, Nobu y Yuu se tomaron su tiempo para recuperar la compostura y descansar.

"Sensei, vamos a ir a lavar las cajas de bento, deme la suya", Nobu le tendió la mano y recibió la caja.

Caminaron hacia el río y Yuu dijo en voz baja: "¿deberíamos escapar ahora?".

"Yo también creo que es nuestra mejor oportunidad, si ponemos pergaminos y trampas mientras escapamos tal vez lleguemos al lugar de la misión antes que él", agrego Nobu y fijo la mirada en Matsu.

[Que deberíamos hacer incluso su ponemos todos nuestros pergaminos tal vez no lleguemos hasta la guarida e incluso si llegamos si son ninjas los que están ahí tal vez sean ellos los que nos terminen matando, definitivamente no podemos volver al pueblo Hirose nos va alcanzar si es un viaje tan largo. Maldición], mientras Matsu pensaba todo esto sintió una mano en la espalda, giro la cabeza y vio a Nobu que solo dijo: "Escapemos ahora va a tardar unos 10 minutos en notar que nos fuimos y si ponemos trampas podemos ampliar nuestra distancia distancia".

"Pero y si hay ninjas en la guarida entonces…" dijo Matsu hasta que fue interrumpido.

"No podemos perder tiempo en pensar cosas que no sabemos", Nobu le soltó el hombro y dijo: "Yuu, pon un par de sellos de liberación de aire y échales tierra encima de este lado del rio, Matsu usa el jutsu de niebla, fuiste el que más veces ha visto el mapa así que guíanos. Rápido". Nobu sabía que Matsu solía pensar más de lo debido así que tuvo que tomar la iniciativa ya que esta era la mejor oportunidad para escapar, ya que nada les garantizaba que iban a tener otra oportunidad mejor después.

Yuu enterró tres sellos rápidamente y Matsu lanzo el jutsu de ocultación en la neblina, entonces corrieron rápidamente pusieron varios sellos de barrera de etiqueta de sellado y los cubrieron con hojas y se apresuraron a su destino. Un poco más de 15 minutos después escucharon una pequeña explosión.

"Parece que ya se enteró", dijo Yuu y soltó una risa antes de preguntar: "¿Creen que eso lo haya lastimado?"

"No lo sé pero espero que sí, teóricamente hablando esa fue la primera y última trampa en la que va a caer", dijo Matsu mientras arrojaba un sello de liberación de liberación de aire y un cable entre para activarlo si lo tocan. [Solo queremos retrasarlo para que no nos alcance si fuéramos hacia el pueblo seguro se apresuraría pero como estamos entrando más al bosque puede tomárselo con calma y no va a arriesgarse a saltar a las trampas]

"Solo queremos retrasarlo para que no nos alcance. Además acabo de notar esto pero creo que la única forma de salir vivos de aquí es matando a Hirose después de todo", dijo Nobu quien corría al final del grupo para cuidarles la espalda.

"¡Que!, pensé que podíamos huir de aquí si usábamos a los bandidos como cebos", después de decir eso Yuu espero la explicación de sus hermanos.

"Piensa en esto, si solo hay bandidos cuanto lo van a retrasar a Hirose 15 minutos y si son más de un solo ninja después de matar a Hirose no creo que se sienten y nos deje ir", dijo Nobu. "En el mejor de los casos, vamos a tener que cooperar con Hirose mientras pelea con un ninja o dos y encontrar una forma de matarlos a todos"

"¿Y si hay tres ninjas?", pregunto Yuu

"…", solo hubo el ruido de Matsu poniendo otra trampa

"Entendido", dijo Yuu miro a Matsu que solo parecía serio y miro hacia atrás a Nobu que estaba sonriendo tal vez sin notarlo. [Está mal que me sienta un poco emocionado por esto pero, mi corazón no para de latir], sin notarlo el comenzó a sonreír también.

Entonces Nobu lo miro a los ojos y vio la sonrisa de su hermano. Ambas sonrisas crecieron aunque con significados distintos.

Matsu también vio el pequeño momento de sus hermanos y pensó: [Maldición espero que no hagan ninguna estupidez, después de la paliza que le dio Neji a Nobu hace años él calmó mucho su temperamento y decidió entrenar seriamente, pero desde que nos convertimos en genin y comenzamos a entrenar se comenzó a ver cada vez más ansioso por una pelea y Yuu por otro lado a medida que crecíamos se hizo más notable su tendencia a disfrutar nuevas experiencias solo espero que ahora que dejaron de sentir miedo su desempeño sea mejor y no actúen como unos suicidas]. "Apresúrense todavía nos queda una hora de viaje con esta velocidad".

\- POV Hirose-

[Estos mocosos se están tardando demasiado], se puso de pie y camino hacia el rio, vio que el lugar estaba cubierto de niebla y frunció el ceño.

Miro el lugar confundido antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Y se puso en posición por si recibía un ataque desde la niebla.

[Escaparon, ¿por qué?, ¿notaron algo sospechoso?, imposible como lo sabrían. ¡IMPOSIBLE! Solo tenía que traerlos y matarlos, después de eso iban a quitar este maldito tatuaje de mi lengua, mostraría mi potencial y sacaría provecho de las investigaciones en root para mejorar lentamente iba ascender de posiciones en root hasta que ese viejo decrepito muera y tomar todo lo que pueda, antes de abandonarlo, ¡Maldición NO PUEDO FALLAR AHORA!]

"Maldición_, _[_Futon: rompimiento_]", después de soplar aire para despejar la niebla comenzó vio que las marcas en el piso mostraban la dirección a donde fue su equipo es más adentro en el bosque. Cuando se apresuró a avanzar sin prestar atención dio unos pasos y una explosión de aire lo empujó hacia adelante muchas pequeñas piedras también saltaron hacia él voló casi 6 metros adelante.

Se acomodó en el aire y amortiguo su caída estaba ileso excepto por unos cortes pequeños en su cara "Maldición", grito y cuando bajo del árbol donde cayó para volver a buscar pistas de la dirección y apenas piso la hojas en la tierra muchas telas salieron del piso y envolvieron su cuerpo, [Etiquetas de sellado, tengo que liberarme rápido] uso chakra de naturaleza viento y corto las vendas pero fue un segundo tarde y el área de 3 metros a su alrededor exploto.

Hirose estaba agitado, su cabello siempre ordenado era un desastre y su expresión siempre serena se veía horrible, su ropa también estaba un poco destruida y su antebrazos estaban quemados, si se hubiera tardado un segundo más sus heridas serian graves.

Inhalo y exhalo varias veces y su rostro se calmó. [Si no me hubiera apresurado esto no habría pasado, no importa cómo se enteraron de que iba a matarlos pero no importa, como entraron al bosque voy a tomarme mi tiempo para seguirlos y cuando se les acaben los sellos y la energía, malditos mocosos están muertos]. Tomo aire y comenzó la persecución en su cara solo había seriedad y calma.

A medida que avanzaba, evitaba las trampas así que no podía acortar la distancia. Pero a diferencia de hace un momento ahora estaba calmado y no volvería a caer en las trampas.

[Mocosos estúpidos, a medida que avancen al bosque sus sellos y herramientas se terminaran no tienen escape]

Mientras los seguía pasó casi 1 hora y noto que cada vez las trampas eran menos y entonces a casi 800 metros de distancia sonó una explosión.

[¿Qué demonios tratan de hacer?]

-fin POV-

"Estén atentos nos estamos acercando al lugar donde deberían estar los bandidos a este ritmo en 30 o 40 minutos vamos a estar ahí, si sienten la presencia de alguien díganlo", dijo Matsu su mochila ya estaba vacía y estaba usando la de Yuu que solo le quedaban. [Solo 5 sellos de liberación de viento, 8 papel bomba y 4 etiquetas de sellado, en mi bolso de herramientas traigo kunai, shuriken y unos 4 papel de bomba pero casi pronto nos quedaremos sin forma de retrasar a Hirose]

"¿Matsu deberíamos hacer ruido para atraerlos?", pregunto Yuu, "digo si son bandidos probablemente se oculten, pero si son ninja alguno debería venir a hacer un reconocimiento"

"Es verdad, si son bandidos vamos a tener que pelear con Hirose nosotros solos así que vamos arriesgarnos avancemos un poco más y después giremos en dirección al rio", dijo Matsu.

Avanzaron durante 10 minutos y entonces Matsu tiro 5 papeles bomba antes de cambiar de dirección.

-Mas adentro en el bosque-

"¿Hermano escuchaste eso?, parece que vino de allí", dijo Mitsumasa.

Era un hombre fornido de casi 1.80mts de altura, su cabello era negra al igual que su ropa y usaba una máscara metálica que le cubría la boca y parte de la nariz. No traía un protector de frente de ninguna aldea pero tenía una bolsa porta armas en su cintura.

"Si, lo escuche parece que una trampa exploto", respondió Mitsuyoshi, "¿No está muy lejos de aquí deberíamos ir a ver?".

Mitsuyoshi, era un hombre delgado de 1.72mts, su pelo era gris y su ropa negra como no tenía mascara se podía ver que toda su piel de la nariz haci abajo estaba quemada y marcada con pequeñas cicatrices que sobresalían en la piel

"Está bien, si hay alguien lastimado tal vez podamos saquear a algún ninja desafortunado", dijo Mitsumasa y avanzo al lugar de la explosión seguido por su compañero.

Al llegar vieron todo el lugar destrozado cinco pequeños cráteres y varios árboles arrancados, busco señales de hacia donde fueron las personas que pasaron por aquí y vio un poco de sangre en una rama, mientras pensaba si seguir comenzó a escuchar rugidos antes de escuchar otra explosión.

"Masa, vamos tal vez encontremos algo interesante" dijo Mitsuyoshi, sonando más tranquilo ya que parece que no eran ninja rastreadores buscándolos a ellos.

"Entendido hermano"

Corrieron en dirección al río con su máxima velocidad, mientras escuchaban los gruñidos de bestias que sonaban a la distancia.


	19. CHAPTER 18

**Aclaracion ( Lamento si los confunde)**

**"entre comillas" dialogo**

**[entre corchetes] pensamiento o jutsu activo**

**Capítulo 18**

Los tres corrían hacia el río rápidamente tiraron las trampas y cables que les quedaban mientras corrían a toda velocidad.

"Nobu usa tu overdrive ahora, necesito que mejores tus reflejos por si Hirose nos alcanza", dijo Matsu

"Entendido", respondió y activo su jutsu rápidamente, [Todo se ve más lento, tengo que bajar la potencia al mínimo].

"Bien, Yuu está atento para arrojar una bola de fuego".

Apenas termino de decir eso Nobu volteo y vio en cámara lenta como un kunai se dirigía a la cabeza de Yuu, estiro la mano y lo atrapo a cambio de cortarse la palma de la mano izquierda y grito: "Ya está aquí" dio vuelta la cara y a unos 50 metros vio la sonrisa de loco que tenía Hirose en su cara mientras se acercaba.

"[_Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego]",_ dijo Yuu dándose rápidamente la vuelta, escupió una bola de fuego del tamaño de una camioneta que avanzo quemando los árboles en el camino.

"ya casi llegamos al rio apúrense" dijo Matsu cuando vio el rio tras los arboles comenzó a hacer las señales de mano y dijo [_Suiton: jutsu de ocultación en la neblina]_ la neblina comenzó a levantarse en mucha más cantidad ya que puso mucho chakra esta vez.

Cuando vio la neblina Hirose se detuvo un momento, lanzo shuriken y kunai hacia la niebla ya que había tenido una mala experiencia la última vez no se apresuró a entrar y cuando comenzó a hacer señas de mano un kunai salió volando de la niebla, él saco uno rápidamente y arrojo kunai en su mano, al chocar el kunai que venía exploto pero la niebla no se disipo.

"Maldición, todavía tiene papel bomba" movió sus manos e hincho su pecho [_Futon: gran rompimiento]_ una onda de viento salió de su boca y disipo la niebla pero no veía nada no estaban. [Hay una mancha de sangre en el piso, parece que logre atinarle a uno].

Sintió un pequeño ruido atrás y pensó [me rodearon tan rápido, imposible] comenzó a hacer señas de mano y ataco hacia atrás [_Suiton: Jutsu dragón de agua_]

"[Doton: pared de tierra], parece que no somos bienvenidos aquí hermano" Dijo Mitsumasa mientras se reía del hombre con apariencia lamentable que los ataco.

"Eso parece verdad, Masa", dijo Mitsuyoshi mientras observaba a Hirose. [Parece un poco agitado pero aparte de eso no tiene ninguna herida de gravedad solo quemaduras y un par de cortes]. "Tranquilo amigo solo queríamos ver con qué clase de bestia estabas peleando para tener que usar tantas bombas"

"La bestia, escapo como podrás ver, así que supongo que ya pueden volver al lugar de donde vinieron", dijo Hirose mirando atentamente a los hombres frente a él. [Maldición, ninguno de ellos parece un buen tipo y no están usando sus bandas ninja, ¿qué debería hacer?, esos mocosos no pueden escapar no parece que estén lejos ya que solo puedo ver sangre cerca del rio pero si termino peleando con estos tipos van a escapar].

"Parece que estas un poco lastimado que tal si te presto una medicina que tengo aquí", dijo Mitsuyoshi y puso su mano en su bolsa, saco un frasco negro y lo lanzo suavemente.

Cuando Hirose vio el frasco en el aire saco un kunai y se lo arrojo, después de que el frasco se rompió salio un humo purpura que se esparció un metro alrededor.

[Veneno] Hirose salto hacia atrás para evitar que el viento mueva el veneno hacia él, cuando senbon envenenadas fueron lanzadas a través de la nube de veneno, [malditos no puedo perder tiempo aquí],

"[Futon: gran avance]" cuando el jutsu se lanzó el veneno se disipo pero no podía ver a ninguno de los dos y dijo: "mierda, desaparecieron"

[Doton: jutsu cazador de cabezas] unas manos salieron por el piso pero antes de tomar a Hirose por los pies él salto en el aire y corrió al rio.

[Bastardos, tengo que mantenerme cerca del agua] pensó mientras miraba los alrededores. "Se van a esconder a pesar de ser dos contra un eso es bajo incluso para ninjas desertores", pero nadie le contesto hasta que un par de figuras surgieron del agua.

"Parece que te sientes confiado con el agua, porque no probamos tu habilidad" dijeron los dos Mitsuyoshi que surgieron del agua. "Por cierto no me he presentado mi nombre es Mitsuyoshi y mi hermano se llama Mitsumasa, puedo saber a quién tengo el gusto de matar hoy"

"Lo siento pero no vas a tener el placer de matar a nadie y si siguen rondando por aquí tal vez mueran cuando llegue mi equipo" dijo Hirose.

"Crees que nos puedes asustar así, si realmente tu equipo estuviera cerca, nos retrasarías en vez de ahuyentarnos". Soltó una carcajada y siguió. "Ya que no te vas a presentar supongo que no eres más que un simple ninja sin apodo, si me hubieras dicho que eras el ninja que copia hubiera huido pero como no eres más que un don nadie no hay problema", dijo Mitsumasa.

[Maldición, este tipo no es un estúpido y mientras este me distrae el otro debe estar haciendo algo para atacarme por sorpresa]. "Qué tal si solo lo dejamos aquí, incluso si me matan no tengo nada que les sirva y además si peleamos tal vez no pueda con los dos pero por lo menos uno de ustedes no va a terminar bien", dijo Hirose. Tratar de negociar era su mejor opción en este momento.

"Lo siento, pero puedo, tu eres un ninja de la hoja y desde que nos encontraste significa que tienes que morir aquí. Si regresas a la aldea e informas nuestra ubicación entonces va a ser molesto para nosotros ya que todavía no terminamos nuestro trabajo aquí y estamos en algo grande aquí", dijo eso y los clones de agua comenzaron a atacar.

"Maldición, [_jutsu: clon de agua_]", Hirose uso el mismo jutsu para emparejar los números.

Pelearon con taijutsu y kunai hasta mientras se destruían los clones, [Parece que soy más fuerte que él, voy a arriesgarme].

Hirose comenzó a presionar a Mitsuyoshi y logro acerar una fuerte patada en su estómago que lo hizo escupir sangre y retroceder dos metros, cuando iba a rematarlo una sombra surgió del agua sosteniendo una espada corta y ancha lista para clavarlo en su abdomen.

[Demonios no puedo esquivarlo], cuando se preparó para atenuar el golpe, un kunai se lanzó realmente rápido desde el bosque, el hombre que salía del agua tuvo cambiar su posición para bloquearlo con su espada y los ojos de Hirose brillaron con la oportunidad y apunto al corazón de Mitsumasa, el trato de esquivar pero apenas pudo retroceder un paso y el kunai lo apuñalo en el hombro haciéndolo soltar su espada.

"Maldición retrocede Masa", grito Mitsuyoshi.

Ambos retrocedieron Mitsumasa apretó los dientes mientras se sostenía el hombro izquierdo y Mitsuyoshi miro hacia el bosque para ver quien había tirado el kunai, se limpió la sangre de la boca y pensó: [estamos en desventaja, ese tipo es más fuerte de lo que pensé pero no podemos dejarlos irse en solo un par de días vamos a terminar aquí y entonces vamos a cambiar nuestras vidas, no podemos arruinarlo ahora]. Vio como otros 2 kunai salieron volando incluso más rápido que el anterior pero en direcciona Hirose y uno casi lo golpea en la pierna, [Parece que no son aliados después de todo, pero odio las peleas triangulares incluso si terminamos aliándonos a alguien nunca se sabe cuándo te apuñalaran con la espalda].

\- Hace un momento-

Cuando la neblina se levantó no podían ver nada y mientras avanzaban para escapar un kunai golpeo a Matsu en la pierna derecha, y un shuriken se clavó en el hombro izquierdo de Nobu.

"Maldición, Yuu cava un pozo", dijo Matsu

"Bien, [_Doton: jutsu de ocultación como un topo]"_, el piso se convirtió en arena blanda y los tres se hundieron en el pero estaban enterrados "[Doton: jutsu ataúd de piedra]" uso este jutsu para controlar la tierra y compactarla hacia los lados. Ahora los tres estaban en un pequeño pozo de 1. de profundidad y 3 metros de ancho la entrada era solo un hueco de 1 metro de diámetro y estaba cubierta por un arbusto.

"Yuu, observa que está pasando sin exponerte", Matsu saco una vela y la encendió, mierda parece que llego al hueso comenzó a ponerse medicina y después a vendar su herida mientras apretaba los dientes para no gritar.

"Entendido", Yuu asomo la mitad de la cabeza por el pozo le comento a sus hermanos: "Hirose sentado en un árbol mirando hacia nuestra dirección, comenzó un jutsu de agua pero lo arrojo hacia su espalda, esperen fue bloqueado por una pared de tierra no se puede ver bien pero parece que está hablando con dos personas".

"Está bien Yuu, gracias. ¿Nobu que tal esta tu hombro?"

"Está bien solo no puedo mover mi brazo izquierdo", dijo mientras terminaba de vendarse y pregunto: "¿Qué tal esta tu pierna?"

"Bastante mal, supongo que no siento todo el dolor por la adrenalina pero no puedo ponerme de píe", respondió Matsu.

"Que hacemos ahora nos quedamos escondidos, ellos son dos y Hirose uno, en cuestión de tiempo para que lo maten y no creo que esté dispuesto a decirles que ya estaba peleando con alguien eso solo les va a dar más motivos para que lo ataquen", dijo Nobu mientras sacaba un rollo de su bolsa de armas e invocaba dos espadas. Tomo la más larga y se colocó la otra en la cintura.

[Maldición tu boca dice que nos escondamos pero tus acciones muestran lo contrario], pensó Matsu quien estaba molesto ya que sabía que no podían escapar tranquilamente por su culpa, "Yuu que tanto crees que podamos avanzar si cavas un túnel"

"Si lo hago como hice esta cueva, vamos a tardar un tiempo y voy a consumir mucho chakra, pero si es solo convertir la tierra en arena va a ser más rápido el problema es que ninguno de ustedes puede avanzar con comodidad por ella como no tienen afinidad con la tierra, además no nos podemos esconder uno de esos ninjas es practicante de Doton (estilo de tierra) cuando la pelea termine nos van a encontrar enseguida", dijo Yuu.

"Supongo que solo nos queda pelear con ellos entonces", respondió Nobu después miro a Matsu. "Además, no podemos huir contigo así, incluso si se retrasa una hora no vamos a avanzar mucho llevándote a cuestas".

"Es cierto, entonces deberíamos encontrar una forma de matar a todos, Yuu abre otra salida a uno metros hacia la dirección contraria de la pelea.

"Entendido [_Doton: jutsu de ocultación como un topo_]" avanzo hacia la pared convirtiéndola en arena y después de avanzar "[Doton: jutsu ataúd de piedra]" compacto la arena hacia los lados para formar un muro sólido.

Matsu tomo una píldora de alimento y se levantó usando la pared del pozo como apoyo saco la parte superior de la cabeza, [solo están hablando, como deberíamos hacer esto, mierda]

"Matsu, si no hacemos nada somos hombres muertos y si los atacamos probablemente también, pero por lo menos hay posibilidades, arriesguémonos", Dijo Nobu viendo a los ojos de Matsu.

"Tienes razón, nunca estuvimos en una situación como esta antes así que buscar una solución perfecta es imposible, lo que tienes que hacer es salir del pozo y rodear el lugar hasta el otro lado del rio, voy a estar viendo desde aquí una vez que estés del otro lado haz una señal de luz o algo sin que te noten", explico Matsu

"¿Y cuando este del otro lado qué sigue?", preguntó Nobu.

"Vamos a tratar de crear una oportunidad con ataques furtivos cuando sientas que puedes hacerlo ataca lo más rápido posible, tal vez solo tengas un golpe así no lo desperdicies"

"Entendido" dijo y salio corriendo por la otra salida.

"¿Que vamos a hacer nosotros Matsu?", pregunto Yuu

"Vamos a tratar de mantener la pelea pareja, carga un kunai con chakra de viento y lánzalo si ves que esta por morir Hirose"

"¿Lo vamos a ayudar?

"Solo hasta que uno de esos dos ninjas desconocidos este muerto"

"Bien, ¿pero será mejor que no estemos en la misma posición verdad? Voy a moverme a otro lado"

"Está bien, solo no te acerques demasiado a ellos".

Yuu comenzó a moverse y ampliar el túnel haciendo otras tres salidas, como Hirose y los otros dos estaban sobre el agua tenía problemas para sentirlos con su habilidad de sensor.

-Cambio de escenario-

Después de salir de la cueva Nobu se alejó unos treinta metros antes de girar hacia abajo y volver al otro lado del rio.

Justo cuando Nobu cruzo el río vio el momento donde un kunai le salvaba la vida a Hirose, avanzo hasta estar en una posición más cercana y saco un pequeño espejo y le hizo una seña de luz a Matsu en la entrada del pozo para decirle que ya estaba en posición.

[Bien, manteen la calma], vio que la situación se estancó cuando aprecio un tercer grupo, pero no le importo activo su overdrive pero solo en su cerebro y cuando vio a Hirose que le había clavado dos shuriken en la espalda sonrió pensando como lo iba a atravesar con su espada.


	20. CHAPTER 19

**Capítulo 19**

[Maldita sea, primero dos ninjas salidos de la nada y ahora esos mocos, que debería hacer], pensó Hirose.

"Chicos, parece que tuvimos un malentendido antes porque no salen y me ayudan con esto si trabajamos juntos todos podremos regresar a la aldea". [Espero que eso los convenza un poco, o al menos engañe a estos dos para que crean que son mis aliados]

"De qué demonios hablas mocoso primero tratas de matarme y ahora quieres mi ayuda no me hagas reír, porque iría a tu aldea, solo para que me encierren de nuevo en prisión", sonó una voz gruesa y un poco rasposa, [Maldito idiota, ¿crees que voy a dejar que los convenzas de que estamos del mismo lado?] , maldijo Matsu en su mente y volvió a cambiar su voz para hablar: "Sera mejor que me devuelvas el pergamino prohibido que me quitaste si lo haces estoy dispuesto a irme en silencio".

[Mocoso infeliz crees que vas a poder salirte con la tuya voy a matarte a ti y a tus compañeros], "entonces que tal esto, si me ayudas te daré el pergamino, te parece bien"

"Creo que mejor no, que tal ustedes dos si los ayudo a matar a este tipo, me van a lanzar su bolsa porta armas, sin revisarla, ¿tenemos un trato?", dijo Matsu pensando mientras pensaba formas de sacar provecho de la situación actual.

"MALDITO, por tu culpa mi hombro está herido, si no hubieras interferido ese tipo ya estaría muerto", grito Mitsumasa la única razón por la que no había saltado al bosque es porque Mitsuyoshi lo estaba sujetando.

"Lo siento viejo, no puedo confiar en alguien a quien nunca le he visto la cara", dijo Mitsuyoshi. [Tengo pensar en algo, no podemos huir ya que si alguno vive, más ninjas van a venir a buscarnos, no puedo aliarme con el tipo en frente porque es más fuerte que yo tal vez que ambos ahora que Masa está herido y la persona en el bosque ya que estaba escapando de este hombre debe ser más débil que él y debe estar herido también, es la mejor opción para un acuerdo pero desconozco sus verdaderas intenciones y es el culpable de la herida de Masa. Mierda no debimos haber venido aquí].

"Que tal esto si sales de ahí, estoy dispuesto a cooperar", dijo Mitsuyoshi.

"Dijiste que no podes confiar en nadie a quien no has visto a la cara pero yo puedo ver tu cara desde aquí y aun así no puedo confiar en ti, solo es una cooperación no tenemos por qué ser amigos", dijo Matsu aun fingiendo su voz.

"No pienses que puedes engañarme viejo si estas escondido significa que eres la persona más débil aquí y seguro estas herido también, así que solo quédate a un lado sin interferir si no molestas estoy dispuesto a darte esa bolsa de herramienta cuando termine". Grito Mitsuyoshi. Pero por dentro pensó: [Apenas mate a este tipo, voy a hacerte pedazos]

"Hermano, mi herida ya dejo de sangrar", dijo Mitsumasa.

"Bien acabemos con esto rápido, [_Suiton: jutsu de ocultación en la neblina_]" toda el área se cubrió de niebla "[_Suiton: jutsu dragón de agua_]", el dragón se lanzó a la posición desde donde escucho la voz, sonó un grito de dolor desde al bosque. [Viejo infeliz mientras hablamos nunca cambiaste de posición pensaste que no podía encontrarte], pensó Mitsuyoshi.

"Masa, puedes sentir donde está el hombre con el que peleamos antes"

"Si, se está moviendo muy lentamente en dirección nuestra, seguro piensa que puede tomarnos desprevenidos"

"Bien, toma esto y vamos", Mitsumasa le paso un cable muy delgado y caminaron para rodear a Hirose.

Mitsuyoshi y Mitsumasa no eran ninjas especialmente dotados en sus aldea, pero Mitsumasa había nacido con una gran sensibilidad en el agua e incluso con el jutsu de niebla podía sentir la posición de Hirose a través de las vibraciones del agua.

[Maldición, por lo menos con la niebla esos mocosos no me pueden atacar, necesito deshacerme de uno de estos dos ninjas y el otro va a ser fácil], avanzo hacia la dirección de donde estaban los ninjas lentamente con un kunai en la mano y en posición de pelea. Y de repente sintió un cable en la mano que tenía levantada, [mierda] pensó antes de comenzar a esquivar kunai de ambas direcciones apenas pudo esquivar y bloquear algunos uno le pego en el muslo derecho, quiso cortar el cable pero era demasiado resistente y cuando infundio chakra de viento para aumentar el filo muchos hilos finos lo envolvieron y estaba atrapado, dejo de aplicar chakra a sus pies para hundirse y justo en ese instante una shuriken gigante paso sobre su cabeza, se había salvado por los pelos.

Los hermanos sintieron que Hirose se hundió y tensaron los cables para levantarlo, en ese momento Hirose disloco su hombro izquierdo para sacar su brazo tomo un kunai y corto los cables que lo envolvían excepto el más resistente que estaba frente a él, hizo las posiciones de mano y dijo "[_Suiton: explosión de agua colisión de olas_]" mientras el agua temblaba tomo el cable en su mano y corrió sujetándolo sin importarle que se cortó la palma de la mano izquierda [así por lo menos voy a quedar cara a cara con uno de ellos], pensó y se dirigió a Mitsumasa.

Mitsumasa no pudo sentir que se acercaba debido a la gran ola, solo cuando estuvo a dos metros pudo notar las vibraciones del agua y se puso en posición lanzo un kunai y saco otro rápidamente para pelear, Hirose no pudo esquivar bien debido a la herida en su pierna así que golpeo el kunai con el que tenía en la mano y avanzo, Hirose golpeo con su kunai y Mitsumasa lo bloqueo, Hirose ataco al lado izquierdo donde Mitsumasa estaba herido en su hombro y el solo pudo bloquear con el antebrazo soltando el cable, Hirose lo pateo en el abdomen desde el lado izquierdo lanzándolo un par de metros y rápidamente hizo sellos de mano "[_Futon: balas de aire_]" golpeo a Mitsumasa en el estómago dos veces seguidas y lo mando a volar afuera de la niebla.

Del otro lado Mitsuyoshi sintió que el hilo perdía tensión y se apresuró en dirección a Mitsumasa justo para ver como Hirose lo mandaba a volar, "MASA" grito y ataco a Hirose por la espalda con un kunai, Hirose se dio vuelta pero no pudo esquivar el kunai que se clavó en su abdomen a la izquierda apenas sobre la cintura, cuando se puso en posición de pelea Mitsuyoshi se hundió debajo del agua y lo tiro de los pies, esta acción lo tomo por sorpresa y no pudo esquivarlo, debajo del agua Mitsuyoshi le dio un golpe al estómago que hizo que Hirose escupa parte del aire en su boca, Hirose trato de subir pero Mitsuyoshi lo noto y lo agarro por la espalda haciéndole una llave al cuello, Hirose desesperado se sacudió y comenzó a dar codazos a su espalda, con toda su fuerza y desesperación como una bestia dio un golpe con la cabeza hacia atrás que le dio en la cara a Mitsuyoshi y cuando el agarre se aflojo se liberó y subió para salir del agua, cuando ascendía Mitsuyoshi le clavo la mano en la herida de su abdomen.

"Maldición" grito al salir y tomo un par de respiraciones pesadas.

-Cambio de escenario-

Mientras Nobu esperaba, vio como apareció la niebla y le bloqueo la vista pero mantuvo la calma hace casi cinco minutos que tenía activado el [Raiton: overdrive], después de que la niebla salio no se podía escuchar nada más que a la naturaleza, la niebla bloquea tanto la vista, como el olfato y el oído solo los tipos con buenos los mejores sentidos, los ninja sensores y los poseedores de dojutsu ocular podían ver en ella. [Manteen la calma] se dijo a si mismo por casi centésima vez mientras se movía un poco más cerca, de repente vio algo salir volando de la niebla ni siquiera lo pensó cuando aplico overdrive a sus piernas y a sus brazos antes de correr a toda velocidad.

Mitsumasa salio volando de la niebla y choco su pared con un árbol, su boca estaba llena de sangre. Por el extremo de su ojo derecho vio que un destello azul se le acercaba tomo un kunai y lo lanzo con toda su fuerza para retrasar a su atacante. Nobu vio como un kunai se acercaba en cámara lenta justo a su cara, sin parpadear ante esto levanto la mano izquierda que ya estaba lastimada y desvió el kunai sin detenerse vio como el hombre frente a él trataba de hacer un sello de manos, Nobu levanto la mano derecha y corto en dirección al cuello de Mitsumasa fue solo un segundo de pasada después del corte Nobu siguió avanzando tres metros antes de poder detenerse, giro y vio en cámara lenta como la cabeza del ninja que desconocido caía al suelo.

Detuvo el overdrive y sintió como un poderoso dolor de cabeza lo atacaba, solo podía aplicar overdrive a tres partes de su cuerpo durante 12 segundos, el doble si comia una píldora de alimento antes, después de ver al hombre en el piso, Nobu sintió como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de risa nerviosa, sus manos temblaban un poco y su mente y rostro se pusieron en blanco estuvo ahí completamente vulnerable casi 10 segundos antes de detenerse. Respiro y repitió en su mente, [manteen la calma], pero aun así una sonrisa forzada se mantuvo en su cara. A pesar de que no fue una pelea uno a uno como las que disfrutaba, hoy al fin había llegado al extremo que nunca había hecho en su vida pasada es decir quitar una vida, no sabía que sentir y su rostro no obedecía a su mente ya que no podía hacer retroceder esa sonrisa en su cara, se sentía vacío, pero emocionado ya que ahora había un ninja menos del cual encargarse, su corazón tardo un tiempo en estabilizarse.

Miro a la niebla y vio como comenzaba a lentamente a desvanecerse, pudo distinguir dos siluetas moviéndose una frente a otra y se movió a una posición desde donde pueda empalar a ambos con su espada al mismo tiempo.

Al otro lado de la niebla.

Matsu y Yuu estaban juntos en el mismo pozo observando la niebla. Justo después de que la niebla apareció el lugar donde estaba fue atacado por un dragón de agua pero solo barrio los árboles e inundo un poco el pozo, de todas formas grito como si lo hubieran golpeado para convencer a su atacante.

[Ya ha sido un tiempo que la niebla se levantó y Nobu está del otro lado espero que no se lance adentro, Yuu está ansioso por saltar y lo único que lo detiene es que estoy herido y me cuesta caminar], Saco otra píldora de alimento y se la trago. "Yuu haz un camino para que nos acerquemos al río"

"¿Vamos a pelear?", pregunto Yuu con emoción

[Mierda es verdad que ya no me siento tan nervioso como cuando nos perseguían, pero Yuu y probablemente Nobu también están ansiosos de buscar pelea, después de tanto entrenamiento están demasiado confiados.] "No, solo estamos buscando una mejor posición para cuando se disipe la niebla".

"Bien" Yuu avanzo convirtiendo el camino en arena y después con el _jutsu ataúd de piedras_ las compacto para formar un camino y abrió una entrada arriba. "Todo listo, ¿necesitas ayuda para venir aquí?".

"No, solo son un par de metros", Matsu apretó los dientes y avanzo, la medicina había hecho efecto pero la herida era demasiado profunda. Al llegar al hoyo levanto la cabeza y saco un kunai de su bolsa, lo lleno de chakra de viento. "Parece que la niebla se está disipando un poco"

"Mira, parece que ambos están casi en línea recta con nosotros", dijo Yuu mientras apunto al frente.

Matsu levanto la vista y podría jurar vio un poco de brillo azul al otro lado de la niebla, dejo de inyectar chakra en su kunai y comenzó a hacer posiciones de mano [Suiton: jutsu de ocultación en la neblina].

Yuu al ver a Matsu, se puso en posición para comenzar un jutsu si lo necesitaba.

Dentro de la niebla.

Los dos hombres se miraban a la cara en posición de pelea ambos estaban lastimados, cuando Mitsuyoshi salio de agua Hirose le lanzo dos kunai que se clavaron en su abdomen, Ambos chocaron Hirose ya no tenía ningún kunai y Mitsuyoshi solo tenía los dos que se acababa de sacar de la panza lanzo el de su mano izquierda y cuando Hirose lo esquivo se acercó y trato de apuñalarlo desde arriba, pero Hirose agarro su mano y con su mano derecha le dio un golpe en el estómago. Después de recibir el golpe Mitsuyoshi libero su jutsu de niebla, ya que su chakra se agotaba, Hirose agarro su otra mano y ahora tenía sujetado a Mitsuyoshi lo atrajo hacia él y le dio un cabezazo en el rostro, no lo soltó y le arrojo un rodillazo al estómago que hizo que Mitsuyoshi escupa sangre, justo en ese momento Hirose soltó su mano derecha y se preparó para rematar a Mitsuyoshi.

Entonces Hirose sintió algo acercarse por su espalda pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de voltear, solo inclino su cuerpo un poco cuando la espada de Nobu cubierta de chakra de rayo le atravesó el lado derecho del tórax, rompió un par de costillas y perforo un pulmón, Nobu desde la espalda de Hirose lo empujó hacia adelante y la espada también apuñalo a Mitsuyoshi, la velocidad fue tanta que los tres siguieron avanzando y al caer rebotaron como piedras lanzadas al agua entes de terminar afuera de la niebla.

Hirose se forzó a salir de la parálisis por la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo y se puso de pie escupió sangre y se sacó la espada que le atravesaba el pecho, Mitsuyoshi frente a él estaba inconsciente y cubierto de sangre y tierra de los tres fue el que recibió la parte más fuerte del impacto amortiguando el golpe con la tierra.

Hirose giro buscando al maldito que lo ataco por la espalda y lo encontró a unos metros de distancia estaba Nobu con sangre fresca saliendo de su cabeza miro a Hirose y lo miro con una sonrisa llena de locura, Hirose enojado lleno su cuerpo de lo último que quedaba de su chakra y lo transformo a viento para aumentar su velocidad, Nobu lo vio acercarse en cámara lenta pero su cuerpo no respondía no importa cuanto lo intentaba su cuerpo no reacciono ni un poco, entonces hizo algo que nunca había probado y activo su jutsu overdrive en todo su cuerpo a la vez.

Hirose se acercaba para apuñalarlo con la espada en su mano derecha cuando comenzó a bajar su mano para cortarlo, Nobu con una velocidad que nunca antes había manejado agarro la espada corta de su cintura con su mano derecha y la levanto a toda velocidad. La mano de Hirose que se acercaba para cortarlos se separó desde el codo y salio volando en el aire, el movimiento de Nobu fue tan rápido que se disloco su propio hombro y no tuvo tiempo de sentir dolor cuando se desmayó en esa posición. Con una rodilla en el suelo y una mano en alto.

Hirose vio su mano separase y vio la sonrisa de Nobu, pero no detuvo su impulso y le dio un cabezazo que lo mando a volar casi dos metros cuando trato de correr hacia Nobu para terminarlo escucho "[_Doton: escudo de tierra_]" y un muro de tierra se levantó impidiendo su paso, apretó los dientes con ira y giro la cabeza hacia la dirección de donde escucho el ruido y nada más girar, un kunai cargado de chakra de viento se incrusto es su ojo no tuvo tiempo de entender quien lo ataco cuando cayó muerto al suelo.

Matsu quien lanzo el kunai al fin exhalo el aire en sus pulmones después de ver caer a Hirose. [Es imposible que siga vivo después de eso], "Yuu revisa si el otro hombre ahí está muerto si no lo está entonces termina con él", salió el resto del cuerpo del pozo y camino rengo hasta donde estaba Nobu.

"Entendido", dijo Yuu seriamente, camino hacia el hombre y vio que seguía respirando. [Mierda, debería usar un jutsu, no eso solo lo va a hacer sufrir en vano, si me estuviera atacando esto sería más fácil], tomo dos respiraciones profundas saco un kunai y lo puso sobre el corazón de Mitsuyoshi cuyo pecho se levantaba lenta pero constantemente, Yuu junto su determinación y levanto el kunai antes de bajarlo con toda sus fuerza y apuñalo en el cuerpo de Mitsuyoshi. Cuando termino soltó el kunai, apretó su mano que temblaba un poco, se tomo casi un minuto para aguantar las ganas de vomitar y volvió con Matsu y Nobu.

Matsu acababa de vendar la cabeza de Nobu y acomodar su hombro derecho, pero no se despertó [por suerte su respiración es estable], pensó Matsu vio que Yuu se acercaba y dijo: "Yuu ayúdame a llevar a Nobu al pozo todavía falta uno y no sabemos en qué estado esta".

"Bien, vamos".

Ambos levantaron a Nobu y lo bajaron cuidadosamente al pozo donde lo recostaron y Yuu cosió la herida en la mano izquierda de Nobu tenía dos cortes uno de ellos muy profundo desde debajo del dedo índice hasta el lado izquierdo de la muñeca y el otro más superficial era desde arriba del pulgar a la base del meñique. En el pozo, esperaron a que la niebla termine de disiparse cinco minutos después.

Mientras recuperaban la compostura por matar por primera vez y también rezaban para que el otro ninja que no habían visto este muerto o gravemente herido.


	21. CHAPTER 20

**Capítulo 20**

La niebla ya se había disipado y Yuu saco la mitad de la cabeza para ver si el otro ninja que no conocían estaba muerto.

"Está bien, parece muerto", dijo Yuu viendo a Mitsumasa tirado en el piso al otro lado del río. Desde su posición no podía ver que el cuerpo estaba decapitado.

"Bien vamos a buscar sus cosas, revisa el cuerpo del que está del otro", le dijo Matsu que salía del pozo y camino hacia el cadáver de Mitsuyoshi.

"Bien", respondió Yuu y cruzo el río.

Yuu se acercó al cuerpo y casi se tropieza cuando lo pudo ver bien el cuerpo decapitado de Mitsumasa.

[Mierda] pensó, tomo una respiración profunda y saco su bolsa porta armas, reviso otros bolsillos en su ropa y lo único que encontró fue un protector de frente de Iwagakure (la aldea escondida entre las rocas), se acercó al río y se limpió las manos que ahora estaban cubiertas de sangre y volvió con Matsu.

"No tenía nada además de su bolsa y su banda ninja", dijo Yuu

"Este tampoco", dijo Matsu cuando se levantó y camino hacia Hirose. "Yuu, ¿el sello de Root solo se coloca en la lengua verdad?"

"Si, por lo menos eso recuerdo", respondió Yuu.

"Bien, [_Suiton: jutsu de ocultación en la neblina_]", después de que la niebla cubrió toda la vista rápidamente, Matsu saco una pinza de su bolsa y abrió la boca de Hirose, uso la pinza para sujetar y estirar la lengua y la corto con un kunai. Después de eso la guardo en un sello.

Matsu, afeito la cabeza y quito la ropa de Hirose en busca de otro sello pero no encontró nada. [Parece que es el único sello, después de todo]. Tomo su protector de frente y su bolsa porta armas. La razón por la que uso el jutsu de niebla fue que si había un ANBU observándolos entonces mostrar que conocían los sellos de Root podía hacer sospechar a Danzo.

"Yuu usa Katon para destruir todos los cuerpos, no estoy seguro de si nos están observando pero es mejor no dejar evidencia de que matamos a Hirose".

"Entendido, [_Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego_]", quemó el cuerpo de Hirose hasta que no quedaron cenizas se levantó y corrió a los otros cuerpos para terminar el trabajo. Después de regresar pregunto: "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"Vamos a descansar en el pozo hasta que Nobu se despierte, has gastado bastante energía duerme primero y después de cuatro horas cambiemos", dijo Matsu.

"No tengo mucho sueño, pero supongo que es mejor juntar energía", Salto al pozo y se durmió en unos minutos.

Ya había terminado el día y Nobu se despertó lentamente.

Antes de despertar recordó todo unos segundos antes de desmayarse, salto desde el rio y apuñalo a Hirose y al ninja que no conocía cayo y reboto en el río y el piso golpeando su cabeza, después activo overdrive en todo su cuerpo y corto el brazo derecho de Hirose y todo se oscureció.

Se sentó rápidamente por la tensión y fue atacado por el repentino dolor muscular. Todo su cuerpo ardía y picaba como si insectos estuvieran caminando debajo de su piel.

"Mierda que me pasó", dijo con la voz rasposa debido a su garganta seca.

"Hey, Nobu al fin te despiertas, ¿te duele algo?", Pregunto Yuu tranquilamente, mientras estaba haciendo guardia.

"Estoy bien, solo me duele todo el cuerpo", respondió Nobu con ironía.

"Bueno, eso no suena realmente como estar bien, pero supongo que lo entiendo", dijo Yuu mientras sonreía.

"Entonces, supongo que voy a dormir otra vez, asegúrate de prestar atención afuera Yuu", tomo agua de una cantimplora en el piso y se acostó otra vez. [Espero que este maldito dolor se pase después de un buen descanso], "Está bien, descansa" fue lo último que escucho antes de caer dormido otra vez.

Eran las 8am y todos estaban despiertos, prepararon sus cosas y salieron a buscar la guarida de los ninjas, por sugerencia de Yuu.

"Que crees que escondan, oro, jutsu secretos, armas geniales", pregunto Yuu con entusiasmo mientras caminaban. Él era quien estaba más ileso de los tres ya que casi no tenía ni una marca en su cuerpo.

"Mientras tengan ropa que no este manchada de sangre me voy a conformar", respondió Nobu. Quien era el más herido, su cuerpo aun ardía pero era soportable ya que se encontraba mucho mejor que la noche anterior.

"No lo sé, espero que haya medicina, si solo podemos avanzar caminando hasta el pueblo vamos a tardar un todo el día", dijo Matsu que cojeaba por las molestias que sentía al caminar.

"Espero que haya algo impresionante", (gruñido de estómago), "también espero que tengan algo de comida", mientras se frotaba el estómago Yuu buscaba algún animal para poder comer, después de la conmoción de ayer el rio estaba si ningún pez y no pudieron comer nada.

"Según el mapa esta por esta dirección mientras avanzamos busquen signos de personas", dijo Matsu mientras indicaba, corrieron lentamente durante quince minutos, hasta que llegaron al pie de la montaña y comenzaron a bordearla. A diferencia de ayer que se encontraba paranoico sobre ser observado ahora estaba más tranquilo ya que durante su guardia en la noche Yuu no sintió ninguna presencia a su alrededor, si un ANBU los siguiera al menos se habría acercado para comprobar si alguno había muerto durante la noche pero como no sintió nada solo podía significar que no los seguían o que era alguien realmente experto en cuyo caso no tenía sentido pretender nada.

"Por aquí parece que se prendió una fogata antes", dijo Nobu indicando el sitio pero no había nada que parezca una cueva o pozo.

"Yuu revisa las paredes de roca, Nobu tu y yo vamos a buscar un pozo por los alrededores", dijo Matsu y comenzaron a buscar.

Después de solo unos minutos de búsqueda Yuu golpeo la montaña como si fuera una puerta y sintió algo raro, apoyo su oreja y volvió a golpear, [suena hueco]. "Matsu, Nobu creo que está aquí [_Doton: jutsu agitador de tierra_]" golpeo la pared con la palma y una sección comenzó a desmoronarse. Apareció una cueva de tres metros de altura y tres de ancho, no podía verse la profundidad que tenía.

"Bien hecho Yuu", dijo Nobu y le palmeo el hombro.

"Buen trabajo", dijo Matsu se acercó con una rama de árbol, corto un pedazo de sus pantalones, lo envolvió en la rama y la encendió como una antorcha. "Vamos con calma puede haber trampas dentro".

Caminaron por la cueva el interior estaba cubierto de trampas por suerte la mayoría podían evitarse usando el Doton de Yuu y sus habilidades de sensor.

Después de caminar un poco más de 15 minutos encontraron un espacio más grande, el techo estaba a casi 6 metros, las paredes a 10 metros entre ellas el espacio era inquietantemente perfecto, el techo y las paredes estaban cubiertos de cristales que brillaban con luz verde todos a unos 30 cm de distancia entre ellos, en el medio de la cueva había 2 mantas, usadas como camas por los ninjas. Matsu apago su antorcha que ya no era necesaria y los tres caminaron cerca de las paredes para ver si había otra cueva oculta, después de no encontrar nada, revisaron lo que había en la cueva.

"Encontré un pozo debajo de los futones" dijo Nobu, saco un pequeño cajón había de 20cm de altura y 40 cm de ancho lo abrió y estaba lleno de monedas de oro, billetes y joyas. Sin mostrar alegría por ello miro a Matsu y dijo: "Matsu, guarda esto"

"Bien", saco un sello y la caja desapareció.

Mientras seguían buscando Nobu encontró un poco de ropa y cambio su remera que tenia un hombro destrozado por una sana que le quedaba bastante grande, comprobando el piso Yuu grito "encontré algo vengan". Realmente no hacía falta buscar tanto ya que Yuu y su habilidad de sensor eran suficientes para encontrar todo pero aun así querían asegurarse.

"¿Que encontraste?", pregunto Nobu.

"Parece que hay un hueco aquí abajo, espera un segundo [_Doton: jutsu de ocultación como un topo_]", paso las manos sobre la tierra y la convirtió en arena pero esta no callo como esperaba hundió las manos lo más que pudo hasta que choco con algo. "Ayúdenme a quitar esta arena".

Todos sacaron la arena y debajo encontraron una capa blanca y lisa, se sentía como madera al tacto pero era tan resistente como el metal, Yuu convirtió todo la tierra sobre esa capa blanca en arena y descubrieron que tenía forma de un cuadrado de 2.5mts de cada lado después de eso Yuu uso el jutsu ataúd de piedra para mover las rocas a los lados y pudieron ver que tenía forma de una caja blanca llena de sellos. Trataron de levantarla pero era muy pesada no pudieron moverla ni rasguñarla usando jutsu para golpearla, Matsu trato de guardarla en uno de sus sellos pero fue inútil.

Cuando terminaron de desenterrar la caja e intentar moverla o romperla ya eran las 1pm y decidieron cazar algo para comer, encontraron y cocinaron 2 conejos, no tenían ningún condimento además de un poco de sal así que fue realmente insípido pero era mejor que morir de hambre, después de comer volvieron adentro de la cueva para seguir investigando la caja.

"Que crees que haya adentro, algún tesoro, jutsu prohibido, un arma legendaria", dijo Yuu sonando realmente emocionado.

"No lo sé, pero si esta tan protegido debe ser muy valioso o peligroso", dijo Nobu que se veía un poco incómodo con la remera negra que tomo del pozo donde había ropa.

"Es inútil pensar que hay adentro cuando ni siquiera podemos moverla", les dijo Matsu que estaba anotando de forma ordenada todos los símbolos que tenía la caja en un pergamino.

"¿Puedes entender algo de lo que está escrito?", pregunto Nobu.

"Nada parece un sistema de sellos totalmente distinto al que manejan en la aldea", terminado de anotar todo en un pergamino Matsu se levantó y guardo el sello, le había tomado más de 3 horas anotar todo lo más fielmente posible.

"Si ya terminaste de anotar todo, deberíamos volver a enterrar la caja y volver. Si salimos ahora tal vez lleguemos después de que oscurezca un poco al pueblo", le dijo Nobu quien no estaba realmente interesado en la caja ya que a pesar de su aspecto misterioso no les servía de nada como no podían llevarla o entender lo que decía en ella.

"Bien", dijo Matsu. Después de eso Yuu volvió a enterrar la caja, sellaron capa por capa la entrada de la cueva para que nadie la encuentre por accidente y eliminaron los rastros de fogata y huellas alrededor del área eso les tomo otras 3 horas ya que el único que trabajo fue Yuu, solo le quedaban dos píldoras de alimento. Matsu realmente quería quedarse hasta abrir la caja pero sabía que no podían perder mucho tiempo aquí. De camino Yuu abrió otra cueva a un kilómetro de distancia donde pusieron los futones y ropa de los ninjas que sacaron de la otra cueva como se había hecho tarde decidieron pasar otra noche aquí, atraparon tres conejos y después de comer se prepararon para dormir.

"Mañana vamos a salir a las 6am y vamos a correr lo más rápido que podamos hacia la aldea, no nos vamos a detener a comer, tenemos que parecer realmente desesperados y heridos y el único realmente en esas condiciones es Nobu", dijo Matsu y después miro hacia Yuu. "Estas demasiado sano para convencer a alguien de que acabamos de sobrevivir a una batalla a muerte, yo también lo estoy así que vamos a herirnos ahora".

"QUE, pero…", Yuu quería quejarse pero vio la mirada de Matsu y sabía que no podía convencerlo así que solo dijo. "Está bien".

Después de eso se golpearon entre ellos hasta tener varios moretones y cortes en sus cuerpos, las dos heridas más grandes que se hicieron fue la nariz rota de Matsu y un kunai clavado en el antebrazo de la mano derecha de Yuu. Nobu solo disfruto el espectáculo sentado él ya estaba lo suficientemente herido, un corte en la mano izquierda, dos en su hombro izquierdo y los golpes y contusiones de cuando se tropezó después de apuñalar a Hirose, y la nariz rota y un moretón en la cara por el cabezazo que recibió después de desmayarse.

Después de vendarse un poco cerraron la entrada dejando un hueco para el aire y antes de dormir, Matsu pensó que si al llegar a la aldea encontraban las cosas como el oro que encontró Nobu entonces era probable que no crean que realmente estaban tan heridos como para no volver inmediatamente a la aldea. Y esto sería una falla en su cuartada, como era posible que no los hayan monitoreado en esta misión tenían la posibilidad de inventar una situación en la que se vean favorecidos y no quería que la desperdicien por tener una falla.

"Yuu necesito que quemes mi brazo un poco", dijo Matsu quien se levantó de repente. Tenía una idea un poco extrema y quería probarla.

"¿Qué?", dijo Yuu quien estaba a punto de dormirse.

Sin prestar atención a Yuu, Matsu comenzó a escribir un sello de almacenamiento en un pergamino en blanco, después de eso tomo aire profundamente y con un kunai corto un poco de la piel de su brazo derecho y siguió haciéndolo hasta que pudo levantar la piel en forma de rectángulo de alrededor de 5x7 cm en el lateral de su antebrazo del lado del pulgar. Después de eso transfirió el sello de almacenamiento a su piel y volvió a acomodarla sobre su brazo.

Yuu miro un poco asqueado el proceso a pesar de no ser sangriento le causo una fuerte impresión pero no actuó para detener a Matsu. Después de verlo transferir el sello a la parte interior de su piel ya sabía lo que Matsu quería decir con quemar su brazo, cuando vio a Matsu extender su mano, Yuu hizo las señas y dijo "[Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego]", y con lo más pequeño que pudo manejar el fuego cauterizo la herida de Matsu quemando su piel y uniéndola nuevamente.

Matsu apretó los dientes todo el proceso que solo duro unos segundos y después de terminar tenía una enorme ampolla en la piel y ardía, aplico rápidamente medicina y vendo su mano derecha. Después de un momento de acostumbrarse al dolor acerco su mano derecha a una roca y esta desapareció repentinamente, volvió a aplicar chacra al sello y la roca salió. Entonces saco la caja que encontró Nobu en la guarida y la movió al almacenamiento que ahora estaba en su brazo.

"Vamos a dormir Yuu, gracias por la ayuda", dijo adolorido y se acostó, pensó que tal vez durmiendo podía ignorar el dolor.

Nobu que fue despertado por el proceso solo miro en silencio sin interrumpir, no creía que la caja con dinero sea algo importante pero sabía que si la dejaban era poco probable que puedan regresar a buscarla por lo menos en un año entero, aun así lo que hizo Matsu le pareció el acto de un loco pero no podía decir nada al respecto ya que él creía que era mejor exagerar a ser flojo. Después de reflexionar un poco también se durmió.

-Una noche después-

Los tres estaban en la cueva despiertos usando otra vez su propia ropa manchada de sangre y repasando la historia que tenían que contar allegar a la aldea.

"Bien, ya estamos listos ¿recuerdan la historia?" preguntó Matsu después de comer la comida que les quedaba de la noche anterior.

"Si, la misión tenia mal la información y dos ninjas nos atacaron. Hirose-sensei se sacrificó matando a uno e hirió de gravedad al otro, después de una dura pelea logramos matarlo destruimos los cuerpos incluyendo el de Hirose-sensei para que ninja de otra aldea no puedan robar los secretos de la aldea que podrían encontrar en el cuerpo de Hirose-sensei", respondió Yuu.

"Bien eso sería en general y recuerden que no hace falta mencionar otras cosas, tomen agua ahora después de hacer una cruz en el lugar donde Hirose se sacrificó heroicamente por nosotros vamos a quitar las trampas en el camino que pusimos y correr sin detenernos directo hacia la aldea, si estamos lo suficientemente agotados para desmayarnos seria genial", dijo Matsu tomo toda el agua de su cantimplora y la arrojo.

Nobu y Yuu hicieron lo mismo, siguieron el plan de Matsu después de quitar todas las trampas que pusieron para Hirose cuando huían de él y corrieron sin detenerse en ningún pueblo, cuando habían corrido la mitad se vieron obligados a detenerse unos quince minutos, se acercaron a un rio y solo bebieron lo suficiente para humectar sus bocas antes de seguir corriendo y cuando estaba llegando a la aldea sus bocas estaban secas, sus gargantas ardían, sus piernas quemaban y dolían pero se forzaron a seguir, necesitaban dar una apariencia realmente lastimosa ya que el Hokage era blando con los niños era probable que no los presionen demasiado para interrogarlos.

Cuando llegaron a un cruce de caminos pudieron ver a otro grupo de tres genin y un jonin que volvían a la aldea, lo reconocieron por dos particulares trajes verdes, apenas vieron al grupo Yuu se desmayó en el piso, y Matsu lo siguió poco después, Nobu tomo un kunai y se los arrojo con sus fuerzas restantes al grupo para llamar su atención, su ultimo pensamiento antes de desmayarse también fue [Maldición, otra razón para ser llamado perdedor por este irritante niño Hyuga].


	22. CHAPTER 21

**Capítulo 21**

"¿Que les pareció su primera misión de rango C, niños?", Pregunto Gai-sensei a sus protegidos.

"Fue estupendo, Gai-sensei con su guía y entrenamiento nos llevó al éxito como ninjas", grito Rock Lee.

"No, todo fue gracias a su esfuerzo, Lee tú eres quien se ha esforzado más que nadie", dijo Gai-sensei poniendo su mano en el hombro de Rock Lee.

"Sensei", grito Lee mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos

"Lee", dijo Gai-sensei que también estaba en la misma situación

"Sensei", Rock Lee se cubrió los ojos con el brazo mientras las lágrimas fluían como una cascada.

"Es suficiente ustedes dos, no actúen como locos en medio del comino", dijo Tenten mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara.

"…" Neji solo siguió caminando sin prestar atención.

Siguieron caminando mientras hablaban, Tenten y Rock Lee le hacían preguntas a Gai-sensei y Neji también participaba en la charla pero solo ocasionalmente. Ya casi regresaban a la aldea cuando sintieron un ruido metálico tras ellos. Gai-sensei y Neji fueron los primeros en darse vuelta y pudieron ver como la figura de un niño se caía al suelo. Gai-sensei ni siquiera lo pensó y corrió hacia ellos y llego en un segundo. Rock Lee corrió detrás de el sin ni siquiera entender que había pasado.

"¿Qué ocurrió?", le pregunto Tenten a Neji, mientras ambos corrían para alcanzar a sus compañeros

"Son tus tres amigos, parecen heridos", dijo Neji quien había activado el Byakugan para observar la situación.

"¡QUE!", grito Tenten antes de acelerar el paso.

Cuando llegaron Gai-sensei estaba dándole agua con a Nobu con su cantimplora y Rock Lee ayudaba a Yuu.

"Tenten, si tu cantimplora tiene agua dale un poco a ese niño", dijo Gai-sensei señalando a Matsu con la cabeza.

Tenten volteo a Matsu con cuidado y vio su cara cubierta de moretones y su nariz estaba un poco torcida. [Que les paso, como se lastimaron así] pensaba mientras cuidadosamente le vertió agua en la boca. "Sensei tenemos que llevarlos al hospital"

"Si, Lee deja que cargue al más alto, Tenten tu ayuda a Lee y Neji a cargar a los otros en sus espaldas", dijo Gai-sensei levanto a Nobu y lo cargo en la espalda de Lee, después levanto a Yuu sobre su espalda.

Tenten sentó a Matsu y lo levanto a la espalda de Neji. Después de eso los tres corrieron a la aldea.

Oficina del Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, estaba sentado completando papeleo cuando un ninja ANBU se arrodillo frente a él.

"Lord Hokage, tengo un informe"

"levántate, dime", soltó la pluma y miro al ANBU frente a él.

"El grupo en las puertas acaba de informar que un grupo de genin llegaron cubiertos de heridas, eran asistidos por el equipo Gai. Los genin son el equipo Nº2 de la clase B dirigidos por el jonin Hirose Kouichi el cual no esta presente.

"Bien, dejen que los niños se recuperen en el hospital vigílenlos y cuando se despierten y estabilicen manden a alguien para preguntar la situación, ¿infórmame sobre la misión salió a realizar el equipo Nº2?", dijo Hiruzen, tomó su pluma y siguió completando su papeleo.

"Una misión de rango C que consistía en someter o eliminar a un grupo de bandidos cuya guarida estaba en un bosque, el viaje a velocidad estándar de un genin debería haberles tomado un día y medio si hacían una pausa para dormir en el camino".

"Entendido, puedes retirarte", dijo Hiruzen sin levantar la vista de su papeleo, pero tenía el ceño fruncido pensando que podría haber salido mal en la misión. También eran los tres niños del incidente hace 9 años, si alguien dijera que no había nada raro entonces sería un gran tonto.

Eran las 10am cuando se Nobu se despertó, abrió los ojos y vio el techo blanco.

[Parece que es el hospital], giro la cabeza y vio a Yuu a su derecha, cuando se sentó vio a Matsu en la cama frente a la suya. [Parece que alguien viene], sintió pasos y la puerta se abrió.

"Nobu, estas despierto", dijo con sorpresa Rongrong que vino a visitar a los chicos, "No te levantes, voy a avisar a los doctores"

"Bien", respondió Nobu. [Que dolor mis piernas están ardiendo].

Unos minutos después Yuu despertó y Matsu lo hizo justo cuando el doctor y Rongrong entraron les hicieron algunas preguntas, después de eso el doctor se fue, y Rongrong los acompaño hasta la hora del almuerzo, tenía que volver a cocinar y abrir la tienda por la tarde.

"¿Cómo se sienten?", pregunto Nobu

"Horrible siento como si mis piernas estuvieran a punto de explotar", respondió Yuu

"Yo también, mi nariz se siente realmente rara, por suerte el doctor dijo que la mayoría de nuestras heridas no van a dejar cicatrices", dijo Matsu su voz sonaba un poco extraña por su nariz en recuperación. Para él era obvio que no iban a quedar muchas cicatrices ya que la mayoría de las heridas de Yuu y él eran auto infligidas.

De los tres las peores heridas estaban en la nariz y mano izquierda de Nobu; la pierna derecha y el antebrazo derecho de Matsu y el antebrazo derecho de Yuu. Según el medico la pierna de Matsu nunca iba a estar completamente recuperada y es probable que sufra de molestias constantes, a pesar de eso no estaba tan mal como para impedir realizar su actividad ninja siempre y cuando resista las molestias.

Los tres estaban aburridos ya que no podían hablar libremente, seguro había ANBU vigilándolos. Almorzaron y después del almuerzo Tenten y Rock Lee vinieron a hablar y preguntar qué había pasado, ellos solo le contaron la historia que inventaron Lee lloro al escuchar el sacrificio de Hirose diciendo que era un verdadero maestro, Tenten estaba alegre de que hayan sobrevivido, después de hablar por una hora se fueron para reunirse con su propio equipo.

Permanecieron 5 días de reposo en el hospital hasta que les dieron de alta, y les prohibieron entrenar o realizar actividades físicas extenuantes durante un mes.

Cuando estaban saliendo un ANBU los llamo y dijo: "Ustedes son Nobu, Matsu y Yuu del equipo Nº2, necesito que me sigan para hacerles unas preguntas".

"Está bien", respondieron los tres y lo siguieron camino a la torre del Hokage.

Los guió adentro y subieron por las escaleras, después de eso caminaron por un pasillo y abrió la puerta a una habitación donde se encontraba el tercer Hokage.

"Lord Hokage", dijeron los tres se inclinaron.

"Está bien no hace falta ser formal, acaban de salir del hospital después de todo", dijo Hiruzen con voz amable.

"Está bien, gracias", se pararon rectos y vieron al rostro de frente.

"Pueden informarme que paso durante la misión", dijo Hiruzen seriamente y espero la respuesta.

Después de contar la historia dos veces ya estaban más familiarizados y la contaron con detalle mezclando verdades y mentiras, Yuu casi lloro en la parte de la muerte de Hirose y Matsu y Nobu lo calmaron, pero en realidad querían felicitarlo por la repentina actuación, después de terminar le dieron al Hokage el protector de frente de Hirose y el de los dos ninjas el cual era de iwagakure, Matsu incluso dibujo el rostro de Mitsuyoshi en un pergamino y dijo que no conocía el rostro del otro ninja ya que traía una máscara. Después de escuchar Hiruzen les dijo que cuando se recuperen, vuelvan para solucionar sus problemas de instructor.

Cuando salieron de la habitación Hiruzen le pregunto a los ANBU escondidos: ¿Qué opinan del relato?

"Suena real además de las bandas de los ninjas de iwagakure son una prueba más que real de que han sido atacados", respondió el ANBU a la derecha.

"Yo he estudiado con Hirose durante la academia, era un niño arrogante y molesto, después de convertirse en chunin cambio y se volvió alguien más tranquilo a pesar de que murió estoy feliz de que se haya vuelto un buen maestro, un llanto como el de ese niño no es algo pueda fingirse", dijo el ANBU de la izquierda.

"Es cierto, de todas formas vigilen la actividad de los niños por el siguiente mes y envíen a un equipo a inspeccionar la escena de la misión, también averigüen quien solicito la misión de eliminación de bandidos", ordeno Hiruzen y se levantó para volver a su oficina.

Se pasaron un mes descansando y ayudando con tareas sencillas en la casa de Gorou, por la noche antes de dormir Matsu trataba de descifrar las notas que había tomado de la caja blanca pero no consiguió ningún avance y también investigaba el sello en la lengua de Hirose.

Después de un mes de recuperación se sentían como si hubieran ganado una segunda vida (chiste de reencarnados) y se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage para discutir que harían ahora al no tener un jonin a cargo del equipo. Donde Hiruzen los recibió para hablar de su situación.

"Bueno, niños creen que están listos para volver a realizar misiones, si todavía no se sienten en perfectas condiciones pueden tomarse un descanso más largo", dijo Hiruzen.

"Muchas gracias Lord Hokage, pero creo que ya estamos listos para volver a trabajar", respondió Matsu como representante del grupo.

"Bien, en realidad después de escuchar su historia Gai-sensei pidió quedar a cargo de su grupo pero manejar a 6 genin no debe ser un trabajo fácil y repartir las recompensas de la misión entre 6 no sería rentable para misiones menores al rango B", dijo Hiruzen. "Entonces necesito que hagan algo, hay varios jonin que se presentaron para ser instructores el año siguiente así que durante van a permanecer con un instructor y me van a dar un informe de las cualidades de cada jonin, esto va a ser tomado como una misión de rango D ¿están dispuestos a aceptar esta tarea?"

"SI, Lord Hokage" respondieron los tres.

"Bien, quedan cuatro meses antes de que los genin de la próxima generación sean elegidos, así que esta es la lista con los 4 instructores que van a tener, tienen entréguenme su informe al final de cada ciclo con su nuevo instructor, mañana a las 8am en el campo de entrenamiento Nº2 van a encontrarse con su instructor temporal", dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa después de informarles y agrego: "También recuerdo que ustedes eran huérfanos viviendo en la casa de una familia que los acogió. Hace poco una habitación para un equipo en un complejo para los escuadrones genin de la aldea fue desocupada y me preguntaba si están interesados en mudarse al lugar, por ahora solo piénsenlo y cuando se decidan pueden pasar a informarme"

"Bien lo consideraremos, nos despedimos Lord Hokage", dijo Matsu y los tres salieron de la habitación y caminaron hasta un restaurante.

"Déjame ver la lista, Matsu, rápido", dijo Yuu mientras estiraba la mano.

"Bien, bien es toda tuya", Matsu le paso la lista la cual ni siquiera había revisado

"Genial", después de leer la lista y decir eso solo soltó una risa

"Quienes son no guardes el secreto", dijo Nobu y le arrebato la lista y leyó en voz alta. "Ryo Mizuno, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake"

"El nombre de Kakashi esta subrayado tal vez porque es considerado un instructor problemático", dijo Matsu después de leer la lista, "No sé en que destaca el primero en la lista pero al menos vamos a poder mejorar en genjutsu de Kurenai y Taijutsu de Asuma, no creo que Kakashi nos enseñe muchos Ninjutsu pero al menos uno o dos es posible".

"Bien ya que mañana vamos a volver a entrenar vamos a disfrutar nuestro último día de descanso", dijo Yuu y pidió más comida para la mesa.

Mientras comían discutieron sobre su posible mudanza, nunca habían escuchado sobre el gobierno de la aldea asignando viviendas pero era algo que parecía tener sentido. El resto del día caminaron por la aldea y después se separaron para hacer lo quisieran. Nobu volvió a casa y comenzó a dibujar un diseño de una espada para pedirle a Gorou que la fabrique ya que ahora tenía dinero para pagarla.

Yuu paseo por la ciudad y más tarde se encontró con Naruto le pregunto si ya podía manejar ninjutsu y pero viendo la respuesta de Naruto era claro que no, tal vez él había cambiado ya que ahora pensaba que era mejor que la graduación de Naruto pase como en el anime de esta forma él iba a poder aprender de Naruto el jutsu multiclones de sombra, después invito a Naruto a comer remen y al anochecer volvió a casa.

Matsu fue a la biblioteca y continuo buscando en libros si había un idioma como el que estaba escrito en la caja blanca, pero fue inútil y regreso agotado al ver que oscurecía.

Los tres prepararon sus cosas para salir mañana temprano y durmieron tranquilamente.


	23. CHAPTER 22

**Capítulo 22**

En el campo de entrenamiento Nº2, los chicos esperaban a su instructor Ryo Mizuno, sentados a la sombra de un árbol. De repente un hombre apareció ante ellos. Los tres lo observaron era de 1.65mts de altura apenas más alto que Yuu, con una constitución física delgada, cabello negro largo atado en una cola de caballo, en su cara no había nada distintivo ojos negros y nariz pequeña, llevaba su protector de frente puesto donde corresponde y el atuendo estándar de jonin. El hombre los observo a ellos y se presentó.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Ryo Mizuno y voy a ser su instructor por este mes, el Hokage me ha informado de ustedes y su situación pero me gustaría que se presenten ustedes mismos", dijo Ryo con voz seria, a pesar de su aspecto delicado daba la impresión de un hombre estricto.

"Buenos días, sensei mi nombre es Yuusuke pero puede llamarme Yuu".

"Mi nombre es Matsu"

"Y yo soy Nobu"

"Bien, según tengo entendido con su sensei anterior llevaban a cabo misiones cad días y luego dedicaban tiempo a entrenar ya que acaban de salir de una recuperación no me gustaría cambiar el ritmo al que están acostumbrados abruptamente, así que hoy vamos a entrenar un poco para que pueda determinar sus niveles, si quieren aprender algo específico pueden decírmelo siempre que no exceda el nivel genin y yo esté en condiciones de enseñarles voy a dar lo mejor para enseñarles, vamos a correr unos 10 minutos para calentar comiencen", dijo Ryo y comenzó a correr a un ritmo lento para guiar al grupo.

Matsu comenzó a correr un segundo después lo hizo a un ritmo constante a pesar de las molestias en su pierna, Yuu estuvo confundido un momento asimilando lo que dijo Ryo y comenzó a correr cuando Nobu lo empujo, [Que sensei tan problemático, si no estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar las explicaciones largas de Matsu me hubiera congelado como Yuu], pensó Nobu.

Después de terminar de correr Ryo vio que sus respiraciones eran estables y que ninguno parecía molesto por hacer un calentamiento básico. Asintió y dijo en voz alta pero sin gritar: "Estiren un poco vamos a comenzar la prueba para determinar su nivel de Taijutsu en 3 minutos"

"SI", respondieron en voz alta casi dan un saludo militar dejándose envolver en el ambiente.

Después de estirar comenzaron, primero uno a uno contra Ryo durante 3 minutos ya que según Ryo: "Las batallas entre los ninjas más hábiles muchas veces terminan en un par de minutos, a veces solo segundos y si duran más es porque no están dando todo para matar a su oponente" y después todos juntos para comprobar su nivel de trabajo en equipo.

El primero fue Matsu, el Taijutsu no era su fuerte pero su nivel era mejor que el genin promedio, se paró en una posición de kickboxing con el pie y hombro derechos adelantados, dio un jab con la mano izquierda y cuando Ryo quiso desviarlo lo tomo de la manga, trato de pisar uno de los pies de Ryo con su pie izquierdo pero fallo, lanzo un recto de izquierda pero Ryo lo detuvo y agarro su brazo, Matsu trato de patear su estómago desde el frente pero Ryo se movió a un lado se dio media vuelta y como lo tenía tomado de ambas manos giro y lanzo a Matsu por el aire.

"Eres bastante bueno, todavía quedan 2 minutos sigamos", dijo Ryo y continuo con la tortura, nunca golpeo a Matsu solo lo bloqueo y derribo durante el tiempo restante.

Después de terminar Matsu no pudo dar un golpe a Ryo y se acostó en el piso jadeando.

"El siguiente, Nobu", dijo Ryo y Nobu se puso de pie.

Nobu tenía un estilo de Taijutsu fuertemente ofensivo corrió en dirección a Ryo y le dio una patada lateral a la cintura con su pierna derecha, Ryo retrocedió un paso, después de errar la patada Nobu apoyo el pie en el piso y lo uso de apoyo para dar una patada trasera con el pie izquierdo, Ryo no se la esperaba y retrocedió otro pasa, la patada lo golpeo apenas i no causo ningún daño.

Nobu se puso de frente, se agacho y golpeo recto al estómago con la mano derecha, Ryo tomo su muñeca con su mano derecha lo jalo hacia el Nobu recupero el equilibrio y pego una patada lateral alta hacia la cara de Ryo quien soltó su mano rápidamente y bloque la patada con su antebrazo, después de fallar Nobu retrocedió un paso para mantener la distancia.

[Mierda, si pudiera activar mi jutsu], pensó Nobu. Su overdrive no era un ninjutsu invencible pero aun así lo ponía casi al nivel de jonin cuando se trataba de taijutsu.

[Su estilo es muy ofensivo y deja mucho espacio para contraatacar, pero es bueno tiene buenos instintos y reflejos para compensarlo]. "Voy atacar esta vez, ten cuidado", dijo Ryo y corrió hacia Nobu.

Ryo dio un golpe lateral a la cara y Nobu lo bloque con su antebrazo, pero Ryo lo tomo de la muñeca y le dio una patada lateral al abdomen desde el mismo lado que sostenía su brazo, Nobu rápidamente levanto la rodilla para bloquear y ya con su pie levantado pateo el estómago de Ryo quien soltó el brazo de Nobu y avanzo hacia el mientras esquivaba la patada y trato de derribarlo con un lariat, Nobu lo esquivo doblando la espalda hacia atrás (como matrix) y salto para pegarle una patada como una chilena, Ryo la esquivo y dio una patada a Nobu que estaba en el aire y no pudo esquivar"

"Bien eso es suficiente, con ese nivel de taijutsu estas en condiciones de pelear contra cualquier chunin pero siempre ten cuidado con los saltos ya que quedas vulnerable en el aire, a pesar de que no terminaron los tres minutos podes descansar", Ryo ya se había dado una idea del nivel de taijutsu de Nobu así que lo dejo ir sin torturarlo.

"Tu turno, Yuusuke"

"Bien", dijo Yuu un poco inhibido después de ver a sus hermanos

Yuu y Ryo estuvieron de pie frente a frente el estilo de Yuu también era defensivo así que tenía dudas sobre donde atacar, avanzo paso a paso sin perder la posición de pelea, con el lado izquierdo del cuerpo adelantado la mano izquierda con la palma abierta y la derecha un puño.

Yuu se acercó y golpeo una patada baja con su izquierda, Ryo solo giro la rodilla y la bloqueo, Yuu estiro la mano derecha al hombro de Ryo quien lo bloque y agarro su muñeca, Yuu lanzo otra patada esta vez recta al estómago con el pie derecho, Ryo soltó su mano y esquivo la patada avanzo dando un paso a su derecha tomo a Yuu con una llave de cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo Yuu inclino el cuerpo hacia adelante y lo lanzo, pero Ryo giro en el aire y cayo justo frente a Yuu, puso su palma de su mano en la cara de Yuu y lo empujo al suelo.

"Tu habilidad es buena pero soy un mal rival para ti ya que tengo más experiencia con este estilo de pelea, levántate y probemos un par de veces más", dijo Ryo.

Yuu se levantó y dio lo mejor de sí mismo pero fue inútil, después de descansar un tiempo comenzó la pelea grupal de solo taijutsu, su trabajo en equipo era muy bueno ya que se conocían desde hace mucho, durante la pelea pudieron golpear y derribar a Ryo pero solo durante el primer intercambio después de eso recibieron una paliza ya que Ryo decidió tomárselo más enserio.

"¿Cómo se sienten?", pregunto Ryo viendo a los chicos en el piso.

"Estamos bien", respondió Nobu por todos. "Sensei, ¿usted es un experto en taijutsu?

"Yo no creo poder decir que soy un experto, soy un ex integrante del cuerpo médico, como los ninja médicos tienen prohibido gastar chakra de forma innecesaria me he dedicado a mejorar en el taijutsu en caso de emergencia, ¿Bien descansen 10 minutos después de eso vamos a ver cómo están en ninjutsu?"

Mientras estaban derribados en el piso descansando, también se derribó el exceso de confianza que tenían después de salir vivos de su última misión y reconocieron que a pesar de que ellos fabricaron la situación para poder sobrevivir si no fuera porque la suerte los ayudo estarían muertos y todavía estaban lejos de ser tan fuerte como un jonin que contaba con conocimientos mayores y años de experiencia.

Después de eso siguieron entrenando, no mostraron todos sus ninjutsu ya que Yuu no quería que juzguen su nivel de fuerza como chunin y los presionen para ascender con una evaluación especial. Yuu le pidió a Ryo que le enseñe sobre ninjutsu médico, petición que acepto pero solo lo más básico ya que ser ninja médico no solo requiere mucho control sino también mucho estudio.

Terminaron el entrenamiento y acordaron volver a reunirse frente a la torre del Hokage, al volver Matsu anoto un informe sobre Ryo y después de eso fueron a dormir después de un mes de descanso, al fin volvieron a sentir lo que era un día de entrenamiento agotador.


	24. CHAPTER 23

**Capítulo 23**

Ya había pasado medio mes con Ryo Mizuno como instructor del grupo, después de una semana regular Ryo decidió cambiar la rutina del grupo iban a practicar misiones cada 3 días y los días entre misión iban a centrarse en entrenamiento. Ryo Mizuno comenzó el entrenamiento médico de Yuu haciéndolo leer libros sobre anatomía y enseñándole el [jutsu Palma mística] un ninjutsu de rango A por su alto requisito en el control de chakra.

En el campo de entrenamiento Nº2, sobre una mesa improvisada de piedra Yuu estaba usando el [jutsu palma mística] para tratar un pez, por desgracia no funciono y esta fue su cuarta falla del día.

[Demonios, otra falla, este jutsu es más difícil de lo que pensé solo tenemos 15 días más con sensei y si no me vuelvo bueno con este jutsu no creo que me enseñe otro], suspiro y decidió parar para repasar en que fallo.

Ryo que estaba prestando atención a Yuu desde unos metros de distancia, volvió a mirar al frente y dijo: "Ya están cansados, levántense y sigamos"

Nobu y Matsu estaban en el piso, después de ser derribados una y otra vez desde hace una hora estaban agotados. Después de seguir por una hora más se detuvieron.

"Sensei, porque solo entrenamos taijutsu si pudiéramos usar ninjutsu sería más parejo", dijo Nobu.

"De que hablas niño, para nada sería más parejo, si esta fuera una pelea total ustedes no durarían 1 minuto", respondió Ryo. "Escucha esto Nobu, es verdad que tu habilidad peleando con tu Raiton esta en el pico del nivel chunin pero no te confundas, tu habilidad no te vuelve más hábil solo te hace más rápido".

"Piensa en esto, si diez personas vieran pelear a Neji Hyuga y esas mismas personas te vieran pelear a ti, ocho de esas diez dirían que Neji Hyuga te vencería en una pelea"

"Qué demonios, eso solo sería por la fama de la familia Hyuga", dijo Nobu con voz insatisfecha y el ceño fruncido [Ocho de diez, no lo creo].

"Te equivocas, es verdad que superas la condición física de Neji .Pero a él se lo considera un genio por su dominio sobre su técnica, no desperdicia movimientos es verdad el Byakugan ayuda con eso pero Neji domina su técnica, tu por otro lado al pelear te ves demasiado disperso y muchos movimientos parecen innecesarios y exagerados sé que es para poner la mayor cantidad de peso en el golpe pero eso te hace más lento, por ultimo tu mejor técnica se basa en el flujo de chakra de rayo y recuerda que la especialidad del clan Hyuga es bloquear el flujo de chakra", dijo Ryo.

Nobu solo se sentó en el piso. Cuando peleo con Ryo usando overdrive solo lo activo en sus piernas para no llamar la atención, pero muchas de las cosas que dijo Ryo eran ciertas, el [Raiton: overdrive] no lo hacía más hábil, mejoraba su fuerza y velocidad el overdrive era un multiplicador, si su fuerza era normalmente 100 con el Raiton se convertía en 200, su fuerza iba crecer a medida que crezca su edad pero ese aumento tenía un límite, después de eso si quería mejorar dependía de su habilidad. Se sentó en el piso y decidió reflexionar ya que había leído muchos libros de taijutsu y eligió su estilo basándose en su físico actual lo cual no fue realmente un error pero lo que debió haber hecho es pensar en un estilo que sea funcional para toda su vida.

Ryo vio que Nobu cerró los ojos para pensar y hablo con Matsu que estaba acostado en el piso. "Matsu de los tres, fuiste el que más mejoro. Ciertamente también eras el más débil en taijutsu pero a este paso pronto podrás ponerte al día, especialmente con Yuu concentrándose en el ninjutsu medico"

"Gracias sensei", dijo Matsu antes de preguntar: "¿Sensei usted conoce los requisitos para acceder a los fuinjutsu de más alto grado en la aldea?". Matsu sabía que era difícil conocer fuinjutsu ya que Hirose casi no conocía ninguno solo le daba pergaminos que los explicaban.

"Bueno, los fuinjutsu son un secreto de cada aldea y solo los ninjas más confiables tienen acceso a ellos además son la clase de técnicas más difíciles de mejorar ya que cada fuinjutsu requiere mucha memoria, precisión y dedicación. Solo los jonin y los ANBU tienen acceso real a fuinjutsu, pero aun así son pocos y especializados para sus trabajos. Si pretendes aprender fuinjutsu lo mejor sería el grupo de investigación y desarrollo, está conformado por pocos ninjas especializados en el estudio de técnicas pero desconozco los requisitos para ingresar".

"Ya veo, gracias sensei", respondió Matsu.

"No hay problema. Bueno, creo que los tres ya han descansado lo suficiente volvamos al trabajo", dijo Ryo. "Tú también Yuu, mañana puedes volver a practicar ninjutsu medico ahora vamos a seguir con taijutsu".

[Maldición, pensé que podía zafarme hoy]. "Está bien", dijo Yuu resignado.

Todo el resto del mes puede resumirse en dos palabras para ellos misiones y palizas. Excepto por Yuu quien mejoro con el [jutsu: palma mística], pero como no logro dominarlo Ryo se negó a explicarle otro ninjutsu médico.

Como era el último día con Ryo a cargo del equipo solo hicieron un entrenamiento ligero hasta el atardecer.

"Bien, esta fue la primera vez que he sido un instructor y puedo decir que ustedes tres son buenos chicos, recuerden siempre entrenar las bases y dominar sus técnicas, conocer una amplia variedad de técnicas puede ser útil pero no siempre es sinónimo de fuerza, son un equipo fuerte pero estoy seguro que serán mucho más fuertes si entrenan correctamente". Dijo Ryo ya que hoy era su último día como instructor del equipo N°2.

"MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU GUÍA", gritaron los tres y se inclinaron 90°, solo después de la guía de Ryo pudieron notar la pésima atención de Hirose, Ryo entrenaba casi todo el tiempo con ellos guiándolos y señalando errores, es verdad que Hirose les dio más técnicas pero solo les daba una pequeña explicación y un pergamino, después de eso se sentaba a meditar bajo la sombra de un árbol ni siquiera los observaba realmente.

"No exageren con la formalidad como ya se está haciendo tarde que tal si por ser el último día los invito a comer algo", ofreció Ryo.

"Genial, vamos al restaurante más caro de la aldea", dijo Yuu con una sonrisa

"Si, además estoy hambriento hoy sensei espero que haya traído mucho dinero", agrego Nobu

"El restaurante más caro es un poco…", cuando Ryo estaba por terminar su frase alguien lo interrumpió.

"Recibir tantas palizas sí que abre el apetito", dijo Matsu con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ryo soltó un suspiro de resignación y dijo: "… Está bien, había estado ahorrando de todas formas".

Después de eso comieron un montón, le desearon buena suerte a su sensei temporal y se despidieron. Al volver a casa Matsu termino el informe con ayuda de sus hermanos y después de eso se acostaron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage, Nobu y Yuu casi no pudieron contener la risa cuando vieron la expresión de Hiruzen cuando vio el informe de 30 páginas que hizo Matsu sobre cada día de entrenamiento.

"Veo que se lo tomaron muy seriamente niños, pero asegúrense de que los demás informes sean más… concisos", dijo Hiruzen mientras se pasaba un pañuelo por la frente.

"Entendido, Lord Hokage", respondió Matsu seriamente.

"Bien pueden irse hoy se van a encontrar con su segundo instructor".

"Entonces, nos despedimos", dijo Matsu, y los tres salieron rumbo al campo de entrenamiento N°2.

Durante el segundo mes como instructor temporal tuvieron a Kurenai Yuhi como encargada del equipo, siguieron realizando entrenamientos básicos y misiones con la frecuencia establecida por Ryo es decir misiones cada 3 días y entrenamiento los días entre misión.

Kurenai era una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos con piel pálida especialista en genjutsu así que querían sacar provecho de su experiencia ya que todos ellos eran malos en genjutsu.

Desafortunadamente los requisitos para genjutsu eran un control de chakra preciso y muy alta inteligencia, si no se realizan con habilidad no van a surtir efecto, Yuu cumplía el requisito del control de chakra pero carecía de concentración y Matsu cumplía el de la inteligencia y el control bastante bien, Nobu llegaba con ambos requisitos apenas pero a pesar de que cada uno trato de aprender un tipo de genjutsu solo para fallar, excepto Matsu pero no podía realizarlo a menos que esté muy centrado y quieto en un lugar. Durante el mes Kurenai también les dio entrenamiento para resistir genjutsu, poniendo a prueba sus mentes en muchas ocasiones hubo una vez que Nobu y Yuu pasaron una hora golpeando el aire como si creyeran que peleaban entre ellos, cuando el efecto termino ambos notaron lo aterrador que era realmente un genjutsu y se decidieron a entrenar su resistencia a ellos aún más.

Matsu aprendió el genjutsu [Ilusión demoníaca: jutsu de vista al infierno] que le muestra al oponente sus más grandes miedos.

Después de ese mes su siguiente instructor fue Asuma Sarutobi que al igual que Ryo los entreno en taijutsu pero el estilo de Asuma era uno ofensivo. Asuma también instruyo a Matsu y Yuu sobre como manipular y extender el viento en cuchillas de chakra para reforzar las armas, a pesar de que no tenía la afinidad con el rayo también instruyo a Nobu sobre la manipulación de armas. Entrenaron durante un mes y tomaron misiones aburridas de rango D, a pesar de que insistieron que estaban listos para misiones de rango C, Asuma dijo que deberían tomárselo con calma un tiempo más antes de tomar una misión de rango C. Mejoraron aún más en taijutsu pero fue otro mes decepcionante con misiones sencillas y entrenamiento.

"Hoy fue el último día de Asuma-sensei, pueden creer que nunca me enseño su truco para ligar", dijo Yuu que estaba recostado en su cama.

"Tal vez sea porque solo tienes trece años", dijo Nobu que estaba terminando el informe para Hiruzen, "Al fin"

"Solo porque soy joven que pésima excusa", se quejó Yuu.

"De que te quejas ¿hay alguien que te guste acaso?", pregunto Nobu que estiraba su espalda. Quien estaba intrigado por la reciente muestra de interés de Yuu por las relaciones de pareja.

"No hay nadie pero podría haber en el futuro, además las únicas chicas con las que he hablado son Rongrong, Tenten, Kurenai,… ah y una vez salude a Sakura e Ino", dijo Yuu con la mano en la barbilla pensando en alguien más.

[Es gracioso como piensas que saludar a alguien cuenta como hablar]. "Olvídalo entonces, cuando alguien te guste vas a encontrar la forma de hablar con ella", dijo Nobu y camino hacia Matsu que estaba viendo una caja en miniatura cubierta de sellos.

"¿Algún progreso con la caja?"

"Nada, y en la biblioteca no encontré ninguna ayuda, supongo que voy a tener que dejar reposar este asunto. Por otro lado tuve un avance con la lengua de Hirose tal vez para los próximos exámenes chunin pueda hacer un sello que bloquee los efectos del sello de Root", dijo Matsu mientras sacaba un libro donde anoto todos los datos que había obtenido sobre la lengua, a pesar de haber progresado la única posibilidad real de encontrar una forma de bloquear el sello es aprendiendo fuinjutsu de su próximo jonin sensei.

"El próximo jonin que nos va a instruir es Kakashi el seguramente puede enseñarte todas los símbolos del idioma de sellos", dijo Nobu.

"Es verdad, una vez que conozca todos los símbolos voy a poder trabajar para poder saber la función que cumple cada pequeño símbolo en base a los efectos que produce", respondió Matsu. [Pero eso va a ser un trabajo muy engorroso y extenuante], pensó.

"Cuando termines el anti-sello de Root, ¿dónde crees que sea el mejor lugar para ponerlo?"

"En la nuca tal vez", dijo Matsu después de pensar.

"Ya veo, entonces voy a tener que raparme, que horrible", dijo Nobu frotándose la nuca.

"Todavía no decidimos quien va a infiltrarse en Root"

"Está bien, está bien hablemos de eso después de que el sello esté terminado".

"Apaguen la maldita luz y vamos a dormir", se quejó Yuu que ya estaba acostado.

Los tres ya habían decidido mudarse al complejo que les presento el Hokage y después de discutirlo con Gorou y Rongrong habían llegado a la decisión de mover sus cosas en medio mes, de todas formas que mudarse no significaría que nunca vuelvan a visitar ya que los tres se habían encariñado con la familia. Y como mañana presentarían el informe al Hokage también le informarían de la mudanza para que les de la dirección de su futura residencia.


	25. CHAPTER 24

**Capítulo 24**

Hace casi dos horas que esperaban la llegada de su último instructor. Estaban acostados en el piso viendo las nubes, Yuu de vez en cuando levantaba una mano y decía: "Esa nube tiene forma de…" y así esperaron hasta que llego.

"Buenos días, parece que llegaron temprano", dijo Kakashi su voz sonaba cansada y sarcástica.

"Temprano, es usted quien llego tarde", dijo Yuu pero por dentro pensó, [Justo como en el anime].

"En realidad un gato negro se atravesó en mi camino así que tuve que tomar el camino largo", dijo Kakashi como excusa.

"Bien entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?", pregunto Nobu.

"Bueno, por lo general primero sería una presentación por que no me hablan de ustedes"

"Entonces, mi nombre es Matsu tengo 13 años"

"Yo soy Yuu misma edad"

"Y yo soy Nobu"

"Que presentaciones tan secas, pero está bien. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, ahora que nos presentamos creo que ha sido un buen día ¿deberíamos reunirnos mañana?", pregunto Kakashi al grupo.

"No, no, hoy todavía es temprano deberíamos entrenar un poco", dijo Nobu.

Ninguno de los tres estaba enojado, ya que Kakashi estaba actuando justo como esperaban.

"¿Sensei cuál es su especialidad?", preguntó Yuu a pesar de saber que su especialidad era ninjutsu.

"Mi especialidad… supongo que mi especialidad es la lectura soy un lector rápido", respondió Kakashi. [Ninguno parece enojado, supongo que los niños con experiencia cercana a la muerte tienen temperamentos distintos después de todo]

"Esa es una gran habilidad especial", dijo Matsu mientras asentía y pensó [Si tuviera un sharingan mi estudio de fuinjutsu seria cien veces más rápido].

"Bien chicos hablar con ustedes es realmente aburrido, así que por que no hacemos un ejercicio de supervivencia rápido", sugirió Kakashi mientras sacaba un reloj y configuraba la alarma.

"Claro, ¿de qué se trata?" Pregunto Yuu.

"Muy bien, me gusta tu entusiasmo", dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba dos cascabeles de su bolsillo. "El entrenamiento cada uno de ustedes va a tratar de quitarme uno de estos cascabeles".

"A qué se refiere con cada uno, nosotros somos tres y usted solo tiene dos cascabeles", dijo Yuu.

"Eso es para hacerlo más interesante, a los dos que consigan un cascabel voy a entrenarlos en lo que sea que me pidan, pero la persona que no consiga uno va a tener que vérselas por sí mismo durante todo el mes. ¿Entonces que dicen?".

"¿Cualquier cosa?", pregunto Yuu con el rostro serio.

[Parece que se van a poner serios]. "Cualquier cosa, pero se los advierto si quieren arrebatar los cascabeles van a tener que atacarme como si quisieran matarme", respondió Kakashi.

Yuu quien se mantenía serio dijo lentamente: "Usted conoce sobre… trucos para poder ligar".

"…"

"tos, tos, puedes volver a preguntar eso si obtienes un cascabel, ahora comiencen", dijo y activo la alarma.

Después de eso Kakashi miro al frente y vio que todos seguían en el mismo lugar y dijo: "Hm, ¿no van a esconderse?"

"Para que, vamos a arrebatar esos cascabeles", respondió Yuu. Seguro había una mejor forma de conseguir los cascabeles que ir de frente pero querían probarse a sí mismos y decidieron no perder el tiempo y atacar.

Nobu tomo el frente del grupo y ataco a Kakashi mientras Matsu y Yuu lo rodeaban, Nobu dio una patada lateral alta a la cabeza y cuando Kakashi levanto el brazo, Nobu giro su rodilla y la patada golpeo el abdomen, pero retrocedió apenas, cuando Matsu lo ataco por la espalda tratando de apuñalarlo con un kunai. Kakashi lo agarro de la muñeca y lo lanzo pero Matsu giro en el aire y cayo de pie. Ahora estaban los dos frente a él.

[Al menos podrían fingir que vienen por los cascabeles, solo me están atacando, donde está el otro], pensó Kakashi cuando una mano lo agarro por debajo de la tierra y sonó "[Doton: jutsu cazador de cabezas]". [Demonios] cuando el cuerpo de Kakashi se hundía Matsu uso shunshin y corrió frente a él pero antes de tomar los cascabeles Kakashi fue remplazado por un tronco que quedo enterrado por Yuu.

Yuu salió de la tierra y dijo: "eso estuvo cerca"

"Si, pero ahora está escondido y no creo que salga", dijo Matsu. "Yuu concéntrate y trata de sentir su ubicación"

"Bien", respondió Yuu y cerró los ojos y puso las manos sobre la tierra y comenzó a armonizar un poco con la naturaleza para sentir movimientos antinaturales.

[Ese niño es un tipo sensor, esto va a ser problemático], pensó Kakashi desde un árbol a unos 15 metros.

"Nobu, no actives tu overdrive para la velocidad, vamos a guardarlo solo úsalo en tu cerebro por ahora", dijo Matsu cubriéndose la boca para que no lean sus labios.

"Bien"

[Ya te encontré], pensó Yuu y saco cuatro shuriken y las arrojo a la posición de Kakashi, Matsu y Nobu también hicieron lo mismo

"[Jutsu: shuriken manipulada]". Lanzaron shuriken con cables delgados y casi invisibles atados a ellas.

Ninguna shuriken golpeo a Kakashi pero al llegar a su posición se enredaron entre ellas y los cables atraparon a Kakashi. Y Yuu hizo las posiciones de mano y "[Katon: jutsu fuego de dragón]" el fuego recorrió los cables y ataco directo a Kakashi que al ser golpeado se convirtió en una nube de humo y desapareció.

Se pusieron espalda con espalda y miraron alrededor.

"¿Que deberíamos hacer?", pregunto Yuu.

"Búscalo otra vez, queda más de una hora hasta que se termine el tiempo", dijo Nobu y le tiro un kunai al tronco donde estaba apoyado el reloj.

"No lo encuentro, está afuera de mi radio de búsqueda"

"Busquemos, seguro quiere que nos separemos, pero todavía hay tiempo", dijo Matsu y guió al equipo para buscar a Kakashi.

Desde la distancia Kakashi observaba al grupo. [Parece que el límite de búsqueda es de 30 metros, son hábiles definitivamente los niños con experiencias cercanas a la muerte son distintos, supongo que solo voy a esconderme por ahora]

El tiempo corría y rápidamente habían pasado una hora buscando y nada.

"Ya solo queda media hora vamos a buscar separados si alguien lo encuentra use el jutsu rugido de león para alertar a los otros", dijo Nobu y se adelantó hacia una dirección al azar.

Matsu y Yuu también se separaron y comenzaron a buscar.

Ya casi no quedaba tiempo y Yuu se estaba poniendo ansioso, [No siento ninguna señal, que difícil]. "No eres un jonin, de verdad te vas a esconder como un cobarde", grito Yuu al aire cuando unas manos lo agarraron del tobillo y lo hundieron en el piso hasta el cuello.

"A quien estas llamando cobarde, eso se llama estrategia", dijo Kakashi que lo veía desde arriba.

Contrario a las expectativas de Kakashi el niño no trato de salir sino que se hundió en la tierra.

Entonces después de un segundo salió disparado del suelo y trato de golpearlo en la cara, lo esquivo y cuando trato de retroceder, Yuu uso el "[jutsu: rugido de león]" y lo aturdió un segundo estiro la mano y toco un cascabel trato de usar su chakra para atraerlo pero Kakashi fue demasiado rápido.

Matsu llego desde atrás y con un kunai lleno de chakra de viento y lo lanzo lo más rápido que pudo, como Kakashi lo sintió lo esquivo a un lado, pero el kunai estaba atado con un cable muy delgado y Matsu lo manipulo para que golpee a los cascabeles y logro cortar uno.

[Mierda], pensó Kakashi y cuando corrió para atapar el cascabel escucho "[Futon: danza de corriente de aire]" y el cascabel voló a unos metros, justo cuando Kakashi pensó que todavía podía ser el primero en atraparla, Nobu con un brillo eléctrico en las piernas salió disparado de entre los arboles hacia el cascabel agarrándolo con su mano derecha y entonces todos escucharon el sonido de la alarma muy despacio pero claro.

Entonces Kakashi cortó el silencio diciendo: "Bueno… eso realmente no fue lo que esperaba, pero felicidades actuaron como un verdadero equipo y consiguieron un cascabel".

"Entonces significa que nos vas a enseñar cualquier cosa que pidamos", dijo Yuu.

"Bueno ese no fue realmente el trato", respondió a Yuu y mirando a Nobu dijo: "como obtuviste el cascabel puedes decirme que te gustaría aprender ambos tenemos el elemento Rayo así que puedo enseñarte sobre eso".

Nobu miro el cascabel en su mano un segundo y se lo lanzo a Matsu.

[Que interesante]. "No quieres aprender nada de mi ¿estás seguro de eso?", pregunto Kakashi otra vez.

"Estoy seguro", dijo Nobu.

Matsu y Nobu se vieron a los ojos y asintieron.

"Bien ustedes tres son un verdadero equipo, a partir de mañana nos vamos a encontrar aquí a las 8am, todos descansen bien y prepárense para entrenar", dijo Kakashi y desapareció.

"Eso fue realmente difícil", dijo Yuu "Quitar esos dos cascabeles debe ser imposible para nosotros actualmente si va enserio".

"Todavía estamos lejos de ser fuertes", dijo Nobu. A pesar de ser más fuerte que la mayoría de los genin, todas las peleas que había tenido en la actualidad habían sido contra jonin y había sido aplastado otros se hubieran desmoralizado pero para Nobu perder realmente le hacía más bien que otra cosa ya que mantenía su temperamento bajo control al recordarle que todavía era débil.

"Solo es medio día y ya se fue. Deberíamos dar una vuelta por la aldea", dijo Yuu.

"Seguro/claro", dijeron Nobu y Matsu.

Después de eso el mes comenzó, se encontraban para entrenar y Kakashi le enseño dos técnicas de Raiton a Nobu, también se sorprendió cuando Matsu le pidió aprender todos los símbolos para configurar sellos usando la apuesta de los cascabeles para presionarlo, como solo le pidió los símbolos y no los fuinjutsu en sí mismos, accedió y explico todos los días de entrenamiento mientras Matsu tomaba notas, también les enseñaba un par de ninjutsu de agua a Matsu y de viento a Yuu.

En medio del mes se mudaron al complejo de escuadrones genin, donde vivían personas que desempeñaban tareas propias de los genin eran grupos por lo general de hombres entre 17 a 30 años de edad. Cuando se despidieron de la familia de Gorou, Rongrong y Tenten se sentían un poco sentimentales ya que ellos los acogieron cuando tenían 4 años habían pasado más de la mitad de la vida en esa casa. Aun así cuando tenían tiempo libre pasaban a visitar y a ayudar tanto en la tienda a Rongrong, como en el taller donde Gorou les daba pequeñas lecciones de forja de armas.

Durante este mes al fin rompieron la cadena de misiones rango D, y durante el mes hicieron dos misiones de rango C. Una de escolta y otra de captura de bandidos en ninguna se vieron obligados a quitar una vida y Kakashi no quería presionarlos a eso tampoco.

Al igual que con el entrenamiento de los otros 3 instructores sintieron que el tiempo pasó realmente rápido y el último día después de una lujosa cena pagada por Kakashi se despidieron.

"Supongo que eso ha sito todo niños, cuídense. Les deseo suerte", dijo Kakashi para despedirse.

"Muchas gracias por su guía", dijeron los tres inclinándose 90°

"No hace falta ser tan formal, van a avergonzarme", dijo Kakashi con su tono de voz habitual.

"Adiós, Kakashi sensei espero que al fin consiga un equipo este año", dijo Yuu sabiendo que pronto se convertiría en el líder del equipo 7.

"Yo también lo espero, cuídense" después de decir eso desapareció.

"Tan de repente, tal vez no quería que lo viéramos llorar", dijo Yuu de forma jocosa.

"Tal vez", respondió Nobu con una sonrisa.

"Bien en un par de días los estudiantes de la academia se van a convertir en genin", dijo Matsu.

"Pensar que somos genin hace un año, y en seis meses más seremos chunin", agrego Nobu.

"Vamos a seguir dando lo mejor de nosotros este año", dijo Yuu levantando el puño al aire.

"Claro que si" dijeron Matsu y Nobu y también alzaron sus puños. Y regresaron a su nuevo hogar.


	26. CHAPTER 25

**Capítulo 25**

Después de terminar con el último instructor a la mañana siguiente los tres presentaron su informe al Hokage.

"Bien hecho, los informes fueron muy claros estoy sorprendido", dijo Hiruzen

"Gracias lord Hokage", respondió Matsu quien escribió el informe casi en su totalidad.

"Bueno, hablemos de su situación actualmente ya que no hay un jonin que los acompañe no están en condiciones de realizar misiones mayores al rango D, supongo que planean presentarse al examen chunin este año ¿verdad?", pregunto Hiruzen.

"Así es, es lo que estamos planeando", respondió Matsu, Yuu y Nobu asintieron a su declaración.

"Bien durante los seis meses antes de los exámenes pueden manejar las misiones de rango D que ocurran en la aldea por ustedes mismos, pero si quieren realizar misiones afuera de la aldea o de mayor rango, voy a asignar un chunin o jonin desocupado para que los acompañe", dijo Hiruzen. "También el límite de misiones de rango C que pueden tomar es una cada mes, después de todo no puedo asignar todo el tiempo a ninjas a realizar misiones de rangos mas bajos a su habilidad. Así que hasta los exámenes concéntrense en entrenar y contribuir a la aldea"

"Entendido lord Hokage"

Después de eso los tres se retiraron de la oficina y decidieron comenzar su entrenamiento, 6 meses sonaba a mucho tiempo pero pasaría rápidamente, los exámenes chunin eran solo el preludio antes de que realmente comiencen a ganar fuerza y tomar el control de sus vidas.

Ahora que vivían solos su rutina era un poco distinta ya que no necesitaban limpiar el taller de Gorou aunque ocasionalmente visitaban para ayudarlo. Desayunaban y salían al campo de entrenamiento Nº2, para su entrenamiento.

Durante el primer mes hicieron 1 misión de rango C en un bosque cercano y cinco de rango D en la aldea. También durante este mes se encargaron de enseñarse mutuamente los ninjutsu que conocían Matsu le enseño los Futon que conocía a Yuu, Yuu también le enseño los Futon que conocía a Matsu, ya que ambos se habían entrenado en diferentes jutsus, Matsu también le explico los Suiton y trato de enseñarle a los sellos que conocía a Nobu. Para Matsu era esencial que Nobu aprenda el sello de invocación para luego realizar el jutsu de invocación inversa y comunicarse cuando Nobu se infiltre en Root mas tarde. Hicieron sus prácticas diarias de taijutsu, durante la noche al volver Matsu estudiaba los símbolos para formar sellos que le enseño Kakashi, Yuu practicaba el jutsu de palma mística y Nobu trataba de dominar el sello de invocación para usarlo sin necesidad de escribir en un pergamino durante una hora.

Durante el segundo mes hicieron una misión conjunta de rango C con el equipo de Tenten, Lee y Neji, Gai sensei fue el único jonin encargado, también hicieron tres misiones de rango D. El entrenamiento se basó en familiarizarse con las técnicas que ya tenían, a pesar de conocer muchas técnicas ninguno estaba acostumbrado a usarlas de forma versátil, fue durante este mes que Yuu al fin pudo decir que domino el jutsu palma mística, durante este mes Nobu comenzó a practicar para mejorar su habilidad con su afinidad elemental de agua ya que se había centrado solo en el rayo descuidándola. Matsu siguió estudiando y al fin tuvo otro avance en el anti sello de Root, a Matsu realmente le gustaba la forma en que los símbolos formaban sellos y producían distintos efectos pero aun así estudiar como anular un sello en específico era realmente molesto, tenía que conocer el efecto y forma del sello que quería anular y con base en eso aislar cada símbolo y su efecto para reconstruir el sello original, algo así como ingeniería inversa. Hasta ahora solo había llegado a reconstruir la parte que permitía paralizar remotamente a la persona con el sello.

* * *

(ACLARACIÓN Sello de ROOT- Sello: Erradicación Lengua Maldita consiste en un sello maldito que es colocado en las lenguas de los miembros de la organización Raíz con el propósito de evitar que los marcados revelen información sobre su líder o la organización, evitando que caigan en manos equivocadas que pongan en peligro a la organización o a Konoha.

Cuando un portador de este sello intenta hablar sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con Danzo, automáticamente se activa la marca paralizando su cuerpo por completo, quitándole la capacidad de hablar o moverse. Dicho sello tiene la forma de tres líneas continuas y dos líneas quebradas desde la parte posterior de la lengua hasta la punta de ésta.)

* * *

El tercer y cuarto mes hicieron dos misiones de rango C y ocho de rango D, durante este mes Matsu y Yuu se centraron en la creación de un nuevo jutsu basado en vibración, era un jutsu que se aplicaba en una parte del cuerpo y lo llamaron [_jutsu: golpe de ondas_], consistía en hacer vibrar el chakra y transferirlo a un objetivo mientras lo probaban Matsu pudo romper en pedazos una roca de 3 metros pero las vibraciones fracturaron sus huesos. También casi al final de estos meses Matsu termino un de analizar las partes que componían el sello de Root, solo le faltaba reconstruirlo completamente y compararlo con el de la lengua de Hirose. Yuu quien había mostrado habilidad como sensor gracias a su alta afinidad con la tierra aumento su radio de búsqueda de 30 metros a 41 metros y Nobu habia comenzado a crear un jutsu de estilo de rayo combinándolo con la manipulación de la forma, aunque no podía combinarlo con una forma tan definida como el del rasengan, su forma era más cercano a una delgada y pequeña lanza de rayo.

El quinto mes no hicieron ninguna misión de rango C, pero hicieron siete de rango D. Como Yuu había mejorado con el jutsu palma mística comenzó a tratar de aplicarlo directamente a su cuerpo sin usar sus manos, esto requería mucho control al final del mes solo podía usarlo para curar pequeños moretones y cortes. Matsu había podido dominar el fuinjutsu liberación de aire y el sello de invocación sin necesidad de escribir símbolos durante una hora, se había familiarizado tanto que podía aplicarlo con solo apoyar la palma en una superficie plana. Durante este mes Nobu pudo mejorar su dominio de Raiton: full overdrive y aplicarlo a dos partes de su cuerpo sin peligro de lesionarse y había extendido el tiempo que podía aplicarlo a tres partes de 12 segundos a 33 segundos, su progreso con el jutsu de invocación también fue grande y sentía que solo le faltaba un poco antes de poder usarlo igual que Matsu.

El último mes antes de los exámenes tomaron una misión de rango C y dos de rango D, su entrenamiento este mes fue integral, un entrenamiento de para reafirmar sus bases, la primera semana taijutsu, la segunda genjutsu con Matsu como lanzador y Nobu y Yuu resistiendo sus ataques, la tercer semana practicaron ninjutsu los que ya conocían de hace tiempo y sus originales. La última semana mejoraron su trabajo en equipo combinándose en taijutsu y más importante combinando ninjutsu de elementos afines (Katon y Futon; Raiton y Suiton). Los tres habían sido aplastados por jonin durante meses y rara vez peleaban con ninjas en su nivel, realmente no necesitaban pelear con ellos ya que sabían que gracias a la manipulación detrás de escenas de Danzo y Hirose eran más fuertes que los genin normales. Aun así participar en los exámenes era para elevar su confianza antes de comenzar el plan que habían desarrollado desde hace tiempo, era probable que los tres tengan que actuar por separado durante al menos un par de años así que aumentar su confianza era realmente útil para los tres y pronto comenzarían los exámenes chunin.


	27. CHAPTER 26

**Capítulo 26**

Ya quedaba poco para que comiencen los exámenes chunin, Nobu, Matsu y Yuu estaban paseando por el pueblo.

"Ya falta poco, no están emocionados", dijo Yuu que caminaba con una gran sonrisa.

"Estaría mas emocionado si no conociera lo que va a pasar", respondió Nobu que caminaba frente al grupo con las manos en la nuca.

"Es cierto", dijo Matsu.

"Tcht, que aburridos. Es exactamente porque sabemos cómo son las cosas que esto es genial, vamos a poder lucirnos", dijo Yuu y comenzó a reír.

"Siento que solo vamos a aprovecharnos de un montón de mocosos", dijo Nobu y Matsu asintió de acuerdo.

"A pesar de que dicen eso técnicamente tenemos la misma edad, además después de convertirnos en genin contra quien hemos peleado bandidos comunes que no eran un desafío y jonin que nos aplastaron sin siquiera intentarlo, ya es la hora de que nos desquitemos con alguien", Yuu dijo todo esto casi gritando.

"Entonces nos vamos a desquitar con niños, que lógica tan retorcida Yuu", Nobu dijo riendo burlonamente.

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso, porque tratas de hacerme parecer el malo cuando… miren ahí", Yuu corto su frase en medio y apunto a un lugar donde estaban reunidos Naruto, Sakura y Konohamaru con Moegi y Udon.

Nobu y Matsu voltearon a verlos un segundo y siguieron su camino, pero Yuu agarro sus hombros para evitar que se vayan.

"¿Qué pasa?", se voltearon a ver a Yuu y preguntaron.

"No lo saben, aquí es cuando se encuentran con el equipo de la aldea de la arena", dijo Yuu.

"Ah, ya veo y ¿entonces qué?", pregunto Nobu.

"Esta es nuestra oportunidad de lucirnos hay que pisar fuerte con nuestro primer paso antes de los exámenes, vamos a escondernos y observar", dijo Yuu y los arrastro hacia un árbol.

El equipo de Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke acababa de terminar una misión tanto Kakashi como Sasuke decidieron irse para realizar sus asuntos y solo quedaron Naruto y Sakura cuando el Konohamaru y sus amigos aparecieron para invitar a jugar a Naruto. Después de una charla Konohamaru pregunto si Sakura era la novia de Naruto y él lo afirmo tímidamente, a lo que Sakura le dio un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar contra la pared. De esa forma llegamos a esto.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le grito Konohamaru a Sakura que acababa de mandar a volar a Naruto de un golpe en la cara. Pero Sakura lo ignoro.

Moegi y Udon estaban revisando a Naruto, cuando Konohamaru le grito a Sakura: "eres una bruja, fea".

Después de escuchar eso Sakura gruño, trono sus nudillos y golpeo en la cabeza a Konohamaru y a Naruto dejando chichones gigantescos, al terminar la golpiza se dio la vuelta y se fue mientras se quejaba.

"Que dolor", dijo Naruto sujetándose la cabeza.

"Esa bruja fea", dijo Konohamaru quejándose en un susurro antes de preguntar: "¿en serio es una mujer?".

Sakura que solo se había alejado un par de metros los escucho hablar y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa rígida en la cara, el grupo de Naruto la vio y tembló de miedo, de repente Sakura comenzó a correr para darle otra paliza al grupo.

Naruto, Konohamaru y sus dos amigos corrieron hasta la esquina donde Konohamaru choco con un grupo que venía desde el otro lado. Kankuro y Temari

"Eso duele", dijo Kankuro que tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

Kankuro era un tipo de 1.65mts de altura con ojos afilados, usaba un traje negro de cuerpo entero con un círculo rojo y amarillo en el pecho, una capucha negra con lo que parecían orejas de algún animal, traía su protector de frente puesto, en la espalda traía atado un objeto casi de su altura cubierto de vendas.

Temari era una chica de 1.57mts con el pelo rubio atado en cuatro coletas 2 arriba y 2 abajo vestía una camisa de rejilla con un vestido corto color lila de mangas cortas sobre esta y una cinta roja que se anuda en la cintura. Lleva también medias de rejilla en la parte inferior de su pierna derecha y en la parte superior de su pierna izquierda, además de portar su protector ninja alrededor del cuello

"Eso duele, niño" repitió Kankuro irritado, mientras levantaba a Konohamaru sujetándolo de la bufanda.

"Deberías detenerte, luego nos van a causar problemas", dijo Temari sin mostrarse realmente interesada.

"Lo siento solo estábamos jugando y…", dijo Sakura. [¿Quiénes son estas ellos?].

"¡OYE TU, SUELTALO!", grito Naruto, interrumpiendo a Sakura mientras apretaba los puños.

[Hum, estos son genin de Konoha], pensó Kankuro al ver los protectores de frente y sin prestarle atención a los demás le dijo a Temari: "quiero divertirme un poco antes de que venga alguien a molestar".

"Suéltame", dijo Konohamaru mientras daba pequeñas patadas a Kankuro para que lo suelte.

"Tienes mucha energía mocoso", dijo y apretó el agarre. Causando que Konohamaru soltara un quejido.

Naruto quien ya no podía aguantar más su ira corrió hacia ellos y grito: "bastardo".

Kankuro vio eso y movió su mano libre como si estuviera tocando las cuerdas de un instrumento, después de eso Naruto que corría hacia el perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas.

"Eso es todo, parece que los genin de Konoha son débiles", se burló Kankuro.

[Son de fuera de la aldea], dedujo Sakura después de escuchar el comentario, debido a su nerviosismo no le habia prestado atención a los protectores de frente de la aldea de la arena.

Mientras tanto Moegi y Udon estaban casi a punto de llorar al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Konohamaru. Entonces Naruto se levantó y volvió a decir: "Oye si no lo sueltas te las veras conmigo, idiota", entonces Sakura lo agarró del cuello y le dijo: "el idiota eres tú, ¿qué tratas de hacer provocando al enemigo?".

"Me estás haciendo enojar, odio a los enanos y tú eres demasiado impertinente para alguien más joven que yo", dijo Kankuro, mientras miraba a Naruto dijo: "Voy a destrozarte".

Naruto y Sakura se sobresaltaron y los amigos de Konohamaru estaban temblando del miedo. Temari suspiro y dijo: "Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto", mientras siguió ignorando la situación.

[Esto es malo], pensó Sakura mientras pensaba en una forma de solucionar el problema.

"Bueno después de este enano me voy a encargar del enano molesto de allá", dijo Kankuro mientras volvía a poner su atención en Konohamaru. Entonces apretó el puño y se preparó para golpear a Konohamaru. Naruto se apresuró a detenerlo pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Cuando el puño de Kankuro estaba listo para comenzar sintió una mano que lo sujetaba de atrás.

"Creo que ya te divertiste demasiado ¿verdad?", pregunto Yuu quien se apresuró usando el shunshin.

[Cuando llego ahí], pensó Kankuro sorprendido y se alejó soltando a Konohamaru.

Desde un árbol a un par de metros Sasuke estaba mirando sorprendido estaba a punto de arrojar una piedra cuando alguien apareció de la nada. [¿Quién es ese sujeto?, se me hace familiar pero no recuerdo donde lo he visto].

Matsu y Nobu miraban desde el otro lado.

"Dijo que era nuestra oportunidad de destacar, pero al final solo quería destacar el después de todo", dijo Nobu entre risas.

"Da igual solo dejemos que se dé el gusto", respondió Matsu.

"Bien entonces vamos al árbol de ahí donde se está juntando gente", dijo Nobu señalando el árbol donde estaba Sasuke. Y los dos se movieron con el Shunshin rápida y silenciosamente.

Mientras tanto en la calle, todos los que estaban ahí miraron sorprendidos a Yuu que apareció de repente y nadie lo vio llegar.

"¿Quién diablos eres tú?", pregunto Kankuro sorprendido de que alguien se haya parado tan cerca de el sin ser notado. [Este tipo es peligroso].

"Yuu-nichan" dijo Naruto quien era el único familiarizado con Yuu

"Hola, Naruto", después de saludar a Naruto con una sonrisa se dio media vuelta y miro a Kankuro. "Ya que no vas a conseguir diversión aquí, mejor lárgate antes de que te dé una paliza".

"¿Una paliza?, solo me tomaste por sorpresa pero si buscabas una pelea entonces bien", dijo Kankuro mientras sacaba el objeto en su espalda y lo ponía frente a él.

Temari estaba todavía un poco sorprendida por el chico que se apareció de repente, pero cuando vio que Kankuro sacaba el objeto en su espalda se alarmo y dijo: "Espera, vas a usar a Karasu". [Demonios esto se puede poner serio si continua así].

Cuando Kankuro estaba listo para pelear sonó una voz desde un árbol: "Kankuro, detente".

Sasuke en el árbol se sobresaltó y al darse vuelta, vio a no una sino tres personas atrás de él un chico pelirrojo parado al revés en una rama y sobre la misma rama dos niños en cuclillas viendo el espectáculo.

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando vieron hacia el árbol y notaron a cuatro personas ahí

"Sasuke", grito Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Nobu, Matsu y Sasuke", dijo Naruto viendo a los tres que reconoció.

"Eres una deshonra para nuestra aldea", dijo Gara con voz fría.

"G-Gara", dijo Kankuro que ahora temblaba un poco.

[Estos tipos cuando llegaron aquí, son tan sigilosos como Kakashi], pensó Sasuke quien solo hace una hora se habia sorprendido por la habilidad de Kakashi para usar el Shunshin no jutsu.

Gara miro a los otros genin en el árbol, sintió una sensación de familiaridad al ver los ojos de Sasuke y pensó que ambos habían tenido experiencias similares. Con respecto a los otros dos sintió que eran fuertes, ya de hecho si su arena no hubiera reaccionado no los habría notado llegar, pero aun así creía que era el más fuerte aquí.

"Ensucias el nombre de nuestra aldea, acaso se te ha olvidado por que vinimos a Konoha", dijo Gara.

"Espera Gara, fueron estos tipos quienes empezaron y…", Kankuro trato de explicar la situación.

"Silencio…", interrumpió Gara. "…o te matare".

"Y-ya lo entiendo, fu-fue mi culpa, lo siento", dijo Kankuro temblando.

"Lo siento chicos", dijo Gara con su rostro estoico. [Estos tres chicos en el árbol y el que detuvo a Kankuro, son buenos]. Después de eso se convirtió en arena y apareció frente a Kankuro y Temari.

"Vámonos, no hemos venido aquí a jugar", dijo Gara.

"Ya lo sé", dijo Kankuro.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar.

"Esperen", grito Sakura.

"Que pasa", respondió Temari sin voltearse.

"A juzgar por su vestimenta son ninjas de la aldea oculta de la arena ¿verdad?, puede que el país del fuego y el país del viento sean aliados pero está prohibido que los shinobi entren en villas extranjeras sin permiso. ¿Que los trajo aquí? dependiendo de eso yo…", dijo Sakura tratando de sonar amenazante pero realmente nadie se sentía intimidado.

Temari suspiro y dijo: "ustedes deberían saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿de verdad no tiene idea?", metió una mano a su bolsillo y saco un papel. "Este es mi pasaporte. Tienes razón somos genin de la aldea escondida de la arena, del país del viento. Hemos venido para el examen de selección chunin".

"¿Examen de selección chunin?", dijo Naruto. "¿Que es el examen de selección de chunin?".

"Es una examen para los genin de las distintas aldeas si lo apruebas pasas de ser un genin a chunin", dijo Yuu sonriendo, ahora que ya se había calmado el ambiente, estaba satisfecho por impresionar a todos hace un momento.

"¿De verdad? entonces yo también lo haré", dijo Naruto emocionado.

Los tres de la arena se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a irse nuevamente, pero esta vez fueron detenidos por Sasuke que grito: "Hey tú, ¿cómo te llamas?".

"T-te refieres a mí", dijo Temari luciendo un poco avergonzada.

"No, el que está a tu lado el de la calabaza", dijo Sasuke.

"HA HA HA HA", Nobu ya sabia que esto iba a pasar pero al verlo en persona no pudo aguantarse la risa al ver esto y Matsu se estaba conteniendo para no reír. Temari los miro enojada pero no dijo nada.

Gara se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y dijo: "Soy Gara del desierto (Sabaku no Gara), a mí también me interesa saber quiénes son ustedes cuatro, ¿sus nombres?".

"Uchiha Sasuke", se presentó con voz confiada.

"Soy Matsu", "Nobu", "A mi podes llamarme Yuu pequeñín", dijeron los tres rompiendo el ambiente pero que podían hacer al respecto estos eran sus nombres después de todo.

"Hey, hey ¿Y el mío? ¿Y el mío?", dijo Naruto con entusiasmo.

"No me interesa", respondió Gara, dejando a Naruto deprimido en cuclillas. Se dieron vuelta y se marcharon.

"Ya es hora de que nos vayamos yendo también Yuu", dijo Nobu.

"Me gustaría haber podido pelear con alguno de ellos", dijo Yuu.

"Vamos entonces", dijo Matsu y comenzó a alejarse.

"Nos vemos Naruto, saluda a Kakashi sensei de nuestra parte", dijo Yuu y todos usaron shunshin para desaparecer.

"Eh, si seguro", respondió Naruto que no tuvo tiempo de despedirse por lo rápido que se alejaron.

[Conocen a Kakashi-sensei]. "Naruto, ¿de dónde conoces a esos tipos?", pregunto Sasuke.

Después de ese momento de diversión, Nobu, Matsu y Yuu caminaron hacia la torre del Hokage para pedir las solicitudes al examen ya que no tenían un jonin que los nomine tenían que ir personalmente.

Quedaba una semana para el examen y esa última semana el único ejercicio que hicieron fue meditación Yuu les había contado que meditando y conectándose con el chakra de tierra era como había mejorada como ninja sensor, a pesar de eso después de la primera vez que trato de convertirse al modo sabio nunca trato otra vez de extraer demasiado chakra de la naturaleza ya que no querían convertirse en piedra. Yuu siguió meditando con la tierra, Matsu con el viento y Nobu con el agua y así paso la última semana antes de los exámenes.


	28. CHAPTER 27

**Capítulo 27**

Era el día del examen chunin y los tres se dirigieron a la academia donde tenían que entregar sus solicitudes y también el lugar donde se realizaría el primer examen.

Cuando llegaron a la academia encontraron un grupo de ninjas frente a la habitación 302, pero todos notaron que era un genjutsu y entonces siguieron adelante. Hacia la habitación real, un minuto después llegaron el equipo de Tenten, Neji y Rock Lee y montaron su acto de dejarse engañar por los chunin en la puerta para ocultar su nivel.

"¿Que deberíamos hacer ahora?", pregunto Yuu.

"Deberíamos dejar de perder tiempo e ir a la habitación de la primera prueba", dijo Nobu con una mano en la frente. Matsu asintió de acuerdo.

"Para nada, como los mejores genin de la aldea deberíamos llegar de últimos", dijo Yuu.

"¿Realmente es tan importante en que momento lleguemos?", pregunto Matsu.

"Es importante quedan 30 minutos hasta la hora de llegada, en este momento Rock Lee debería estar pateándole el trasero a Sasuke", dijo Yuu mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

"Bien ya que estamos aquí hablemos de que vamos a hacer en el examen así por lo menos no voy a sentir que estamos perdiendo el tiempo", dijo Nobu.

"Ya lo había pensado antes pero durante el primer examen mientras no nos atrapen copiando podemos hacer cualquier cosa incluso entregar la hoja en blanco así que tomémoslo con calma yo por mi parte tratare de hacerlo seriamente", dijo Matsu.

"Yo también voy a intentarlo el segundo examen es el problema, si lo terminamos demasiado rápido seria aburrido y si tardamos demasiado problemático", dijo Nobu.

"¿Deberíamos pelear con orochimaru?", pregunto Yuu inocentemente.

"¡NO!", dijeron Matsu y Nobu al mismo tiempo.

"A diferencia de Naruto y Sasuke, Orochimaru no va a parpadear para matarnos, además el equipo Nº7 va a estar bien", dijo Matsu.

"¿Ya que estamos en eso deberíamos matar a los ninjas del sonido?, si tomamos sus partes modificadas podamos encontrar pistas para mejorar nuestro [jutsu: golpe de ondas]", sugirió Nobu.

"Que cruel Nobu, hablar de matarlos así como si fueran hierba en el camino", dijo Yuu con molestia fingida.

"Es verdad que son lamentables al ser manipulados por Orochimaru, pero si mal no recuerdo todos iban a morir de todas formas", contesto Nobu sonando desinteresado.

"No creo que sea necesario investigar sus modificaciones, para empezar la forma en que ellos usan las vibraciones es sutil, y yo realmente no quiero un tubo de metal que recorra el interior de mi brazo", dijo Matsu. Pero realmente ya tenía las manos llenas con el casi finalizado sello inverso al de Root y no quería trabajar en otra cosa.

"Okey entonces mejor no lo hagamos, no quiero perder tiempo en cosas que no nos rindan frutos", dijo Nobu.

"Cambiando de tema, no he visto a ninguna mujer genin hermosa en el grupo de hace un rato ¿qué tal ustedes?", pregunto Yuu.

"Yuu ¿estás pasando por tu segunda pubertad o algo así?", pregunto Matsu frotándose las sienes.

"No he visto a nadie así Yuu, lo siento", respondió Nobu con una sonrisa.

Ambos sabían que Yuu solo quería la experiencia de una relación y no estaba enamorado de nadie en particular, a pesar de que era raro ya que para Yuu solo sería una experiencia estaban acostumbrados a su comportamiento ya que tanto Nobu y Matsu tenían sus propias particularidades.

"Ya veo, y ¿a que te refieres con segunda pubertad? solo estoy interesado en nuevas experiencias, y una de ellas es enamorarme y casarme con una mujer hermosa", dijo Yuu mientras levantaba su puño en el aire. "Ya he fallado en conseguir a Hinata pero Asuma sensei me inspiro a buscar el amor, solo me falta eso ya saben, alguna mujer hermosa"

"Cuando demonios intentaste algo con Hinata, no lo recuerdo", dijo Nobu.

"Además no habíamos llegado al acuerdo de no forzar encuentros al comenzar la academia", le recrimino Matsu.

"Tos, tos, No escucharon no lo logre y además no está todo bien ahora, cambiando de tema…"

-Salón del primer examen-

Mientras Nobu, Matsu y Yuu charlaban afuera, en el salón de la primera parte del examen los 9 novatos de este año estaban recibiendo información de Kabuto.

"Quizá debería darle a mis lindos menores alguna información, entonces…", dijo Kabuto mientras sacaba un mazo de cartas de su bolsillo. "Con estas cartas de reconocimiento".

"¿Cartas de reconocimiento?", pregunto Sakura.

"En pocas palabras son cartas que tienen información grabada mediante mi chakra", explico Kabuto mientras ponía las cartas en el piso: "He recolectado información durante los últimos cuatro años, la carta parece en blanco pero están hechas para que nadie pueda verlas si no usa mi chakra".

Después de eso les explico la razón de por qué se realizan los exámenes chunin con genin de diferentes aldeas para para que las aldeas puedan equilibrar el nivel de ninjas en cada aldea y evitar que los países débiles sean invadidos por los más fuertes.

"¿Y hay cartas que tengan información detallada sobre alguna persona?", pregunto Sasuke.

"Si", Respondió Kabuto. "¿hay alguien que te interese?".

"Si",

"La información de los examinados de este año no es perfecta pero la he grabado y guardado incluye la información de ustedes 9 también", dijo Kabuto mientras acomodaba su mazo. "Dime cualquier cosa que sepas sobre la gente que te interesa lo buscare por ti".

"Gara de la aldea oculta de la arena, Rock Lee y Yuusuke de konoha", dijo Sasuke.

"Incluso sabes sus nombres, entonces será rápido", Kabuto tallo las cartas y rápidamente selecciono tres cartas. "Aquí están".

"Muéstramelas", dijo Sasuke

Naruto miro a Sasuke y a Kabuto y pensó: [no tengo idea de que está pasando pero debo fingir que si].

"Primero Rock Lee" dijo Kabuto e inyecto su chakra en la carta para revelar la información.

"Es solo un año mayor que tú, experiencia en misiones 20 en rango D y 11 en rango C. Su instructor es Gai, sus habilidades en taijutsu se han incrementado mucho este último año, pero sus otras habilidades son terribles. Su equipo está compuesto por Tenten y Hyuga Neji, tenían la atención de todos el año pasado por ser un equipo fuerte, pero no hicieron el examen chunin, este es la primera vez que lo hace, como tú".

"Ahora vamos con Yuusuke, experiencia en misiones es de 54 en rang de rango C. Su equipo actualmente no tiene instructor, era un genin bastante normal hasta hace un año cuando mejoro en todas las áreas, se puede decir que es un todo terreno excepto por genjutsu. Su equipo está compuesto por Matsu y Nobu, al salir de la academia eran considerados un equipo apenas mejor al promedio cuyo punto fuerte era el trabajo en equipo, esta también es la primera vez que realizan el examen".

"Como puede haber un equipo sin instructor", dijo Sakura, interrumpiendo a Kabuto.

"Bueno esto es solo un rumor pero he escuchado decir que su instructor murió a causa de una misión mal calificada y los tres sobrevivieron de milagro después de pelear y vencer a un jonin de otra aldea, pero bueno esto es solo un rumor", dijo Kabuto con una pequeña sonrisa. Incluso él como espía de Orochimaru había tenido problemas recolectando información de estos tres ya que su información parecía ser cubierta por una persona con gran poder en la aldea.

[Un jonin ese es el nivel de Kakashi sensei y los tres pelearon contra uno, no solo eso lo vencieron], pensó Sasuke antes de decir: "Continua".

Hace una semana después de encontrarse con los de la aldea de la arena y con ellos tres, Sasuke le habia preguntado a Kakashi sobre ellos, después de esa charla Kakashi solo les habia dado una pieza de información que realmente era engañosa con el objetivo de alentarlos a mejorar al decir: "Ellos tres son el único equipo que ha logrado arrebatarme un cascabel".

Kabuto continuo hablando y saco a Sasuke de sus pensamientos diciendo: "Bien, Gara del desierto, experiencia en misiones 8 de rango C y… esto es sorprendente ha hecho una misión de rango B como genin. Es un ninja extranjero y es la primera vez que hace el examen así que no tengo más información sobre el… Pero un dato interesante es que parece que ha vuelto de todas sus misiones sin heridas"

"¿una misión de rango B como genin y no fue herido? ", dijo Shikamaru con sorpresa.

-Afuera del salón del examen-

"Mierda Yuu, si nos expulsan por llegar tarde voy darte una paliza", dijo Nobu mientras subía las escaleras frente al grupo.

"No es mi culpa, Matsu era el encargado de revisar el tiempo", se excusó Yuu.

"Si yo era el encargado,Cuando pensabas decírmelo? maldición", Matsu también se contenía de darle un golpe a Yuu.

"Cálmense un poco, incluso si llegamos un poco tarde con mi carisma puedo a convencer al examinador de dejarnos entrar"

"Carisma y un demonio, quedan un poco menos de cinco minutos, aun así debería darte una golpiza por los viejos tiempos Yuu", dijo Nobu.

"Es cierto Yuu, va a ser por tu propio bien cada día te pones más molesto y tenemos que arreglarlo", agrego Matsu.

Con una risa incomoda y levantando las manos a la altura de su pecho dijo: "Cálmense ya casi llegamos y si paran a golpearme ahora seguro vamos a llegar tarde,… miren es ahí, donde esta Kakashi sensei"

Matsu y Nobu voltearon y vieron a Kakashi apoyado en la puerta del examen.

"Kakashi sensei, que adorable de su parte esperarnos aquí no sabía que nos extrañaba tanto", dijo Yuu burlándose y cambiando de tema a sus hermanos.

"¿Extrañarlos a ustedes?, ahora tengo un equipo de genin adorable a diferencia de ustedes que son fenómenos del entrenamiento", respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa y froto la cabeza de Nobu que iba al frente.

"Felicidades sensei, voy tratar de no aplastar a ninguno de sus tres bebes durante el examen", dijo Nobu mientras se sacudía la mano de Kakashi.

"Ya que tuvo seis meses para prepararlos supongo que los ha entrenado bien", dijo Matsu

"Si… supongo", dijo Kakashi. [A pesar de que solo les enseñe a trepar arboles]

"Ya vamos a llegar tarde mejor pasemos", dijo Yuu

"Si, si", Nobu abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación.

"Les deseo suerte", dijo Kakashi.

"Gracias", respondieron Nobu, Matsu y Yuu.

Cuando entraron al salón vieron a Kabuto en el piso con Naruto y Sakura ayudándolo y a tres ninjas de la aldea del sonido frente a ello.

No tuvieron tiempo ni buscar un asiento cuando una nube de humo se levantó en el otro lado de la habitación.

"Lamento Haberlos hecho esperar, soy el examinador del primer examen de selección chunin Morino Ibiki".


	29. CHAPTER 28

**Capítulo 28**

"Lamento Haberlos hecho esperar, soy el examinador del primer examen de selección chunin Morino Ibiki".

"Se los dije, llegamos a tiempo", susurro Yuu.

"Si, si solo haz silencio un segundo", dijo Matsu mientras cerraba la puerta silenciosamente.

"Ustedes de la aldea del sonido, no crean que pueden hacer lo que quieran antes del examen a menos que quieran ser suspendidos antes del examen", dijo Ibiki señalando a los tres ninjas frente a un Kabauto lastimado.

"Lo siento me emocione porque es mi primer examen", dijo Dosu quien con tantas vendas en su cabeza parecía una momia.

Ibiki sonrió después de escuchar y dijo: "Este es un buen momento para decirlo pero no tienen permitido luchar a menos que los examinadores les den el permiso e incluso si les dan el permiso no está permitido matar a nadie. LOS IDIOTAS QUE SE ENFRENTEN A MI SUSPENDERÁN INMEDIATAMENTE, ¿ENTENDIDO?".

"Este examen parece demasiado fácil y blando", susurro Zaku, que estaba a la izquierda de Dosu.

"Ahora comenzaremos con el primer examen de selección de chunin, entreguen sus formularios, van a tomar una etiqueta numerada y sentarse donde indique su número, entonces repartiremos las hojas para el examen escrito", dijo Ibiki en voz alta.

Mientras Naruto gritaba por el examen escrito atrás, Yuu pregunto a Ibiki en frente: "¿Tengo que entregarle el formulario a usted?".

Ibiki abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa pero rápidamente retomo su expresión. [Este niño y su equipo, estaban al fondo hace un segundo, llegaron aquí sin que lo notara]. "Deja el formulario en la mesa y saca un número", dijo con voz estricta.

Los tres dejaron los formularios sacaron sus números y fueron a sus asientos.

[Estos mocosos están muy tranquilos], pensó Ibiki.

Después de eso todos se entregaron el formulario y se ordenaron rápidamente.

Nobu quedo atrás de Naruto y Hinata, el asiento de Matsu era en la última fila y el de Yuu era al frente en la primera fila el asiento más cercano al examinador.

Ibiki se paró frente a la clase y dijo: "El primer examen tiene unas cuantas normas importante, no permitiré preguntas, así que escuchen atentamente"

"La 1ra regla es que a todos los participante se les dan 10 puntos al principio. El examen consisten en 10 preguntas y cada una vale un punto, este test es un test deductivo. Si tienen un problema mal, se les quitara un punto".

"2da regla la aprobación o suspensión se decidirá en función de la puntuación total del equipo".

Cuando dijo la segunda regla muchos de los genin se sorprendieron, y Sakura grito para preguntar por qué la puntuación del equipo. Yuu tarareaba suavemente una melodía mientras disfrutaba el ambiente y Nobu veía como Naruto se volvía más pálido a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

"3ra regla si un examinador descubre que han copiado o algo similar durante el examen, cada acto de ese tipo les restara dos puntos. En otras palabras habrá gente que será obligada a dejar la sala sin que sus exámenes sean calificados. Los que tengan la intención de copiarse sin pensarlo detenidamente solo saldrán perdiendo. Si quieren ser un ninja, primero actúen como lo haría un buen ninja". Después de decir eso les dio un tiempo para asimilarlo antes de decir. "También si alguien saca un cero, todo su equipo suspenderá"

Nobu se estaba divirtiendo con la reacción de Naruto, casi no podía aguantar la risa al ver su rostro azul.

"El ultimo problema del examen será entregado después de 45 minutos, tienen una hora pare el examen, COMIENCEN", grito Ibiki y todos los genin en el salón comenzaron a leer el examen.

[Tranquilamente podría tomar una siesta durante el examen y aprobar siempre que ni Nobu, ni Yuu se retiren, pero este examen va a ser una prueba para mí mismo], pensó Matsu. Antes de comenzar a escribir levanto la mirada y vio a Yuu escribiendo como un demente. [Probablemente solo escribe cosas sin sentido] pensó, luego vio a Nobu que tenía la barbilla apoyada en una mano y escribía con la otra. Después de eso comenzó con su examen.

Nobu no era tan dedicado al estudio como Matsu e incluso Yuu era más inteligente que él, así que solo quería completar el examen lo mejor posible para conocer su nivel. Sinceramente no tenía ningún truco para copiar el examen de otro, pero si usaba Raiton: overdrive tenía confianza en poder cambiar hojas con cualquier persona a su alrededor, pero sabía que no hacía falta.

Apenas comenzó el examen Yuu comenzó a leer las preguntas y responder rápidamente casi habían pasado 15 minutos cuando soltó su lápiz, dio vuelta su hoja como si quisiera evitar que alguien copie su examen y se reclino contra el respaldo del asiento con las mano apoyadas en la nuca, con los ojos y una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Niño ya terminaste?", pregunto Ibiki.

"Así es", dijo Yuu tranquilamente.

"¿Entonces te gustaría que corrija tu examen ahora?", pregunto Ibiki con una sonrisa en la cara. [Este mocoso debe estar mintiendo, pero luce muy tranquilo para alguien en esta situación, después de todo su equipo se verá afectado por su calificación].

"¿Ahora?, no gracias. Quiero esperar hasta el final, mi nota perfecta lucirá mejor junto a las notas de todos los reprobados ¿no le parece?", dijo Yuu con arrogancia y una pequeña sonrisa ni siquiera había abierto los ojos para contestar. [Todos en el salón deben estar odiándome, pero definitivamente me veo genial ahora] pensó.

Todos los que escucharon las palabras de Yuu pensaron que era un presumido y se estaba burlando de ellos, muchos se enojaron por que sintieron que no se tomaba el examen enserio pero a pesar de que todos quería acercarse y golpearlo ninguno se atrevía a actuar como un loco solo para ser expulsado.

"Ya veo descansa entonces", dijo Ibiki.

Nobu sonrió por las payasadas de su hermano y vio a Hinata ofreciendo a Naruto que copiara su examen. [Ahora que lo pienso ¿no es ahora cuando el examinador lanza un kunai al tipo atrás de Naruto?, pero eso es imposible porque yo estoy atrás de Naruto…ha ha eso es imposible yo no soy ese tipo, yo soy más apuesto], pensó antes de continuar con el examen.

Ya casi habían pasado 30 minutos y a Matsu solo le faltaba una pregunta del examen cuando vio flotar frete a él pequeños granos de arena. Movió la cabeza hacia atrás y vio cómo se formaba un ojo frente a su examen, lo dejo estar un momento, cuando el ojo termino volteo y Matsu lo vio un segundo antes de disolverse en arena. [Bueno si decidió copiar mi examen supongo que lo he estado haciendo bien hasta ahora]. Después de eso termino la pregunta que le faltaba y espero a que hagan la décima pregunta.

[Parece que ya se han eliminado a todos los incompetente, ya han pasado 45 minutos y es la hora de dar la décima pregunta y que comience la verdadera prueba], pensó Ibiki mientras observaba al grupo y dijo. "Bien, ¡AHORA LES DARÉ EL DÉCIMO PROBLEMA!".

[Ya era hora estaba a punto de dormirme], pensó Yuu que continuaba descansando con los ojos cerrados.

"Si, pero antes de darlo, debo decir una cosa... Habrá una regla especial para esta última pregunta. Primero van a decidir si hacer o no esta décima pregunta".

"¿Decidir? ¿Qué pasa si decidimos no hacerla?", pregunto Temari.

"Si decides no hacerla tu puntuación se reduce a cero. En otras palabras suspendes, tus compañeros suspenden contigo", dijo Ibiki.

"¿Qué significa eso? ¡Por supuesto que elegiremos hacerla! ¡Que fallen tus compañeros es una tontería!", gritaron los genin en el salón.

"Y esta es la otra regla, si deciden hacerla pero la responden mal perderán… ¡el privilegio de volver a realizar el examen chunin para siempre!

Kiba mientras se ponía de pie y apuntaba a Ibiki grito: "¿Qué es esa regla tan estúpida?, debe haber alguien aquí que hiciera el examen chunin el año pasado",

Después de escuchar eso Ibiki comenzó a reír comenzó lentamente y se volvió clara, un poco después y dijo. "Que mala suerte. ¡ESTE AÑO, YO SOY QUIEN PONE LAS REGLAS! Es por eso que les di la opción de dejarlo".

"Aquellos que no estén seguros pueden elegir la opción de dejarlo y hacer la prueba el próximo año o el siguiente", dijo Ibiki después de reír un poco más. "Los que no quieran hacerlo levanten la mano, después de confirmar sus números los dejare marchar."

Después de decir eso, solo hubo silencio el ambiente se veía tenso y no tardo mucho para que alguien levantara la mano, después de él muchos otros siguieron y decidieron retirarse del examen, muchos lloraban al fallar otro año más.

Entonces mientras más gente pensaba si retirarse o no Naruto levanto lentamente la mano, su mano temblaba en lo alto cuando la golpeo contra la mesa y grito: "¡Que te jodan! ¡No me rendiré!, haré ese problema. Incluso aunque deba ser un genin siempre conseguiré llegar a ser Hokage como sea. ¡No estoy asustado!".

Ibiki al notar como el ambiente cambiaba decidió presionar al grupo una vez más: "Preguntare una vez más esta es una elección que repercutirá mucho en sus vidas. Si quieren dejarlo ahora es el momento"

Después de lo que dijo Naruto el ambiente tenso se eliminó y nadie parecía que quería rendirse, Ibiki miro a la clase asintió y dijo con una sonrisa: "Buena elección entonces para el primer examen todos ustedes… ¡Aprueban!".

Después de eso explico cómo funcionaba el examen para incitar a los genin a copiar las respuestas de otros sin ser descubiertos y la importancia de la décima pregunta. Cuando había terminado de explicar. Una bola de tela entro rompiendo una ventana y soltando una enorme pancarta, de adentro salió una mujer de cabello purpura con una coleta y usando un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado con un saco marrón claro y una falda naranja.

"Soy la segunda examinadora, Mitarashi Anko. Comencemos el siguiente examen ¡SIGANME!"

Después de que nadie reacciono a su entusiasmo Ibiki dijo: "Vaya atmósfera", haciendo que se avergonzara.

Anko dio un vistazo al grupo y los contó rápidamente antes de quejarse diciendo: "¿78?, Ibiki ¿has aprobado a 26 equipos? ¡El primer examen debe haber sido muy sencillo!".

"Parece que hay una gran cantidad de estudiantes excelentes esta vez", le respondió Ibiki confiado.

"Bueno da igual voy a hacer que suspendan al menos la mitad el examen. Ah ya me estoy emocionando, les explicare los detalles mañana así que pueden preguntar a sus maestros jonin donde está el punto de encuentro y a qué hora, Eso es todo, me despido".

Después de eso todos se retiraron a sus hogares para descansar hasta la mañana siguiente.


	30. CHAPTER 29

**Capítulo 29**

Era el segundo día del examen y todos los equipos se habían reunido frente al bosque de la muerte, naturalmente el equipo de Nobu, Yuu y Matsu, se sentaron un poco alejados, ya que los tres se habían aburrido mucho en el examen anterior Yuu los convenció de buscar diversión en esta parte del examen.

"Está bien Yuu excepto por buscar a Orochimaru tienes el control del grupo", dijo Matsu pronunciando palabras que nunca pensó que encajarían en una oración.

"¿Realmente?, Bien", Yuu se estaba riendo realmente fuerte pero gracias a un sello de Matsu nadie podía escucharlos.

"Bien, Yuu espero que nos divirtamos bajo tu guía", dijo Nobu relajado.

"No te preocupes, vamos a pasarla en grande", dijo Yuu mientras pensaba como volver a esta parte del examen algo divertido.

"Parece que ya comenzaron a entregar el formulario de consentimiento", dijo Matsu, levanto la barrera que puso con un sello y los tres se unieron al grupo.

Después Anko explico el segundo examen, una prueba de supervivencia la geografía del campo de la muerte una región circular rodeada por 44 entradas cerradas, con un río, un bosque y una torre en el centro a 10km de cada entrada. Una vez dentro la prueba consistía en luchar por un par de pergaminos, el pergamino del cielo y de la tierra, como había 26 equipos la mitad recibiría el pergamino del cielo y la otra mitad el de la tierra. Para aprobar tenían que llevar ambos pergaminos a la torre en un tiempo límite de 5 días. Estaba prohibido abandonar el examen en el medio así que todos los equipos estaban obligados a permanecer los 5 días en el bosque.

Las condiciones para suspender eran que los equipos que no puedan llevar ambos pergaminos a la torre con sus tres compañeros y el equipo que pierda un compañero o tenga uno en estado irrecuperable incluso si tiene ambos pergaminos también suspenderá. También aclaro que está prohibido mirar dentro del pergamino hasta llegar a la torre.

"Les cambiaremos los tres formularios de consentimiento por un pergamino en aquel puesto… ", dijo señalando a un pequeño cobertizo de madera. "… y después de saber su entrada todos comenzaran al mismo tiempo. Y una última advertencia ¡No se mueran!"

Después de eso cubrieron el cobertizo con una cortina para que nadie sepa el pergamino de los otros equipos. Mientras los otros equipos leía y discutían el consentimiento el grupo guiado por Yuu lo firmo rápidamente y fueron a intercambiarlos por su pergamino, pero les dijeron que tenían que esperar un momento. Después de 10 minutos un examinador salió y llamo a todos para retirar sus pergaminos. Así que todos los equipos se acercaron al cobertizo.

"Aquí están", dijo Yuu pasándole los consentimientos al examinador.

"Aquí está su pergamino, su puerta es la numero quince sigan al examinador asignado antes del comienzo".

"Entendido, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?", dijo Yuu con una sonrisa.

"Eh, claro", respondió el examinador.

"Genial, ¿está prohibido revelar el pergamino y la puerta a los otros equipos antes de la salida?"

"No está prohibido, pero no creo que nadie quiera ayudarte mocoso", dijo Anko que estaba afuera del cobertizo.

"Ha ha ha, no estoy pensando en pedir ayuda", contesto Yuu.

[Me pregunto si poner a Yuu a cargo fue la decisión correcta], pensó Matsu cuando Nobu le dio un golpe en el hombro con una sonrisa.

Salieron afuera del cobertizo y Yuu levanto el pergamino en el aire y grito: "¡Escúchenme inútiles! nuestra puerta de entrada es la numero 15 y tenemos el pergamino de la tierra si alguien tiene el pergamino del cielo siéntanse libre de venir a buscarnos".

Después de eso se sentaron a esperar a su guía asignado, Yuu ni siquiera se molestó en guardar su pergamino.

[Si un equipo débil hiciera eso sería su perdición, pero si son un equipo fuerte no importa si otros equipos se acercan solo sería regalarles un pergamino], pensó Shikamaru. "Hay que estar realmente confiados o locos para hacer algo tan problemático"

"¿No es ese el chico que te detuvo antes, Kanakuro?", pregunto Temari.

"Son unos payasos, solo están buscando que los maten", dijo Kankuro molesto al recordar como Yuu lo había provocado antes.

Después de unos minutos Anko grito: "los equipos que ya tengan su pergamino sigan a la persona a cargo y vayan a su entrada. ¡Comenzaremos en 30 minutos!".

El guía del grupo los acerco a su puerta de entrada y quito las cadenas abrió la puerta y cuando el tiempo acordado llego dijo: "comiencen".

Yuu corrió frente al grupo y ni siquiera pasaron 5 minutos cuando se encontraron con otro grupo.

"Alto ahí, ¿ustedes son ese equipo de presumidos de hace un rato cierto?, dejen su pergamino si no quieren morir", grito el líder del equipo un tipo de 1.70mts con pelo y traje negro de la aldea de la lluvia, sus compañeros usaban el mismo traje.

"Ustedes son idiotas, deberían haber atacado por sorpresa", dijo Yuu, aunque sabía que atacar por sorpresa era inútil ya que él era un sensor.

"No escuch…", Antes de que termine de hablar, Nobu se movió a sus espaldas usando overdrive y los noqueo a los tres de un golpe en la nuca.

"Que injusto, yo también quería pelear", se quejó Yuu.

"¿Que hacemos ahora líder? si vamos a la torre podríamos obtener un record", dijo Nobu después de quitarles el pergamino del cielo.

"Yo no quiero un record, vamos a buscar otro equipo la próxima pelea es mía, no se metan", dijo Yuu.

"Así que vamos a ser esa clase de equipo despreciable bajo tu mando Yuu", dijo Matsu, mientras pensaba que solo iban a pasear acumulando pergaminos de otros equipos.

"Es verdad, es bueno saber que nunca antes te nombramos líder o todos en la academia y la aldea nos odiarían", dijo Nobu con sorpresa fingida.

"¡No digan tonterías!, solo síganme encontré otro equipo", dijo Yuu y comenzó a correr.

"Que injusto es ser un ninja sensor en esta prueba", dijo Nobu antes de seguir a Yuu.

"Es cierto", le respondió Matsu.

Después de 50 minutos tenían cuatro pergaminos dos del cielo y dos de la tierra. Yuu derroto al segundo equipo que era de Sunagakure y Matsu al tercero un equipo de Takigakure

"Si solo seguimos así esto se va a poner aburrido en poco tiempo", dijo Nobu.

"No te preocupes encontré otros tres grupos aquí cerca", le dijo Yuu para tranquilizarlo. "Vamos"

Se pararon en lo alto de un árbol y llegaron justo para ver al equipo de Gara aplastar a uno ninjas de Amegakure.

"Yuu…" dijo Matsu antes de ser interrumpido.

"¡¿Qué?!, dijiste sin buscar a Orochimaru nunca dijiste nada de ellos", dijo Yuu con la sonrisa de un niño que pudo hacer una travesura.

"Está bien, solo vamos a acercarnos no los eliminemos, pero saludemos", dijo Nobu y salto del árbol frente al equipo de Gara.

"Si, solo vamos a saludar", Yuu dijo apoyando lo que dijo Nobu antes de seguirlo.

"Bien", dijo Matsu resignado.

Gara y su equipo estaban discutiendo entre ellos después de recoger el pergamino cuando Nobu y luego Yuu y Matsu, cayeron frente a ellos.

[Que están haciendo, no vieron lo que acaba de pasar], pensó Kiba que ya había notado a el grupo sobre el árbol.

"Hey, chicos ha pasado un tiempo", dijo Yuu dando un saludo amistoso.

"¿Son ustedes?, ¡lárguense si no quieren morir!", dijo Kankuro ya que no quería que Gara enloqueciera.

"Si quieren quitarnos el pergamino mejor olvídenlo no podrán hacer nada contra nosotros", dijo Temari.

"¿Su pergamino?, solo pasamos a saludar no necesitamos sus pergaminos", dijo Yuu mientras sacaba los cuatro pergaminos y hacia malabares con ellos.

"Si ya tienen sus pergaminos que hacen aquí solo lárguense", dijo Temari al ver que Gara parecía listo para comenzar otra pelea.

"Largarnos, ¿por qué no se van ustedes?, realmente no quiero que los eliminemos tan rápido de esta competencia", dijo Yuu mientras guardaba los pergaminos. Sonaba amable y alegre como siempre pero era obvio que estaba tratando de enojarlos.

Sin previo aviso se levantó una ola de arena se levantó dónde estaban y aplasto el lugar cuando Gara dijo: "Ataúd de arena".

"Que idiotas", susurro Temari.

"Ellos se lo buscaron", dijo Kankuro con voz apática.

Entonces una mano empujo a Gara un par de pasos adelante y escucharon decir: "Hombre eso fue cruel, atacar sin aviso". Los tres estaban sorprendidos cuando voltearon y vieron Nobu quien empujo a Gara, por supuesto el mismo Gara era quien estuvo más sorprendido de que alguien sobrepaso su defensa solo después de un segundo la arena se movió para cubrirlo. Todos se alejaron unos metros cuando Temari sintió que algo la tomo de los tobillos, lo siguiente que supo era que estaba enterrada hasta el cuello en la tierra.

"Temari", grito Kankuro, mientras corría hacia Temari cuatro pilares de tierra se levantaron a su alrededor y Matsu arrojo un [sello: barrera de cristal] dejándolo atrapado.

Kankuro golpeo el sello con sus manos pero no pudo hacer nada para romperlo.

[Demonios estos tipos son más fuertes de lo que creía], pensó Temari quien buscaba una forma de liberarse.

Gara estaba rodeado por tres personas y después de que alguien rompió su defensa se veía como si estuviera a punto de enloquecer.

"Relájate un poco Gara, solo vinimos a saludar no lo dijimos antes, además ¿no querías pelear contra Sasuke?", dijo Matsu mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolsa.

Después de escuchar eso Gara se calmó un poco y dijo: "Voy a poder pelear con él después de matarlos a ustedes"

"Eso no es cierto. Si matamos a alguno de tus compañeros, tu equipo queda eliminado y ya no podrás pelear ni matar a nadie durante este examen", dijo Matsu, mientras lanzaba el kunai que había tomado a solo uno centímetros de la cabeza de Temari.

Gara vio a sus compañeros atrapados y después vio a los tres rodeándolo y resistió su deseo pelear y matar. Uso su arena para alejar a Matsu y liberar a Temari y romper los pilares al rededor de Kankuro.

"Gracias, Gara", dijo Temari mientras miraba con cuidado al equipo que era más peligroso de lo que parecía.

"Si, gracias", dijo también Kankuro.

"Vámonos", dijo Gara y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre.

"Adiós", grito Yuu mientras veía al grupo alejarse después se giró hacia Matsu y pregunto: "¿Por qué lo convenciste de no pelear?".

"Porque si Gara enloquecía y la única forma de detenerlo es matarlo, y eso llamaría la atención de forma innecesaria", dijo Matsu. "No olvides que Gara es un peón de su plan".

Todos los del equipo Kurenai: Kiba, Shino y Hinata estaban sorprendidos primero fueron testigos de cómo Gara mataba a unos ninjas de Amegakure con facilidad y poco después vieron como un equipo de Konoha los enfrentaba y los ponía en jaque después de atrapar a dos miembros.

"¿Están bien?", pregunto Nobu desde detrás del grupo.

Todos ellos saltaron del susto.

"Eh, si estamos bien", respondió Kiba nerviosamente.

"Oh, un equipo de novatos", dijo Yuu mientras se acercaba al grupo fingiendo sorpresa.

"¿Por cierto que pergamino tienen?", pregunto Matsu, poniendo nervioso al grupo nuevamente.

"Etto, nosotros…"

"Relájense, solo les pregunte para saber cual les falta y poder dárselo", dijo Matsu.

"Ya tenemos ambos pergaminos", dijo Shino.

"Ya veo, entonces cuídense. Adiós", dijo Yuu antes de desaparecer.

Nobu solo sacudió la mano y Matsu asintió hacia ellos.

"Esos eran los tipos que gritaron cual pergamino tenían antes de comenzar ¿cierto? Son unos monstruos como ese tipo de la arena", dijo Kiba.

"Uno de ellos es por el que pregunto Sasuke al tipo de las cartas ayer. Creo que se llamaba Yuusuke, el más alto de los tres", agrego Shino.

"Uno de ellos es amigo de Naruto", susurro Hinata

"¿De Naruto?, como podría alguien como el conocer tipos así, de todas formas no perdamos más tiempo y vamos a la torre antes de volver a encontrarnos otro equipo de dementes", dijo Kiba que hasta hace un minuto quería tratar de eliminar mas equipos pero ahora solo quería terminar rápidamente esta prueba y relajarse,

Nobu, Matsu y Yuu pasaron el día buscando más equipos pero solo encontraron uno más, decidieron dormir apenas empezó a oscurecer y Yuu cabo un pozo para que pasen la noche.


	31. CHAPTER 30

**Capítulo 30**

Después de una noche de sueño, se despertaron temprano en la mañana y salieron a buscar más equipos. No trataban de evitar cazar ninjas de Konoha, ya que de todas formas la mayoría de ellos por no decir todos serian eliminados.

"Ya son las 6am Yuu, deberíamos ir a la torre no creo que nos encontremos con alguien interesante", dijo Nobu bostezando.

"Está bien, más tarde podemos ir a la torre. Busquemos un par de equipos más hoy", dijo Yuu y comenzó a guiar al grupo después de unos 20 minutos dijo: "Siento un grupo grande de gente por ahí, vamos"

Los tres llegaron al lugar indicado por Yuu solo para encontrar a un enorme grupo de personas, Naruto y Rock Lee estaban inconscientes, Sakura estaba lastimada y con el cabello cortado, El equipo Ino-Shika-Cho estaba escondido entre unos arbustos Ino y Choji parecían un poco lastimados, Neji y Teneten estaban sobre un árbol y Sasuke estaba sujetando por la espalda los brazos Zaku, uno de los ninjas del sonido mientras Dosu su compañero miraba asustado y Kin la chica del equipo esta inconsciente.

"Pareces estar orgulloso de tus brazos", dijo Sasuke mientras ponía el pie en la espalda de Zaku y estiraba sus brazos con más fuerzas.

"D-detente", rogó Saku con miedo.

Mientras todos miraban horrorizados Sasuke estiro los brazos hasta que las articulaciones de los hombros se zafaron y Saku grito y se desmayó por el dolor. Después de eso Sasuke se dio vuelta y miro a Dosu y dijo. "Ahora solo quedas tu", a pesar de que el rostro de Dosu estaba cubierto de vendas se podía ver su miedo por la forma en que temblaba.

"Más vale que me entretengas más que él", dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia Dosu.

Mientras Sasuke caminaba hacia Dosu, Sakura se acercó a él gritando "detente" y lo abrazo por la espalda para calmarlo, después unos segundos, las marcas en el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzaron a desaparecer. Sasuke perdió la fuerza y cayo sentado al piso.

"Tcht, lo detuvo en la mejor parte", dijo Yuu desde el árbol.

Nobu asintió de acuerdo y Matsu negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa exasperada por la actitud de sus hermanos.

"Eres fuerte, Sasuke no podemos derrotarte", dijo Dosu mientras sacaba su pergamino y lo ponía en el piso. "Hagamos un trato, déjanos retirarnos por ahora", se levantó y camino hacia sus compañeros y los cargo a uno en cada brazo. "Nos estamos preguntando muchas cosas, y tenemos que confirmar las respuestas. Pero te prometo que si tenemos la oportunidad de pelear otra vez en este examen, no huiremos ni nos esconderemos".

Mientras se iban Sakura le grito: "Esperen, ¿Quién es Orochimaru? ¿Qué le ha hecho a Sasuke? ¿Por qué él?"

"No lo sé, nosotros solo recibimos la orden de matar a Sasuke", después de decir eso Dosu solo continuo alejándose cargando a sus compañeros.

Después de que se fueron, todos se reunieron Naruto y Lee despertaron, Ino comenzó a arreglar el cabello de Sakura, Tenten bajo del árbol para ayudar a Lee y Neji se quedó arriba observando todo.

"Bajemos", dijo Yuu y salto al grupo.

Nobu también bajo y Matsu fue a donde Neji para preguntar qué había pasado, ya lo sabía pero aun así quería escucharlo de la boca de uno de los presentes.

"Tenten, Lee, están bien", pregunto Yuu al bajar.

Todos se sorprendieron por el grupo que había llegado de repente, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que eran amigos del grupo de Rock Lee.

"Yuu, Nobu, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?", pregunto Tenten.

"Solo llegamos a ver el espectáculo, pero parece que fue muy tarde", dijo Nobu viendo a Rock Lee.

"Así es mejor, no me gustaría que llegaran a ver como perdía", dijo Lee sonando deprimido.

"No te deprimas por eso, quédate quieto así puedo curarte", dijo Yuu y comenzó a usar el jutsu palma mística en Rock Lee.

Después de eso se ofreció a curar a los demás y término ayudando a Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke e Ino. Matsu en el árbol termino de hablar con Neji y bajo con los demás.

"Hey Naruto, ustedes tienen un pergamino de tierra ¿verdad?", pregunto Yuu al grupo después de curarlos.

[No me digas que quieren robar el pergamino, pensé que también tenían uno de tierra], pensó Shikamaru.

"Así es", contesto Sasuke mientras levantaba la guardia pregunto: "¿Por qué?"

"No te pongas a la defensiva, nosotros ya tenemos nuestros pergaminos", dijo Yuu después saco los 6 pergaminos que tenían. "Qué tal si toman uno".

"De que se trata esto, no creo que los vayas a entregar gratis", dijo Sasuke dudando de ellos.

"A que te refieres Sasuke, Yuu-niichan no nos engañaría", dijo Naruto y tomo un pergamino.

"¿Podemos tomar uno nosotros?", dijo Ino tímidamente ya que también le faltaba un pergamino a su equipo.

"Claro", dijo Yuu.

"Gracias, por eso", dijo Shikamaru quien aún se sentía desconfiado pero también quería ahorrarse el esfuerzo de viajar por el bosque durante días.

"No te preocupes por eso. Pueden ir a la torre juntos ahora que tienen los pergaminos", dijo Yuu.

"¿Ustedes no van a ir a la torre ahora?", pregunto Shikamaru.

"Para nada, vamos a seguir buscando algo para divertirnos. Adiós", dijo Yuu y desapareció.

"Cuídense, novatos", dijo Nobu.

"Saluden a Kakashi y a Asuma de nuestra parte", dijo Matsu y siguió a sus hermanos.

"Bueno ahora que se han ido deberíamos descansar un tiempo antes de ir a la torre", dijo Shikamaru.

"Si", contesto Sasuke que aún estaba exhausto por el contragolpe de usar marca de maldición.

Yuu, Matsu y Nobu corrieron por el bosque buscando arrebatar pergaminos y peleando con quienes trataban de quitar los suyos durante un par de días más hasta que se aburrieron de eso y se dirigieron a la torre. Cuando les dio los pergaminos a los equipos de Naruto y al de Shikamaru no lo hizo realmente por amabilidad sino porque de todas formas eran equipos que iban a pasar a la siguiente ronda y de todas formas tener muchos a él no le servía realmente tener muchos pergaminos. Caminaron alrededor de la torre hasta que consiguieron encontrar su puerta. Y al entrar vieron una habitación de dos pisos con un enorme cartel que tenía escritas las palabras: Si no posees el cielo, gana conocimientos y mantente preparado. Si no posees la tierra, corre por los campos y busca fuerza. Si abres el cielo y la tierra, Los caminos peligrosos se convierten en seguros, si posees el secreto de […] te guiara en tu camino.

Después de leer eso abrieron los pergaminos y Ryo su jonin sensei provisional durante un mes apareció para felicitarlos y explicarles el significado de las palabras en el cartel de la pared. Después de eso les dijo unas palabras.

"Nobu, Matsu, Yuu, ustedes deben ser los genin más fuertes de la aldea en este momento si las reglas para ascender a chunin no hubieran cambiado para que las aldeas se controlen entre ellas ustedes podrían haber ascendido hace tiempo, aun así nunca se confíen ya que ser fuerte es distinto a ser invencible y siempre esfuércense", dijo Ryo después de terminar su explicación. "Buena suerte en la tercera parte del examen si se lastiman pueden venir a buscarme a la enfermería".

"Claro, gracias Ryo sensei", dijo Nobu y Matsu asintio de acuerdo.

"Aunque no creo que nos lastimemos", agregó Yuu confiado.

Después de eso se despidieron y buscaron un lugar para descansar hasta que termine la segunda parte del examen a la cual solo le quedaba un día.

En una habitación en el piso más alto de la torre el Hokage y Anko, estaban hablando de la razón por la que Orochimaru llego a la aldea. Cuando sonó el transmisor de Anko.

"Anko-sama hemos confirmado que 24 personas han aprobado el segundo examen. De acuerdo con las reglas chunin tendremos que hacer rondas preliminares por primera vez en cinco años. El segundo examen esta completado".

Anko y el Hokage estaban sorprendidos ya que eran demasiados equipos aun así comenzaron los preparativos para realizar los encuentros preliminares.

Después de eso hicieron a todos los genin reunirse en una sala enorme en el centro de la torre. Ahí se encontraban los instructores jonin de cada equipo los examinadores de la primera y segunda prueba y el Hokage.

"Antes que nada, felicidades por aprobar el segundo examen", dijo Anko.

En la habitación llena de Genin, Ino miraba hacia Sasuke y Hinata hacia Naruto, Yuu miro al grupo y cruzo miradas con Gaara. Rock Lee se emocionaba y Neji observaba al grupo confirmando sus predicciones de los equipos que aprobarían esta ronda. El equipo del sonido miraba con odio a Sasuke pensando en venganza. Y los jonin observaban a sus equipos.

"Ahora el Hokage nos dará una explicación del tercer examen. Escuchen todos atentamente", dijo Anko llamando la atención del grupo que estaba concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

El Hokage dio un paso adelante y se aclaró la garganta: "El tercer examen va a comenzar. Pero antes de la explicación, hay una cosa que quiero dejar en claro a todos ustedes. Es acerca del verdadero propósito del examen….

Explico como el examen es una representación de una guerra entre las naciones aliadas, para evitar malgastar poder militar los países decidieron elegir un lugar y luchar. Eso fue el origen del examen chunin, este examen es además de un examen de promoción un lugar donde los ninjas pelean y llevan la dignidad de su país.

"…Para la tercer prueba, los señores feudales y gente famosa de varios países que podrían ser clientes han sido invitados y ellos verán sus combates. Si hay una gran diferencia de poder el país más fuerte será inundado de pedidos de trabajo y si un país es débil sus trabajos se reducirán. Esto también permite que las aldeas que más mejoraran presionen a las otras…"

Mientras el Hokage seguía hablando de como los ninjas tenían que pelear a muerte tenía una razón importante, Yuu desconecto su cerebro ya que realmente no le interesaba cargar con el honor y esas cosas, solo volvió a prestar atención cuando comenzaron a llamar a los candidatos para la primer pelea de la preliminar.

**Primer combate:** Yoroi Akado (Konoha) contra Sasuke Uchiha (Konoha). Ganador: **Sasuke Uchiha**. A pesar de las molestias causadas por la marca supo sobreponerse a su rival.

**Segundo combate:** Saku Abumi (Otogakure) contra Shino Aburame (Konoha). Ganador: **Shino Aburame**. Shino gano la pelea haciendo uso de sus insectos para cortar el flujo de chakra en los brazos heridos de su rival.

**Tercer combate:** Misumi Tsurugi (Konohagakure) contra Kankurō (Sunagakure). Ganador: **Kankurō** quien engaño a su rival usando su marioneta como cebo y cuando este se confió Kankuro le dio el golpe de gracia estrangulando su cuerpo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

**Cuarto combate:** Sakura Haruno (Konohagakure) contra Nobu Konohagakure). Ganador: **Nobu**. Antes de la pelea Nobu le sugirió a Sakura rendirse, pero ella no acepto aun así Nobu la dejo demostrar sus habilidades antes de noquearla con un golpe en la nuca.

**Quinto combate: **Ino Yamanaka (Konohagakure) contra Matsu (Konohagakure). Ganador: **Matsu. **La pelea de Matsu como la de Nobu no tuvo ningún suspenso, Matsu le dio a Ino la oportunidad de lucirse antes de atacarla y sostener un kunai en su cuello obligándola a rendirse.

**Sexto combate:** Tenten (Konohagakure) contra Temari (Sunagakure). Ganador: **Temari**. Esta pelea fue ganada de forma sencilla por Temari ya que usando su Abanico y jutsu de viento anulo por completo el estilo de pelea de Tenten que consiste en arrojar armas de forma precisa.

**Séptimo combate: **Shikamaru Nara (Konoha) contra Kin Tsuchi (Otogakure). Ganador: **Shikamaru Nara**. Quien uso su jutsu de posesión de sombra para atrapar a Kin y ponerla inconsciente.

**Octavo combate:** Naruto Uzumaki contra Kiba Inuzuka. Ganador: **Naruto Uzumaki**. Para decirlo sencillamente, Naruto gano por un golpe de suerte, al comenzar en el lado perdedor pudo dar vuelta la pelea y vencer.

**Noveno combate:** Hinata Hyūga contra Neji Hyūga. Ganador: **Neji Hyūga**. Una pelea casi de abuso unilateral de Neji sobre Hinata, a pesar del esfuerzo de ella Neji gano y tuvo que ser detenido por cuatro jonin para que no terminara matando a Hinata.

**Décimo combate:** Gaara contra Rock Lee. Ganador: **Gaara**. La pelea de Rock Lee fue la más emocionante la defensa de Gaara contra el ataque de Rock Lee, pero al final la victoria le perteneció a Gaara quien venció a Rock Lee al superar el último golpe de este, y aplasto el brazo y pierna izquierda de Lee al cual habría matado de no ser por la interrupción de Gai-sensei.

**Onceavo combate:** Dosu Kinuta (Otogakure) contra Chōji Akimichi. Ganador: **Dosu Kinuta**. Dosu venció a choji aplicando ondas de sonido.

Yuu tuvo suerte y avanzo directamente a la siguiente ronda.

Matsu después de ver que los combates fueron prácticamente iguales a los originales llego a la conclusión de que a pesar de hacerlos parecer al azar en realidad estaban arreglados, probablemente la única excepción en avanzar fue Naruto. Aun así para Matsu tenía sentido que este arreglado, ya que como el Hokage dijo antes muchas personas importantes vendrían a observar la final de los exámenes, eso significaba que era mejor hacer avanzar a los genin que llamen la atención por su forma de pelea o la fama de su clan. Un ejemplo claro de esto era Neji y Hinata, cuantas eran las posibilidades que dos personas del mismo clan se enfrenten, esta pelea fue arreglada así para que solo el mejor de ellos pase y así evitar que los observadores con malas intenciones puedan aprender las debilidades del estilo de pelea del clan Hyuga de sus miembros más jóvenes e inexpertos.

Cuando las peleas terminaron el Hokage anuncio que las finales serian dentro de un mes y también anuncio los enfrentamientos incitando a cada participante a preparar una estrategia ahora que conocían las habilidades de los otros y luego de eso se despidió dejándolos libres para volver y descansar.

Los emparejamientos para la final de los exámenes eran

1º_Shino vs Temari

2º_Matsu vs Yuusuke

3º_Kankuro vs Shikamaru

4º_Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara

5º_Dosu Kinuta vs Nobu

6°_Neji vs Naruto

* * *

Hacer este capitulo fue especialmente aburrido ya que no quería repasar cada una de las peleas del torneo y en cuanto a los emparejamientos para la tercera parte del examen tengo un horrible dibujo en paint donde se explica mejor. Tambien habia otra cosa que queria explicar aqui pero no lo recuerdo asi que... seguro no era nada importante.


	32. CHAPTER 31

**Capítulo 31**

Con los exámenes chunin avanzados hasta este punto todos tenían un mes para prepararse para las finales. Por su parte el equipo de Matsu, Nobu y Yuu estaba en su pequeña vivienda proporcionada por el Hokage. Era un departamento parte de un pequeño edificio, como estaba diseñada para equipos de ninja tenía tres pequeñas habitaciones con apenas espacio para una cama y una mesa un pequeño armario, un baño normal, una cocina comedor y sala de estar sin paredes divisorias. Era obvio que el Hokage los había mudado aquí para tenerlos bajo vigilancia tal vez por protección y esto molestaba a Yuu constantemente al sentir las presencias que se acercaban a las ventanas o se quedaban horas sobre arboles a unos metros de la casa pero con el tiempo había llegado a acostumbrarse. Matsu por su parte había colocado varios sellos de barrera para evitar que alguien entre y revise sus cosas, aun así llevaba las cosas importantes en el sello que había ocultado bajo su piel en su brazo derecho.

Hoy Matsu que al fin creía tener una versión decente de un sello para bloquear los efectos del sello de Root, se encontraba preparándose para rapar el cabello en la nuca de Nobu para escribir el sello de esta forma cuando el cabello crezca nuevamente el sello permanecería oculto.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?", pregunto Matsu, por décima vez.

"Matsu, ya he dicho que los estoy y no voy a cambiar de opinión aunque lo sigas preguntando. Solo hazlo", dijo Nobu.

Se lamentaba un poco ya que iba a quedar literalmente calvo en la nuca por un tiempo, pero realmente creía que era el único para infiltrarse en Root, lo ideal sería que Matsu consiga entrar al equipo de investigación de la aldea y Yuu se vuelva el discípulo de Lady Tsunade cuando vuelva a la aldea, así que era el único que podía ingresar a Root, también él era quien tenía más chances de escapar con vida en caso de que algo salga mal ya que era el más rápido y hábil.

"El problema no es ese, este sello es un viaje de ida nunca sabremos si funciona correctamente hasta que ingreses a Root y danzo te coloque el [sello: erradicación lengua maldita], si el sello que prepare está mal entonces serás un peón de Danzo y ni Yuu ni yo mismo vamos a poder hacer nada para liberarte de el en al menos un par de años", explico Matsu con la esperanza de que Nobu se niegue, a pesar de que Nobu era la mejor opción para el sello y ya lo habían acordado entre los tres antes, a la hora de la verdad Matsu se sentiría más cómodo arriesgándose a sí mismo ya que si el sello falla seria su culpa.

"Ya tenemos un plan", dijo Nobu tranquilo y continuo: "No es un plan perfecto e incluso es arriesgado en algunas partes, pero es lo mejor que tenemos si comenzamos a improvisar ahora entonces vamos a terminar siendo arrastrados por situaciones molestas más adelante, así que solo pone el maldito sello y si no funciona voy a confiar en ustedes para liberarme en un par de años e incluso si no pueden hacerlo tarde o temprano Sasuke va a terminar matando a Danzo y voy a estar libre de todas formas".

Matsu se tomó un tiempo para aclimatar su estado de ánimo confuso y simplemente dijo "Bien".

Nobu se volteo en su silla y Matsu tomo unas tijeras cuando comenzó a cortar el cabello de Nobu antes de afeitar su nuca, no solo cortó la parte de atrás sino también a los lados dejando sus orejas descubiertas y la parte desordenada del arriba, dejándolo con un estilo de cabello similar a Gaara pero de Shippuden, después tomo una navaja y afeito la parte de la nuca, saco un pergamino enorme de almenos 2x1mts cubierto de símbolos con un espacio en blanco en el medio y lo desplego en el piso como una sábana, Nobu se acostó sobre el pergamino dejando la cabeza en la parte en blanco y cuando Matsu aplico su chakra en el sello las letras comenzaron a moverse del pergamino a la nuca de Nobu y se condensaron ahí con forma de tres triángulos negros uno alado del otro con el vértice hacia abajo y debajo de ellos un circulo negro con letras a sus alrededor, el sello era pequeño del tamaño de la palma de una mano y cuando el cabello de Nobu crezca otra vez ni siquiera se notaría que había algo, de momento para disimular se envolvió una venda alrededor de la cabeza como si tuviera alguna clase de herida.

"Está hecho", dijo Matsu agotado, escribir el sello le había tomado toda la mañana y la mayor parte de su chakra y activar el sello ahora había agotado todo lo que le quedaba de energía.

"Fue más sencillo de lo que creí", dijo Nobu estirando su cuello y terminando de ajustar la venda a su cabeza.

[Claro que fue sencillo si no has hecho nada], pensó Matsu un poco irritado, se levantó del piso y guardo el pergamino que ahora estaba en blanco y quito los sellos de que impedían la vista y el sonido para los que estaban afuera. Justo cuando había terminado, Yuu quien había salido a dar un paseo y buscar algo divertido para hacer, volvió a la casa.

"¿Y Qué tal? parece que ha salido bien", dijo Yuu viendo a Nobu con la cabeza vendada.

"Eso parece, solo vamos a saber si está bien a la hora de la verdad", respondió Matsu.

"No nos preocupemos por eso ahora, ¿cómo estuvo tu paseo Yuu, has encontrado algo entretenido?", pregunto Nobu.

"Nada de nada y como mi primer rival para los exámenes es Matsu ni siquiera tengo que salir a espiar el entrenamiento de otros participantes", dijo Yuu con un estado de ánimo aburrido.

"Ha ha, al menos vas a tener una pelea", dijo Nobu lamentándose de su rival.

"Es cierto que si pasa como en la historia original el idiota de Dosu será asesinado por Gaara, supongo que eso es peor", dijo Yuu.

"Lo peor de eso es para cualquiera seria que para que eleven tu nivel a chunin tendrías que mostrar destreza durante la invasión contra los ninjas del sonido y de la arena. Pero para ti eso es más bien un golpe de suerte", dijo Matsu pensando en que con el actual estilo de Nobu lo único que tenía que hacer durante la invasión era correr a toda velocidad rebanado cuellos de ninjas enemigos.

"Es cierto aun así si, la invasión no ocurriera en la segunda pelea me tocaría contra Naruto o Neji y realmente me gustaría patear el trasero de cualquiera de los dos", dijo Nobu quien estaba confiado de que si los exámenes se llevaran a cabo con normalidad seria el campeón y agrego: "Bueno al menos voy a poder ver una pelea entre ustedes dos, no se lastimen seriamente".

Al escuchar eso Yuu sonrió ampliamente ya que también estaba ansioso por tener una pelea con Matsu que no sea una práctica. Matsu por su pare se froto la sien con un dedo ya que el prefería solo hacer una exhibición, pero estaba seguro que Yuu iba a tomárselo más enserio que solo hacer un espectáculo.

Después de eso continuaron charlando asuntos triviales como por ejemplo que cenarían en la noche, de la búsqueda de Yuu por encontrar una novia, la molesta obsesión de Matsu por mantener el orden en la casa y Yuu se burló un poco de lo ridículo que se veía Nobu sin el cabello en la nuca ganándose un coscorrón y una amenaza de despertar calvo a la mañana siguiente.

El resto del mes mientras otros hacían planes contra sus rivales ellos solo llevaron su rutina de entrenamiento con normalidad, ya no buscaban aprender nada nuevo hasta poder dominar decentemente todas las técnicas que tenían en su arsenal. Lo cual fue especialmente difícil para Yuu quien era el que había aprendido más ninjutsu por sus tres afinidades y Matsu que tenía que mejorar tanto en su ninjutsu como en Fuinjutsu y Genjutsu. Nobu por su parte trabajo en su jutsu original Raiton: Lanza de Rayo pero aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer ya que solo podía lanzarlo con precisión dos veces antes de quemar su palma y acalambrar su brazo, la primera vez que lo lanzo disloco su hombro y lastimo sus oídos por el ruido atronador.

Los últimos tres días antes de que comience el torneo los tres descansaron y se dedicaron al ocio, Yuu por su parte salía a caminar por la aldea y tratar de salir con alguna chica, Matsu después de tanto escribir símbolos para los sellos había desarrollado un gusto por dibujar tanto personas como paisajes así que salía con un cuaderno a buscar lugares con buena vista para dibujar.

Nobu iba al taller de Gorou para trabajar en sus armas y que estén en su mejor condición durante la invasión y también fue a ver la arena donde se realizaría la tercera parte de los exámenes, como no había tanta seguridad como esperaba decidió hacer el favor que Matsu le pidió y se infiltro sigilosamente antes de colocar un sello que le dio Matsu en una de las esquinas de la platea central bajo el tejado luego de eso se retiró a su máxima velocidad y volvió para continuar trabajando en sus armas.


	33. CHAPTER 32

**Capítulo 32**

El día del torneo del examen chunin, Matsu, Nobu y Yuu se levantaron temprano y revisaron sus preparativos los cuales eran más para la invasión que para el torneo. Yuu insistió en que deberían llegar de últimos al examen, pero recibió un golpe de Nobu y después de eso los tres salieron de su departamento hacia la arena.

En el camino se sentía una tensión extraña de parte de Yuu quien estaba ansioso de pelear contra Matsu, el cual estaba tranquilo pero también estaba pensando una forma de sacar provecho del entusiasmo de Yuu para conseguir que ambos aprueben el examen.

Nobu estaba ansioso pero por una razon distinta ya que si su rival Dosu Kinuta había muerto a manos de Gaara entonces el necesitaría de la invasión para mostrar sus habilidades, eso significaba que en vez de seguir a Gaara al medio del bosque donde nadie lo vería, tenía que dirigirse a la aldea y acabar con una gran cantidad de ninjas enemigos. Nobu no era especialmente aficionado a matar pero si a las peleas y la expectativa por participar en una pelea hacia que su corazón latiera rápidamente en su pecho y una extraña sonrisa se forme en su rostro.

Notando que Nobu estaba comenzando a emocionarse, Matsu puso su mano sobre su hombro y dijo: "Mantén la calma, pones una cara realmente enfermiza cuando comeienzas a pensar en peleas".

"Ha ha, ¿realmente?", dijo Nobu confundido indicando su nariz con su dedo índice.

"Te ves como un loco", dijo Yuu sonriendo.

Nobu no contesto y solo uso sus manos para masajear su rostro y disminuir la tensión que sentía. Mientras seguían caminando.

Cuando llegaron a la arena las gradas ya estaban llenas de gente y de los participante solo se encontraban Shikamaru, Neji y Shino. Los tres se saludaron al grupo solo con un movimiento de cabeza, después de esperar un par de minutos llegaron Gaara, Temari y Kankuro quienes también se formaron, dejando faltantes a tres personas Naruto, Sasuke y Dosu, de los cuales Dosu probablemente esté muerto.

[Ya casi es la hora de que comencemos], pensó Genma Shiranui quien era el examinador de la tercera parte de los exámenes.

Después de esperar unos 20 minutos, Naruto cayó sobre la hora y grito sobre unos toros que se acercaban a la arena. Todos solo lo miraron y decidieron ignorarlo, mientras Yuu y Nobu se reían un poco. Naruto que llego comenzó una charla con Shikamaru hasta que Genma les dijo: "Oigan ustedes dos, dejen de parlotear. Párense derechos y muestren su cara a la multitud". Después de escuchar eso todos los participantes miraron arriba y pudieron ver y escuchar a la multitud emocionada. Y para terminar con todos consientes de la gente mirándolos Genma dijo: "Ustedes son los jugadores principales del siguiente encuentro".

Yuu se sentía más y más emocionado escuchando al público en las gradas, y esperaba tener un encuentro que realmente haga a todos explotar de emoción, se paró derecho sacando pecho. Yuu junto con Kankuro era el más alto entre los participante pero gracias a su cabello rubio pálido y su contraste con su piel morena era el que más destacaba visualmente. Matsu estaba estoico mirando hacia arriba con las manos en su espalda, si Yuu era de los que más destacaba probablemente Matsu junto con Shikamaru eran los dos que más pasaban desapercibidos gracias a que no poseían atributos físicos destacables. Nobu quien sabía que no tenía con quien pelear estaba tranquilo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, aunque sabía que no pelearía llevaba la mas pequeña de sus dos espadas favoritas en la cintura y se veía realmente raro con el sombrero de vendas que tenía en la cabeza por lo que llamaba un poco la atención del público, los otros participantes solo pensaron que se lesiono durante su entrenamiento.

Mientras todos esperaban arriba en el palco preparado para el Hokage, el Kazekage se hizo presente con dos guardias a su espalda.

"Mira a quien tenemos aquí, Kazekage-dono", dijo Hiruzen con un tono gentil y con su mano le dio la señal para que tome asiento. "Debes estar cansado por el largo viaje"

"Para nada, me alegro de que el estadio este en Konoha", dijo contesto el Kazekage con voz plana y agrego: "Ahora que ya no eres joven, visitar otra aldea debe ser demasiado para ti, Hokage-sama. Quizás deberías elegir a un Quinto pronto".

El Hokage soltó una pequeña risa y dijo tranquilo: "Aun no me trates como a un viejo, estoy considerando seguir con esto cinco años más". Hiruzen se levantó del asiento y camino hasta el borde del palco antes de voltear la cabeza y decir: "Entonces comencemos".

"Todos, gracias por su asistencia el día de hoy a la Selección de Chunin de la aldea oculta de Konoha. Comenzaremos los combates principales entre los once participantes que han pasado las preliminares. Por favor, disfruten de los combates", después de que Hiruzen hizo la presentación el Kazekage dijo: "Dijo que eran once pero, solo veo diez participantes". Hiruzen solo soltó una carcajada y tomo asiento sin contestar.

Abajo en medio de la arena el examinador Genma Shiranui dijo: "Hay algunas cosas que tengo que decirles antes de los combates, miren esto". Saco una hoja de su chaleco jonin y la desdoblo mostrando la alineación nueva de los combates.

Temari vs Shino

Matsu vs Yuu

Shikamaru vs Kankuro

Gara vs Sasuke

Naruto vs Neji

Nobu que quedo sin rival se enfrentaría al ganador de la pelea de Naruto y Neji. Temari, Shino, Matsu, Yuu, Naruto y Neji tenían una pelea extra pero solo podían culpar a su mala suerte por eso, si Dosu estuviera presente Nobu también tendría una pelea extra.

"Estos, son los emparejamientos échenle un vistazo para saber a quién se enfrentaran", dijo Genma.

Después de ver los enfrentamientos Naruto levanto la mano y dijo: "Oiga, Sasuke aún no ha llegado ¿Qué vamos a hacer?".

"Si aún no ha llegado cuando comience su combate… Perderá automáticamente", dijo Genma y después comenzó con las reglas: "Escuchen aunque el lugar sea distinto, las reglas son las mismas que durante las preliminares. Es decir: no hay reglas, el combate solo termina cuando muere o se rinda. Pero si decido que el combate ha terminado, lo detendré. No discutan si eso sucede ¿entendido?".

Genma vio las caras de los participantes y continuo: "El primer combate es Temari contra Shino Aburame. Los demás tienen que retirarse a la sala de espera".

Después de escuchar eso, todos caminaron hacia las escaleras. Gaara, Temari y Kankuro le dieron una mirada de muerte al equipo de Yuu, Nobu y Matsu, especialmente Gaara cuyos ojos estaban un rojos y se veía neurótico.

Yuu golpeo el costado de Nobu con el codo y cubriéndose la boca susurro: "Cuando piensas en peleas, te vez incluso más loco que Gaara".

Nobu solo dio una sonrisa incomoda ya que el susurro de Yuu fue bastante claro para las personas alrededor así que era obvio que Yuu estaba tratando de enojar a los de la aldea de la arena.

Matsu caminaba sin prestar atención a sus alrededores solo siguiendo al grupo, estaba ocupado con su mal habito de pensar en exceso mientras consideraba que hacer cuando la invasión comience, era claro que Nobu iría a la ciudad, pero que deberían hacer el y Yuu, Matsu también tenía que considerar que tan agotados y lastimados estarían los dos después de su pelea, y considerando lo emocionado que estaba Yuu sabía que él también tendría que esforzarse ya que si solo Yuu destacaba y él se contenía demasiado podría no ser ascendido a chunin.

Una vez la invasión comience ¿debería ir también a la ciudad? O ¿debería seguir a Gaara?, Matsu confiaba en que si perseguía a Gaara junto con Yuu incluso cansados podrían matarlo. Viéndolo del lado malo eso afectaría negativamente la relación que mantenía Konoha y Suna en el futuro, también si lo mataban Danzo insistiría en mantener a Shukaku y crear otro jinchuriki, lo cual comenzaría una guerra, Naruto probablemente los vería menos amigablemente en el futuro, lo cual realmente no le importaba mucho y la peor parte probablemente desviaría demasiado la historia quitándonos una ventaja de conocer el futuro y afectando el plan que habíamos realizado previamente. Viendo el lado positivo si una guerra ocurriera Konoha ganaría seguramente , pero eso era poco probable ya que el Hokage moriría a manos de Orochimaru y si se desataba una guerra necesitarían nombrar a un Hokage de emergencia y ese seguramente sería Danzo, lo cual no era bueno para nadie en la aldea. Por eso había hecho a Nobu colocar un sello de bomba que podía activarse remotamente en una de las esquinas donde se pararía uno de los ayudantes de Orochimaru.

Matsu todavía se preguntaba, ¿Dejar morir al Hokage?, ¿Salvar la vida del Hokage?, ¿Matar a Gaara?, ¿Es posible una Guerra y como se desarrollaría?, ¿Son ellos lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir en una guerra?, ¿Son lo suficientemente fuertes para no depender de su conocimiento del futuro?, ¿Qué tanto afectaría su plan original cosas como que el Hokage sobreviva o una guerra? Matsu se consideraba a si mismo alguien frió, pero no alguien cruel, aun así se mantenía estoico mientras pensaba en una guerra que afectaría cientos de personas. No podía preguntarles a sus hermanos porque sabía lo que responderían. Nobu apoyaría descuidadamente la idea de la Guerra y Yuu la idea de dejar correr las cosas con normalidad.

Cuando llegaron arriba Matsu ya había tomado una decisión era mejor apegarse al plan original, iba a activar la bomba en el techo después de un tiempo cuando ni él ni sus hermanos estén en el escenario y si el Hokage sobrevivía dependería de su suerte y aun así estaría gravemente herido e inactivo de sus deber, así que de todas formas necesitarían buscar a Lady Tsunade y cuando ella llegue Yuu tenía que encargarse de una forma de volverse su discípulo, para eso habían guardado el oro y el dinero que Nobu encontró en la cueva con la caja misteriosa. Nobu se infiltraría en Root mientras el Hokage no este para evitarlo, ya que Danzo probablemente esté esperando la oportunidad para reclutarlos a los tres. Y el mismo tenía que encontrar una forma de acceder al equipo de investigación y desarrollo del cual le había hablado Ryo hace tiempo, de esta forma podía continuar investigando sobre sellos y tal vez descubrir el significado de los sellos en la caja y la información que Nobu le envié una vez esté completamente infiltrado en Root.

Mientras Matsu seguía pensando con la mano cubriendo su boca y su dedo índice dando golpecitos en su nariz pasaron casi 15 minutos, Yuu golpeo su hombro y dijo: "No estés pensando tonterías, nuestra pelea comenzara pronto".

Matsu miro hacia el escenario y vio como Temari alejaba los insectos de Shino del área mientras se aseguraba de no dejar pasar desapercibido movía su abanico causando fuertes ventiscas que cortaban a Shino quien no podía acortar la distancia y también los cortes también dañaban a los insectos alrededor.

Solo Yuu pudo notar como una masa de chakra se movía bajo el suelo cuando una nube de insectos se levantó de repente cubriendo a Temari, la cual grito por la sorpresa. Pero incluso Yuu no pudo notar cuando uno de los insectos dejo una pequeña picadura en su muñeca.

Matsu asintió confirmando para sí mismo que Shino era uno de los contrincantes más difíciles durante los exámenes gracias a sus muchos tipos de insectos, junto con Shikamaru y su molesto jutsu de posesión de sombra. Obvio evitando nombrar a Nobu que podía noquear a cualquiera usando velocidad extrema.

A medida que la pelea avanzaba Temari comenzó a sentirse mareada y supo que estaba envenenada ya que la aldea de la arena es especialista en venenos, Temari trato de terminar rápido el encuentro y Shino por su parte trato de alargar la pelea, siguieron así unos minutos hasta que Temari le dio con el aire de lleno enviándolo a Shino a volar contra la pared de la arena. Cuando Genma noto que Shino no se levantaba y estaba a punto de sentenciar el encuentro con Temari como ganadora esta cayo desmayada y Shino quien se levantó a duras penas mientras tenía sus manos en sus rodillas y respiraba apenas por el duro golpe en su espalda tal vez respirar era doloroso para él.

"El ganador del primer encuentro es… Shino Aburame", dijo Genma. La multitud animaba desde arriba ya que la pelea había sido muy llamativa, mayormente gracias a Temari y su abanico aun así la estrategia de Shino y sus insectos aunque eran un poco inquietantes para las personas comunes termino también ganándose al público.

"El siguiente encuentro es Yuusuke vs Matsu, bajen aquí", dijo Genma.

Yuu se apoyó en la baranda y salto directamente al piso, mientras que Matsu se dio la vuelta y camino tranquilamente por las escaleras.

El jonin a cargo del equipo de la arena suspiro de alivio ya que Temari solo necesitaba conseguir el antídoto para el veneno y descansar un momento ya que no tenía grandes heridas, de esta forma iba a estar lista cuando comiencen con su plan.

Una vez Matsu llego abajo la multitud ya se había enfadado por como arruino el ambiente emocionante que dejo la última pelea, pero por suerte para él no le arrojaron basura como a Shikamaru en la historia original. Matsu se paró frente a Yuu y Genma dijo: "Ambos ya conocen las reglas, la pelea termina si uno muero o se retira, si juzgo que la pelea ha terminado los detendré. Luchadores, al centro".

Matsu y Yuu se acercaron hasta solo estar a unos pasos el uno del otro, ambos frente a frente tenían un alto contraste, Yuu con hombros anchos, alto, moreno y con cabello rubio pálido y Matsu quien era delgado, casi 10cm más bajo, tan pálido que casi parecía enfermo y con cabello negro. Se miraron frente a frente y Yuu sonrió emocionado, Matsu también hizo una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Genma podía sentir como la tensión aumentaba y frunció un poco el ceño, levanto la mano para dar comienzo a la pelea y mientras la dejaba caer grito: "Comiencen".


	34. Chapter 33

**Buenos días, en realidad no estoy seguro si hay alguien siguiendo esta novela pero de todas formas quiero explicar que la razón por la que no saque ningún capitulo recientemente fue por que estaba de vacaciones y bueno esa es la razón.**

**También quiero explicar aquí como funciona la habilidad de ninja sensor de Yuu ya que creo que nunca la había explicado, bueno no se si alguno vio avatar la serien animada, pero la habilidad de Yuu esta basada un poco en la de Toph que siente las vibraciones de la tierra solo que Yuu necesita enviar un pulso de chakra a través del piso lo cual consume un poco de su chakra cada vez que la usa es decir no es una habilidad pasiva que esta activa todo el tiempo, también le permite ver el matiz del chakra de las personas, es decir si es turbio o puro pero no puede ver sus sentimientos como lo hace Karin, para terminar de aclarar Yuu no puede sentir por ejemplo si un kunai llega por su espalda pero puede sentir el movimiento de que alguien esta arrojando algo en su dirección, si no esta en contacto directo con el suelo no puede sentir el ataque a menos de que sea uno con gran concentración de chakra**

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

"Comiencen", dijo Genma y tomo distancia del centro de la arena.

Matsu también retrocedió con el shunshin y Yuu se acercó a la posición donde Matsu se encontraba. La razón de Yuu de presionar a pesar de tener un estilo más defensivo era que él era mejor en taijutsu que Matsu, si la pelea se realizaba a corta distancia entonces Yuu tendría la ventaja.

Matsu realizo las posiciones de mano rápidamente y exclamo "[Futon: gran rompimiento]". Entonces hincho los pulmones y exhalo una gran cantidad de aire a alta velocidad.

Yuu por su lado retrocedió unos metros mientras realizaba una postura de manos y de igualmente hincho sus pulmones: "[Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego]".

Genma quien todavía estaba en el estadio abrió sus ojos los cuales usualmente parecían cansados y salto lo más alto hacia la pared de la arena. [Que clase de loco choca un jutsu de estilo de fuego contra uno del estilo de viento] pensó, mientras veía como en fuego aumentado con el viento envolvía el estadio.

Las personas en las gradas también se sorprendieron por la cantidad de fuego que se esparció a todo la arena, todos los civiles pensaron que la pelea había terminado y era probable que ambos participantes estén muertos.

Cuando el fuego se calmó, en el escenario solo se veía a Matsu con su cuerpo mojado, cubierto detrás de un tronco de árbol prendido en llamas. Los espectadores pensaron que era el ganador, más bien el sobreviviente de ese infierno. Pero Matsu, comenzó a moverse de su posición mientras concentraba su atención en el piso.

[Que vas a hacer ahora, Yuu], pensó Matsu con el ceño fruncido mientras seguía moviéndose.

Nobu desde la zona de espera veía con una sonrisa a su hermano quien parecía un loco saltando alrededor del estadio.

Matsu pensó que Yuu saldría en cualquier momento pero entonces cuando cayó en el siguiente lugar donde pensaba saltar, el suelo se resquebrajo. [Mierda], pensó Matsu mientras se hundía, cuando cayó en el pozo pudo ver que había algunos túneles bajo en la tierra y entonces noto un brillo rojo en uno de los túneles y salto afuera rápidamente.

Una vez afuera, sintió que la temperatura aumentaba cuando 5 pilares de fuego se levantaron a su alrededor.

Matsu estaba en aprietos y lo sabía, su punto fuerte sobre sus hermanos era su inteligencia y madurez y realmente no era una diferencia abrumadora, él no era alguna clase de super genio de como Orochimaru, Kabuto o Shikamaru, Nobu y Yuu tampoco eran unos completos idiotas. Yuu, era más fuerte físicamente y su taijutsu era mejor, tenía más afinidades elementales y por lo tanto conocía más ninjutsus lo cual lo volvía más versátil, conocía ninjutsu médico y era un sensor, es decir podía esconderse bajo tierra y atacar por sorpresa. Aun con todas esas desventajas Matsu no estaba nervioso, confiaba en que conocía lo suficiente a Yuu como para saber que no quería una pelea corta y poco impresionante.

Matsu se paró en el lugar donde estaba y comenzó a acumular un poco de chakra en las piernas lo suficiente como para no alertar los sentidos de Yuu y justo como lo esperaba un par de manos salieron del suelo, Matsu trato de saltar pero una de las manos atrapo uno de sus tobillos, entonces Matsu hizo vibrar el chakra en la pierna que no había sido atrapada y dijo" [Jutsu: golpe de ondas]".

Yuu que pensó que ya lo tenía sintió repentinamente peligro y soltó el pie de Matsu y comenzó a retroceder por el túnel a su derecha, cuando sintió que una la tierra se aplastaba a su alrededor rápidamente uso "[Doton: jutsu de ocultación como un topo]", para convertir la tierra a su alrededor en arena pero aun así las vibraciones le afectaron su cuerpo y causaron que escupiera sangre.

[Maldición], pensó Yuu quien se alejó y salió a la superficie otra vez a uno 15 metros de Matsu, los túneles no tenían suficiente espacio para que se sienta cómodo después de ser aplastado. Yuu limpio la sangre de su boca y comenzó a aplicar el [Jutsu: palma mística] para curar sus heridas, esto era un enfrentamiento así que no podía darse el lujo de aplicarlo sin usar sus manos como medio y desperdiciar chakra.

En este momento los dos estaban parados frente a frente en un estancamiento, lo cual era exactamente lo que Yuu quería evitar, él era mejor a corta, media y larga distancia pero si le dejaba tiempo a Matsu para pensar entonces las cosas podían dejar de girar a su favor y como.

Yuu sintió que las lesiones mejoraron y rápidamente saco un puñado de shuriken de su bolsa porta armas y se las arrojo a Matsu, quien le respondió lanzando las suyas. Yuu tomo dos kunai mas y los lanzo pero Matsu salto hacia un lado y los esquivo entonces realizo sellos de mano y dijo "[Futon: balas de aire]" y tres balas de aire comprimido volaron hacia Yuu quien rápidamente uso el jutsu "[Doton: domo de tierra] y se formó medio domo de rocas que lo cubrió del impacto aun así Matsu puso más chakra de lo que Yuu esperaba y el domo se agrieto pero aun así no logro romperlo.

Cuando Yuu estaba dando un suspiro de alivio y a punto de usar su habilidad de sensor para saber si Matsu había cambiado su posición un kunai cargado de chakra elemental de viento atravesó la cúpula, Yuu se percató demasiado tarde y como no podía esquivarlo uso su mano para agarrarlo y aunque consiguió atraparlo, la fuerza en el kunai era tan grande que la punta se clavó en su muslo izquierdo. Yuu no perdió tiempo y se hundió en la tierra cuando otros tres kunai volaron sobre su cabeza atravesando el domo justo en el lugar donde golpearon las balas de aire, uno de ellos rozo su hombro izquierdo.

Matsu después de arrojar los kunai salto hacia la pared del muro y corrió hacia el tronco seco que solía ser un árbol cerca de una de las paredes de la arena, una vez estuvo ahí apoyo la mano en la pared y con Fuinjutsu marco un pequeño sello y luego a solo unos centímetros a lado.

Yuu desde debajo de la tierra salto y arrojo unos kunais cargados de chakra de viento, Matsu salto a un lado para esquivarlos y realizo el jutsu [Futon: movimiento tornado] que se parecía al jutsu de colmillo de Kiba para acercarse a la posición de donde los kunais habían salido de la tierra.

Matsu atravesó la capa frágil de tierra y se hundió, Yuu estaba sorprendido ya que no esperaba que Matsu comience un combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero aun que creía que era algún plan de Matsu no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad y golpeo lo recibió con una patada de frente, Matsu quien se acercaba de frente detuvo el jutsu y esquivo la patada por muy poco hacia un lado. Yuu tomo un kunai lo arrojo, a la corta distancia Matsu no pudo detenerlo y el kunai se clavó en su pierna derecha.

[Tengo que sacarnos a ambos de este pozo, o estoy muerto], pensó Matsu quien solo apretó los dientes del dolor del kunai. Trato de darle un puñetazo en el estómago a Yuu quien lo tomó de la muñeca y entonces Matsu apoyo su otra mano contra la pared a un lado y dejo un sello de liberación de aire y uso todo su peso para pelear con Yuu y empujarlo contra ese lugar.

Genma ya había bajado de la pared del estadio y al ver a los genin pelear bajo tierra durante unos cinco minutos pensó que si no salían en un minuto más detendría la pelea, pero mientras pesaba eso escucho un aullido de viento desde el pozo y tanto Matsu como Yuu y unos escombros de tierra salieron volando casi 10 metros en el aire, ambos estaban llenos de moretones y cortes era obvio que habían chocado contra la tierra al salir volando del pozo.

Yuu pateo a Matsu en el aire y ubico su cuerpo a unos metros cuando lanzo un [Katon: jutsu bola de fuego] y Matsu respondió rápidamente con [Suiton: Disparo], la diferencia fue que el jutsu de Yuu era de fuego continuo y el de Matsu era de un jutsu de balas por lo que Matsu termino con alguna quemaduras.

Cuando el choque termino en solo unos segundos había vapor que afectaba la visibilidad y Matsu se sorprendió cuando Yuu lo atrapo y lo giro hacia abajo para que reciba el impacto de la caída con su espalda. Matsu trato de liberarse pero era inútil ya que Yuu era más fuerte rápidamente acumulo chakra y uso uno de sus jutsus que no requerían posiciones de manos "[jutsu: rugido de león]", el repentino ataque dejo a Yuu aturdido y Matsu rápidamente cambio sus posiciones justo a tiempo para el choque.

BAAAAAAM

Cayeron exactamente en el pozo de donde habían salido y levantaron una nube de tierra, producto de toda la tierra que Yuu había convertido en arena para moverse libremente bajo el suelo. Desde el pozo se sintió el ruido de golpes y entonces, desde la nube de polvo el cuerpo de Matsu salió volando y giro un par de veces en el suelo hasta que el tronco seco cerca de la pared lo detuvo, era obvio que por la sangre y la forma que sus manos cubrían su cara que tenía la nariz rota.

Matsu se retorcía en el suelo cuando una cúpula de rocas lo rodeo, era de unos dos metros y medio de radio y las paredes de un poco más de cuarenta centímetros de espesor para que ningún Futon pueda romperla.

Yuu salió caminando de la nube de polvo sus oídos sangraban un poco y se tambaleaba su remera tenía la espalda rota mostrando sus cortes y moretones purpuras y rojos que le provocó la caída, respiraba con dificultad cuando comenzó a aplicarse el [jutsu palma mística] y como si fuera arte de magia el joven herido volvió a un estado sano, si su ropa no estuviera destrozada y con manchas de sangre parecería que solo tuvo una pequeña pelea callejera

Yuu abrió uso el jutsu ataúd de rocas para abrir un pequeño hueco y cuando lo hizo un pequeño chorro de agua salió de las rocas lo cual anulaba su plan de abrir un agujero y llenar de fuego la pequeña cúpula.

Hace un momento cuando Matsu fue encerrado adentro de la cúpula de tierra rápidamente soltó su nariz, el golpe de Yuu lo tomo desprevenido y le dio de lleno en medio de la cara además de que uso el [Doton jutsu agitador de tierra] para potenciar el golpe era un milagro que Matsu no haya caído inconsciente, cuando se levantó del piso trato de romper el muro pero era inútil la fuerza de impacto de sus jutsus de estilo de aire y agua no era suficiente, y si usaba uno de los papeles bomba el impacto de la explosión lo lastimaría a él junto con el muro, pero rápidamente se decidió y uso el [Suiton: choque de olas de agua] y comenzó a llenar la cúpula de agua excepto la parte superior dejando un poco de aire, desde el sello de almacenamiento bajo la piel de su brazo saco seis kunai con un papel bomba atados y los pego en el techo cuando vio que un pequeño hueco se abría a un lado, eso lo puso nervioso ya que si el hueco quitaba el agua, Matsu desde adentro recibiría la explosión pero rápidamente se alivió y antes de que Yuu tenga la oportunidad de agrandar el hueco y sacar el agua hizo explotar los papeles.

Una enorme explosión sonó sorprendiendo a Yuu y la tierra y el agua saltaron por el aire cayendo como lluvia, también el agua se esparció por el piso y humedeció la tierra, sin darle tiempo a Yuu de recuperarse de la sorpresa Matsu lo ataco. Yuu golpeo a Matsu otra vez pero se sorprendió cuando el Matsu que golpeo se convirtió en agua y cayó al suelo.

Yuu tenía un poco menos de la mitad de su chakra había desperdiciado demasiado cavando túneles en la arena y curándose a sí mismo, no quería comer una píldora de alimento ya que quería un combate solo de sus habilidades sin reforzamientos externos, aun con su poco chakra mando un pulso a la tierra para encontrar a Matsu y encontró al real entre dos clones de agua.

Matsu invoco tres clones de los cuales uno había sido destruido y se acercó para rodear a Yuu, el único inconveniente del jutsu de estilo de agua era que necesitaba grandes cantidades de agua para no gastar mucho chakra del usuario pero como Matsu ya había usado mucha agua no el imparto seguir usándolo, lanzo un ataque coordinado hacia Yuu con kunai y trato de atarlo con cables pero Yuu levanto un muro de tierra uno de los clones se acercó y lo encaro en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero Yuu rápidamente lo evito cuando el otro llego y lo encerró usando el [Suiton: jutsu prisión de agua].

Yuu trato de lanzar un golpe de frente al pecho del clon pero el agua era sorprendentemente resistente como el acero y no podía liberarse, sin importarle salir herido Yuu comenzó a preparar el [jutsu golpe de ondas] cargando su mano izquierda de chakra y comenzó a hacerlo vibrar, produciendo fluctuaciones visibles en el agua, Matsu no retrocedió y cuando Yuu libero el chakra haciendo explotar la prisión de agua y al clon, Matsu se acercó y con toda su fuerza atrapo a Yuu y lo lanzo hacia la pared donde había colocado un sello anteriormente.

Yuu tenía su mano izquierda lastimada no esperaba ser lanzado, pero rápidamente trato de corregir su posición en el aire, mando una buena cantidad de chakra a su mano izquierda la cual brillo tenuemente con luz verde antes de recuperarse un poco. Desde el palco los ojos de Orochimaru brillaron un poco al ver la luz en la mano de Yuu pero fue solo un poco y no pudo confirmar nada.

Matsu vio a Yuu recuperarse un poco y se quejó en su mente de lo injusto que es el ninjutsu médico, cuando vio a Yuu a punto de aterrizar en donde planto el sello comenzó a preparar para lanzar el Futon: gran rompimiento].

Yuu aterrizo contra la pared y cuando acumular su chakra para caminar sobre ella pudo ver como un sello se dibujaba bajo sus pies y una enorme corriente de aire lo empujaba hacia adelante, levanto la mirada y vio a Matsu inflando sus pulmones, entendió que estaba a punto de ser aplastado entre ambas presiones de aire, rápidamente comenzó a realizar posturas de mano para lanzar un jutsu [Futon: rompimiento] contra el suelo y elevarse en el aire pero como su mano izquierda no se había recuperado por completo tardo demasiado y su pierna izquierda quedo atrapada entre las dos corrientes de aire, quedando roja e hinchada con muchos pequeños cortes producidos por el aire.

Yuu cayó al suelo mientras apretaba los dientes y como si se tratara de un clavado en la piscina se hundió en la tierra, Matsu pensó en arrojar otro jutsu pero su chakra ya se estaba agotando y no quería desperdiciarlo, pensó que incluso si Yuu se curaba a si mismo su chakra seguramente ya estaba abajo así que solo se curaría lo suficiente para caminar.

Yuu respiro agitado bajo la tierra y descuidadamente curo su pierna comprobando que podía caminar sin problemas aun así seguía bastante roja y su cabeza vibraba aun del jutsu rugido de león que le habían lanzado. Yuu salió disparado de la tierra justo atrás de Matsu y le arrojo una patada que fue esquivada por poco, cuando Matsu se dio la vuelta le arrojo en golpe en el estómago que Yuu ignoro antes de tomar a Matsu por los hombros y soltar el [Jutsu rugido de león], directo frente a la cara de Matsu dejándolo confundido y desorientado.

Yuu noto que Matsu estaba fuera del juego se relajó y lanzo un golpe para noquearlo, Yuu solo tenía su mano derecha al cien por ciento ya que para liberarse de la prisión de agua se lastimo la mano izquierda y solo había tenido tiempo para mejorar su estado para permitirle realizar jutsus pero no para taijutsu. Matsu apenas pudo notar que Yuu se preparaba para dar un puñetazo y mordió su lengua, su boca se llenó con un poco de sangre y aunque todavía estaba mareado al menos ya no veía doble, por muy poco esquivo el puñetazo pateo la parte trasera de la rodilla izquierda de un sorprendido Yuu y presiono sus hombros obligándolo a inclinarse tomo su cabeza y con toda su fuerza le dio un rodillazo en la cara y luego otro y otro. Yuu ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para gritar por el golpe en su pierna lastimada antes de recibir el golpe en la cabeza y con cada golpe estaba cada vez más mareado pero apretó los dientes golpeo un puñetazo al frente con fuerza y le dio a Matsu en el estómago que lo hizo perder el aire.

Kankuro desde las gradas soltó un par de carcajadas cuando vio los rodillazos golpear la cara de Yuu. Nobu solo veía un poco preocupado como sus hermanos se hacían trizas, pensando que ambos tal vez habían exagerado un poco.

Yuu se acercó a Matsu y comenzó una pelea de taijutsu la cual Matsu no tuvo otra opción que aceptar ya que ambos tenían con suerte el chakra para realizar solo un jutsu más. Matsu rodeo a Yuu para que este con la espalda hacia la pared y se acercó para otro intercambio de taijutsu, atacando con una patada de frente hacia la rodilla que si le daba seguramente quebraría la articulación, Yuu dio un paso al costado y trato de agarra a Matsu quien retrocedió y lanzo un golpe a la cara de Yuu que estaba llena de sangre.

Yuu esquivo hacia atrás pateo el pecho de Matsu pero no lo golpeo de lleno solo haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos, Matsu se agacho y acorto la distancia dándole un gancho a Yuu en el estómago y retrocedió nuevamente. La pelea siguió un par de intercambios de esa forma pero Yuu quien se estaba cansando de eso, acorto la distancia sin que le importe recibir un golpe y una vez cerca dio una serie de golpes al estómago de Matsu, lo tomo de un brazo y se dio vuelta para azotarlo contra el piso cuando sintió que Matsu dio un paso, pero Yuu solo pensó que trataba de soltarse.

Si Yuu estuviera más atento habría notado que el movimiento de Matsu no era para liberarse sino para dirigir el lugar hacia donde Yuu lo lanzaría, cuando Yuu lo levanto el salto para aumentar el impulso y el lugar hacia donde se dirigía fue exactamente el lugar donde había colocado el sello antes de sacar a Yuu debajo de la tierra. Originalmente puso dos sellos por que no confiaba en poder arrojar a Yuu exactamente a el lugar correcto y quería usar ese sello para empujar a Yuu y hacer que se de lleno contra un jutsu de [Futon: gran ruptura] aplastándolo entre las dos presiones de aire pero ya no tenía suficiente chakra para intentarlo por segunda vez.

Cuando Yuu vio a Matsu saltar para evitar noto que algo estaba mal pero no estaba seguro si usar su chakra restante para usar el [jutsu: golpe de ondas], era un jutsu autodestructivo pero muy peligroso si se usaba directamente, y si tuviera más claridad lo usaría pero ahora estaba un poco mareado por los rodillazos que recibió en la cabeza, aun así decidió usar el chakra restante para usar el [jutsu: palma mística] en su cabeza, mientras perdió el tiempo decidiendo si atacar o defender, Matsu cayó sobre la pared y entonces Yuu noto el sello debajo de los pies de Matsu y se sorprendió porque pensó que ese sello ya se había usado antes rápidamente se cubrió con sus manos y envió todo su chakra restante hacia su cabeza para curarse.

Matsu piso el sello de liberación de viento que aplico previamente e inmediatamente salió disparado como un cohete de cabeza hacia Yuu cruzo sus manos como un X para reducir el impacto de su cabeza.

Genma como el juez había pensado en detener el combate varias veces desde el principio. La primera fue nada más empezar cuando la arena entera se cubrió de llamas, la segunda cuando Matsu pateo el suelo dejando un cráter y Genma pensó que Yuu había muerto aplastado, la tercera fue cuando ambos pelearon bajo tierra, la cuarta cuando Matsu dio tres rodillazos a la cabeza de Yuu y la quinta fue en este mismo momento mientras veía a Matsu volar hacia Yuu, el creía que Yuu podía moverse un paso al costado y esquivar pero obstinadamente decidió chocar de frente. Genma pudo ver como los brazos cansados de ambos cedían y sus cabezas se chocaban, Yuu voló dos metros hacia atrás y Matsu voló un metro hacia arriba y otro hacia la izquierda.

[Es el fin], pensó Genma suspiro y levanto la mano para sentenciar el final como un empate, cuando noto que la cabeza de Yuu se cubría con un resplandor verde característico de ninjutsu médico. [No puede ser] pensó, Genma miro incrédulo como después de que el brillo se desvanecía, la heridas en el rostro de Yuu eran visiblemente mejores, no estaban completamente curadas pero aun así era algo que nunca había visto antes.

Las pupilas de los ojos de Orochimaru que estaba disfrazado del Kazekage se encogieron un poco al confirmar la similitud de la técnica con el jutsu [destrucción yin curación de lesiones] de Kabuto, a el Hokage a su lado también le llamo la atención.

Genma quien aún mantenía sus palabras en su boca vio como a duras penas Yuu se sentaba en el suelo y sujetaba su cabeza mientras murmuraba algo. Volteo a ver a Matsu para asegurarse que no se esté levantando y dijo: "Este combate ha terminado, el ganador es Yuusuke".

Yuu ni siquiera podía esculcar y disfrutar de los gritos de la multitud que animaba en las gradas. El combate comenzó con una explosión y tuvo un final de suspenso. Mientras Yuu se aclaraba vio como un grupo de ninjas médicos levantaba a Matsu y al fin se dio cuenta, había ganado la pelea, soltó una carcajada y comió una píldora de alimento antes de comenzar a tratar sus lesiones mientras saludaba al público hasta que Genma lo envió a la zona de espera, para sus siguiente combate.

En la zona de espera que antes estaba llena con la risa de Kankuro ahora estaba más silenciosa excepto por Naruto que celebraba por la victoria de Yuu.

Shino pensaba en un plan ya que Yuu sería su próximo rival ya que diferencia de Yuu él no podía curarse a sí mismo y consideraba como evitar que Yuu use ninjutsu de estilo de fuego para quemarlo a él y sus insectos.

Kankuro disfruto la pelea, especialmente las partes donde Yuu era golpeado pero ahora que había terminado no pudo evitar pensar que habría pasado si hubieran peleado la primera vez que se encontraron y frunció el ceño. Creía que podía vencer a Matsu, pero contra alguien de largo alcance como Yuu, que además podía esconderse en la tierra para evitar sus marionetas no podía imaginarse ganando.

Nobu suspiro al ver que la pelea había terminado, sabía que la pelea había durado tanto solo por una razón, "no era una pelea a muerte", si lo fuera solo habrían atacado con el [jutsu: golpe de ondas] y hubieran destruido los órganos del rival, habrían lastimado sus brazos pero la pelea habría terminado en un solo intercambio. Volteo a ver a Gaara y a Neji pero solo los vio ahí serios y confiados probablemente pensando que podían ganar en una pelea real y soltó una carcajada, ambos eran fuertes pero también arrogantes.


End file.
